Hybrid of the Opera
by Dante Frost
Summary: Within the Opera Canine in Paris, there lurks what some say is a ghost with a skull for a head, and fiery, yellow eyes. And when the love between two dogs becomes intertwined with the ghost's true identity, it will lead them on an incredible journey of love, passion, betrayal, mystery, and horror.
1. Prologue

Prologue

 _Author's beginning analysis of the Opera Canine and the incredible story that took place there:_

I must ask you, dear reader, do you believe in ghosts? As you well know, the definition of a ghost can mostly been described as a spirit, specter, or ghastly apparition that haunts a place where said ghost once lived during its lifetime. One must ask as to why these ghosts linger about the earth, their nebulous forms forever doomed to walk the planes of our world, unable to reach the "other side". Some aren't fully understood by mortal beings and many wouldn't bother to mess with them.

So, I ask you again, do you believe in ghosts, supernatural beings and the stories that go along with them? You might shrug and chuckle at the idea of such creatures actually existing within our world, thinking they are about as omnipresent as Hamlet's Father's Ghost. Whilst the ghost in the story of the Prince of Denmark isn't real, your mind should at least postulate at the idea of a ghastly being coming back from the realm of the dead. I'm quite sure you can't deny that, no matter what anyone else has said. Within the world of fiction, however, one could easily discover strange, unnatural things; things could easily be conjured up from our nightmares. One particular ghost story, however, is anything but fictional.

The story I am about to unfold to you, dear reader, was in fact real. It was not created, nor was it fabricated by any author. It was not created by the unfortunate scene-shifter, it was not a prank being played towards the managers, nor was it a rumor. It was definitely real, and despite its age, and it was almost forgotten, I still believe that it is indeed relevant to our modern world.

Our setting for this tale takes place in a century not too far from our very own, one that seems to have faded as time has passed, but one that had not been forgotten by history itself. During this time, Paris, France was a its peak in high culture, with its landmarks becoming attractions for all dogs around the world, and as they gawked and beheld the wonder that was Notre Dame, the immortal Louvre Museum, and the incredible architecture of the Arc de Triomphe de l'Étoile, one particular building suddenly appeared, and became one of the greatest and largest theaters in Europe, next to the one in Italy: The Opera Canine.

The Palais de Canine, or the Opera Canine, created by the late Charles Canine, first went under construction in 1962, and was finally completed in 1875. As soon as this majestic creation hit the scene, the populace of Paris soon flocked to its doors, and, in my mind, were no doubt captivated by its glory. The outside facade seemed to beckon the viewer into its world of beauty, as well as the sculptures that adorned the entrance, which displayed the creator's everlasting tribute to all of the classical arts, such as the ones at the bottom level, each separated by archways. These displayed the regular theater art fundamentals, such as The _Dance, Lyric Drama, Song, Instrumental Music, Poetry, The Idyll,_ and _The Cantana,_ with each sculpture painted by different artists. (I also took note that just above the 4 middle statues, a few composer medallions could be seen of Bach, Pergolesi, Hadyn, and Cimarosa. Upon the 2nd level, just above a few pillars, several busts of composers could be seen, such as one of Beethoven, Auber, Mozart, Rossini, Spontini, Meyerbeer, and Halevy. If you stood far back behind the Rue Auber, you could see two large golden angel statues that could be seen raising their arms to the sky, with the statue of Apollo at the very peak, with his equally golden lyre being raised to the heavens.

However, despite the grand staircase inside, the thousands of doors and rooms within its halls, the gilded Foyer, its maze like structure with twisting passages and stairways, and the majestic auditorium that displayed the music of the Classical and Romantic Era, a dark, mysterious shadow seemed to take its hold on the Canine only a few weeks after it opened.

This was during the time when the Opera Ghost first made its appearance. At the time, no one was sure as to why they saw an ominous, black shade out of the corner of their eye, nor did anyone wonder as to why a pair of glowing, yellow eyes could sometimes been seen inside Box Five. Was a trick from the light or a mere coincidence? It certainly wasn't a coincidence when more sightings were being reported only 5 months after the Canine's grand opening.

There was one particular employee that soon brought the rumor to new heights, a pit-bull by the name of Joseph Buquet. The main scene-shifter, "Chief of the Flies" as he was called, the smoke loving, beer chugging dog made a sudden encounter with the ghost whilst taking his regular smoke break, as he leaned against the railing up in the rafters backstage.

"I was up 'here in the rafters," He told his fellow dogs, "an' as I turned around, the ghost was about….5 feet away from were I was standing…'e wore a long, black cloak over a gentledog's attire, a white vest with a white bowtie alongside a black coat, which was covered by a black cloak around his shoulders that flowed around like some kind of weird mist. His paws were abnormally large, the claws scratching the railing, leaving skid marks. When I slowly looked up at 'is face, I saw that he 'ore some kind of skull head atop 'is outfit, and I could see large ears poppin' out the top, and I could see them glow'n eyes inside those black 'oles in the skull. I swear' that they 'ere burning like the flames of 'ell!"

Once he made this encounter public, everyone suddenly thought it as fact. This vague description of the ghost seemed to heighten the mysteriousness and infamy of this specter that wore gentledog's clothing. This seemed to solidify a few assumptions made by the believers of the ghost. This ghost was male, the shadowy mist everyone saw was his black cape blowing past them, and he wore a face of death. This could easily send shivers up anyone's spine. Just the thought of this ghost actually being _physical_ scared some of the employees. If he could leave markings with his claws, he could probably leave them on your face.

Whilst this encounter with the ghost was rather disturbing to the staff, another encounter was far more terrifying than what the scene-shifter saw in the rafters. A dog named Pampin, one of the dogs that worked down in the cellars of the opera, whose primary job was to heat the entire opera house by shoveling coal into large furnaces.

"I was busy doing my regular thing," he said, as he complained to the manager that same day, sweat dripping down his face as he shook with fright, "and I was taking a break, and while I was wiping my face with a cloth, I went over to the side next to a passageway near the furnaces, and as I was shaking off some of the coal that was on my body, my ears perked up as I heard what sounded like an organ playing in the distance. I noticed that it was coming from the corridor I was standing next to. Curious, I was almost entranced by the music that I decided to check where it was coming from. However, my curiosity got the better of me, and as I slowly poked my head inside the corridor, I heard an ear-splitting scream, and I screamed in horror as I saw a head engulfed in fire coming my way with incredible speed! So, I turned tail and ran right out of the cellars. It was the most frightening thing I'd ever seen!"

Such a strange encounter, isn't it? Much like the Buquet incident, this encounter was somehow tied with the Opera Ghost, and it also became known as fact. These rumors of the ghost soon became known throughout the Canine's staff, and they soon told their friends, and they told their friends. Eventually, everyone had either heard of or mentioned the ghost him alongside their regular line of talk and gossip. The superstitious soon believed it all to be true, and they said if you managed to catch a glimpse of the ghost when you went the opera house, then you were going to catch an unfortunate case of bad luck. Of course, many of the non-believers merely scoffed it off as some kind of scary story.

Despite the ghost rumor, it was only passed around amongst the actors, actresses, chorus members, ballet pups, other staff members, so it was somewhat unknown to the upper-class dogs that attended the Opera. This did not limit the sightings of the ghost, however. The ghost was still being seen by anyone that wandered the halls alone, and in short span of time, the Canine became a "haunted house" of sorts, as strange supernatural phenomenon suddenly went on in the Canine. Gas lamps would flicker on and off, heads of statues would turn; a few dogs would suddenly become tripped up by a strange force as they fell flat on their face. Whether this was due to some kind of strange prank, no one was for sure. However, the staff merely said it was the ghost's fault, using him as a kind of scapegoat for the strange occurrences that seemed to appear almost every day of the week.

The story that I'm going to tell you takes place after the ghost myth became apparent, and how it was strangely integrated in the rather odd love affair between a rich, upper-class dog and his opera singer fiancée. As it has been several years since the events of this story took place, it is still remembered by many dogs everywhere that were still around during a time when the ghost soon became an actual threat to the entire city of Paris. Who was this ghost, and why did he wish to stalk the shadows of the Opera Canine, and if he did have some kind of connection between the Daae and Chagny case, what was this arterial motive?

In order for us to find out, please come along with me, as I reveal to you the true story of the Hybrid of the Opera.

* * *

Author's Note:

This is the beginning of my remastering of my story Hybrid of the Opera, a crossover between the movie _Balto_ and the _Phantom of the Opera_ by Gaston Leroux.

The main reason as to why I wanted to create this story was busy re-watching Balto after many years, and having been a huge fan (or Phan for that matter) of the Phantom of the Opera, I found there were a few connections between the characters in _Balto_ and in Leroux's novel. I was instantly inspired, and I immediately started writing my ideas down. This was about 2 years ago, and since then, I hadn't uploaded my little story since I a) hadn't finished it (which I didn't find out until a few days ago) and b) I wasn't sure what kind of reaction I would get. Thankfully, those that have read my story seem to enjoy it, so I uploaded the rest, until I realized that I actually hadn't finished it after those two years.

So I've decided to just rewrite the whole thing, and try to a much better job then my younger self could ever do.

Anyway, as for the story itself, I've reread Phantom and re-watched Balto a few times, and tried to pin-point the connections between the characters, as there was definitely some sort of contrast between Balto and Erik, Jenna and Christine, and Steele and Raoul. As I looked over some of my ideas, I found a few problems with the characters. As most crossovers do, I've realized that some use the characters from one source and place them either alongside the characters of another source, or _replace_ them altogether. However, I didn't exactly want to do that, so I had to find some way to make the characters from Balto become the characters of Phantom without trying to make them seem like each other. What I mean is Balto will act like Erik, but still have his personality (mixed in with my own version of the two combined).

(I'm a literature nut, so I guess I'm taking this a bit too seriously, but I feel like that's what good writers do)

Besides all of that, hopefully you enjoy this brand new version of Hybrid of the Opera. Hopefully I'll be able to satisfy both _Phantom_ Phans and _Balto_ fans alike.

\- Dante

P.S. For those of you who still wish to view the original, unfinished version, it can still be found here on .

I do not own _Balto_ or the _Phantom of_ _the Opera._ They belong to their respective owners.


	2. Part 1: Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The events of our story first occurred on August 15th, 1885, during the time in which the elderly, grey colored husky named Monsieur Frederic Levefre, had decided to retire from his role as Manager of the Opera Canine. To be frank, Monsieur Levefre seemed rather relieved to be out of the job. His reason for retirement was unknown to his fellow employees, but one could guess it was due to his age, and the old, grey husky definitely looked like he deserved to take a much needed vacation. (Of course, if one had worked as such a place for a seemingly long 8 years, they couldn't imagine why.)

Some of the employees of the Canine, who had known the grey husky for quite a while, immediately planned to throw a retirement party for the manager. Monsieur Levefre accepted the idea, and announced that it would occur after the yearly Gala performance at the Canine.

Ah, yes, Le Gala de'l Opera was definitely an occasion many would not want to pass up. It was a yearly celebration that held tribute to all the great composers of the Classical Era, which would showcase various works and pieces by some of the best musicians from that era. Only the ones that were invited were allowed to go to such an event, and it seemed like most of Paris's upper class would be attending that evening. Several of them were connoisseurs of the Opera, and had attended the Canine several times before. So they were no doubt excited to find that for the last part of the performance, the famed singer La Carlotta, the Prima Donna of the Opera Canine, and had been the leading soprano for the past 5 seasons, would be performing one of her best known arias.

At about 8:00 PM, the doors to the Grand Theater were opened to the public, and everyone present took their seats, their fans and brochures in hand. The Grand Theater of the Opera Canine was no doubt the main focal point of the entire House. There were approximately 1,979 red velvet seats, with balconies that stretched almost all across the back of the theater over to the stage, with the frames of the theater made entirely out of gold, including the outline of the stage, which was covered by a velvet red curtain with golden linings. The top part of the stage was a wondrous sight to see, as it held golden statues of angels, which looked down at the audience below. Above the theater held a magnificent circular ceiling painted with stunning green, red, yellow, and purple figures of men, women, children, and featured some of the famous sights of Paris. And in the middle of the ceiling, a long, sturdy chain held a massive, 2,000 pound chandelier, decked in golden candles and lyres.

Once everyone took their seats, they talked amongst themselves as they waited for the performance to start. One pair of dogs had placed themselves in the bottom box near the stage, with one of them (a black furred husky with white paws) reading a brochure, whilst the other (a malamute husky with black and white fur) had placed his head in his paws, which were resting on the railing of the balcony. He hadn't exactly planned to be there, but due to him and his brother's status, they were mostly obliged to go.

"Stephen, please sit in you seat properly," He ordered, looking over at his brother, as he placed the brochure on his lap, "You know that I'm here as I am the Canine's newest patron, and we are to show our deepest respect for this place, so please take your paws off the rail." The black colored husky brother, known as Philippe de Chagny, had been invited by the manager to the Gala, and Philipe, thinking that it would be a good experience for his younger malamute brother; he had literally dragged him to the Canine for the Gala. Of course, being the way that he was, the black and white husky was definitely going to give his older sibling some trouble all throughout the night.

"It's Steele, brother." He replied annoyingly, as he sat back in his chair, folding his arms. "You should know that I'm not one to take part in these…social events. I would much rather be at home right now, if you want to know the truth. You owe me, Philippe." The older husky merely chuckled in response, having already been used to his brother's attitude. He knew he'd get over it eventually.

Comte Philippe de Chagny and Vicomte Stephen de Chagny, were the brother's of one of the most richest families in Paris: The Chagny's. They had quite the reputation of not only having a massive amount of inheritance wealth, but also had a status in the armed forces. When Philippe was his brother's age, he had been given the position of General in the French Army, and served for several years until he decided to move back to his home estate in Paris, which was a part of the more upper-class section of Paris. When his brother was born, Philippe saw great potential in his brother, and wanted him to be a soldier, and possibly a General such as himself.

Unfortunately, their mother got in the way, and to his dismay, spoiled the young Vicomte, and when this mixed with his social status, it turned him into a rather brash young fellow that always kept his head held high with pride. Philippe had quarreled with his mother, telling her that spoiling him would not teach him anything, but his pleas went unanswered.

However, once Stephen turned 16, and their parents having already passed away, his brother still saw the hidden potential inside of him, and decided to be rid of his childish attitude. He soon shipped him off to the military, in order to turn him into something far greater than some kind of pure-blood dog. For the next 5 years, Steele showed great promise in the armed forces, as he was quite skilled with the rifle, and his strength seemed to out match those of the other soldiers.

During his time at one of the many army forts, one of the gunpowder barrels inside accidentally exploded, and caused the building to catch fire. Even though most of the soldiers managed to escape, some of them were still trapped inside. Stephen volunteered to go back inside, and as luck would have it, managed to come right back out with all of the remaining soldiers, despite the ferocity of the flames. It was almost like the flames didn't encumber him, but only made him stronger, much like pure, unrelenting steel. Thus, he was given the nickname Steele by his comrades, and soon, everyone in Paris caught on to the name, and it stuck.

Once Steele returned to the Chagny estate at the age of 24, he came back a popular celebrity, and yet, despite his brother's efforts to change his brother, his act of heroism seemed to grow the Vicomte's sense of pride. He was still just as selfish and stuck-up as he was before, and if it wasn't for his brother to straighten him out, he would probably be left to go on a gloating rampage.

The brother's then turned their attention to the stage, as did everyone else, as the Gala began, with various composers performing classic compositions, such as Beethoven's 5th, Mozart's Symphony No.40 in G Minor, Bach's Toccata, and many others. As the Gala progressed, everyone eagerly anticipated the arrival of La Carlotta to blow them away as she always did.

Unbeknownst to them, however, the pink and white poodle had unfortunately contracted a severe case of bronchitis, and was unable to get to the Canine on time. This wasn't exactly good news for the Monsieur Belmont, the acting-manager for the Canine.

"What do you mean she can't perform?" The rather short-tempered Beagle barked at the dachshund messenger that was sent from La Carlotta.

"I'm sorry Monsieur, but I'm afraid she's ill," He replied, taking off his hat. "There's nothing I can do."

The Beagle rubbed his forehead, "Great, we've lost our star! Now what? There's no understudy for La Carlotta! Oh, what are we to do?"

 _Jennifer Daae…she will perform tonight…_

A voice whispered in the acting-manager's ear, almost like someone was speaking to him. He looked around him, but found that no one was near him. He shook his head, thinking he was hearing things.

 _Madame Daae?_ He thought, realizing that was the last thing on his mind when it came for an understudy. _Why on earth would anyone suggest that?_ He slowly peaked out the curtain, and noticed some of the dogs were getting restless, and realized that he didn't have much of a choice.

 _La Carlotta will not like this,_ he thought gravely.

"Somebody, anybody, fetch Mademoiselle Daae please," He ordered some of the dog's around him, "Quickly!" Eventually, one of the dogs had heard his order, and rushed off to find her. The acting-manager fixed his coat a bit, and walked behind the curtain and onto the stage.

"Ladies and gentledogs," He said, "It is my sad duty to report, that the great La Carlotta, is ill, and will be unable to perform this evening."

The audience was rather disappointed to hear that, and started moaning and complaining.

"However, we have managed to find a last minute replacement, an understudy for La Carlotta; Mademoiselle Jennifer Daae. Please enjoy."

A few of the dogs in the front started whispering to one another. "Who is Jennifer Daae?" One of them asked with a rather confused look on his face.

"I don't think she's part of the chorus." One of the dogs answered, "Believe me, I've checked the brochure. I've never even heard of that name before."

"Excuse me, Mademoiselle," A dog said, who was sitting nearby, "But did you say Daae?"

"I believe so. I've heard that name before, but the only thing that comes to mind is the Alaskan violinist of the same name." He replied.

"That's it!" The first dog exclaimed, "I remember now. Jennifer Daae was his only daughter. I wouldn't be surprised that she decided to join the Canine. Why didn't she appear in the chorus? I thought she was supposed to be a good singer?" He also noticed that the huskies name was not on the list of performers on the program.

"I heard she hasn't really been up to par. Mademoiselle Babette says she sings like a crock!"

"I heard she keeps to herself, and doesn't really talk to many dogs,"

"I heard she-"Everyone started to hush themselves, as the overture for Gonoud's Romero ett Juliette started up. As soon as it was finished, the curtain parted, as the figure of what looked like an Alaskan husky came onstage.

The dog slowly walked up to the front, a tad nervous as the spotlight shone down on her form. She could feel her legs shaking, almost like her apprehensiveness wanted to swallow her whole. Yet, she soon found courage inside of her, and as the conductor waved his arm, the aria began.

She rang out the high A that began the aria almost effortlessly, which made the entire theater fall silent. Some of the dogs seated in the audience dropped their jaws in shock, as this seemingly unknown backstage dog had suddenly sprung out something that had been hidden for quite some time.

"… _Je veux vivre…dans le reve qui m'enivre ce jour encor!...Douce flame, jet e garde dans mon ame cooooommmmee un tresor!"_ The husky swayed back and forth to the beat of the music, as the notes flowed freely out of her throat. Some of the audience gasped, as the notes were so beautiful, almost like they were listening to an angel from heaven sing to them.

"Brother, may I borrow your opera glasses?" The younger malamute asked his brother. Philippe gladly handed it over to him, and as the malamute saw the husky on stage up close, he gasped. The image of a similar, much younger husky popped into his mind, almost like the dog singing was familiar to him. He shook his head, trying not to think of it, and focused mostly on her gorgeous features.

"Stephen, are you alright?" The black husky asked.

"She's…perfect," He replied, a surprising tone of adoration coming from his voice, which wasn't exactly natural for the older brother to hear from his brother. He knew that Steele was always getting winks and glances from various females when they attended parties, but this was the first time that Philippe had heard his brother say it in such a…romantic way.

Once the aria was finished, the entire theater was filled with cheers and applause. Some whistled, some threw roses (that were meant for La Carlotta), and even some of the employees backstage that were watching were cheering for her.

Up in the Chagny's balcony, Philippe was clapping for the husky on stage, and looked at his brother curiously; his brother was completely silent, as the malamute couldn't keep his eyes off the husky on the stage.

 _Jenna…is that…really you?_ He thought, the same strange memory coming into his brain, one that had been locked away for quite some time. He wasn't sure what it was, but dismissed it, thinking it wasn't all too important.

As for the husky onstage, everyone was cheering for her, however, something must have come over her, as she suddenly felt dizzy, and collapsed on the stage. Immediately, a few of the employees came over to her aid, and carried her off the stage.

With the performance now over, Philippe placed the brochure in his coat pocket, and turned to his brother, ready to take him to the Grand Foyer where the retirement party for the manager was taking place, but found that he was gone from his seat. He groaned, as he realized that his brother was up to his old tricks again.

 _As always,_ he thought, rolling his eyes, _going after some girl, yet again. When will he ever learn?_ Philippe shook his head, and walked out of the box.

* * *

After the performance, a few of the employees went to check on Jenna in her workplace, but they were met by a purple, feisty Pomeranian show dog instead, who was outside the backstage costume door.

"Please, will you all keep it down, she's trying to rest!" She yapped at the dogs, "Come back later." Everyone walked away from the husky's costume room, and the show dog sighed. She closed the door, and turned back to the husky, who was sitting on one of the couches in the room, with a wet cloth over her forehead. Dixie was one of Jenna's few friends at the Canine, and she, along with an Afghan hound named Slyvie, had to come to the Canine around the same time as Jenna. They worked alongside her, with the two dogs being the designers.

"Are they gone, Dixie?" She asked weakly, shifting a bit on the couch.

"Yes, they are." She then clapped her paws together, "Oh, Jenna, you were absolutely wonderful this evening!"

"Yes, dearie, you surprised everyone." Said Slyvie, "You must tell us where you obtained such a beautiful voice."

"I don't know, Slyvie. She might not be feeling too well."

"Don't worry Dixie," The husky replied, sitting up on the couch, "I'm fine. I guess I was overcome by all the applause. I wasn't expecting them to cheer me that much."

"I was!" replied the show dog, "I mean, you deserved it. That was incredible."

"Yes, dearie, I'm very proud of you," Sylvie said, as she sat down next to the show dog. "Will you be joining us in the Grand Foyer for the party?"

"Thank you, girls," Jenna smiled, "But, I think I'm going to need some rest. I'm a tad exhausted."

"Come on Slyvie, let's give her some privacy. See you tomorrow, Jen." Dixie replied. It was clear that she wanted to learn where Jenna had managed to get such an incredible voice. However, they respected their friend too much, and assumed it was private. So, they left her some flowers on her desk and walked out.

Now, most of the dogs in the audience were somewhat familiar with the name Daae, and some had heard of the famed violinist from Alaska, but of course, only very few people knew about her past. Where had this unknown dog come from, and why did she all of a sudden come out to perform with such an incredible voice? No one seemed to know the answer to this, but thankfully, I can now bring it to light.

Jennifer Daae had come to the Opera Canine in search of a job, with an orange bandana around her neck, a few francs, and a small handbag around her chest. The acting-manager was in desperate need of a costume maker, and he was quite surprised that the daughter of one of Paris's greatest violinist's was to be in the Canine. He asked her if she would want to audition, yet she seemed to ignore his request, almost like she disinterested in singing.

This sort of "attitude" that she was giving off, this sort of (what the other workers called "sweet yet sour") way that she went about her work seemed to tick off some of the actors and actresses that wore her costumes. She was no doubt an excellent sewer, and even though she treated everyone with respect and kindness, she seemed to not wish to not be within the auditorium, and even when she was, she was mostly in the back of the theater, away from everyone else. This sort of distance she kept from the rest of the employees definitely made her unpopular with the actresses, as they thought of her being "stuck-up" and "too good" for the rest of them.

You could guess that they were a tad jealous.

The real reason is unknown; however, I'm quite sure it was due to the husky's overall appearance. Jenna was no doubt strikingly beautiful. Despite being born from a mostly red-orange colored husky mother, her fur had come out in a pure, ruby red color, which contrasted with her white, cream-colored underbelly. Her eyes were a light, chestnut brown, and her curly, bushy tail was always kept nicely combed. She had delicate little paws, and despite her large amount of fur, she had a somewhat lean, curved sort of look to her body that seemed rather uncommon with most huskies, which are built to brave the cold, harsh artic tundra of Alaska.

She was certainly a peculiar sight to see, and no doubt some of the male workers couldn't help but not take their eyes off her.

The question was though, why on earth would such a pretty, little creature like Jennifer Daae want to hide herself away from everyone else, away from the theater and the music and dancers and the breathtaking, joyful fulfillment that one could get from having experienced the wonder and power that was the Opera?

No doubt it was due to her Father: Gustave Charles Daae, a dark, brown husky born in a small village in Alaska known as Nome, which was also where he met his lover, Maria Kristin Daae, the red-orange husky that I had mentioned before. Maria had met her Father after listening to him play his violin, which was what he was known for. No other dog in the town had really desired to play such music, why, for the most part, the beauty of classical music was not familiar to these rustic, Alaskan villagers. However, once Gustave began playing his instrument, the entirety of Nome would fall silent, almost like the beauty of his pieces (which he wrote himself) would cause the entire world to stop. Some said that when he would play, the fierce, blizzard like winds of the North would calm themselves once he strung his bow graciously over the violin strings.

Maria found him playing in his regular spot, on the roof of his house. The two instantly fell in love, due to the fact that Maria had a brilliant singing voice, and they were soon married shortly afterward. A few months after they had been wed, the husky mother gave birth to Jenna. However, Maria had contracted some sort of unknown illness, which caused her to die when Jenna turned 2, leaving her orange bandana to the young husky, which she has kept since then.

Despite the absence of her mother, Jenna was still raised by her father the way she would have wanted Jenna to be raised. Due to their musical pasts, Gustave brought his daughter up on what he was taught, and proceeded to become her teacher. Once Jenna had turned 5, the Father and daughter went on a long journey to France, where they placed themselves in a small house in the town of Perros-Guirec, which was about 300 miles outside of Paris.

Once Jenna had turned the age of 8, Gustave had the brilliant idea to take Jenna along with him whenever he toured the country of France, performing his works to the people of different towns and villages, mostly during weddings, parties, and festivals. Due to the husky daughter singing along with her father's playing, the husky violinist soon gained a well-deserved reputation from the dogs of France as being one of the best violinists that Paris had ever heard.

This was also the time when the Father started to cough during his performances.

It was unknown to him, but it seemed he had contracted the same illness that his wife had caught, and he soon became far too weak to play his violin anymore. After several months of becoming ill, the violinist soon became bedridden, with their nanny Madame Valerie and his daughter, who was extremely worried for the health of her Father. She prayed for him to get well, but her prayers went unanswered, as Gustave Daae passed away August 22nd, 1874, when Jenna was at the age of 10. He was buried in the cemetery of the Church of Saint-Jacques in Perros-Guirec.

With her Father now gone, Jenna was soon taken into custody by Madame Valerie, who wished to encourage the young girl into the world of music, much like her Father had. She made arrangements for the husky to attend the Paris Conservatorium, one of the most pristine art schools in France. However, the teachers and students of the school seemed to notice a strange aura about the then teenage Jenna, who didn't seem to have much interest in the arts of music and theater. She refused to sing, and her acting wasn't all that great, despite her musical upbringing and her Father's popularity. It all seemed confusing, as many of the teachers had thought that the daughter of one of the best musicians in Paris refused to be a part of the musical world. To their disappointment, the husky seemed to no longer care for the music she once loved, and she dropped out of the Conservatorium when she turned 19.

Something must have happened to the husky, as this aura that I described seemed to stem from a possible sign of depression. However, it was concluded by Madame Valeria that when Gustave died, her love for music and her voice died along with it. It was true that Valeria did try her best to give all she could to the husky, to try and get her back on her feet, but it was all for naught. She couldn't encourage Jenna like her Father had, no matter what she did. It just wasn't the same.

When Jenna turned the age of 20, she was old enough to finally move out of her Father's home and Madame Valeria, and rented a small apartment by herself. During this time, Jenna was in desperate need for a job, and was unable to find one, since none of them had peaked her interests. Ironically, whilst out on a small walk near the Rue Auber, she found herself in front of the façade of the Opera Canine, and was completely awestruck. She knew that the Opera House was under construction when she was younger, yet she never thought anything of it. Now, it felt like the gods had created something just for her, almost like it was calling to her, beckoning her to enter its majesty, and become one with its glory.

She couldn't help but hold back the tears in her eyes when she discovered the Canine was completed only a year after her Father passed.

However, her courage and enthusiasm wasn't exactly all there, and due to her neglect of music, her ears drooped sadly when she practiced in front of the bathroom mirror, as her voice sounded embarrassingly terrible. She knew she wasn't cut out to be in the chorus, so after looking through some of the Opera House's jobs, she saw that they were in need of a costume maker and sewer. Desperately, she asked Monsieur Levefre for a job, and the manager accepted her application. Now, she was a costume dog, and thankfully, she was away from the chorus, away from the stage, and away from any prying eyes.

She was glad to work alone, and she had a small room to sew in, and even though she managed to make a few friends (Dixie and Slyvie), she seemed to want to be by herself for her first few weeks at the Opera Canine, which seemed understandable. She wasn't shy, she just wanted her privacy. Yet, her two friends definitely felt like something was wrong with her, almost like she was all down in the dumps.

Despite everyone's claims on the husky, the main thing that puzzled them all was her voice. Where on God's good Earth had that come from? Had she been keeping it from them, and waited until it was the right time to show it off? Had someone been teaching her?

No one knows for sure, and that part remains a mystery.

Jenna lay their on the couch, as she tried to get some much needed rest. She was reminiscing over what just occurred. The entire ordeal was so…strange. Her own voice terrified her, almost like it didn't even sound like it was coming from her.

It was almost like she didn't know herself when she sang. Had she really under estimated herself too much?

 _No, He was right. All I had to do was believe in myself, and when I could feel the spirit of music within my soul, I would be able to sing like an Angel._ A smile came over her face, _I'm so happy; I almost thought I was going to die on the spot!_

Suddenly, a knock came to her door. She groaned, thinking it might be an employee. She got up from the couch and said, "Yes, who is it?"

"Is this where Jennifer Daae works?" The voice replied in a muffled tone, almost like this person was talking with something in his mouth.

"Yes, and this is her," She answered back. "Who is this?"

"You should know who this is." The voice said confidently. "I'll give you a hint. It starts with an S!"

Jenna thought for a moment, and didn't exactly feel like answering, but replied, "Sir, could you please come back later? I'm trying to rest."

"Come on, Jenna, open up. I have something for you." The husky noticed that the dog said Jenna instead of Jennifer. The only dogs that called her Jenna were her two friends. Everyone else was mostly obliged to call her Jennifer or Mademoiselle Daae. However, there was one dog she once knew that called her Jenna, but she couldn't think of it now.

"Very well, you may come in." As the husky opened the door, she saw a nicely built malamute husky carrying a small bouquet of flowers in his mouth. As Jenna looked at his face, she suddenly noticed something rather odd about this husky. She noted that unlike most huskies and malamutes she had seen, who were had very large bodies and unpleasant faces, this particular dog had a rather "handsome" look to his face, almost like it could attract any female that gazed into his blue eyes.

She had a strange feeling, almost like this dog was familiar to her.

"Oh, Monsieur Vicomte," She gasped, as she bowed"I didn't know it was you, please forgive me if I was so rude before." The husky had known of the Chagny family, and she knew for a fact the Steele de Chagny was one of the most attractive dogs and most famous dogs in all of Paris. So to see the malamute at her door was quite the shock.

"It's quite fine, my dear," He replied, "I'm actually glad that you're here Jenna. These are for you." He grinned, as Jenna took the flowers in her paws.

"Oh, thank you Monsieur." She answered, she then walked into her room "Please, come sit down," The malamute went inside the room, and sat down on the couch, as Jenna placed the flowers inside a small vase on her desk.

"Is there anything else you need, Monsieur de Chagny?" She asked.

"I was wondering if you would like to come with me to dinner tonight. Thankfully, my brother is at the party, so it will just be the two of us."

Jenna was surprised. The great Steele de Chagny had asked her to come to dinner with him! Every female in the city would give up the very fur on their back just to go out with the famous malamute of Paris; there was no way she could pass this up. She was about to agree, when she remembered something important.

"I would love to, Monsieur, but I can't tonight. My music teacher is expecting me here." The malamute suddenly got up from his seat.

"Oh, I'm sure he won't mind if you took a day off," He said, in a somewhat subtle and disrespectful tone towards her teacher, as if he didn't exist.

"But, Monsieur, I must practice with him. I can't miss any days with him. He's very strict with me." She replied urgently, but the malamute ignored her plea.

"Oh, you won't be out too long, I promise. Now come, I'll get a carriage," He then quickly walked out the door, but Jenna stopped him.

"Please, Monsieur, I can't leave tonight, surely you'll understand." She pleaded, "Perhaps tomorrow?"

Steele was rather taken aback by this comment, but didn't show it. No one had ever rejected any of his offers. Most of the females he had gone out with would almost faint from excitement, but not this one. She seemed…so… so different.

"Alright, tomorrow's fine," He answered, doing his best to hide away his disappointment (and anger), "See you then, my dear." The husky bit his lip, doing everything he could to not slam the door as he walked out. No one had ever turned him down, especially someone as pretty as Jenna, who did not seem interested in him.

 _Don't worry about it, Steele_ , he thought, _eventually, she'll be running back to you. They always do._ He chuckled, as he walked out of the costume door. He groaned as he remembered that he was to meet his brother at the retirement party, and immediately left the place before anyone saw him.

* * *

Author's Note:

The first chapter is up for my remastered version of _Hybrid of the Opera_. Don't forget to review, and if you have any questions regarding the story, please feel free to ask. :)

I do not own _Balto_ or the _Phantom of the Opera_. They belong to their respective owners.


	3. Part 1: Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As soon as the Gala had come to a close, Monsieur Belmont proceeded to lead everyone to the massive hall that was the Grand Foyer. The hall was designed to host parties and special events, which could seat approximately 700 guests. The entire Foyer was covered in gold, with chandeliers hanging low on the sides, next to the various pillars on the right, and the windows on the next, which were draped with equally gilded curtains. The ceiling, which was similar to that of Michelangelo's work in the Sistine Chapel, was adorned with portrayals of different themes based upon the history of music, painted by Paul Baudry. In the middle of the Foyer lies a bust of the Charles Canine, created by Jean-Baptiste Carpeaux.

For the event that evening, the hall was filled with numerous round tables at one end, and three, long; rectangular tables at the other end, with a long table of food at the back, at the other end of the hall, next to the bust of the creator sat a few musicians, playing a few classical songs.

Philippe slowly tapped his hind paw underneath the table, as he impatiently waited for his malamute brother to join him in the Grand Foyer. He had been waiting for the past 10 minutes, and he, for a dog of his status, wasn't exactly on par with "waiting"..

 _This isn't the first time he's done this,_ he thought, as he took another sip of his champagne, _that brother of mine is always running off to chase some girl. Poor guy, he never seems to have much luck in the "romance" department, though, no matter how many females are around him. Still, there was that one time…_

As the last of the guests entered the hall, the malamute brother was amongst them, and after finding his brother amongst the many white, tablecloths, he sat down next to him.

"And where have you been?" Philippe asked, "The party is about to start, and please fix your bowtie." The husky next to him rolled his eyes, but still fixed his black tie anyway.

"What's it to you?" Steele sneered, "I'm old enough to be on my own, brother."

 _Not with that attitude you're not,_ Philippe thought.

At that moment, everyone started clapping, as the retiring manager finally came into the hall, alongside three other well-dressed dogs, ones that Steele hadn't seen before. The one in the middle was a golden-furred Alaskan Chinook, who seemed to have some sort of confident look on his face, as he smiled at everyone; the one on the right was a rather large, brown husky with small ears, who had a bulky sort of look to him; and the dog on the left was a much leaner husky, whose fur color seemed to be a strange mix of purple and grey.

After shaking a few of paws, the 4 dogs sat down at the table next to the Chagny table, who also greeted them with a friendly pawshake. Monsieur Levefre then stood up, and clanged his glass with a spoon.

"Ladies and gentledogs," Monsieur Levefre said as he took a glass in his paw, "It has been a long 8 years since I took over the role of manager from Monsieur Debienne and Monsieur Poligny, the first managers of the Canine. And after those years, I'm surprised that I have lasted this long. I am deeply honored for having the chance of being part of this wonderful establishment. So here is to all those years." Levefre raised his glass, and everyone else followed suite.

"Before we start, I would like to introduce you all to the three dogs that will be running the Opera Canine," He then waved his paw over the trio and called out their names in order, who stood up when their name was called, Monsieur Nikki Firmin to the dog on right, Monsieur Kaltag Moncharmin in the middle, and Monsieur Star Andre on the left.

Everyone applauded the three dogs, and as they sat back down in their chairs, they could hear that someone was still clapping rather slowly. A few of the guests who were seated at the rectangular tables noticed this, and when they looked over to find the source of the clapping, a few of them gasped, and immediately turned there heads.

"It's the Opera Ghost," One of them whispered, and soon everyone in the Foyer had their heads turned towards the clapping sound, and what they saw made their blood run cold.

The ghost was seated at one of the tables at the very back, in one of the corners of the Foyer, a table that was far away from all of the rest, which had a black tablecloth over it instead of white one. One of the lights was out at that corner, making that entire place covered with a black shadow, and a few of the dogs near the table could make out a pair of yellow eyes with brown irises, staring back at them. They couldn't see much of his body, for the darkness around him seemed to cover his entire form. Only his eyes could be seen, along with his large, furry grey paws, which slowly clapped in a rather unsettling motion, which broke the eerie silence that had placed over the entire Foyer.

Monsieur Levefre coughed slightly, as a grave; rather upsetting feeling came over him. _I promised I'd pay him tomorrow before I leave…oh I hope he isn't too angry._ Upon making eye contact with the ghost, his fears were no doubt realized.

The other dogs next to him, however, where confused as to what was going on. Star was the first to speak up, "Um, excuse me, Monsieur Levefre, who is that?" He asked, "Is he a friend?"

"No…not exactly…but he is a very…well-known dog around here." He said, as he looked over at the ghost's table, but saw that he was gone, with the light illuminating the spot where the ghost sat, revealing it to be empty. As soon as everyone realized this, the happy mood returned to the Foyer.

"That was weird," Monsieur Kaltag said, "Kind of random as well."

"Yes, indeed," Monsieur Levefre then got up from his seat, having suddenly lost his appetite, "If you please, gentledogs, follow me and I will show you to your new office.."

"Of course, Monsieur," Monsieur Kaltag replied, as he and Nikki stood up, however Star seemed to be speaking to one of the females at the other table, who was stroking his chin.

"You know, I'm going to be the boss of this place pretty soon," He said grinning, "and if you want, you can come into my _office_ anyt- _wuph_!" The purple dog was then dragged out by his suit collar, which was grasped by Monsieur Kaltag, who merely ignored his friend's whimpers.

"Aw, I was just getting started," Star whimpered in protest.

"Come on, you can flirt later," Kaltag replied, as the three went out of the Grand Foyer.

It was truly a miracle that Monsieur Levefre managed to find these three, despite their lack of knowledge of the music business. He was a tad desperate, and despite his lack of knowledge of the three dogs, he thought he might as well offer them a job. It was no surprise that they agreed, for the trio seemed just as desperate for change from their boring, dull lifestyles.

Kaltag Moncharmin, the head of the three dogs, had previously been a journalist for the paper _Le Figaro_ , in which he was known for his impeccable "pawwriting" and immense use of adjectives, and whilst he enjoyed it, he wasn't really interested in it after writing about bland and boring events.

Nikki Firmin had previously worked in the scrap metal business, and it was about as dull as you could think of. Having to work day and night in the factory wasn't exactly fun, what with the fear of getting burned by the hot metal and getting covered with soot being eminent, it wasn't all too fitting for the brown husky, who still had a small burn spot on his neck.

Star Andre worked as a waiter for the restaurant _L'Orchidée_. He wasn't at all too pleased with his work, despite how easy it may have sounded, but having to wait on upper-class dogs that never really paid him much attention, were rude to him, and having been pushed around like a servant by his boss and staff, it definitely unsatisfied him. It was almost like he didn't exist, and his voice didn't matter at all.

The three had first met at a small inn, and they became fast friends. They traded stories, and realized that they shared one thing in common: boredom, bored of their lives, bored of their jobs, and just all around fed up with not really being able do anything interesting. So, when the announcement for a managerial opening at the Palais Canine came in the paper, Kaltag was one of the first to get a copy, and told his two friends, and went to Monsieur Levefre for the job. Just the thought of actually running a business instead of working in it sounded exciting for the trio, and they sent their resumes to the Canine.

Despite the other numerous amount of dogs that also applied for the position, and despite their incredible knowledge of business work and the music world, the trio still managed to snag the position, despite their non-musical background.

Monsieur Levefre led the dogs over to the area with the Grand Staircase, which, much like the foyer, was polished with gold, which could be seen as soon as someone walked through the entrance. The staircase was made up of 2 separate staircases, with two on each side, which led to the second floor, with both of them being leading to the largest staircase, which led down to the floor. The staircase itself was covered in white marble, and above the area were even more mosaic paintings, with a skylight in the middle. At each side of the different pillars and railings of the Grand Staircase area, were small lamps that illuminated the entire place.

The Manager's Office was located near the entrance, which could conveniently found on the right side of the Grand Staircase. Monsieur Levefre opened the door with his key, and the 4 walked inside. The office wasn't very big, but it also wasn't so small either. The manager's desk was located on the left; with one chair on either side of the table; with a few papers strewn about the top it, alongside a small cigar box, and a small, silver candlestick. The right side held a bookcase, which took up most of the wall, with a piano at its feet, which was used for private auditions. In the middle was a fireplace, with the portraits of Monsieur Debienne and Monsieur Poligny, the previous managers, at the top; a small clock which was placed on the top of the mantelpiece of the hearth, with two small, marble vases on the sides. At the two ends of the fireplace held two tall candlesticks, which were held up by tall, black candle holders. The office seemed to have something of a homey, peaceful sort of feel to it, as the candles darkly lit up the place, as ones paws felt nice against the red velvet carpet.

"Now, gentledogs, this is your new 'home away from home' as they say." The old manager chuckled to himself.

"We thank you, Monsieur." Monsieur Kaltag replied, taking off his hat, "Place looks great, fantastic, splendid, magnificent-"

"It's awesome!" Star suddenly exclaimed, but only received a smack to the head by the Alaskan Chinnok. That sort of thing happened quite a lot for some unknown reason.

"Oh, that reminds me," The manager then swiftly walked over to the desk, and opened up one the small drawers, at took out the contents inside, and walked back over to the three dogs.

"These are the Master Keys, messieurs, of the Opera Canine. These keys are tremendously valuable to the Opera House, as they unlock every single room in this House, over 2,500 of them. Use them with extreme care, and do not let them out of your sight." The trio, standing in a line as they always did, each held out a paw to receive their key. Levefre gave one to Kaltag, then to Nikki, and as Star held out his eagerly, he realized he did not receive one.

"Why didn't I get one?" He asked, frowning.

"I'm sorry, Monsieur Andre," The elderly husky apologized, "But ever since I was given the reigns of this House, messieurs Debienne and Poligny had told me that the third key suddenly went missing one day. They haven't found it since. They said that the Opera Ghost had stolen it."

This sudden statement about a ghost made the three burst out laughing.

"Excuse us, Monsieur, but did you just say _Opera Ghost_?" Monsieur Nikki said, in between his chuckling.

"Yes, I did…" Monsieur Levefre said, as he too chuckled rather nervously, "I was merely joking with you, messieurs. A ghost in the Opera Canine, ha! How ridiculous is that."

"Indeed, Monsieur." Kaltag responded, "We definitely needed a good laugh."

"Well, I will be on my way, gentledogs," The grey husky said, as he walked to the door, "If you need anything, I will be in Venice." With that, the manager left the Canine for good, leaving it all to the three new ones.

Monsieur Kaltag sat down at his new desk, and found a bottle of champagne in one of the drawers, "So, my friends, how about a toast?" He asked, as he poured a few glasses of champagne for the three of them.

"To our new jobs!" He declared, raising his glass.

"To our new jobs!" Nikki and Star repeated, as the trio drank their glasses. Just then, out of the corner of his eye, the grey-purple husky saw a rather peculiar letter sitting on the table.

"Hey guys, check this out." He said, as he put his glass down, and lifted the letter in his paws. "This letter looks it's for us," The clean, white envelope was sealed by what looked like a red, wax stamp, which formed the shape of a dog's skull.

"Well, open it and see what's inside." The large, brown husky ordered.

"I don't know," Star said nervously, "It looks kind of...scary."

"Oh, give it here!" Kaltag said, as he snatched the letter out of the dog's paws. He opened the skull seal, and noticed straight away something was "off" about this letter. Whoever wrote the letter mustn't have gone to school, since the pawwriting was rather clumsy. A few of the lines went off in different directions, some were bigger than others, and the words themselves were jumbled together.

Monsieur Kaltag scowled at the letter, w _hoever wrote this,_ he thought, _really needs to work on his penmanship._ Despite the terrible etiquette of the letter, it was still decipherable, so Kaltag read it aloud:

 _To the newly appointed managers of Le Palais Canine,_

 _First and foremost, I would like to introduce myself. I am a mere "admirer" of the Canine and the works that are performed there, and I apologize if I am unable to greet you three directly. Certain circumstances have prevented me from doing so. Therefore, I will send you notes_ (of the most amiable nature) _detailing how my Opera House is to be run._

 _It is my greatest pleasure to work with you three, despite what Monsieur Levefre has said. After seeing your resumes, it appears to me that you three do not have any sort of knowledge of the Opera House_ (or about music in general). _However, I will gladly help you three on this wonderful journey to making your name well known throughout all of Paris, if you heed my instructions that is._

 _1\. You must take into account any sort of complaints that I shall describe (in excruciating detail) to you. As a connoisseur of the Canine, I'm a well trained watcher and listener, and I can hear and see any kind of problem that goes on in the Canine. Whether it has anything to do with a bad performance, bad practices, improvements, renovations, or (this is most important) if you three are not doing your jobs properly, you must see to it that these problems are resolved as soon as possible._ (This is a busy place after all. I cannot allow anything bad to happen here. If one bad apple is spoiled, it might ruin the entire tree.)

 _2\. I come to the Canine during every single performance. In fact, Messieurs Debeinne and Poligny have ordered the box office and the box-keeper, Mademoiselle Aurelia, to leave Box Five,_ (the balcony on the 2nd level of the theater, the one near the stage) _, to me, and me alone. You are to not sell that Box, for it is my private box. If you have any questions about this, please refer to box-keeper. She will definitely reassure that it is_ my _box._

 _3\. I'm sure you do not know, but I once met the creator of the Canine himself, Monsieur Charles Canine. He had asked me to support his work on the Opera House during its construction. In fact, I was asked to help build it and design it, and since I helped create this wonderful place, I believe it is appropriate for me to receive compensation for my efforts. So, by request of the creator, Monsieur Debienne and Poligny has ordered that every manager after them to send me 20,000 francs a month. Monsieur Levefre has yet to pay me, however, he has promised to send me my payment as soon as possible, so you are free from paying me this month. However, you must pay me every month after that, so do not forget. I have "other" projects that I have been working on, and I must have funds for them to progress._

 _4\. Any other type of demand that you shall receive from these notes will and must be followed without any kind of protest or question. You are merely to do as you are told, and are not to object to anything that I request of you._

 _This first note may seem undesirable and unimportant at first, but I can assure you, however, that they in fact are not. If you are able to follow them without any trouble, then_ I _will not give you any trouble. As long as you do that, then I'm sure this will be a great experience for all of us._

 _Your dear friend,_

 _O.G._

 _P.S. Failure to follow any of these rules, or attempting to try and squeeze your way out of completing them, you will be met with rather unfortunate "accidents" that will cost you dearly. I can assure you, messieurs, I personally do not wish to harm anyone, so hopefully you will do the job that you have been assigned._

As the Chinook finished reading the letter, the three were silent, and didn't exactly know how to respond. The letter sounded like a threat, yet the managers weren't exactly fazed by this, as they proceeded to laugh out loud a second time.

Monsieur Kaltag said, as he caught his breath, "I have to write to Levefre for coming up with that one, that was funny."

"It certainly caught me off guard." Nikki interjected, "I mean, what is this? A private box, free income, and orders that must be followed? Is this some kind of a joke?"

"Um, guys," Star spoke up, "Don't you think whoever wrote this is serious?"

"Oh Star," Nikki said, putting his arm around his friend, "You worry too much. This is obviously a prank…right Moncharmin?"

"Of course it is," The Chinook responded, "Now, enough of this foolishness, let's go celebrate. Drinks are on me!"

 _Well, not really,_ he thought.

The newly appointed managers nodded in agreement, and the three walked out of their new office.

* * *

The Chagny brother's carriage pulled up in front of their home estate, which was a large, white mansion with quite an impressive garden in front, with a fountain in the middle with a few statues here and there.

"So, did you enjoy the Gala, brother?" Philippe asked the younger husky, as they got out of the carriage.

"It was ok," Steele replied without looking at his brother. Philippe could tell that something was upsetting him, but he decided to just keep quiet. Steele was definitely the stubborn type, and at one time the two didn't speak to each other for about a week. So, he merely let his brother have some time to himself.

As Steele bid his brother goodnight, he entered his bedroom, which was filled with lavish furniture, red and black drapes on the curtains, a small fireplace, a large, glass mirror that was placed in front of his Queen-sized bed, which had curtains on either side of the bed.

The husky sighed as he took of his suit and vest and threw then on the bed. _I can't believe that Jenna didn't want to go out with me,_ he thought, _no one ever turns down Steele de Chagny!_ He groaned entered his bath-room, switched on the electrical switch, and washed his face vigorously in the sink. After that he took of his white shirt, turned on the bath, and after it was filled up, slowly entered the warm water.

As he thought more of Jenna, the more his head hurt. That memory that he had witnessed during the Gala was still lingering around in his mind, and it was bugging him. He laid his head back at the edge of the tub, slowly closed his eyes, and drifted off.

* * *

Perros-Guriec were quite a wonderful place to be during the summer time, where the sun wasn't too hot, and the brief air currents made the fallen leaves and grass blow about in the wind. The beach that was near the Plage Saint-Guirec was also a popular attraction for the dogs that went there. Stephen de Chagny, who was about 7 years of age during that time, found himself in the midst of this field, as he had snuck away from his mother, who was trying to get him to pay attention to his studies.

After walking a few ways away from the Plage Saint-Guirec where they were staying at, he managed to make his way to the beach undetected. As he made his way down from a few rocks, he could feel the soft, warm sand beneath his paws, the fresh smell of the waves wafted into his nose. He noticed that the wind was rather fierce of here, which blew his fur in different directions.

He walked around the sandy plane for a while, and was going to return to his mother before he was missed, until he heard a dog shout, "My bandana!" Stephen turned to where the voice had come from, and found that a female husky, was chasing after an orange cloth that had been blown away by the wind. Stephen, being the heroic type and always wanting to help any Damsel in Distress, bolted in the direction of the husky.

As he ran up to the husky, he noticed that the wind had blown the bandana out to sea. "What's wrong?" He asked the dog, who had tears in her eyes. He noticed that this husky was different from other huskies that he had seen. She had fur that was a ruby red instead of black or orange.

"I had taken off my bandana, but the wind was so fierce, that it slipped from my paws. I tried to catch it, but now it's gone." She unhappily replied. "My Father was right; I shouldn't have taken it off." She then hung her head in shame.

The malamute felt bad for the husky, and replied "I'll get it for you," he offered.

The husky looked at him, "But, it's pretty far out there." She pointed to where the bandana was, as it floated in the waves. Stephen had to agree, it was a few meters off from the shore.

"Doesn't matter, I can do it." He replied proudly, and he took of his little suit, and ran straight into the water. As he went further out to sea, he could feel the water rising around him, and he was forced to dog paddle as he lost his footing. It didn't matter to him; his sights were on the bandana.

 _Come on, almost there_ , He thought, as he neared the cloth, when a wave suddenly rose up, and crashed into the husky, and he went under. The husky on shore gasped as the dog disappeared beneath the waves. However, she gasped again, this time happily, when the dog emerged from the underwater moments later, her bandana in his mouth.

Stephen got out of the water, and even though he was drenched from head to tail, he didn't mind. Of course, he knew his mother wasn't going to approve of this.

"Here you go." He said, panting, placing the soaked bandana on the ground, "Safe and sound."

"Thank you so much!" She ran up to hug the malamute, but noticed that he was completely covered with water, "Oh my, you're all wet." She said, giggling.

"So are you," He replied, smirking.

"What do you-?" The malamute then shook himself, as Jenna cried out, trying to cover herself with her paws.

"Stop, you're getting water on my fur!" She cried.

"Sorry, he he," Stephen chuckled, as he matted down his fur with his paws. "Say, what's your name?"

"Jennifer Daae, but everyone calls me Jenna." She smiled warmly, "What's yours?"

Before the malamute could speak, Stephen's mother suddenly came over to where the two youngsters were, and started yelling at him, and immediately dragged him away by on of his ears.

"Hey, what's your name?" Jenna called after the husky.

"It's Stephen!...ow!" He shouted back, as he was dragged away by his mother, his ear almost feeling like it was going to be torn off.

The next day, Stephen tried to explain to his mother about his heroic act, but she didn't want to hear it. She merely said a young, upper-class dog shouldn't play with a dog from the middle-class section of France. Of course, this didn't exactly resonate with the young malamute, so he went against his mother's wishes, and would sneak out as much as he could to see Jenna at her home.

That night, he went over to Jenna's house, and as luck would have it, he saw her looking out her window.

"Jenna! Psst!" He whispered to the husky from behind a bush.

"Stephen?" Jenna asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Shh, I'm coming up," The malamute then threw up a rope that he had found, and Jenna grabbed it with her paws. "Don't drop it."

"Ok," She answered, as she held on to the rope as tight as she could. Stephen clutched the rope with both front paws, and used his hind paws to walk up the wall.

"Stephen, you…you're kind of heavy," Jenna grunted, as she pulled the rope back a bit, in order to sustain the malamute's weight.

"Hey, I'm not that chubby!" Stephen exclaimed, as he tugged the rope with his paws, as he nearly reached the top of the window.

At last, Stephen managed to make it to the top. "Whoo, I'm here. Let me- "

Just then, the door to Jenna's bedroom opened, as Gustave called her name. Jenna turned around and jumped at the same time, accidentally releasing the rope from her paws. Jenna inwardly cringed as he heard Stephen yell and hit the ground below with a thud.

Gustave had then asked Jenna as to what she was doing up, but she merely told him that she was just getting some fresh air. Gustave merely told her to go to bed, and left her room. As soon as she knew he was down the hall, Jenna ran over to her window to check on Stephen.

She gasped when she saw that the malamute was on his back, his paws up in the air, a bit dazed from the fall.

"Sorry about that," She whispered, "You know, you could just ask my Dad if you want to come over. He won't mind."

"Ok, sounds good," Stephen groaned, as he laid his head back on the ground. Jenna giggled, bid the malamute goodnight, and closed her window.

The next few weeks were the best time the Stephen had ever spent in their lives. Despite Jenna being 2 years younger than him, the two instantly became friends, and practically did everything together. During the day, the two would play in the fields, race each other on the beach and play in the water, and would play hide-and-seek in the nearby forest. During the night, Gustave would play for them on his violin, tell them stories of the curious little girl named Little Lotte, and the two would sometimes have picnics in the attic. It was an experience that Stephen had never felt in so long, as he was always pampered by his mother. Here, he felt like he could finally be himself, and just be a kid.

However, as the days went by, the two realized that the more they spent with each other, without even knowing it; they almost seemed to fall in love. "Grand Amour" as Gustave had put it. They became inseparable, and would sometimes cuddle up next to each other, as they lay in the green grass.

Of course, nothing lasts forever.

It was night, and Stephen and Jenna were sitting up on top of Jenna's roof, as they gazed up at the moon. Stephen knew that what he was about to tell Jenna would definitely displease her, but he had no choice.

"Jenna, I have something to tell you," Stephen said, looking down at his paws. The husky looked over at the malamute, and Stephen could see the moon reflected in her light brown eyes.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I'm…moving back to Paris." Stephen replied sadly. "I'm sorry that I can't stay here. I would if I could, but I can't."

It was clear to Stephen that Jenna was upset when she heard this, but if she was, she didn't show it.

"That's ok, Stephen…I…," Jenna looked at the malamute with concern, as Stephen seemed to be fighting back tears.

"I-I just…I d-don't want you to forget me…I mean….y-you…you're the only friend I've ever had," Stephen said, as he struggled to keep himself composed. Jenna then pulled him for a hug.

"Don't worry, Stephen. I'm not going to leave you, I promise. Just remember, whenever you're alone, or afraid, just think of me, and you'll be back here with me. " Jenna said, and suddenly, she gave the malamute a kiss on the cheek. Stephen's heart skipped a beat, as he felt his white cheeks turn red.

"Haha, you're blushing, Stephen." Jenna giggled, as the malamute chuckled back. The two dogs then leaned their heads against each other, as they watched the moon rise up into the sky. It was an incredible experience, one that the malamute would never forget.

* * *

Steele suddenly woke up with a start, and breathed heavily. He realized that he had passed out in the tub, and he shook as he got out of the now cold water.

After drying himself off, he reflected on that dream he just had, which turned out to be a memory that he had been locked away inside the corners of his brain. Those long-lost days in Perros were almost completely erased from his psyche during his time in the service. In fact, he wondered as to why he hadn't remembered it until now.

 _It's because of you, Jenna. I thought of you, and I saw you, and I remembered you._ Steele almost felt like he was no longer the "Steele" that had come out of the burning fort. He felt like the Stephen that had once played with the husky so long ago. Not the spoiled rotten Viscount that he was, but the young, adventurous, brave, and "puppyish" pup that he once was. What happened in those years?

He had grown up, and those long, tough years of being pampered by his mother, and being sent off to the military by his brother, seemed to not turn his skin into cold, hard steel, but his heart instead.

 _Gosh, it's been, what, 15 years since then? I wonder if_ she _remembers me after all this time._ He pondered this as he got into bed, but he wasn't exactly sure. Jenna had seen him, but she seemed to not recognize him, even when they met face to face. Also, Jenna didn't refer to him as Stephen, just Monsieur Vicomte and Steele de Chagny.

 _Maybe she really did forget about me,_ he thought as he lay down on his pillow, _Perhaps I'll be able to figure it out when we go out to dinner. Then I'll see if she still_ thinks of _her Stephen from time to time._ He realized that this could probably be his chance to get Jenna to finally see that he is the one she wants. If it happened once, then it could happen again.

Right?

Either way, he smiled as he thought of them being friends again, and perhaps even more than that, just like the good o'l days. He the fell asleep with the words _Little Lotte_ on his lips.

* * *

Author's Note:

Chapter 2 is here! I'm glad as to how this is turning out. I've realized that there is so much to Christine and Raoul's love in the _Phantom,_ and I tried to bring it back in my story. It seems to me that this is one of the things that a few adaptations seem to forget, especially since they had something together when they were young.

Now, this sort of sensitive, loving side of Steele isn't exactly known by people that have seen the movie, but upon looking at several fanfics of Steele's different stories and past lives, it seems like something must have happened to turn the husky into the Steele we all love and loathe today. I feel like this is great character development, and I sort of like the idea of Steele turning from a nice guy into a jerk as time goes by, not necessarily him being a bully all his life. So, I felt the need to give Steele a backstory similar to Raoul's backstory, to give him not just depth, but some much needed backstory, but one that the regular movie Steele definitely needs.

Hope you enjoy it! Don't forget to review, and if you have any questions, please feel free to ask!

I do not own _Balto_ or _The Phantom of the Opera_. They belong to their respective owners.


	4. Part 1: Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rehearsals for the newest production of Charles Gounod's _Faust_ were underway a month before the Gala was performed, which would premiere in only 2 weeks afterwards, so there was a rush amongst the staff as they tried to get as much of the Opera done in such a short amount of time, as much of Act 1, 2, and 4 had already been rehearsed and completed. However, due to La Carlotta's absence, they had to resort to using Jennifer Daae as the brief understudy for Carlotta during rehearsals of Act 3 and 5.

As Act 3 was being rehearsed, a female canine was casually walking down the 2nd floor hallways of the Opera House, which were connected to the Box balconies of the theater, which was were she could normally be found, going in and out of the Boxes and checking for who and where guests would be seated for a performance. She had jet black fur on her face, with a strip of white running down the middle, with the same pattern of colors repeated on the rest of her body, with a layer of black fur on her back and tail, which contrasted with her snowy white underbelly, which also went down to her paws, where the black color ended on her ankles and elbows. She wore a jet black dress jacket, which ended at the base of her stomach, along with a small emerald gem that was attached to white ruffles that went down the front of her chest, with golden cuff-links at the end of the sleeves of the jacket. Madame Elisabeth Aurelia, the Opera Canine's Box-Keeper, a title that she held with an iron paw.

The origin of the Box-Keeper seemed unknown to the staff, however her rich accent it was clear that she was not from Paris, but from England, yet her past life was a mystery/ It was said that she had moved from London not too long ago, but many of the staff didn't really know her enough to ask what she had done beforehand, as she did not have any surviving relatives, nor did she have any friends to be with or companions to talk with, so she was always alone during her time at the Canine.

In this rather odd character, she was seen just as mysterious as the Opera Ghost. The staff could clearly tell that after her first day at the Canine (which was approximately 6 years back) something seemed to have changed from her friendly demeanor, into a rather puzzling one. She could be seen wandering the halls of the balcony Boxes, going up and down over and over, peering out through the Box's red velvet curtains, and her overall aura was certainly mystifying, yet curious. Though no one was exactly certain as to why she acted this way, it was clear that something indeed must have happened to her.

Some say, that she was the only one to have actually _spoken_ to the Opera Ghost, though this could not be proven, and was merely just a regular rumor told among the superstitious staff.

All sorts of dogs from the upper-class had proceeded to buy some of their Box seats, and it was clear that it was going to be a full house on opening night for Faust. So, the box-keeper was permitted to place plagues on the doors that led to each Box that said the French word " _Loue_ ", which stands for "rented" or "leased". It was usually used for Boxes that held seats that had already been sold to guests beforehand. It was a tiresome job, as she had to do it nearly everyday of the week, and she wasn't permitted to take too many breaks. However, it did bring in good money, and she was one of the few that actually received a reasonable pay, so she sucked it up and did her job with vigor and stamina.

The collie had just passed the doors of Boxes 3, 7 and the infamous Box Five, and as she did, she thought she heard a tapping noise from behind Box Five, which made her stop and turn her head towards the mahogany door. It was apparent to many guests and the staff that this Box was haunted (by the Opera Ghost no doubt) and it was a tradition that the Box was not to be sold to anyone, no matter what the circumstances were. This matter of the Box and its mysterious occupant confused the new managers, and they immediately went to the Box-Keeper to ask her about it.

The first thing she noticed about the managers was their lack of basic theatre knowledge, so it was no doubt irritating for the collie to walk the trio through the massive theatre, the seating arrangements, and how many guests could be seated.

The only positive thing about them was that they were fast learners, with made her sigh with relief. She wasn't one to repeat herself. It was when she was called to their office was when Monsieur Kaltag asked her of the situation of Box Five, and she proceeded to lead them to the hallway of the balcony Boxes.

"Box Five is just around this corner, Messieurs." The collie told the managers as they walked around the Box hallway. Each door that led to one of the many Boxes in the theater had the same inscription on the mahogany doors, with the number of places (seats) available in the box on the left, the box number in the middle, and a blank space on the right, which is where the words _Loue_ would be placed. Box Five was one such Box, and it seemed to not differentiate from any of the other doors.

"Madame, we received a note from some anonymous animal named 'O.G' and he has told us that this Box Five belongs to him. Is this true?"

The box-keeper turned to the Chinook, "I'm well aware of that, Monsieur Moncharmin," she said, "and yes, it belongs to the Opera Ghost."

The trio couldn't help but chuckle to themselves.

"What's so funny?" The collie asked, not sure as to why the dogs found the term "Opera Ghost" so amusing.

"I'm sorry Madame," replied Kaltag, "but we can't help but find this Opera Ghost to be nothing more than a joke. I'm sure that you're well aware of this, right?"

Madame Aurelia then stopped in her tracks, and turned to the dogs, "Messieurs, I know this Opera House like the back of my paw," She remarked sternly, "and I can tell you that, no, I don't believe it to be a 'joke'."

"Why is that, Madame?" Star asked, giving a slight chuckle, "He seems pretty funny to me."

"I'm sorry Monsieur, but the ghost is no laughing matter." The collie then turned her head and continued walking down the hall, the giggling managers following behind.

As the dogs made their way to Box Five, they're seemed to be a strange presence around them as they rounded the narrow hall, almost like something was waiting and watching them from behind the walls.

The door to Box Five, as I've said, seemed to not contrast with any of the other doors around it. It had 6 seats inside, and had the word _Loue_ on the right side, just above the small, circular glass window.

"This is it?" Monsieur Kaltag asked, a bit confused as to what all the fuss was about.

"It doesn't look so special." Nikki remarked.

"Yeah, what's the deal?" Star added.

"This is the ghost's Box, Messieurs, that's what's important about it."

The Chinook then said that he wished to see what was inside, but he was blocked by the collie.

"I'm sorry, but you can't go in without a key."

"Ok, could you please open the door?"

"I can't Monsieur."

"Why not," Kaltag asked, before chuckling a bit, "is the 'ghost' going to spring out and attack?"

"No, but..."

"Ok, then open it for us."

The collie sighed, and went to unlock the door, taking her Master Key necklace off her neck, and unlocked the door.

The trio then walked up to the door, and as the collie slowly opened the door, and upon turning the latch, a small puff of what looked like dust could be seen coming from the carpet, which was visible in the light.

As the managers entered the Box, there seemed to be a strange, mysterious aura around it, almost like it hadn't been used in years. The carpet had dust about it, as it seemed to have been not been cleaned, cobwebs were seen on the seats, all except for one in the far corner, which was covered by the darkness of the Box, as the Box itself was not illuminated by any kind of source of light around it or above it.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a large, black figure jumped in front of the managers as they entered the Box, giving some of them a gasp of shock, making Star fall back from shock. The Box-Keeper would have been frightened as well, but rolled her eyes in irritation, as she could tell who was behind this little joke.

"Monsieur Buquet!" She exclaimed, as the pit-bull scene-shifter took of the black sheet that was over his head, laughing his chain-smoker's laugh.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist," He then wheezed as he snickered, his foul breath coming out clear as day.

"Monsieur, I suggest you treat the new managers with respect." The collie scolded the pit.

"Come no', Aurelia, it's all in good fun!" He snickered, placing his hat back on his head.

"Buquet…" The collie replied sternly, folding her arms.

The pit merely sighed, "Sorry if I scared ya, messieurs. I do it to everyone."

"That's fine, Monsieur," Kaltag began, "And your name is…?"

"Joseph Buquet or you can call me the Chief of the Flies." He chuckled, bowing his head.

"He's the main scene-shifter up in the rafters of the theater." The Box-Keeper added.

"I see," The Chinook replied.

"Say, Chief," Nikki asked, "Do you know about this…Opera Ghost?"

The pit then laughed aloud once again, "So, you want to know about the Opera Ghost?"

"Um…yes?" Nikki replied. The scene-shifter then looked around and down the hall, almost like he was checking to see if anyone else was around.

"Come inside the Box, messieurs." He said gravely, "And I'll tell you…what I saw." The managers then went inside the dark Box, with the collie still outside in the hall. She didn't exactly want to join them, seeing how the pit had already told his encounter with the ghost to nearly everyone at the Canine. So listening to it again was definitely getting old, but she went inside along with other dogs.

The managers sat on their haunches, with the scene-shifter in front of them, and the collie behind them standing in front of the now closed door.

"Listen carefully, as I only tell others about the ghost once, OK?" He asked the managers, who nodded in response, all except the Chinook in the middle, who seemed skeptical.

"Monsieur, are you sure this is necessary?" Kaltag inquired, "I don't believe in ghosts, and neither do my fellow colleagues."

"Yeah," Star added, "What's so scary about some dumb ghost?"

The pit then got up in the grey-purple husky's face, "I suggest you keep your mouth shut around these parts, Monsieur," His voice had that grave, stern tone again, "The ghost could be anywhere…" Once the pit knew he had the manager's attention, he began his tale.

"I was up in the rafters, like I always am, havin' my smoke break, and whil' I was leanin' against the rail, I heard something move on the beam, and when I looked to the left, I saw 'im."

"Are you sure you didn't just see someone else?" Kaltag asked.

"As the Lord's witness, I know what I saw; 'e was there, standing with a long, black cloak roun' his shoulders, as black as night. 'e wore a gentledog's suit, with a black tux, a white vest and bow-tie. 'e 'ad large paws, like wolf paws, you know, them big ones with the claws that can tear your face off, and on' of 'em were on the rail, and the claws made a scratching soun', an' his nails were so sharp that the' made marks on the stee' bar. I looked at 'is face and 'e 'ad a white skull for a 'ead, and there were two, big grey 'ars stickin' ou' of 'is 'ead. 'e stared at me with those yellow eyes of his, which seemed to glow in the dark. 'e then turned around and vanished, almost like 'e faded into the dark."

Whilst the Chinnok's friends tried to understand what the scene-shifter had said (he wasn't too great in ways of articulation), Kaltag wasn't sure what to think of this ghost. He definitely didn't believe in such beings, and when he used write stories about the supernatural in the papers, he felt like the canines he was interviewing were probably making most of it up. He was a realist at heart, and believed in real things, not spirits and phantoms; and the thought of a ghost being in the Opera Canine seemed absolutely absurd.

"Are you sure what you saw, Monsieur?" He asked the pit, "Perhaps you were drinking?"

"I kno' what I saw, believe me," The scene-shifter replied with a slight cough, "Now if you excuse me, the 'Chief ''as to get back to work." The pit walked past the dogs, and before he left, he turned and said, "Don' be snooping aroun' 'n places that you don' belong, messieurs. Don' go anywhere 'n this House by yourself or 'e might catch you, with his… _magical lasso_.

"Lasso? What lasso?" Kaltag responded.

"I'll let Madame tell you about it, got work to do, good day messieurs." With a swift bow, the pit left the Box.

"Madame, do you know anything about this ghost?" Nikki asked the collie.

The collie sighed, "I do know a few things. I know he has been seen multiple times, and I've…well…" Her voice trailed off, almost like she knew something.

"Yes?" Kaltag replied, trying to edge her on. "Is their something you want to tell us?"

"Well…I'm not exactly allowed to say anything," She responded, scratching the back of her head with a front paw, "But, since you're new to the Canine and how things are run here, I shall inform you what the ghost is capable of?"

"Oh, what can a silly ghost do?" Star joked, "Jump out and scare people?"

"No, messieurs, I the ghost is not prone to childish pranks. He has done things…dreadful things in this House," The box-keeper had that same serious tone that the scene-shifter had.

"Dreadful things?" The grayish-purple husky gulped, "What kind of things?"

"It is said that if you see the ghost, you are cursed. Some have said he will come into your dressing room when you're not looking, and steal something valuable. He has already stolen Monsieur Claudin's violin, and Madame Sorelli's ballet slippers."

"Is this the only thing that he has done?" Nikki inquired.

"No…I hate to say it…" The collie had an anxious look on her face, "but he's…killed dogs."

"Killed?!" Star exclaimed, "Kaltag, do you realize what this means? There's a killer ghost on the loose! We have to-!" The husky was then hit on the head yet again by the Chinook.

"Star, calm yourself," He assured, "I'm sure that a corporeal being like a ghost can't possibly kill anyone."

Madame Aurelia then interjected, "Oh, but he can, Monsieur, and he has."

"Really? Do you have any proof, Madame?"

The collie looked down at her paws, "Well…no…I…"

"Well, without any sort of proof that this ghost exists, I think it's safe to say that he doesn't exist at all and we have absolutely, positively, most assuredly nothing to be afraid of." He replied confidently, and then walked over to the door of the Box, "Now, if you excuse us, we have an Opera House to run, not sit here and listen to myths and legends. Good day, Madame."

The collie was about to say something else, but she decided to let manager's return to their office. She then realized then and there that these managers seemed "different" than the last 3. She thought the idea of a ghost stalking, stealing from, and possibly killing dogs would scare them out of their coats. It occurred to the Box-Keeper that the trio wasn't fazed by the presence of the ghost, nor did they believe in him.

 _They'll understand soon enough,_ she thought, placing her paws on the railing of the balcony, looking at the stage of the theater, _but if the ghost threatens them, don't come crying to me Messieurs._ As the collie listened to the beautiful notes of Gounod, the sound of what seemed like claws tapping on the arm of one of the chairs came into her ears.

* * *

Jennifer sat in her one-bedroom apartment complex, which was conveniently located only a mile away from the Canine, making travel there easy. There wasn't much to the apartment, seeing as how small it was. Her income didn't bring in much, so she wasn't able to buy new furniture, but thankfully, Madame Valerius had lent her some of her father's old furniture from their old apartment and house in Perros, so she was fine in that department. Other than that, she had a small bathroom, a bedroom with a regular sized bed, a dining table and 3 couches, a small fireplace, and a window with a good view of the Canine in the distance.

She was sitting on her couch, her hind paws stretched out, her front paws holding a libretto for the opera _Faust_. Since she was only Carlotta's understudy for the Gala that one night, Monsieur Belmont saw that Jenna had talent, and asked her to audition. Despite her audition, which showed that she could easily take the role of Marguerite, the main female role, the acting-manager decided that it would be best to give Jenna a smaller role, so as to not anger La Carlotta, who he had received a message from, telling him that she would be back in a few days.

The part she was Siebel, the male friend and companion to the soldiers Valentin (the brother of Marguerite) and Wagner. Siebel was said to be secretly in love with Marguerite, and the thought of falling in love with La Carlotta made Jenna shiver.

 _Well, it's just a part, it's not real_ she thought, reassuring herself. She knew the poodle diva had quite the reputation at the Canine, and she had sewn her some of her costumes, but of course, it was clear that La Carlotta didn't exactly like her, especially when she had snapped at the husky for not making her dress 'poofy' enough.

Despite the two not really getting along, Jenna knew for a fact that the poodle had a magnificent voice, there was no doubt about that. She was also one of the reasons why she refused to sing in the chorus was when she would obviously outshined by the poodle.

 _Maybe now she might see me as an equal singer,_ Jenna thought, the idea of the poodle seeing her as not as a costume girl, but as a true singer, just like her. She had been recognized by a few of the staff members, who showed their gratitude for the husky that day by complimenting her, so maybe Carlotta would too. It was an idea, but it might not come true. Some of the employees also teased her by saying La Carlotta was going to declare war on her, being told to "watch out" for her. Besides, she knew the poodle; she could tell that shots were fired the moment that she performed at the Gala, so she expected that the poodle would definitely be upset from being replaced.

At that moment, as she reading over Siebel's part in Act 2, she heard a knock at her door. She raised a brow, and looked over at the small clock atop the fireplace; it read 7:30 PM.

 _Who could that be?_ She thought, putting the libretto down and hopping off the couch, _I'm not expecting anyone, am I?_ She walked over to the door, and when she peeped through the tiny peep-hole, she sighed, as she knew exactly who it was: The figure of malamute holding yet another bouquet of flowers.

 _I'm supposed to go out with him tonight,_ she thought, remembering what Steele had said to her that night. She felt that it wasn't such a great idea to have them go out only after _one_ day of meeting each other for the first time. It was all happening too fast, and she wasn't sure if "he" would approve.

 _It's just one night, Jenna,_ she thought, taking a deep breath, _you can get through this. Besides, you're going out with the famous Steele de Chagny, so I'm sure it won't be too bad._ With that in mind, she straightened some of her fur on her face and fore head with her paw, and opened the door.

"Jenna, it's good to see you again." The malamute greeted the husky, as she placed the bouquet on the floor.

"Thank you, Steele…again." She said, smiling nervously. She took the flowers and placed them on a vase.

"So, are you ready for our date?" Steele asked, grinning, displaying pearly white canines

"Could you give me a second?" The husky asked, as she was closing the door.

"Of course," Steele replied, "Take as long as you need, baby."

 _Baby?_ Jenna thought. _What a curious thing to say._ She closed the door, and dashed off to her bedroom to prepare herself.

During that time, Stephen fixed his bow-tie a bit, checking himself if everything was OK. He hadn't gone out with a female before, on an actual date. Most of the dogs he went out with would usually leave him before the date even ended. He wasn't sure why they acted that way, but it was clear that Steele was definitely not cut out for such "lovey dovey" talk and emotions. He hoped he wouldn't screw this up.

 _Deep breaths, Steph-I mean, Steele,_ He thought, _this is your childhood friend.. I'm sure we'll get along just fine, just like we used to…_ He then gulped, _I hope._

As soon as she left, Jenna was back, with her fur combed, and her bandana round her neck.

"I'm ready," She said, as the malamute moved out of the way for her to close her front door and lock it. "So, where to first?" She asked, as they walked next to each other down the hall, though they weren't walking too close to each other like lovers, instead it was more like companions, with them being about a 2 foot apart from each other

"How about _Il Muto_?" Steele offered. Jenna knew that _Il Muto_ was one of the most prestigious Italian restaurants in all of Paris. She wasn't sure if Steele was trying to impress her with taking her to such an expensive eatery, but she replied with a nod and a smile.

"I was thinking of taking a little ride down the park afterwards." Steele said, as the two finally made their way out the complex, with Steele's carriage waiting outside.

"Ah, who's the lady, Monsieur Vicomte?" The driver asked the malamute, chuckling slightly.

"She's a..." Steele was about to say "friend" but stopped himself. He wasn't sure if this was the right time for him to ask her if she remembered their childhood friendship. It wouldn't exactly be appropriate.

"Never mind," He answered, opening the carriage door for the husky, who got in, followed by the malamute, who ordered the driver to take them to _Il Muto_.

As the date when by, Steele was slowly starting to wonder if Jenna was actually enjoying herself. He tried his very best to act like a gentlemen, pulling up a seat for the husky, and trying to converse with her, but it seemed like she wasn't too interested in him, and was mostly quiet throughout their dinner. He thought that perhaps this date wouldn't turn out like he wanted it to be. He suspected that maybe he was trying to hard to impress her, but this was the only way he could woo her quick enough.

 _Just ask her,_ the malamute thought as the couple left the restaurant and sat back in the carriage. _Don't act like an idiot, and just ask her._

"Where to next, Monsieur Vicomte?" The driver asked.

"The park, Monsieur," He replied, and with a flick of the drivers whip, the horses carried them towards their destination.

As they made their way down the road, Steele turned to look at the husky, who was peering outside the carriage window, watching the buildings and lights and other dogs go by. Steele knew she was getting distracted, and he had to find someway to break this awkward silence between them.

"So, are you enjoying yourself, Jen?" He asked, grinning.

"Yes, I'm having a wonderful time," She replied, as she turned her head towards him, "Thank you, Steele."

"You haven't really said much throughout our date. Is everything alright?"

The husky looked at the floor of carriage, "Yes, I'm fine, I just…" She sighed, "Oh, I don't know."

"What?" He asked, curious as to what was on her mind.

"I'm just glad that I've finally managed to sing again, Steele. I didn't expect it to happen this fast, but thankfully, I have a wonderful teacher."

"Who is this teacher?" Steele inquired.

"Oh, well he's…," She shook her head, "oh, it's silly."

"No, tell me. Who is he?"

"I'd rather not. He permits me to not reveal who he is. Mind if we talk about something else?"

"Um, OK, uh…" Steele wasn't too sure as what to say next. _God,_ he thought, _I'm terrible at small talk._

"Um, uh," He stammered, as the husky next to him was waiting for a response, "You…you have beautiful eyes." He grinned, his eyes darting left and right, giving a nervous chuckle.

"Oh, um, thank you Steele." She smiled awkwardly.

"He, nailed it," Steele whispered to himself triumphantly.

"What?" Jenna asked suddenly.

"Oh, um, nothing, nothing, just thinking out loud." Steele responded, awkwardly smiling again. And just like that, the pair of huskies fell silent again; at they looked out the windows instead of at each other.

 _This is the worst date I've ever been on,_ Steele thought, frustrated, _what's wrong with you? Are you too chicken to ask her?_ Steele was no doubt a bit nervous about asking Jenna about their childhood, but he wanted it to not sound awkward, much like their previous conversation. _Come, be an alpha-male, and ask her!_

"Steele, are you talking to yourself?" Jenna asked the malamute, as it was clear that Steele wasn't thinking, but in fact mumbling to himself.

 _I really need to keep my mouth shut,_ he thought. "Oh, I was just wondering where…um, where you acquired such a lovely scarf." He said, as the comment was the first thing that came to his head.

"It's a bandana," Jenna replied, correcting the malamute.

"Whatever," He said, not really paying the huskies displease of calling her bandana a scarf any mind. "So, where did you get it?"

"If was from my Mother when she passed away. I've had it ever since."

"That's sweet," Steele said, his tone of voice not matching the words, "I'm sure you take care of it."

"Always," Jenna replied, "But there was this one time that I almost lost it." The malamute's eyes lit up.

 _Wait…does she…?_

"You almost lost it? How?" He asked, rather curious as to what happened.

"When my father was still alive, we lived in the town of Perros-Guriec, you know, the little village by the sea? Well, I was playing down by the shore of the beach, near the hotel Plage Saint-Guirec, and even though my father told me to leave to not take off my bandana while I was playing, was still young and didn't know any better. Well, I took it off by accident, and the wind was so strong, that it slipped from my paws and it blew out to see, despite my efforts to catch it."

"Did someone come to your rescue?" He asked, feeling more and more confident as Jenna recalled the memory the he had, "Someone like…another dog?"

"Yes, I think he was Border collie," She said, as she pondered the memory with a paw on her chin.

 _What?!_ Steele thought, _I'm not a farm dog!_ He then looked down at his black and white fur. _Well…_

"No, I think it was a husky," She said, raising her eyes in thought, "No, it was a malamute, that's it."

Steele chuckled, "Like me?"

"Yes, what a coincidence, hehe," She chuckled as well, "He was, I think, 2 years older than me at the time, and he rescued my bandana from the waves. It was so funny, since he was completely drenched upon coming out, and his mother came over and dragged him by his ears!"

"Did he shake off all the water and get you wet too?" He asked, seeing if she remembered any more of the event.

"Yes, how did you know?" Jenna asked, wondering as to how Steele would know about that.

"Oh, just a guess," Steele said, looking away from the husky. "Go on,"

"Well, after he rescued my bandana, he came to my window that night, and even though he tried coming up with a rope…"

"You couldn't hold on to the rope because he was too heavy, and you accidentally dropped it, making him land on his back?"

"Yes, but…" Steele ignored her, and continued

"And then after that, you started to spend time with him, and you became friends with him. You would play with him in the forest,"

"Steele…"

"You used to have picnics with him in your father's attic, and listen to him play his violin,"

"Steele…"

"We would sing songs with each other, and tell each other-."

"Steele!" Jenna cried, cutting the malamute off from his rambling.

"Yes?" He replied, as the carriage came to a stop.

"How could you possibly know all of this?" She asked, completely confused by what the malamute was talking about, or why he was saying all of this.

"Well, it's because-" Before he could finish, the driver opened the door for him, and Steele hopped out, with Jenna following suit.

"Have a wonderful evening you two." The driver said, and with a strike of his whip, he drove off, leaving the two dogs behind.

"So, shall we?" The husky asked, taking off his hat. Jenna nodded and the two started walking down the entrance to the park.

As they walked down the tiled trail, Steele realized that the moon had finally come out, and the park had fallen into a blue haze, as a few autumn leaves fell from the trees. All was calm in the park, with the tranquil silence only being broken by the fountain in the middle of the area that the dogs were at.

The two sat down on a bench near the fountain, and they remained silent, not exactly sure what to say to each other. Jenna breathed in the breezy, whispering wind, as the scent of honeysuckle and water droplets filled her nostrils.

"So, Steele," Jenna began, turning her head to the dog, "How did you know so much about…I mean…I don't understand what you're trying to do?"

"Well, it's because, um…uh…" Steele wiggled his tie a bit, "Do…Do you remember that the dog's name? The one that rescued you're bandana?"

Jenna pondered the question, "Um…I think it started with an S."

"Like, Stephen?" Steele grinned.

"Yes, that's right. It was Stephen. Stephen de Cha…gny…" Jenna looked at the malamute, her eyes lighting up with the memory of the brave dog that rescued her scarf suddenly came to life. "It was you…Steele…Stephen."

 _Finally, she remembers,_ Steele thought proudly, _now its time to put the moves on her._

The two hopped off the bench, and started hopping up and down like excited pups about to receive a big, juicy steak.

"I can't believe it's really you!" Jenna said happily, "I…I always dreamed that you would return to me, and would never forget me, like we promised."

"That's funny," Steele responded smiling. "I felt the same way. When I saw you at the Gala, I knew, I just knew that it was you. And, I guess something came to me, and all those wonderful days we spent together came flooding back."

"So, you remember everything? The games we played, the stories we read, the songs we sang together, after all this time?"

"Always," The malamute replied, as the two drew each other in for a hug. "Say, I want to see if this singer can still run after 15 years." He said, taking off his coat, and making a playful stance, stretching his paws out. "That is, if you're up for it?"

"You think just because I'm a singer, that I can't still beat you?" Jenna asked playfully, going into the same stance as Steele. It was true that Jenna used to beat Steele in races when they used to run on the beach at Perros, despite how fit Steele was back then. Now it was time to see if she could still win.

Steele snickered, "Well, let's see if you can keep up, Jen." He licked his lips as the husky went over next to him, "See that gate way over there? Who ever can touch it and run back to this bench is the winner."

"Got it!" Jenna exclaimed, as she took off with great speed, which almost took the malamute off guard. He hadn't expected her to do this, and chased after the husky as fast as he could.

"Hey, no fair!" Steele exclaimed, and it wasn't long till the malamute caught up to the husky, the two running as fast at their strong, Alaskan legs could carry them.

"No…fair…you…can't…beat…me!" Steele shouted, panting.

"Oh, we'll see, won't we?" Jenna grinned, and started sprinting even faster, leaving the malamute in the dust. Steele hadn't realized that he would be outmatched by his old friend, and couldn't help but give it up for her incredible endurance and speed, but of course, he wasn't about to let her win.

Steele bared his canines and propelled himself forward, his paws hitting the tile ground hard, as he bolted towards the gate, his powerful, steel-like muscles made his speed go up ten-fold. He laughed as he panted, and suddenly, he managed to pass the husky, whipping by her like a fierce blast of wind, making her almost fall over.

"Ha, take that, _Jenny_!" Jenna raised a brow, and smirked, remembering that Steele used to tease her and call her "Jenny", a nickname that the husky wasn't all too thrilled about. She responded by raising her front paws up like a horse rearing up on its hind legs, and ran towards the gate. However, she wasn't quick enough, as Steele managed to make it to the gate first, touching it with paw, before swiftly turned right back around.

"See you at the finish line, Jenny!" Steele mocked, as he passed the husky yet again, as she was barely making it to the gate. The malamute laughed triumphantly, as he was running at top speed towards the bench.

Steele skidded to a halt, as he finally reached the bench, and slapped his paw down on the bench's seat.

"I win!" He exclaimed, but as soon as he looked over to see if Jenna was coming, she suddenly appeared in front of him, and tackled him to the ground. The two landed in a heap on the cool grass, with Jenna on top of Steele's chest, and Steele on his back.

"Well…*pant…I just...*pant…pinned the…*pant…famous Steele de Chagny," She said, panting hard, "So, that means I…*pant…win."

They then broke into playful laughter, as they snuggled up next to each other. It almost felt like they were pups again, wrestling and rolling around on the sandy beach at Perros. Jenna felt happy, even more than when she got that applause at the Gala. It was a feeling that made her feel all warm inside, with Steele licking her face.

"Oh, Stephen, I'm so glad we remembered each other." Jenna said, as they lay on the grass on their backs, their paws dangling in the air. "I always thought you wouldn't recognize me."

"That's weird, because I thought so too." The malamute replied, turning his head to the husky, "I mean, you didn't seem to recognize my face, or our past, even when I told you that I did in fact remember our childhood."

Jenna seemed confused at this, "But, I did remember you, even before that."

"Wait, so if you did remember me, and my face, and my name, then why didn't you say anything? Why didn't you ask me about it?"

"It's because we haven't seen each other in so long." She answered, "It's been 15 years, Steele. Do you think I'd remember you after all this time?"

This question seemed to tick the malamute off, his happy mood started to fade away. Was she trying to make him look stupid? _Do you think I'd remember you after all this time?_ He repeated in his head.

"So, you didn't remember me, did you?" Steele said, turning over on his side.

"Steele, I said we haven't seen each in a long time. I've seen other dogs all over the place, and you were just one. Do you think that I would remember that easily? We _just_ met each other again yesterday, remember?"

"Oh, I see, you'd remember other dogs instead of me? Is that it?" He said his annoyance and frustration coming out.

"Steele," Jenna said, clearly seeing that he was getting upset, "I never said that,"

"But you said you didn't remember me, and yet, you also said you did, despite us not having met since yesterday! So, what is this? What are you doing? Do you think I'm stupid or something?" He asked, raising his voice.

"I'm not doing anything, Steele." Jenna said, almost hurt at his accusation, "Why would you say something like that?"

"I don't know, maybe because you don't care about me or about our friendship?"

"Steele, please don't get upset." She pleaded, putting a paw on the malamutes, "I do care about our friendship, I really do, but I've been busy doing other things, making new friends and companions, and trying to go on with my life, but that doesn't mean I'll forget about you."

"No, you shouldn't think about that. Why can't you just see that there are more important things in your life…like me?" The malamute exclaimed. This last statement made the husky get up from her spot on the grass.

"Well, if you're going act like this, I don't think being friends should be an option anymore." She said, obviously upset by Steele's spoiled attitude.

"Hey, Jen, wait!" He cried, as the husky started walking away. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going back to my apartment," She said, before pausing and saying coldly, "I guess the one who's really changed is _you_ , Stephen…or should I say, _Steele de Chagny_." She then walked away, leaving the malamute by himself on the grass.

* * *

Author's Note:

Here's Chapter 3 for all to see! Hope you enjoy it! Took me a while to fix up Madame Aurelia's backstory, and at first I thought it to be unnecessary, but I decided to at least give her some character. Also, dog's wear clothing in my story for some reason, and for her outfit, here's a pic i drew inspiration from: c893/f/2007/124/b/d/_the_worthy_madame_giry_by_

Anyway, the relationship with Jenna and Steele is pretty much the same as Christine and Raoul's. Both used to like each other, and they used to be best friends, and Steele's efforts to get her back seem to backfire on him, since his spoiled and selfish attitude definitely makes him seem like a big jerk, just like he is in the movie. Of course, it was sort of a long stretch for him. I mean, really Raoul? Just because you used to be friends with her doesn't mean she'll instantly fall for you again!

Either way, hope you enjoy Chapter 3 of Hybrid of the Opera Remastered! Don't forget to review, follow, tell ya friends, and ask any questions that you have for me.

\- Dante

P.S. I have not uploaded this on Deviantart yet, and I've decided to upload the rest here first, so you guys get the first viewings of the chapters.

I do not own _Balto_ or _The Phantom of the Opera._ They belong to their respective owners.


	5. Part 1: Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Inspector of Police had just entered the building that held the agency _Préfecture de Police,_ which was part of the National Police of France. Monsieur Jean-Claude, a German Shepard from birth, had held the position of Inspector for the past 10 years, and was renowned as being one of the most brilliant and intelligent officers of the law that patrolled the streets of Paris, despite his young age. He had broad shoulders, a lean figure, but one with a rather straight back, with a customary officer uniform that was occasionally covered by a trench coat, with a top hat atop his skull. His entire form demanded the respect of all Parisians, (and one that the ladies swooned over).

The Shepard's reputation as Inspector had first begun as an amateur detective, and whilst he was bright for his age, he had not exactly earned the respect of the older officers, who saw him as being far too young to be part of the police force, especially from the late Inspector Larsan. However, their tone soon changed when the young detective proceeded to take on the infamous Yellow Room Case, which detailed gruesome images of a severely injured prostitute named Mademoiselle Stangerson inside the _Château de Glandier_. It was said that it was a case that was nearly impossible to solve, as the assaulter had not been identified or found, and it was said that he had mysteriously vanished from behind the locked yellow-painted room.

Eventually, after a long court session, and endless investigations, it was soon found that the one who murdered the prostitute was in fact Monsieur Inspector Larsan, having suffered from a personality disorder, confessed to this during his trial, having made several attempts on Stangerson's life. He was soon sentenced to an asylum shortly after. Without an Inspector in office, Monsieur Jean-Claude was soon enlisted as Paris's new Inspector of Police by his fellow colleagues, having tackled one of France's most difficult and complex cases.

Over those 10 years, tackling criminals was no doubt his specialty, and he did it with pristine intelligence and skill, yet, something was lacking terribly in the city of Paris. There wasn't a case that he couldn't solve, and for the most part, they were all too easy for his taste. They were mostly would-be murderers, rapists, thieves, and smugglers. His interest hadn't been peaked in a long time, and he had been itching for a case that would really tense up his fur with excitement.

The Shepard was sitting at his desk inside his office, as his emerald shaded eyes were set on a letter that had been written to him from the Canine. This particular letter had come from one of the Managers that read:

 _To Inspector of Police,_

 _I have received report from one of the waiters of the Café de'l Opera that a few items have gone missing from their storage room. I do hope that you have the time to come here to see this problem._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Kaltag Moncharmin_

 _P.S. Once you are finished, it is with great honor that my colleagues and I discuss a few issues that have been going on in this Opera House with you._

The Inspector pondered for a moment (something that he was known for, as he was a deep thinker) and started coming up with a few theories. With the idea of small items such as food being taken, it was common sense to believe that this must be the work of some petty thief who managed to get into the storage room unseen.

 _Petty theft yet again,_ the Shepard thought, _not too interesting, but it's my job._ As Jean Claude got up from his desk to fetch his trench coat, Monsieur Babet, one of the apprentice detectives, came into the room.

"Off to catch another cat thief, Jean-Claude?" He chuckled, as he leaned against the door of the office, a puff of smoke coming out of his mouth.

"It's possible, yes." The Shepard replied, fixing the buttons on his coat, "The thief decided to attack the Opera Canine. It's truly something, a thief stealing from an Opera House."

"The Canine? I see…" The brown husky grinned, taking another puff from his cigar, "Take care, Inspector, of the Opera Ghost."

Jean-Claude was just about to reach for his hat off the coat rack, when he stopped, his ears perking up at the term "Opera Ghost."

"I'm sorry, what was that?" He asked the detective, taking his hat off the rack.

"I said, take care of the Opera Ghost, Monsieur Inspector." Babet repeated.

"And what, dare I say, is this Opera Ghost?"

"You don't know, Inspector?" A confused expression came on the huskies face, "Ask anyone at the Canine and they'll tell you all about it. He's said to have a fiery skull head, and can pass through the walls in a black mist!"

Now, one would easily be amused at the thought of a ghost, especially one that would haunt an Opera House, out of all places. However, Jean-Claude put a paw to his chin instead.

"Inspector?"

Jean-Claude came back to his senses, "Oh, sorry about that Babet. I was just…thinking…" The Shepard placed his top hat on his head, and made his way to the door.

"See you later, Monsieur." Babet nodded, Jean-Claude following suit, before heading out of his office. As he walked out of the building and waited for a carriage, the words "Opera Ghost" seemed to stick to his mind.

 _A ghost in an Opera House_ , he thought, placing a paw to his chin again, _how interesting…_

* * *

The loud barks of an extremely furious poodle resonated among the walls of the Manager's office, in which the trio of bosses seemed to be shaken by La Carlotta's sudden appearance. They hadn't expected her to arrive a day early, as she was said to be back by that Thursday, but her current disposition seemed to tell them otherwise.'

La Carlotta had just recovered from her bronchitis, and having heard the news of the dog that had replaced her during the Gala, she nearly spit out her morning tea. Just the idea of her, the great La Carlotta, the leading soprano for the past 5 seasons, having an understudy was preposterous, unbelievable, but it was indeed true: The great La Carlotta had been replaced at the Gala without her permission, something that she wasn't all too happy about.

"Please, Madame, if you could keep your voice down," Kaltag said, checking if his ear drums were still in tact by rubbing his ears. "There are people at work outside."

"Keep my voice down?" Carlotta barked, "How can I when you have replaced me with some…some…costume dog! I can never be replaced! What kind of managers are you? Monsieur Levefre would never let this happen!" She then slumped on the chair behind her, whilst her dachshund servant Jacques fanned her off.

"Madame, this is not entirely our fault." Kaltag responded, "We didn't know that you were going to be replaced at the Gala."

"But you didn't fix it, did you? I know what goes on the stage, Monsieur _Manager_ , how that husky plays my role during rehearsals! I thought I instructed Monsieur Belmont to not have anyone, and I meant anyone, to take my place if I am away. But, he did not listen, did he? I will be speaking with him about this. Do not think for a second messieurs that I am going to forget this little stunt! We will discuss matter this later, messieurs"

The poodle then got up from her chair, and strutted rather abrasively towards the door, "Jacquie, _la porte, s'il vous plait,_ " she ordered her servant.

" _Oui, mademoiselle,"_ The dachshund replied, opening the door for the poodle. With a resounding "humpfh" sound, and with an abrupt turn of her head, the diva left the office, with her little servant tailing behind her.

"Yeesh, with all that yelling, it's strange how her voice is still in tact!" Star said, taking another sip of his champagne, "So, when is the Inspector arriving?"

"He will be here shortly, Star. In the meantime, could you please fetch the waiter from the Café de'l Opera?"

"No problem, Kal," The purple husky saluted, and right as he got up to the door, it was suddenly opened by the Box-Keeper, and the door smacked the poor husky right on the head.

"Oh, I am sorry, Monsieur Andre!" Madame Aurelia cried, realizing what she had done, "Are you alright?" Star nodded in response, as he started to see stars.

"It's ok, he'll be fine," Nikki interjected, "He's taken worse beatings from Kal."

"It's true, Madame." Star responded, as he was getting dizzy, "It's all in good…fun…" The husky then fell on his back with a thump, unconscious.

"I'll get him," Nikki walked over to the purple husky as he dragged him over to an adjacent chair.

"Well, while he does that," Kaltag said, getting up from his spot, "Is there something you need?"

"Yes, Monsieur, I have a letter for you three." The collie then took out a letter with a very familiar red wax seal on it. As soon as she placed it on the manager's desk, the Chinook groaned, as the letter was the same one from before.

"Let me guess, it's from O.G.?" Kaltag inquired, taking the letter in his paws. "Is this really necessary? We've been following his orders as of late."

"Yes, Monsieur, I suggest you read it." Aurelia replied insistently.

Kaltag rolled his eyes, knowing full well that this was nothing more than a prank. Of course, he had expected another letter, but this was starting to get a bit ridiculous. Despite his disbelief in the ghost, he broke the seal of the letter, and read it:

 _Monsieur Managers,_

 _I am quite excited for the beginning of the newest season of the Opera Canine, and one of my favorite operas is the one that will start off this glorious season: Charles Gounod's_ Faust _._

 _I assume that Carlotta has returned to the Canine, and whilst she is welcome back, I don't exactly believe that she has any "real" talent. Only a fool would prance around the stage, thinking that she's acting, and whilst I think that her voice is quite impressive, she does not seem to capture the charm, beauty, and innocence that Mademoiselle Daae has brought to the stage during rehearsals. Oh, if only there was a way for her to play the part of Marguerite for this production…_

 _Oh, that's right, that's your job, Messieurs, and I am absolutely sure that you will give the role of Marguerite to Mademoiselle Jennifer Daae, who, in my opinion…no in fact, will do a much better job than any other singer before her that has played the role._

 _As for Carlotta, she will probably play a smaller role, one that's more "ideal" for her taste. Like, oh I don't know, Siebel perhaps?_

 _Anyway, I expect you to follow up on this offer, and perhaps you could make it possible. It would surely be of service to this entire opera house, and to your "reputations"._

 _Sincerely,_

 _O.G._

 _P.S.: Expect more letters from me next week. They will be of great importance to opening night._

 _P.S.S: Also, could you tell Madame Aurelia to get me a foot-stool. The seats are a bit stiff in Box Five, and I must stretch my legs from time to time._

The Manager slumped down in his chair, unsure what to think of the letter. From the looks of things, it was practically telling them, no, forcing them to comply with whatever this O.G. wanted. It didn't sound like an order, it was mostly a suggestion, but Kaltag didn't exactly trust what this O.G. was referring to.

 _He acts like we're his servants or something! It is your duty to do so! This O.G. is really starting to-_ The Chinook's thoughts were suddenly cut off by a knock at the door.

"I'll get it, Monsieur," Madame Aurelia walked over to the door, and opened it.

She gasped once she saw the figure before her, "Oh, Monsieur Inspector," She bowed, "Mind if I take your hat?"

"Much obliged, Madame," Jean-Claude smiled and nodded, handing over his top hat.

"Monsieur Inspector, thank you for coming," Kaltag said, "Please, have a seat."

"Thank you, but I'm perfectly fine at the moment." The Inspector sat down on his haunches instead, "So, you three called me…?" He looked over at Star, who was muttering in his sleep.

"Is he alright?" The Inspector asked.

Kaltag groaned, "Nikki could you?" He then made raised his paw and slammed down on his other paw.

"No prob," The large husky smacked Star over the head, waking him up instantly.

"I'm up, I'm up!" He cried, before noticing the Inspector's presence in the room, "Oh, sorry about that, Inspector."

"Its fine, Monsieur Andre," He replied, "Now then, as I was saying, you three called me here because of the appearance of a thief in the Café de'l Opera."

"Yes, and I was just about to send over Monsieur Star to fetch the waiter-"

"There is no need to, Monsieur Moncharmin," Jean-Claude interrupted, "I have already spoken to him, and he has given me the details about this thief." He then pulled out a notebook from his coat, and flipped a few pages, and started reading, "Here is the list of items that have been reported as stolen: A small, cooked chicken, one bottle of wine, a case of various vegetables, and a pate."

"Did the waiter tell you anything else?" Nikki asked.

"He stated that he was standing nearby the storage room around the time of theft, which was during dinner at 9:25 PM. According to the waiter, he was sent back there to fetch a bottle of wine, and he noticed that something was rustling amongst the many boxes, crates, and cases, and upon further investigation, he saw what looked like a black figure, one that looked like a shadow carrying one of the boxes, and he started asking what the figure was, thinking it was an employee, but he said that as soon as he got near the figure, it seemed to vanish out of sight. He said it was the fastest thief he had ever seen. Though I must say, it is really strange to have a figure cloaked in black stealing things, minimal and trivial things such as food, but it's apparent that he was wearing some kind of black cape or hood over his body, since the waiter said it was rather dark down there. So, in conclusion, this thief was definitely sneaky, and a quick one at that, to be able to take things that quickly, and bolt himself out of there without getting caught. Also, he probably has some good taste in wine, as it comes from Tokay, Hungary. Rather impressive, but I will catch him in the act if he plans of coming back. I will install a few officer dogs there at the Café, if you Messieurs would allow me to do so?"

The Managers looked at each other, and nodded in response.

 _Wow_ , Monsieur Kaltag thought surprised, _he's good._ The three were completely blown away with the fact that Jean-Claude had understood so much with the very few details that had been given to him by the waiter.

"Also, Monsieur Moncharmin, you said in your letter that you would like to speak with me, is that right?"

"Yes, it's true," The Chinook responded, "and it's about something that has been a pain in my tail for the past few days."

"Oh, and what might that be?"

"OK, you might think this is crazy," Kaltag began, "but according to the staff here at the Canine, they believe in what they call an Opera Ghost is haunting this place."

"Hmm, that's odd," Jean-Claude pondered, placing a claw under his chin, "A detective of mine had mentioned that a while ago."

 _Oh, please don't tell me that the police think this is a real thing,_ Kaltag thought, worried that the entirety of Paris might believe in this ghost.

"Monsieur Moncharmin, do you know about this Opera Ghost? I was pondering about it on the ride here, and I wonder if you could give me some details about him."

"Well, OK, but I'm going to tell you right now, these are not my words." Kaltag began, "This 'ghost' is said to be covered in black, wearing a gentledog's outfit, and a long, black cape around his shoulders. He's said to have a large, white skull mask over his head, and piercing yellow eyes that glow in the night. He has large paws, and large ears, and by the way, this comes from the scene-shifter Joseph Buquet, not me Monsieur."

"Do you believe in the ghost, Monsieur?"

"Of course not, why would I believe in something so stupid? I am a dog of realism, Monsieur Jean-Claude, and I don't think that it's possible for spirits to roam the Earth. I can't believe that this rumor has spread this much, and I was hoping you could debunk it for us, and show everyone that they are wrong about this entire ghost thing. It's ridiculous, ludicrous, nonsensical, a-"

Madame Aurelia then got up from her spot, and spoke up, "Monsieur Inspector, mind if I say something?"

"Of course you may," Jean-Claude answered, "Sorry, Monsiuer, but I believe that she might have some useful information for us."

 _I wasn't finished,_ Kaltag thought, as he didn't exactly like getting cut off when he was applying his impressive use of adjectives to his sentences.

"Well, I've worked here for several years now, and to tell you the truth, I don't exactly like the idea that these new managers aren't taking the ghost myth seriously. No offense, of course."

"None taken, Madame," Kaltag replied, "But you have to understand that we love myths and legends and ghost stories as much as the next dog, but this one is getting a tad out of paw. Please, Inspector, don't listen to her, she'll fill you're head with nonsense!"

"Monsieur, I respect all of my witnesses and I suggest you do the same," Jean-Claude declared in a somewhat firm, subtle tone, one that Kaltag could see when the Inspector seemed to glare at him. He sighed, as he wasn't about to argue with the Inspector of Police, and sat back down in his chair.

"Very well, you may continue, Madame."

"Now, Monsieur Inspector, I've been sworn to never say this to anyone, but…" She then darted her eyes around the room, "I believe it is the opportune time to tell you, seeing as how it would be of importance to your investigation."

"Go ahead and tell us, Madame." The Box-Keeper then proceeded to tell her first experience with the ghost.

 _Five years ago…_

Madame Aurelia had applied for the role of Box-Keeper during her first visit to the Canine, and during that time, the ghost myth had seemed so silly to her. She had heard the rumors, and myths, and stories, and sightings, and she thought of it as nothing but harmless fun, but after her first day as Box-Keeper, she was singing a different tune.

It was on the night of the first performance of _The Marriage of Figaro_ during the spring season at the Canine, and she was stationed inside the infamous Box Five. She had asked what the reason of not selling Box Five was, but was met with "It's the ghost's Box," and "It's a haunted by the Opera Ghost," and in response to these silly rumors, she decided to sell Box Five to a small party of 4 dogs.

This, however, would be her undoing.

During the first act, whilst she was sitting behind one of the curtains of the Box, she thought she heard the sound of growling emanating from around the Box.

She turned to the dogs seated in Box, "Excuse me," she whispered, "whoever is growling, could you please keep stop?"

"Sorry, Madame, but no one has made a sound," One of the dogs whispered back. After this, the growling stopped, and she returned to watching the opera.

However, a few minutes later, that's when she heard it.

 _Excuse me…but you are in my Box…_ A low, whispering voice suddenly came from somewhere in the Box, and Aurelia ignored it, thinking it was nothing, but she shushed the dogs again when she heard it coming from their side.

"Excuse me, could you please stop whispering?" She asked the dogs.

"We haven't said a word, Madame." Another dog replied. Madame Aurelia wasn't sure what to make of all this, as she knew for a fact that she had heard a voice somewhere inside the Box.

The voice seemed to have stopped after the first act, and it did not return until the second act started. This time, however, it was much more serious, and sounded much louder.

 _Excuse me, but you are in my Box…_ The Border collie was getting frustrated with this voice, and she started walking around the Box, trying to see if anyone was there.

"Madame, what are you doing?" The first dog asked.

"Sorry, Monsieur, but there is a voice here in the Box, and someone is making it." She replied, looking behind the curtains.

"But, we haven't heard any voice." The second dog added.

"Maybe she's mad, ha ha!" The third dog chuckled, before getting a smack to the back of his head by his fiancé. "What, I was joking!" He answered, rubbing the back of his head.

After a few minutes of looking in the darkness of the Box, the Box-Keeper couldn't find anything, and shrugged it off as some kind of prank by one of the staff.

Of course, this "prank" soon got out of hand when the voice came back again, and this time, it was louder than ever.

 _YOU ARE IN MY BOX, LEAVE THIS INSTANT!_ The voice's booming tone scared the collie out of her fur, and she immediately ran out the Box door to report to it to the manager. Upon coming back, Monsieur Levefre took a quick look around the Box, and couldn't find anything, and deemed the collie as being "paranoid and nervous," as it was her first night there, and she apologized to the dogs seated in Box Five for her false accusations. They accepted it, but of course, it was clear they didn't like being accused of doing such things, as one of them said they had been on their best behavior during any sort of event such as this, and weren't pleased with the way they were treated by the collie.

After the opera had ended, and everyone had gone home, the Box-Keeper had stayed behind to check Box Five, and opened the door rather abrasively; angry at whomever had made her get a scolding from the manager and the 4 guests.

"OK, who's ever in here, you'd better come out and expose yourself!" She barked, as she looked around the dark Box, but couldn't find anyone, just as she had before.

Suddenly, she noticed that all of the lights in the Grand Theater started flickering on and off, making a rather eerie setting fall around the collie.

"This…this isn't funny." She said nervously, not liking the idea of being a victim of some kind of scary prank.

Aurelia gasped when the all of the lights turned off, including the lights on the stage, making the entire theater go dark, and she swore she saw smoke around the rows of seats below, almost like it was misty streets of London.

"Come on, that's enough," Aurelia's nervous demeanor was growing larger, as this prank was far too scary to be funny. "Please, this isn't funny!"

 _Is that so?_ The collie froze, as that same voice from the opera had come up again, and Aurelia turned around, noticing that it was directly behind her.

"OK, whoever that is, I've had enough of this joke!" She barked at the voice, but her anger soon turned to fear as a pair of yellow eyes came into view. She started to shiver, as the yellow eyes were exactly the same as Joseph Buquet's description.

"Wh-what are you?" She asked the figure in front of her, terrified that it might do something to her, "Please don't hurt me,"

" _I will not harm you, Madame…but all I will say is this…do not sell Box Five to anyone…it is a rule that I strictly enforce…and if this rule is not followed…then I guess we will have to find another Box-Keeper…if not, then I will reward you…but this is my only warning to you, Madame…do not make this mistake again…_ " The eyes then closed, and Aurelia thought she felt a cold brush of wind around her, and the lights in the theater came back on, except for Box Five, who still seemed to linger with the presence of the ghost.

"So, you spoke to the ghost?" Jean-Claude asked the collie, who was a bit shaken up from telling her story.

"Yes, I did, and I cannot deny it. It is the full truth, Monsieur, and nothing but the truth. Ever since that day, I leave Box Five as it is, with no one inside during performances. Sometimes, the ghost gives me a few francs along with his program, and sometimes he-" The collie was about to say more, but she was stopped by the laughter of all three of the managers, who found her story to be absolutely absurd.

"Is there something funny, Monsieur Moncharmin?" The Inspector asked the Chinook, who tried to contain his laughter by covering his mouth with his paw.

"I'm sorry about that, Inspector, but you can't seriously tell me that you believe that story?"

"I never said anything of the sort, but now that you mention it, it does sound plausible."

 _What!_ Kaltag was shocked to hear that, as he couldn't believe that the Inspector of Police admitted that the Box-Keeper's encounter with the ghost was actually true. It couldn't be real, could it?

"You see, my idea is this. I've never once believed in any ghosts, or in any kind of supernatural being, such as you, Monsieur Manager. But, I thought about this for a moment, and I have a theory about this ghost."

"And what is that, Monsieur?" Aurelia inquired.

"In my free time, I have spent many nights reading on ghost stories and the supernatural alike. From my reading, a phantom is said to have a few distinct differences from a regular ghost. A ghost is mostly see-through, and it's mostly an invisible, corporeal being. A ghost cannot do much except roam around the hallways of old manors and buildings, rather slowly may I add. A phantom, however, doesn't just sit around like a ghost. A phantom can move about, interact with items and animals at will, use illusions to trick others, etc. This may sound like the work of a poltergeist; however they are mostly more 'playful' spirits that like to cause mischief and mayhem. A phantom is more sinister, as it can cause damage to others, and could possibly cause harm if it was capable. A phantom has more of a black, shade like look to it, but also an enchanting one. A lustrous shadow if you will.

"So, as you can, from what I've understood so far, we are dealing with no ghost, Madame. We are dealing with a _phantom_. A phantom is like a ghost, only with more _physical_ properties. But this phantom, Madame, may be something far worst than a mere apparition. He could be an evil spirit, forever trapped inside this very House, or he could be a demon, disguised in a lustrous, black shadow. I do not believe in beings such as this, but I'm afraid that this might be the case at hand, Messieurs. By the way, has the ghost caused any harm, Madame?"

"Well, all I know is that he occasionally trips a few dogs in the hallways, or pushes them by some kind of unknown force, but there has been one death here at the Canine."

"Really?" Jean-Claude's ears perked up again, his paw being placed on his chin once again. "Tell me about them."

"Well, I was told this by Buquet, the Chief of the Flies. He said that one of the employees had somehow fallen off the rafters of the theater, and he hit the ground hard on his head, killing him from the impact. No one knows how he died, but some say that the ghost had pushed him off, just like the first dog."

 _First, the ghost can steal, then he can speak, and now he can kill? How strange…_ Jean-Claude thought for a moment, and was about to speak, when Monsieur Kaltag spoke up instead.

"What does this have to do with anything?" He asked, a bit upset with the matter at hand, "I'm sorry, Inspector, but I thought you were supposed to be helping us figure out who this thief is, and who this ghost is, not telling us about the differences between spirits and how they can cause accidents!"

"Monsieur Manager, I am merely performing my duties as a detective. And in my years as being the Inspector of Police, I must analyze all of the details. Therefore, you must forgive me for prattling along with this sort of thing. My initial theory is this: the ghost is a phantom, he steals things, he can talk, and he can, unfortunately, kill at will."

"Are you saying that this ghost-phantom-thing or whatever it is…is real? Are you serious?"

"Monsieur, this is just a theory, not a fact. I will need to do more than just theorize, I assure you." Jean Claude got up from his seat, and put on his coat. "You know, Monsieur Managers, it has been a long time since I've had such an interesting case such as this. I'm actual rather excited to figure it out."

"But Monsieur, don't you understand that this ghost nonsense is nothing more than a myth?"

"I'm well aware of that, Monsieur, and to tell you the truth, I don't believe in ghosts. But I do believe in justice, and I have the idea that this phantom is the cause of these accidents and criminal acts. I promise you I will get to the bottom of this ghost business. Perhaps there is more to it than we think."

"Excuse me, Monsieur," Aurelia interjected, "I don't think that is good idea."

"Why is that?" The Shepard asked, raising a brow.

"The ghost does not take things likely, Monsieur. He isn't one to be threatened. I don't think he'll like this."

"You seem to know a lot about the ghost, Madame." Jean-Claude intrigued, "Is there anything else you know?"

"I'm sorry, Monsieur, but this is all the information I can give you. If you want to know more, then you'll probably have to ask the other staff. I'll be taking my leave now." The collie then abruptly left the office without saying another word.

"We also have a few matters to attend to," Kaltag added, "Operas to run, and what not."

"Of course, I will leave you three to your work. If there is anything you need, I will glad to be of service. Good day to you Messieurs." With a nod of his head, the Shepard left the office.

Kaltag sat down in his chair, trying to get the silly idea of the ghost out of his head, and tried to think about other things. Neither of the managers said a word after that, and they didn't really have much to talk about, just as long as it didn't involve the ghost that is. It seemed even after Aurelia's encounter with the ghost and the Inspector's theories; it was still just the same as before. They still didn't believe in the ghost.

All except 2 of them, that is. Nikki and Star had sat there next to each other, listening to the conversation the three dogs were having, and from the looks of things, they seemed to not take the idea of a ghost as funny as they first thought. The idea of a ghost talking to you with a creepy voice, with glowing yellow eyes, a skull head that could be lit on fire, and one that could steal, attack, and kill was sending shivers down their spines. Their suspension of disbelief was starting to grow, and both of them knew it to be true.

Of course, they couldn't let Kaltag know that. They discussed this as the two walked back to their three bedroom apartment, with the two huskies staying behind the Chinook.

"So, you think the ghost is real, huh Nik?" Star asked the brown dog next to him.

"To tell you the truth, I do. I just don't understand why Kal's been acting this way. I mean, I've never seen him get upset over something as silly as a ghost story."

"Yeah, normally, he's upset over the grammar errors in the papers!" Star chuckled, when suddenly; he felt a bulb of light go over his purple, fuzzy forehead. "Hey, I've got an idea!"

"What is it?" Nikki replied.

"How about during one of the rehearsals of Faust, we go over to Box Five, and check out if the ghost is there!"

"Yeah, that's right; the ghost said that he's been watching that Daae girl sing during rehearsals. Maybe he'd still be there, right?"

"Totally! This will prove it to Kal that he's real!"

"What are you two mumbling about?" The Chinook asked his friends, stopping them in their tracks.

"Oh, uh, nothing, nothing," Nikki replied.

"Yeah, we're just…you know…talking," Star chuckled nervously, "Hey Nikki, it's a beautiful day outside, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it sure is, it sure is," Kaltag rolled his eyes, and continued to walk alongside his two friends, who high-pawed each other, as they planned on hatching their scheme the next day.

* * *

Author's Note:

Alright, it's been a while since I've uploaded something, and here is the next chapter of my story. We have now introduced a new character, the Inspector of Police Jean-Claude. La Carlotta is a of course the same as she is in the original novel, just some opera singer that has a temper problem. Of course, the ghost doesn't exactly like the idea that she's back.

Also, the introduction of the Inspector is a reference to one of Gaston Leroux's short stories.

Please review, and if you have any questions regarding the story, they would be most appreciated.

\- Dante

I do not own Balto or The Phantom of the Opera. They, and their characters, belong to their respective owners.

Madame Aurelia, Inspector Jean Claude, and Jacques are my original characters.


	6. Part 1: Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Nikki and Star's plan came into motion during rehearsals of the 3rd Act of Gonoud's Faust, and they managed to sneak down to Box Five in order to find out if the ghost might be present. They weren't able to do so the day they planned since they were with Kaltag for the most of their time, so they had to wait until that Saturday to hatch their scheme.

One of them, however, seemed unsure that this plan would pull through.

"Are you sure about this, Nikki?" Star asked, a bit nervously, "This doesn't really sound polite."

"Come on; don't tell me you're having second thoughts about this." The brown husky replied.

"I'm not, it's just," he gulped, "what if he sees us poking around? Maybe we shouldn't do this, and go back to the office." Star was just about to turn back around, when he was caught by the scruff of his neck.

"Oh no, you're not chickening out on this, Andre." Nikki remarked, "Remember, it was _your_ idea."

He was right, after all. This was the purple husky's idea to begin with. Star didn't really have much of a choice at the moment, so he sighed, and agreed to stay.

On one condition.

"Could you go first please?" Star asked.

"Why don't you go first?" Nikki replied, taken aback by the statement, "This was your plan, afterall!"

"No, I think you should look, you're taller."

"What? We're practically the same size!" Nikki exclaimed. The two sat there arguing for a few moments, as they stared at the Box, wondering who would sum up the courage to look through the small, round window.

"I'll go first," The two managers turned as Kaltag walked up to them.

"Oh, Kal…um…how long have you been standing there?" Star inquired, shuffling his paws.

"I was just, you know, taking a little walk before lunch, and a thought came into my mind. It said 'I wonder what those two dogs are up to?' And lord and behold, here you are."

"You probably want to know why we're here, right?" Nikki asked.

"Oh, I think I know exactly what's going on!" Kaltag exclaimed suddenly, "You're here because you want to see if the ghost is real and not just a myth is that right, messieurs?"

The two huskies gulped, "Um…yes?" They responded in unison.

"Well, since you're _so_ certain that he's real; I think it would be appropriate if _I_ be the one to check inside first." The Chinook had actually known where his friends had run off to. He wasn't dumb; he knew that they had wanted to know about the ghost ever since the first day. You could say that he was a tad embarrassed, to have such close friends actually believe in silly rumors.

 _I'll show these two that the ghost does not exist!_ He thought, as he walked up to the door to Box Five, got up on his back legs, and using the windowsill for support, he peered inside the Box. It was dark as usual, and nothing seemed out of the ordinary. There was no figure inside, there wasn't anyone sitting in the 6 seats. Nothing was there, absolutely nothing. All that could be seen was the cobwebs on the walls and dust that had clung to window's glass frame.

"Do you see anything, Kal?" The purple husky asked nervously.

"Nope, nothing whatsoever," He responded confidently, "absolutely, positively, most assuredly nothing, nothing at all." He got down from the window, "Now that that is all done, can we please, _please_ stop with this ghost nonsense? It's making me go crazy!"

The two nodded in agreement, and the Nikki and Kaltag walked back to the office. All expect for Star, who was following his friends, but couldn't help but let his curiosity get the better of him Star hadn't exactly agreed with Kaltag's statement, and ran back to the Box hallway as soon as his friends had walked into their office for their afternoon lunch.

Star slowly walked up to Box Five, the little voice in the back of his head telling him "Go back, you idiot!" but of course, he just had to see, he had to prove to his friends that he was right.

 _I'll show Kal that I'm right!_ He thought, as he placed his paws on the windowsill, and peered inside the darkness covered Box. At first, he didn't see anything, and after looking for a few minutes, he still hadn't detected any kind of figure present inside the Box.

He sighed, realizing that he had been wrong about the ghost, and he was about to hop down from the window, when his eyes went wide as he gasped when he saw a pair of large ears stick out from a head that was attached to an unidentifiable figure that had placed himself on one of the seats.

 _Oh my God! It's him!_ Star was completely ecstatic as the figure of what he assumed was the opera ghost was listening to the rehearsal on stage.

 _I have to get Kal and Ni…_ He was about to hop down from the window when he noticed that the figure had moved.

"Hmm?" Star was a bit confused as he wondered why the ghost was leaving, and got his answer when a low, growling voice came from behind the door.

 _LEAVE…LEAV E NOW!_

The purple husky shrieked in terror, and fell off the windowsill on his back. He immediately got up and ran as fast as his skinny legs could carry him to tell his friends.

He alerted the two managers when he opened the door and slammed it behind him, covering it with his body, shaking like a leaf.

"Star, where were you?" Kaltag asked, "We thought you had gotten lost."

"I…I…I…" He stammered. Nikki ran up to the husky and took hold of his shoulders.

"Calm down, Star. Tell what happened." Nikki assured his friend.

"I…I…s-saw…h-h-him-m-m…." Star stuttered.

"Who? What did you see?" Kaltag asked, who had also ran up to the husky. "Come on Star, snap out of it!"

"I…saw…him…the opera ghost!" Star began, "H-he was…sitting on the chairs…and he told me to leave!"

The Chinook rolled his eyes, "Oh, come now, Star, don't be so silly."

"B-but, Kal, I did see him, I really did! I'm telling you the truth!"

"You were probably seeing things. See, this is what I was worried about!" Kaltag exclaimed, "You two have been letting this opera ghost get into your heads. I don't understand why you two agree with all these silly rumors!"

"But, Kal, we don't know if he's real or not," Nikki replied, "And besides, lots of dogs have said they've seen him."

"Yeah, I mean…what if…" Star gulped, "…what if their all true?"

"Just because someone has _seen_ something doesn't mean they have _actually_ seen him, and can prove that he's real!" Kaltag snapped, "I can't believe you two! You two are acting like idiots, fools, and dolts! Why can't you just agree with me on this? Don't you see this is all a _joke_?"

The Chinook fell on his back, breathing heavily, "I'm sorry, guys," He sighed with fatigue, "I think this House is getting to me. We've only been here for one week, and we're already going crazy! This isn't an Opera House, it's a madhouse."

"Yeah, well no one said that this would be a walk in the park," Nikki added, "I mean, we've never done something like this before."

"Besides that, we don't have any training in the music business, or in the theater business, unlike those other dogs that were here for employment."

"Maybe…maybe we should quit?" Star inquired.

The Chinook immediately stood back up. "No, quitting is not an option!" He exclaimed, "We took this job because we wanted to get out of our slump, out of our boring, normal lives. This is an opportunity for us to finally become famous, to become something important, and to have our names in the papers! We all agreed on this, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember." Nikki said, "We said 'Dogs who fail can't win.'"

"'And dogs that win never fail.'" Star added, "Maybe you're right, Kal. Maybe we need to get our act together….but what about this ghost?"

"This ghost is just rumor, Star, nothing more. This is all probably some elaborate plan to make us look like idiots. Well, I for one am not going to look like a fool in front of this entire establishment, in front of this entire city! We'll show this Opera House (and that ghost) whose boss!" He then placed his paw out, "Are you with me, guys?"

"Yeah, we sure are!" Star cried, placing his paw on top of Kaltag's.

"Definitely," Nikki said, placing his paw on top of Star's.

" _Vive le trois gestionnaires!"_ They all shouted at once, lifting their paws up.

The three then fell silent after that, as they didn't really think of much to say to each other. Despite their little motivational gesture, it was clear that Kaltag wasn't all too happy about being ordered around by something as silly as a ghost. _That damn Opera Ghost_ he thought, _this is his fault. I don't understand why everyone believe this myth. I mean, is it out of fear, or is their something else that we don't understand. Perhaps I can message the Inspector about this, but first…_

"Guys, I've got an idea." Kaltag's ears perked up, as a little plan formed in his head.

"What is it, Kal?" Star asked.

"Star, when's the first performance of Faust?" The purple dog thought for a moment, and answered by stating it was next Monday, which was only two days away.

"OK, here's what I plan on doing." Kaltag began, "If we want to show this Opera Ghost what's up, we have to disobey his orders."

"Wait, what-" Star exclaimed.

"Just, here me out on this Star," Kaltag assured the husky, "We're going to break his 2nd rule, the one where he has Box Five as his private Box. Well, my plan is: We are going to have Box Five open for patrons for the first performance."

"But, Kal, we'd be going against his rules," Nikki replied.

"And I don't think the Box-Keeper would like this idea," Star added, "She kind of scares me." He then gulped at the thought of the collie getting angry at him, hitting him upside the head.

"Look, this is just a test, OK?" Kaltag stated, "If this works, then this will prove that this ghost is not real!"

"But, Kal, don't you remember what he said? If we don't follow his rules, then something bad might happen!"

"Star, there is _nothing_ to worry about." Kaltag assured him, "Like I said, this is just a test to see if this ghost myth is real. If he isn't, then we can just put all of this behind us."

"And if he is?" Nikki asked suspiciously.

Kaltag sighed, "Look, this ghost is not real, and these rules are not real. This is just a ruse to get us to be scared of something that doesn't exist. With that in mind, just remember who's in charge here? Is it the ghost, or is it us?"

The two huskies looked at each other, and despite their doubts over whether this was a good idea or not, they responded, "We're the managers."

"That's right." Kaltag smiled, "And don't you worry, it will be fine." He then went over to his desk, pulled out a cigar, and started smoking it, as he leaned back in his chair.

The other two, however, looked at each other just as they did the other day, as doubtful, nervous thoughts ran through their furry heads.

* * *

Philippe and Steele de Chagny were sitting in their parlor, as their Saturday had been a rather lazy one. Philippe hadn't any plans for the day, and neither did his brother, so the two were merely relaxing for the time being.

Of course, the malamute had a few things on his mind, one of those things being Jenna. He hadn't gotten over that first date, and for the most part, he was a bit confused. He decided to ask what his brother thought about it, since he'd been in a few relationships before.

"I agree that it does sound strange," Philippe replied, taking a sip of his coffee. "But I think you should respect that she wants to probably dedicate her entire time to the opera, which I think is a good strategic career choice."

"Well, why can't she have a boyfriend?" Steele asked, "I mean, it's not like I insulted her. I just said I thought it wasn't a good idea." This was of course a lie, and Philippe knew from the start that his brother's attitude probably caused some bad air between him and his childhood friend.

"I think you should just put it aside, and wait a bit, before you do something drastic. Maybe she doesn't want to be in a relationship at the moment."

 _Yeah, then why did it seem like she wanted to be?_ The malamute thought, a bit ticked off with the way Jenna had told him about their current relationship. He didn't understand why she recognized him, but didn't say anything about it afterwards, despite the fact that Steele hadn't remembered until the night before. This was all making his head spin. _Females, they really are a mystery, aren't they?_

 _"_ Brother, you've been with someone, right?"

Philippe's furled his brow, "Hmmm, I think so," He thought for a moment. "Yes, I remember now. She was a...she was a golden retriever...Emily! That was her name. We met a few years ago."

"What happened?"

"We broke up." Steele was about to ask why, when a voice came from behind them.

"Mail for you, Messieurs," A butler spoke from the doorway, holding a few letters on a tray, "And a letter for you, Monsieur Vicomte." The butler handed over the letter to the malamute and the rest to Philippe before bowing and walking out.

"Who is it from?" Philippe asked, chuckling "Another girl, I suppose?"

"Yeah, right," Steele replied sarcastically. Upon looking at the address, he froze when he recognized who it was from.

"Brother, is something wrong?"

"Um, it's nothing, just junk mail. I'll just…uh…throw this out." Steele then walked outside the parlor to the hallway, and as soon as he got a good distance from the room, he ripped open the envelope, and read its contents:

 _To Steele de Chagny,_

 _I apologize for walking out on our date, and I feel like I should explain myself, and probably start over. I would speak to you directly, but I can't, since it is my Father's birthday today, so I'll be out of town for the weekend, to spend a few nights at Perros, were we met. Perhaps we can speak to each other once I'm back, over some tea or something._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Jenna_

Steele didn't expect that Jenna was going to write to him, nor did he expect her to want to speak to him ever again. This was his chance to finally try and get her back. Of course, Steele couldn't exactly wait until Jenna came back from Perros, which was about an hour away from Paris via train. So, after telling (well, lying for that matter) his brother he was going out for the evening, he immediately bought a ticket to the train that would take him to Perros.

Whilst the malamute sat down on his seat, he didn't exactly think of what might happen when his brother found out that he was gone, but he didn't care. He had to try and make amends with Jenna, seeing how she probably hated him.

 _I just don't understand why she doesn't want to be with me_ , he thought, folding his arms, as he watched the sun begin to set as the city of Paris disappeared behind him _. I mean, I'm rich, I'm handsome, and I'm everything a girl could want. So what's the deal here? I don't know, and I'll probably never know why. Maybe I could ask her…no, that's stupid. It's too personal, and she'll probably see it as an invasion of privacy.._

He sighed, as he remembered he was sort of invading her privacy by following her on this little journey to their childhood place. _Well, it doesn't matter; she'll see that I'm the guy for her, no matter what._

As the plains of northern France started to come into view, it brought a sort of peace to the malamute, as he remembered the days when he and Jenna used to play in them, rolling around in the tall grass blowing in the wind. They were the best times of his life, and now it was all gone. With this in mind, he definitely wanted them to happen again, no matter what the cost.

At last, the train arrived at the station near Perros, and before he left, he asked the conductor if he had seen a red-furred husky come on board, and as soon as he said yes, he darted off to Perros. Thankfully, the malamute remembered most of the layout of the place, so he could find his way around, and it wasn't long until he found a rather familiar inn in his sights.

Jenna had been sitting by herself, in a small inn near the sea called _Le Soleil Couchant,_ sipping on a small cup of coffee. Thankfully, the inn was empty for the most part, and she didn't mind the privacy. Of course, this privacy didn't last when she saw the door open to the inn, to find a rather familiar malamute walk in and speak with the owner.

 _Steele? What's he doing here?_ She thought. She hadn't expected to see him here, even though she specifically told him that she would speak to him after she got back from Perros. Maybe he got the wrong idea, and she hoped that he couldn't see her in the other room of the inn, but she wasn't as lucky, as he darted over to her.

"Steele, I wasn't expecting you to be here," Jenna said.

"Well, I got your letter, and you wanted to speak to me." The malamute replied, sitting down across from the husky, "So, here I am."

Jenna really wasn't in the mood to talk, but it looked like she didn't have much of a choice, since Steele was already here.

"Well, I did, but I said I wanted to speak with you after I got back from here. Since this was sort of a private thing."

"Yeah, I know, but I just couldn't wait. We should just talk about it right now, and get it over with, so what did you want to talk about?"

"Well, it was mostly for that first date. I know we didn't start off on the right paw, and I want to try and put that behind us."

"I agree, but, maybe we can try and be friends again, just like we used to."

Steele grinned, "I like the sound of that."

 _Or maybe boyfriend and girlfriend?_ Steele thought hopefully, _that would be so much better…maybe now that the air has cleared, maybe I can ask her…hopefully she'll understand…_

"Um, Jenna, is it OK if I ask you something?"

"What is it?" Jenna answered.

"Well, I was just wondering what that argument was all about, you know, the one right before you left me in the park." He hoped that Jenna wouldn't get upset over this, even though they agreed to not try and argue again, but thankfully, everything seemed fine between them, for now.

"Well, I guess it was sort of my fault-," The husky replied, but was cut off by Steele.

"No, it was my fault. I shouldn't have asked you about why you didn't recognize me. I, uh, apologize for that."

"Oh, ok," Steele could tell that things were getting awkward again, so he had to change the subject quickly..

"So, um, how are rehearsals going?" He asked, leaning his head in his paw.

"They're fine. La Carlotta just got back from her illness, and she's took my place during rehearsals, so it was back to the costume room for me."

"Don't you mind? I mean, I think you'd be great in any role." The malamute complimented.

"Oh, Steele," Jenna replied with a slight blush, "No, it's fine, it was fun while it lasted."

"I just have to know, Jenna, where did you get such a great voice?" One of the things that I'm sure everyone wanted to know at the Canine was how and where Jenna got such an incredible voice in such a short amount of time, and Steele had a front row seat to it.

"Well, it's mostly due to my teacher. He's absolutely brilliant at what he does, and he's taught me so much. It's strange, since he said that I might take Carlotta's place one day, and I did!"

"Who is this teacher?"

"Oh, um, well…" Steele noticed that Jenna wasn't really all too interested in talking about who her teacher was, but he couldn't help himself. It was truly fascinating.

"You probably wouldn't believe me," Jenna said, scratching the back of her head with her paw.

"No, it's OK, you can tell me, Jen. I won't laugh, I promise." Steele grinned, and Jenna wasn't sure if Steele could be trusted with this sort of information, but she decided it would be fine.

"Well, I don't really speak with him face-to-face inside the costume room, and he for the most part, I only hear his voice." Steele was confused, since this sounded quite absurd. What kind of teacher doesn't meet with his students directly?

"Why's that?"

Jenna gulped, "It's because, and well…he's the Angel of Music."

"Huh?" Steele cocked his head to one side, as this didn't really make much sense. What was she talking about? "I'm sorry, but I don't understand."

"Remember that story my Father told us about? The one about the composer who's wife passed away?"

Steele tried to remember, but as hard as he could, he didn't. "No, sorry, it's been a while. Could you inform me again?"

"The composer was one of the greatest composers in Paris and his wife died of an illness, and the once she did, the composer no longer had to will to make music again. He was depressed, as the only love in his life was no longer there with him, and she was his motivation for continuing his work. Then, one night, she sees a beautiful light come down in his room, and suddenly, an angel, draped in white robes, and holding a violin in his hands, had ascended from heaven. His voice was alluring to him, and upon asking who it was, the angel told him he was the Angel of Music. He said that he was sent there by his deceased wife, as he was in a terrible state of health. Upon witnessing the Angel, he then found the courage and will to write music again, and once he did, his music was soon known throughout the entire world."

After listening to the story, Steele could definitely remember a few details, but one of the things he didn't understand was why Jenna started to see this Angel. It was just a story, it wasn't real. Was she crazy or something?

"So, you were visited by this Angel?" He asked.

"Yes, I did, and even though I can't see him, I know he's there, and he's always watching me. He's been teaching me, and because of him, I feel far happier than I ever did. It's scary, Steele, since I don't know myself when I sing. It's like a different dog has possessed me, making my voice sound almost divine. It's frightening, but Steele, I've never been happier, since I know that my Father's promise was-,"

Jenna stopped speaking when she heard the sound of chuckling, and she looked at Steele, who was trying to keep himself from busting a gut by covering his mouth with his paws.

"Steele," Jenna said, almost insulted by his laughter, "why are you laughing?"

"I'm sorry, Jen," Steele replied, giggling a bit, "But, that's one of most ridiculous things I've ever heard." The malamute couldn't really contain his laughter, despite the husky across from him was somewhat hurt by his response.

"Steele, this isn't a joke." Jenna replied, "It's true, he's been teaching me. Don't you believe me?"

"Jenna, just because your teacher doesn't want to be face-to-face with you, doesn't mean that he's an Angel, I mean, that's sort of strange, isn't it?"

"Steele, I know it…I…" Jenna wasn't sure what to say, since she didn't expect Steele to actually burst out laughing at this. "I didn't think you'd react like that."

"Well, I have to say, it is pretty silly to think that an Angel from your Dad's stories came to life, no offense to him, but it's completely ludicrous."

"Steele," Jenna was starting to get upset, "I thought you'd understand, but I guess not. Maybe you really have changed from what we use to be."

 _Well, she's half right, but what about her? She's acting like I'd believe such stupid things. I mean, an Angel of Music from Heaven has been teaching her? What is going on here? Maybe she's let her childhood get the best of her…_

Jenna then got up from her spot, and started to walk away. Steele saw that this was just going to be a repeat from their first date, and had to do something about this.

"Jenna, wait, don't go," Steele said, getting up from his seat as well.

"Please Steele, leave me alone," She was stopped by Steele's paw clutching hers.

"Come on, Jen, was it something I said?" The malamute asked. Jenna turned, and stared at him like she was dealing with an idiot.

"What do you mean? You _laughed_ when I told you that my teacher is the Angel of Music. You didn't have to laugh, you know."

"Sorry, but I couldn't help myself. It just sounded so silly, and you acted like it was such a big deal."

Jenna then yanked her paw away from Steele's, "In case you haven't noticed, Steele," She remarked sternly, "it's a _very_ big deal to me. Before my Father passed away, he promised he'd send the Angel to me, and he was right, he did send him to me, and he's made me happy, and he's given me back my will to sing again. I thought you, an old friend of mine, one that grew up with me would understand, of all dogs, but I guess I was wrong." She then walked away, only this time, Steele didn't follow her, since he knew he messed up badly, even more than when she left him at the park.

Steele returned to his seat, and sighed, as he slumped down in his seat. _You just had to laugh, you idiot! You just had to!_ Steele couldn't contain his anger as he growled to himself, realizing that this was his fault. He'd never really thought that he might be the cause of this dysfunctional relationship that he was having with Jenna, but he was a proud dog, and it was clear that he wasn't about to take responsibility for this, even though he knew this argument was partially his fault, as was the previous one.

Rather sad, that is.

 _I can't believe this girl. First, she confuses me by not recognizing me, even though she knows who I am and was, and then she tells me that her 'teacher' is an Angel from a fairytail? What is going on? What's her deal?_

Steele rubbed his head and groaned, as this was all too much for him. Yet, he still stayed in his spot, as he waited for Jenna to probably come back to him (even though it should have been the other way around, if you want to know the truth) but after waiting for about an hour, he fell asleep waiting. He was soon awoken by the innkeeper, who snapped at him for not renting a room.

"Sorry about that, uh, here, take this," He responded, and he took out a few gold pieces from his coat pocket. The owner gladly took it, and told him to take any room. Of course, Steele wasn't about to stay in any room, and he continued to wait for Jenna to come out of hers'.

After another hour, he noticed that it was rather late, and he was about to fall asleep again, when he saw a cloaked figure walk out the front door out of the corner of his eye.

 _Jenna,_ Steele got up from his seat, and immediately raced out the front door, but came to a stop when he couldn't tell where she was, as the night had finally fallen down on the little village. He then remembered that Jenna was heading off to leave some flowers for her Father at his grave. Thankfully, he remembered where the cemetery was, which was located next to the Church of Saint-Jacques, which wasn't too far from the inn, and he quickly made his way down the road towards that church.

The chapel was a very standard place of worship, a small one that was used for weddings, masses, and funerals. Despite this, the entire cemetery was quite an eerie one once the malamute had made his way to the entrance gate. The only thing illuminating the place was the moon above them, so he had to squint in order to adjust to the darkness surrounding the gravesite.

He scanned the endless amount of statues and plagues and tombstones, and did his best to find the husky, and once he did he was about to go up to her, when he remembered that this was somewhat of a private moment for her, so he stayed back behind the gate.

He could see her wearing a cloak, which was actually dark blue, and she was standing in front of a statue that looked like an Angel holding a violin in its hands, with a small pile of skulls laced with roses at the base of the statue. Jenna laid down some small lilac flowers in front of the statue, and he could see her muttering something underneath her breath. As she did, Steele's ears perked as the sound of something soft drifted over the cemetery. It sounded like a violin was playing some sort of haunting and enchanting tune, one that wasn't familiar to the malamute. Steele thought he was hearing things, but he noticed that Jenna had also heard it as well, as she was looking around her, almost like she was trying to find the source of the music. It grew and grew from an alluring tone, to a louder, darker one, and it suddenly stopped.

Steele ducked down underneath some bushes when Jenna looked his way, and he had to cover himself with the leaves in order to not be spotted. However, when the malamute knew the coast was clear, he went back to the gate, but found that Jenna was no longer standing in front of the grave. She was gone.

 _Where did she go?_ Steele thought, as he didn't think that Jenna would leave so fast, but he didn't mind. After opening the rusty gate, he walked over to the statue where Jenna had laid the flowers at. The plague on the tomb read:

In Memory of Gustave Daae

Born September 2, 1832 – Died August 22, 1874

Beloved Musician and Father

Steele's eyes then made its way to the name of the statue, since it called itself the _Angel of Music._ It was truly a beautiful statue, possibly custom made, but the malamute didn't have time to look over statues. He had to find Jenna.

He made his way back to the chapel, and he knew it was far too late to look for her, and besides, he didn't know if she left Perros or went back to the inn. He was about to make his way back to the train station in defeat, when he thought he saw a dark figure move in the darkness.

 _Jenna!_ Steele immediately ran up to figure, which was walking up the steps of a church. The figure was wearing a cloak as well as a hood, which was the same one that Jenna was wearing. It had to be her. Steele ran up to the figure, who looked like he was about to go inside the chapel.

"Jenna, I-," Steele was cut off as soon as he grasped the figure's shoulder, and strangely, it felt awfully cold, almost deathly cold. He soon found out why as the cloaked shade turned around to face the malamute.

Steele's eyes went wide with shock as this figured stared at him from underneath its hood. What freaked him out the most was the figure's head, as it was nothing more than a white, dog's skull, like he was wearing a macabre mask, with piercing yellow eyes glowing out of the hollow sockets.

Steele was completely taken aback by the figure, and the next thing he knew, he had lost his balance, and he tumbled down the steps of the church. He soon lost consciousness as soon as his head banged against the cold, hard gravel, and the figure atop the steps vanished like a shadow in the night.

* * *

Author's Note:

Here is the next chapter. Didn't take me too long to write it, since I had already thought of what to put beforehand. As for the story, it seems to me that Star and Nikki are having doubts about the Opera Ghost, and Kaltag definitely does not like that. As for Steele and Jenna, this is pretty much how Raul and Christine's relationship is in the book. I mean, what kind of a conversation is this? I thought they were supposed to be friends? Perhaps Jenna is hiding something about this 'Angel of Music'...

Hopefully you like the new cover art. It's all mine, and I had a lot of fun drawing it. It's pretty much Balto dressed as the Phantom, as he will be described here.

Anyway, please review, tell ya friends, and if you have any questions, please feel free to ask.

\- Dante

I do not own Balto or The Phantom of the Opera. They, and their characters, belong to their respective owners.

If you wish to listen to what song the violin is playing, go here on Youtube: watch?v=t7CpB71YTmM


	7. Part 1: Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was a nice Sunday morning, one day away from the first performance of _Faust_ , and upon opening their office that morning; the three managers were met with a few notes, as usual. When they saw the same red skull wax seal on the letters, they groaned, realizing that the Opera Ghost was up to no good.

"Who wants to go first?" Kaltag asked his friends, who took their notes that were written for them.

"I'll go first," Nikki replied, and ripped open the envelope with his claws, and peered at the letter inside.

 _To Monsieur Nikki Firmin,_

 _My monthly salary is due, and must be paid in full. Please give the envelope to Madame Aurelia, as she will take it to the designated area of post._

 _O.G._

"He wants his salary," Nikki told the others, "20,000 francs and all,"

"Well, isn't that nice?" Kaltag added sarcastically, "Why does he want so much? He might as well take everything from the bank!"

"He said he has 'other projects' that he's been working on," Star said, "But why would a ghost want money?"

The trio shrugged their shoulders.

"My turn," Star ripped open his letter, and read it aloud:

 _To Monsieur Star Andre,_

 _I do not appreciate being spied on, especially when I am watching rehearsals. It is very rude, and I would like to be left alone._

 _O.G._

"He knows…" Star answered, realizing that what he saw might have been real, and not a hoax.

"Oh, Star, don't be silly." Nikki said, "We already told you it was just your imagination."

"Oh yeah," He then gulped, "Sure, how reassuring." The managers then jumped when the door to their office was opened, as a poodle walked into the room with her servant.

"Monsieur Managers," She said, rather crossly "I would like to have a word with you."

"Is something the matter?" Kaltag replied.

The poodle tossed her pink scarf around her neck, "You should know what the matter is, Monsieur, especially when you asked me to come here."

The Chinook raised a brow, confused, "What? I didn't send you anything."

"Jacques, the letter," She ordered her servant, who placed the letter in her paw, which she read aloud:

 _Dear La Carlotta,_

 _With all do respect, whilst we all appreciate your presence at the Opera Canine, we realize that your voice is not up to par, in comparison to Mademoiselle Daae, who, in my opinion, has a much more "refined and distinguished" tone, one that rings of angelic proportions. Therefore, we would like to speak to you about your eminent "replacement" in this performance of_ Faust _._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Kaltag Moncharmin_

Kaltag was completely baffled by what the poodle had read, and for the most part, he hadn't been drinking, so there was no way he could have written anything to the singer.

"May I see the note, Madame?" He asked, to which the poodle gladly handed it over. He looked over the note, and noticed that the paw-writing was scarily similar to his; even the signature was exactly the same as the way he would write it. _Who wrote this?_ He thought, _I didn't write this. Is this some kind of a joke?_

"Madame, I didn't write this letter, nor did I send this."

"Well, if you didn't write it," The poodle replied, clearly annoyed by this ordeal, "Then who did? Who dares address my great voice as not being _'à la hauteur'?"_

"We don't know, but-" The door to the office opened again, as Inspector Jean-Claude entered, also carrying a note.

"Monsieur Managers," He said, "What is the meaning of this?" It was clear with his tone that he wasn't all too pleased by the letter he received.

 _Not again…_ Kaltag thought groaning, "What's wrong, Monsieur?"

"I received a threatening letter from some anonymous source, which came from the Opera Canine." He then opened the letter and read the contents:

 _Monsieur Inspector of Police,_

 _So, is it to be war between us? You have been meddling in affairs that are not to be meddled with. You are not welcome here at the Opera Canine, and you must never return, on behalf of the Managers, the staff, and the Canine itself._

 _O.G._

"O.G.?" Madame Aurelia said, "The Opera Ghost sent you that letter, Monsieur."

"Well, I thought as much," He replied, "What with the similar initials, but why would he send me a note?"

"Maybe because you are investigating, Monsieur," Madame Aurelia said cautiously, "I told you that the ghost wouldn't like it."

"Oh, come on, Aurelia," Kaltag added, "It's perfectly harmless, and besides, he hasn't really done much. Also, why are you here?

"I have another note, Monsieur, from the Opera Ghost." The three groaned in unison, but Kaltag took it anyway, and read it aloud:

 _To the Managers,_

 _Whilst I have sent you several notes already, this one will be the most crucial for tomorrow's performance. The following are a brief list of instructions that you must follow:_

 _1\. La Carlotta will not be present at the performance, nor will she play the role of Marguerite. The role belongs to Mademoiselle Daae, whose voice shines far greater than any singer, especially La Carlotta's. Therefore, she will play the lead role for tomorrow's performance._

 _2\. Just a brief reminder, I demand my monthly salary of exactly 20,000 francs. Please disclose the payment in check form, and give it to Madame Aurelia, who will deliver it to me._

 _3\. Box Five will not be sold. It is an important performance, and I will be sat in that Box, as I always am. Don't think about spying again, Monsieur Star and Nikki, I don't like being watched._

 _4\. Madame Aurelia, I would most appreciate it if you could send me a box of chocolates for the performance. Think of it as a special occasion treat. I will gladly pay you in full along with my program._

 _5\. These are the instructions that must be followed in order to make this night, and Mademoiselle Daae's night, a success. Failure to follow these orders will resort in disaster._

 _You're friend,_

 _O.G._

La Carlotta almost fainted when she heard that she really was being replaced, and let's just say, she wasn't all to happy about that, "I can't believe it!" She cried, "I will not be replaced! That role belongs to me!"

"Mademoiselle, calm yourself," Kaltag said assuredly, "I'm not sure why this ghost wants you out of the performance. Do not worry; we will make sure it doesn't happen."

"Sorry, Monsieur, but I disagree." Monsieur Jean-Claude interjected. Everyone looked his way, as he placed a paw on his chin. He too was confused as to why this ghost would want Jenna to be in the lead role instead of Carlotta, as this didn't seem to prompt any sort of threat to the Canine.

La Carlotta gasped, "What? What do you mean, Monsieur?"

"It seems to me that this ghost had rather odd rules from what I've been told. He has a private Box; he demands such strange orders, almost like he runs this Opera House. However, I don't exactly like the sound of disaster happening, so, I believe it is fit to do as he says."

"What?" Carlotta and the managers exclaimed together. Jean-Claude was taken sort of aback by this.

"Now, now, there's no need to shout in unison," He said, lifting a paw, "Let me explain. From what I know, this ghost is still a mystery to me, and it's unknown what kind of _disaster_ he is referring to. If this phantom has the ability to harm others, and cause accidents, I know for a fact that if something like this does happen, it might cost important property damage, and more importantly, canine lives." He sighed, "I know you might not agree, I'm saying this as the voice of reason here, Messieurs, and I just want to see what happens when the ghost's orders are obeyed."

"You mean you will only obey him today, but not any other day?" Madame Aurelia inquired.

"Madame, you seem nervous," Jean-Claude raised a brow, "is everything alright?"

"Monsieur," The collie replied, "I don't like the idea of anyone challenging the ghost. I know I told you I saw him, and spoke to him, but you're right; neither of us knows what he could be capable of, real or not."

"I understand your worry, Mademoiselle, and your disappointment, Madame Carlotta, but this is probably for the best. I won't let anyone get hurt tonight, no matter what."

"But, what about _me_ Monsieur?" Carlotta asked, "Don't _I_ have any say in this?"

"Madame, I suggest you try to understand the situation we are in. I'm afraid we don't have a choice."

"But, you're the Inspector of Police! You should be able to fix this problem!"

"Mademoiselle," The Shepard said in a sudden stern tone, "My job is to protect and serve the animals of Paris, not solve everyone's minor problems. Either follow these orders, or risk your well-being at the Canine."

La Carlotta was angry, and it almost looked like she was about to burst, but she took a deep breath, "Fine, if that's how it is, that's how it is. I don't need this! Come Jacques, we're leaving." She walked over to the door, and turned back, "I don't think you understand that this _is_ about my well-being, and my _reputation_. You'll see tomorrow, messieurs, who's truly belongs on that stage." She then slammed the door behind her.

Jean-Claude placed his hat on his head, "Now then, Messieurs, I hope that you do what is right, for yourselves, and for the Canine. Before I leave, may I see the letters you've received from the ghost thus far?" Kaltag quickly opened a drawer in his desk, and pulled out the first 2 letters from the ghost, and handed them over along with the notes they gave that same day." Thank you, and good day to you Messieurs, and you too Mademoiselle." Everyone nodded their heads, and the Inspector left them as well.

"I completely agree with Monsieur Inspector, Messieurs, and I hope you do the right thing." The collie then followed suit and left the managers by themselves.

The three then walked over to the desk, as they had some thinking to do. Whilst it was true that Monsieur Jean-Claude was right, it seemed to go against everything that the manager's had agreed on; that the ghost was fake, and his orders were false. Yet with their current situation, they seemed somewhat conflicted. Despite their previous determination to refuse the ghost's presence and requests, it seemed to the managers that this ghost was indeed a threat, even if they still didn't believe in him. Yet, the idea of the ghost being a masked criminal did give them chills, so they knew for a fact that they had to make a decision fast.

"What do you think, Kal?" Star asked, sitting in one of the chairs, "Should we follow them?"

"And what? Risk looking like idiots?" Kaltag replied, "Ha, I don't think so."

"Um, Kal, maybe Jean-Claude's right," Nikki added, "Maybe we really don't know too much about the ghost to really see if what he says is true."

"Yeah and what if he does something bad?" Star said with a nervous look.

"Guys, I thought we agreed that the ghost's orders and threats were all baloney. Still, that is a good point. If we agree to this, then we will risk our reputations-,"

"What reputations?" Star asked suddenly. The three paused for a moment, as they realized they weren't really all too popular, even if they were managers.

Kaltag continued, "And if we do not agree to his orders, we could jeopardize, endanger, and risk the lives of everyone at this Opera House."

"So, are you going to agree?" Nikki asked.

"As much as I don't want to guys, it looks like we have no choice. If this is what the ghost wants, then we shall give him what he wants." The three nodded in agreement, and proceeded to tell the acting manager to give Jenna the lead role, and prepare for the next day's performance.

* * *

Just as the ghost had said, this truly was an important night for all, as all of the tickets were sold out, and it being held at the famous Opera Canine was definitely something everyone wanted to see.

The first 2 acts came by and went, and for the most part, Jenna hadn't been onstage, except for a few brief appearances, however, she soon won the audience over during Act 3, which displays that popular Jewel Song, in which Marguerite finds a basket of jewels left for her by a mysterious man.

Jenna, who was completely sunk into her role, placed a few of the necklaces round her neck, and lifted a mirror to her face, gazing at the shining jewelry, as the music thrust itself into the aria.

" _Ahhhhhhhhh…!_ _Je ris de me voir si belle en ce miror,_ " She sang, caressing her face, " _Ah! Je ris de me voir si belle en ce miror,_ _est-ce toi, Marguerite, est-ce toi?_ _Réponds-moi, réponds-moi…réponds, réponds, réponds vite!"_

As the husky continued singing, she couldn't help but smile her way though the song, as she had never acted before, and during rehearsals, she was somewhat nervous at playing such a role. Especially since this role was meant for La Carlotta, not for her. Still, she was having the time of her life, as this was an experience unlike anything she had ever felt before. She found it rather funny, as she almost felt like Marguerite, never having been

As the aria went on, one particular dog wasn't all too pleased with what he was seeing, and he seemed to have a smug look on his face. He was an albino husky with scarlet, almost bloodshot eyes, and his face was usually one that would make dogs refuse to make eye contact with him. Monsieur Harris was one of the toughest critics in Paris, and he had a reputation as being rather arrogant in his reviews, matching his "perfect" point-of-view, and because of this, his search for perfection led him to the Canine, where he was rather stunned by La Carlotta, whom he praised for her voice.

He had expected to see her this night, but this was not the case, of course, and this made him angry, but he thought it would be an opportune time to take a look at this Daae that everyone talked about in the papers, this mysterious costume dog that took the poodle's place at the Gala.

Let's just say, he wasn't all too happy when he found out that she "supposedly" never had any formal training in acting or in singing (this was mostly due to everyone's lack of knowledge of her past, and of her teacher). Therefore, he found it completely absurd that a dog like her could have an incredible voice without any vocal training. He knew for a fact that it takes years and years of training and practice in order to get to that level of power, yet this was rather perplexing.

He jotted down a few notes on his notepad, and he continued to stare at the husky far below, who, as she finished the aria, received yet another standing ovation, as everyone howled and cheered. Monsieur Harris gave a rather slow clap of his paws, as he wasn't all too thrilled with the performance, and he got up and left, not wanting to see anymore. His mind was made up with what review he was going to give and he knew for a fact that everyone would see the husky for who she really was.

As the husky made his way down the steps outside the Canine, and noticed that La Carlotta was fanning herself inside her carriage, looking rather upset.

"La Carlotta?" He greeted the poodle, running up to her carriage, "I expected you to be onstage, not off."

"You can thank those managers, those _cons._ " She then noticed who she was talking to, "Monsieur Harris? Aren't you the one whose been writing my reviews, correct?"

"Yes, Mademoiselle," He bowed slightly, "You're voice is far greater than that…Daae. I've always thought that."

"Greater?" She glowered, "My voice is more than that, Monsieur! I deserved that part, I deserved to sing at the Gala, but I was replaced by that dog! I refuse to be pushed to the sidelines! But…" She then grinned evilly, "I can fix that…"

"Is that so, Mademoiselle? How do you intend on getting your reputation back."

"I'll need your help, Monsieur Harris, but before you do, I need to know, what do you think of that costume girl?"

"What do I think?" He asked, folding his arms, "As far as I know, she's never had any experience with music, but I still don't know why she has such a voice. It's so weird."

"She's gotten lucky, Monsieur, but I will change that, I definitely will." She chuckled, "I have a little plan, and you are going to be part of it, Monsieur. Tomorrow, I will make all of Paris know that she isn't as good as she thinks she is."

"I already know what I'm going to write about in the papers, and all of Paris will see it."

"Thank you, Monsieur Harris; you will be brilliant as always!" She smiled, "Make sure you mention me."

"I will, Mademoiselle, I will." He gave a small smile, "Once everyone knows her faults, you will take her place, and you will rise to the top…but, what are we to do about Mademoiselle Daae?"

"I don't know, but I'll think of something. In the meantime, don't speak of this to anyone. Just write your review tomorrow after the performance, and I'll take care of the rest."

"Of course, Mademoiselle," The two then chuckled, as they planned on Jenna's downfall.

* * *

Meanwhile, the performance had ended, and Jenna was received with a warm praise, as everyone cheered and applauded when she came out during the curtain call. As she made her way to her dressing room, she wasn't sure if she would be able to get through the crowd of staff members who wanted to hand her gifts and paw-shakes and roses and what not. Thankfully, she got through the crowd unscathed, and she gasped when she entered the room.

Dressing Room 1 was probably the best room in the Canine, as it was originally for the best of the best singers and actors alike. It was mostly pink in color, with pink walls and velvet red carpet. There was a vanity mirror with lights above them, with a few drawers that contained makeup equipment. There was a chair in the corner, and a couch on the other side of the vanity mirror. There was a large mirror that seemed to hide something behind it, but it was probably a closet that no one used. She felt like she belonged in this place, almost like she was meant to play the lead role, just as her Angel had said. It was strange, since her Angel had told her that "tonight was her night to truly shine".

She walked into the room, and saw that there were a few baskets of flowers in the corner, left by some of the dogs at the performance and some from the staff. She rolled her eyes, as the flowers were mostly tacky, store bought flowers that had laces around them, and she noticed that there was a small package next to one of the baskets, and she groaned when she saw who it was from by looking at the label:

 _To: Jenna_

 _From: Steele de Chagny_

She wasn't sure what to do with the package, as it wasn't really big, but after the few times they've met, it almost seemed strange that he would send this to her. At the moment, Steele was the last thing she wanted to think of. The guy was a complete jerk that was so full of himself he didn't even notice it! Still…

 _He was my friend_ , she thought, _and I thought that we would be able to rekindle that friendship. I know he's changed, but_ _how can I accept that? He's far too different now, and I don't think his attitude will ever change. But, maybe it…oh what am I thinking? I shouldn't be concerned about this. That was then, and this is now, and I shouldn't think that just because we were friends, we can be lovers too…_

Jenna sighed, and placed her paws on the couch's cushion, as she knew thinking about Steele would only increase her frustration, and this wasn't the time to be angry, this was the time to be happy. She had performed in the lead role of Faust, her very first lead role, and she wanted to savor this moment forever.

 _Jenna…_ The husky's ears perked up; as she thought she heard a voice call her name.

"A-Angel?" She whispered, "Is that you?" She had usually heard the voice in the costume room where she worked in, but she didn't expect the voice to be here.

The voice of the Angel was something that perplexed her. She remembered that it first came to her when she first came to the Canine and at first she didn't believe it. She thought she was just hearing things, but after she heard the voice sing, it was far too beautiful to be real. It didn't sound natural, it almost sounded like a real Angel had come down from the heavens to come to her aid, just as her Father had promised.

The only problem was, she never saw him, but this didn't mind her, as she could still hear him, and feel him in her heart.

" _Yes, it is I,_ " The voice answered in a low whisper, " _I am very proud of you, Jenna. You sang like an Angel tonight. You've outshined any opera singer that there ever was, in fact, the Angel wept tonight._ "

Jenna blushed slightly, "Thank you, I couldn't believe it.. I couldn't have done it without you."

" _No, you did it yourself. I've told you, that you just have to feel the_ _music inside of you, and you will sing like an angel…and…well…I have a confession to make…."_ The voice sounded almost reluctant, like it was somewhat nervous.

"What is it?" Jenna asked.

" _I love you…"_

Suddenly, the door opened, making Jenna turn her head to see Steele standing in the doorway, clearly angry. Jenna wasn't sure why he was there, but she assumed that he was at the performance, and she hadn't seen him. She knew that Steele would eventually come to look for her, but not like this.

"Where is he?" Steele growled, "Where are you hiding him?" He started running about the room, trying to see if anyone was hiding in the room. The malamute, after having been chewed out by his brother for leaving the estate without telling him, had been forbidden from going to the Canine, but he did so anyway, and he had managed to find the husky's dressing room in order to see if she got the gift he had sent her (which was mostly an apology) but upon hearing Jenna speak with a voice, he became confused.

Steele hadn't ever thought to notice Jenna's strange behavior whenever he was around, and at first he thought she might just be a bit crazy and odd, but what if…what if this Angel of Music really wasn't an Angel? What if it was another dog? What if Jenna had pretended to forget about Steele and their friendship just so she could be with this other dog? Steele tried to control himself, but he couldn't keep his jealous emotions in check, and he burst open the door, his jealousy and anger suddenly unleashed.

"Jenna!" He cried, marching angrily into the dressing room. "I can't believe it!"

"Steele wha-,"

"Where is he?" He went over to her dresser, "Is he in here?"

"Steele," She exclaimed, "How dare you come into my room without knocking. What's your problem?"

"Oh, _my_ problem," He cried, "What do you mean _my_ problem? You've been keeping secrets from me!"

"Steele, please, calm down. What is wrong with you?"

The malamute tried to calm himself, but he wasn't able to, "You…you were talking with someone, weren't you?"

"What? What are you talking about, there's no one here."

"Don't play dumb with me, Jenna!" He growled, "You've been speaking with another dog behind my back, aren't you?"

"Steele, I…wait, what did you hear?"

"The voice said it _loved you_. I heard what it said."

Jenna then became happy, "Oh, so you _can_ hear him."

"What? _Hear_ him?" He inquired confusingly. "Hear who?"

"The Angel of Music, of course. Steele, there is no other dog here; it's just the Angel of Music. I didn't think you'd believe in him, but now see that you can hear him.

Steele opened his jaw to answer, but wasn't sure what to say. He then inwardly groaned, as this conversation about Angels of Music was rather ridiculous.

"What?" He asked, confused, "This again? Jenna, I told you this Angel isn't real?"

"If he's not real, then how come you can hear him?"

"Maybe someone is messing with you, Jenna." He chuckled, "I mean, seriously, do you honestly think that this Angel is real?"

Jenna sighed, "Steele, I haven't been seeing anyone. I was speaking with my Angel of Music, and he is my teacher. He's been helping me train for the past few months, and he told me that my Father is very proud of me." She then hopped off the chair angrily, "So how dare you accuse me of seeing another dog! I haven't done anything wrong. I don't know what your deal is, but now I see the only _problem_ in our relationship is you, Steele." She then turned away from the malamute, who really wasn't about to drop this argument, despite what the two had discussed a few hours prior to this event.

"Jenna-," Steele began, but Jenna cut him off.

"Steele, please leave,"

"Oh, I don't understand you, Jenna. You've been acting so weirdly lately, and I think you've been letting these fairytales and talk about Angels and singing get into your head? Don't you understand that's all in the past now? Why don't you get rid of all that and look at the _real_ picture here, like me?"

"So, is that all you care about, is yourself? Is that all the great Steele de Chagny wants? It seems to me that you're _love_ only stems from that fact that you just _want_ me, just like every other female out there. I thought you truly cared about our friendship?"

"I do, but I can't when you're acting like-,"

"You have no right to talk of stuff like this. You have no right to spy on me and follow me as you've been doing lately. No one is here with me but my Angel, so leave now."

Steele then started laughing, almost mockingly, "Jenna, you've gone crazy! I can't believe you think the Angel is real. It's probably just some dog, making a fool out of you."

"The only one who's being a fool is you, Steele, now please leave."

"Jenna, I'm not done talking,"

"Yes, you are, now get out."

"I'm not done talk-," Jenna then grabbed whatever was nearest to her (which happened to be a small bottle of perfume) and hurled it straight at the malamute.

"Get out!" She cried, "Stop spying on me, and get out!" Steele ducked his head, as the perfume bottle smashed into a million pieces against the wall. Frustrated with their heated conversation, the malamute stormed over to the door, and turned to the husky.

"This isn't over, Jenna…" He growled, and the malamute then slammed the door as hard as he could, which almost made the walls shake.

Jenna was almost shaking with anger, as this stupid argument completely ruined her night. She sank to the floor, and put her head in her paws, not exactly feeling cheerful.

" _Do not worry about him, Jenna…_ " The voice returned, this time in a more comforting tone, " _He does not understand you like I do…he will never understand._ "

"But what am I to do about him, Angel?" She answered back, sighing heavily, "He won't stop until we're together, but he's so…clingy. Just the thought of me and him…together…" She then shuddered with the thought of them being in bed together entered her mind. She shook her head. "Well, we could still be friends, but he's so difficult to be around, and he-,"

" _Jenna, don't think about him…just think about how much you've made me proud, and your Father proud._ "

"Your right, I shouldn't be upset. Thanks for cheering me up Angel, and I was going to ask you…you said something about you loving me?"

" _What I was implying was what I said to you when you asked me why you can't see me._ "

"What do you mean?" Suddenly, the lights in her room began to flicker on and off, and with a flash; they turned themselves off, the room going dark.

"A-Angel, what's going on?" Jenna asked nervously.

" _Do not be afraid, Jenna,_ " The voice suddenly became louder, _"You have been an incredible student, and it's time for you to see me, and my glory…"_

"But, where are you?" Jenna then saw some kind of glow that was coming from the large mirror at the back of the room, and saw smoke come out of the sides of the mirror.

" _Look into the mirror, Jenna…"_ The voice ordered, and as Jenna looked at the mirror on the wall, and suddenly, a pair of yellow eyes appeared.

" _I am your Angel…come to me …come to me…"_ The voice commanded, and as Jenna locked eyes with the ones from the mirror, she almost felt like she was in a trance, as she slowly walked towards mirror, with a slight breeze blowing her fur about the place.

"Jenna? Jenna?" A female voice came from behind the dressing room door, "It's me, Dixie and Sylvie, are you alright?" Jenna seemed to not hear her, as she continued to walk towards the mirror.

"Jenna? Can you hear me? Who are you talking to?" Dixie wasn't sure why her friend wasn't answering, and with the help of Sylvie, the two forced their way into dressing room.

However, to their surprise, their husky friend was no where to be found, as she seemed to have magically disappeared from her room. All that was left was her bandanna on the vanity mirror stand, and the smoke that was slowly fading away into the air.

* * *

Author's Note:

Finally I finished Chapter 6. It's not really long, but I was mostly trying to figure out what to write next. Perhaps I should plan before I act, huh?

Anyway, I was mostly inspired to make a sort of jackass critic by the Robert Englund 1989 movie, the same way I was inspired to create an Inspector character for my story. It seems I like I get a lot of my ideas from there. If you haven't seen it, i highly recommend. I think it's still on Netflix, so you can go ahead to take a look at it.

Please review my story, and I will also publish this story on my DeviantArt account, where I also publish some of my art. So if you would like to check that out as well go right ahead.

\- Dante

I do not own Balto or The Phantom of the Opera. They, and their characters, belong to their respective owners.

Madame Aurelia, Monsieur Jean-Claude, Jacques, Monsieur Belmont, and Monsieur Harris belong to me as my OCs.


	8. Part 1: Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Jean-Claude carefully looked over the various pages of notes that he had taken during his time at the Canine. The time before the performance of Faust had given him enough time to get as much resources as was needed.

He placed a paw on his chin whilst crossing his legs and closed his eyes, as he did when he was deep in thought. He made sure the door was locked so as no one would disturb him.

 _This ghost has rather strange airs to him. As of now I have a few witnesses, various assumptions, rumors, and descriptions. Let me evaluate what I have so far..._

 _This ghost is a phantom, as I assumed he was, as many of the workers that I interviewed have spoken that they have all seen the same thing: a black shadow with yellow eyes, and a wolf skull atop a dog wearing a suit. This is good, that means I can focus on only one appearance, not any other._

Jean-Claude pulled out one of the pages from the scattered sheets about his desk, which was a drawing that one of workers had done for him. The picture described showcases a black shadow that appears along what looked like a wall of one of the hallways. Jean-Claude made a note that the form of this shade looked like a wolf more than a dog, its paws much larger than any other dog, and it overall had a "lanky" sort of look to it.

 _This overall description is very strange for an evil spirit,_ his thoughts continued, _it's apparent that this phantom has taken on the appearance of a dog...or a wolf for that matter._ A thought struck him, _what if this ghost takes the form of a wolf when he's in this corporeal form, and has the appearance of a dog with a skull of a wolf when he's in his physical form._ He nodded his head, as this was a possible assumption; _if a spirit has true supernatural powers, than it's clear that they have the ability to shape shift whenever they want._

 _Still, there are a few things missing. From what I understand, this ghost has spoken to Madame Aurelia, he can make himself appear and disappear, and he can change form. Still, let me look at this logically..._

 _The managers don't believe in him, that much is true, and a few of the workers don't as well, and according to the stories that I've read, many dogs could easily say they saw a ghost, even though it quite possibly could have been a figment of their imagination. Yet, this doesn't add up, since multiple dogs have encountered the ghost, and some weren't just glimpses or glances. They were full-on, face-to-face encounters, like Joseph Buquet and Madame Aurelia's encounter with him._

 _I believe that this ghost is rather clever, being able to do so much without quelling any suspicion._ Jean-Claude thought for a moment, he thought the word _clever_ over and over in his head, and upon thinking about it, he came to a conclusion.

 _Clever? Why would a ghost be clever? Did I just describe the ghost as a criminal? It's a thought, but possible. I've had various cases where criminals and thieves have managed to slip through my paws, being able to cover up there tracks without getting caught. So in that case what if...what if this ghost really is a criminal?_

Jean-Claude tapped his claw on one of the papers, Maybe that's what I'm getting at. _What if this ghost isn't a ghost, but a criminal, a real, physical being? I mean, it almost makes sense. He threatens the managers with notes! Notes! Why would a phantom or spirit write notes? It seems like common knowledge that spirits can't write (or he could in his physical form...no, don't get off track here). From the notes that the managers have received, they aren't threats, they're mostly instructions and rules, almost like this ghost has a plan in the works, a plan that a clever, sneaky, criminal would have!_

Jean-Claude was getting excited, just the thought of something like this made his fur tingle. _Yes,_ he thought, _this ghost can't be a ghost. If he is a criminal, he probably created this ghost persona in order to throw people off, to scare them._

 _But from the evidence that I've acquired, this ghost is more than just a criminal; he seems intelligent, very intelligent. From what the first letter reads, he once worked with the creator of the Canine, and he had worked on the development of the building and its structure. In this case, he probably knows the entire layout of the place...and he probably created the Canine as a place for "him" to roam around in. I've heard the ghost moves through walls, but what they're actually hidden passages that lead to his lair? So, in conclusion, he has created the impression that he is a spirit which gives him a chance to get away with whatever kind of things that he does, and since he knows the Canine inside and out, it's no question that he uses it to his advantage, being able to slip through the walls without being noticed._

Jean-Claude's overall theory on the ghost was starting to make sense. It seemed truly incredible that a criminal would go this far to enact his deeds, whilst masquerading as a ghost in disguise.

 _How Impressive, Monsieur Fantome,_ he smirked, _you've got the entire Opera House at your feet, and the terror and command of everyone there in your grip._

However, there is one thing he didn't understand, one last piece that he needed to figure out in order to solve this puzzle: the motive.

 _What was the point of doing all this?_ At first, the Inspector thought that it was a perfect way for the ghost to do as he pleased, and he overall could do almost anything, and get away with it easily, whether it be murder, theft, threaten, etc, but one question remains: why? Why would he do so much in order to do so little? What was his ultimate goal?

Jean-Claude rubbed the back of his head, and whilst he picked up a few of the papers, his emerald eyes scanned over the letters that were sent to the managers. After reading over them, he noticed that they all spoke of the same thing. They praised the performance of Jennifer Daae at the Gala and during the first performance of Faust. It also displayed how much the ghost wanted her to be in the lead role of Marguerite. _Perhaps this ghost has a liking to her?_ He had spoken to the costume dog a few days prior, and all she said was that she didn't believe in the opera ghost, and she seemed to be in a rush to get to her dressing room. He tried to ask what the hurry was, but she refused to speak after that. The Shepard saw that as somewhat suspicious, even though she could have just been in a hurry for an appointment.

 _Either way, I'll probably take her into account. From what the ghost has written in the letters, it sounds like he has a fascination for Mademoiselle Daae. Interesting..._

Jean-Claude gazed out the window to his office, and noticed that it was dark outside. He hadn't stayed up this late in quite some time, and upon looking outside his office, he saw that everyone had left, except for a few detectives leaving their offices for the night. He didn't mind, as he was usually the last one to leave, especially when he had a case on his paws.

 _I don't really think they understand, to be honest...they aren't like me._ He was right, as the officers (whilst they never showed it, they definitely expressed their true feelings, ones that he could see clearly) they usually didn't have interesting cases, or important investigations as he did. He respected them, of course, for their ambitious and courageous behavior to bring justice to the world, but they seemed to lack the true intelligence and skill he had.

 _Defeating crime does not require ambition alone; it also calls for a superior intellect which they do not seem to possess..._ He hated saying that, but he couldn't help it. It was mostly the truth.

 _Well, I really shouldn't be talking...I'm the one catching a ghost..._

Throughout this little investigation, the Inspector almost started to question his own ambition for solving crime, which was uncommon for the Shepard as he was always confident in his skills. Well, for one thing, why did he choose to do this? To begin with, he was supposed to catch a restaurant thief, not a ghost. It seemed absurd, but then again, he wasn't forced to become interested in the ghost myth; it was his own curiosity that seemed to lead him to this point. Whilst the managers and some of the staff chose to ignore it, Jean-Claude chose to seek out the ghost. But was it really out of curiosity?

He recalled when he had taken on the Yellow Room Case. He could have quit, he could have denied it, but he didn't, but did he do it to prove a point? Evidently he did in some way, as he proved himself to his superior officers that he was capable of being a great detective. But, what is to boost his ego, to be as great as Poe's C. Auguste Dupin (who was an inspiration to him). In fact, he was somewhat obsessed with Monsieur Dupin's incredible deductive skills and keen intelligence via his method of problem-solving called _ratiocination_ , or "to reason"

" _...The extent of information obtained; lies not so much in the validity of the inference as in the quality of the observation...But it is in matters beyond the limits of mere rule that the skill of the analyst is evinced. He makes in silence a host of observations and inferences_ _..._ " He muttered beneath his breath, taking a quote from Poe's _The Murders in the Rue Morgue_ that speaks about Dupin's methods of deduction and problem-solving. This was sort of a "code" that he lived by.

However, despite this, and truth be told, it was sort of a dismal job, despite his vast knowledge and previous successes. In fact, for the most part, he was almost _always_ alone whilst doing cases mainly because he preferred to be alone. He did speak to Monsieur Babet every now and then, but other than that, he never had any real conversation with any dog, male or female. He hadn't any girlfriend or mate, no true friends that he had grown up with, nor did he really have contact with any of his relatives.

So, why would he dedicate his life to solving crimes? Jean-Claude tapped a claw against his cheek, as this was a question he would occasionally ask himself. He felt it necessary to ask yourself questions, even if it meant questioning your own sense of morality.

The only conclusion he could really think of for his true ambition was probably his need to know, the pursuit to learn about why dogs did certain things, to help others, and to ultimately be something in this world. He had heard a few dogs talk gossip about him, saying he was nothing more than a "problem-solving machine". He chuckled, as this was partially true, but it wasn't like he _had_ to feel. He was a detective, not a therapist, and besides, letting your emotions get in the way of solving crime can lead to dead ends.

Other than that, he couldn't really think of reason, especially when he questioned as to why any other dog would do this. He wasn't sure what others thought, but he could guess; but he wasn't one to judge. He too had questioned as to why this case had sparked his interests.

 _It doesn't matter what this is all about,_ he thought, placing his shoulders on his desk, his head in his paws, _I'm going to figure this out, and even if it means that I have to risk losing this position, this wolf-dog ghost will be brought to justice._ Of course, whilst he was on the right track, he knew there would still be more additional information to fully understand this ghost. _I have to be careful, this ghost knows that I'm after him, and from the looks of this note he sent me, he probably wants to beat me, just as I am._

Jean-Claude's eyes scanned over to the darkened night sky out his office window, _so, is it to be war between us, Monsieur Fantome?_ He thought, chuckling to himself, as he gave out a deep sigh, as this was going to be a long night.

* * *

Steele was sitting in his parlor at his family estate, having not gotten up from his seat since he had gotten back from the opera, mostly because his brother wasn't too cheerful with not knowing where he was.

"Steele," Philippe said at the malamute across from him, trying to keep his composure, "Could you mind telling me where you were this evening?"

Steele continued to look at his paws, as sat rather silently on the couch.

"Steele, I'm speaking to you." Steele glanced up at his brother, not really wanting to make eye contact with him.

Philippe sighed, "Let me guess, you were at the Opera House?" Steele moved his head from side to side, implying that yes was the answer.

Philippe was about to give him a stern talking to, just as he did when Steele had went to Perros, but he didn't. Steele noticed this, since brother was somewhat calmer than the other day.

"You're not gonna chew me out?" He asked.

Philippe shook his head, "I would, but I won't. You see, while I was waiting for you to return, I knew very well as to why you were there, Stephen de Chagny." Steele raised a brow, as he wasn't expecting this, but didn't reply.

"I assume you know what I'm talking about, right?" Philippe continued. "It's about that Daae girl, isn't it?"

"What gave it away?" Steele replied, rolling his eyes.

"I could see it, brother. You don't know everything about me, but I know lots of things about you. The way you try to hide your emotions, the way you try to keep your true feelings in check, to let the world not see you're more vulnerable 'weaker' side as you put it."

Steele raised a brow, "Brother, you're sort of freaking me out here. What are you talking about?"

"You love her, don't you?" Steele heart almost stopped, and he thought that he was sweating. He suddenly seemed to be getting frustrated, almost like he brother had figured out him as being the criminal of a murder, or getting his paw stuck in a cookie jar.

"Um…uh…" Steele mumbled, folding his arms and turning his head to the side, "I don't…know what you're talking about…"

"Come now, brother," Philippe smiled, "I've known you since you were a pup. I know these things."

"How do you know that 'I'm in love'? Where did you come up with that?"

"Oh, I don't know, it just seemed rather odd that you would constantly sneak out just to see her. Mother said you did the same thing back then."

 _Damn you brother, you're reading me like an open book,_ Steele thought, not exactly on par with the way Philippe was talking.

"So, are you in love with her?" Philippe repeated, clearly pushing his brother's buttons. The malamute thought for a moment, and for some reason, he wasn't sure what to say. He knew in his steel-like heart that Philippe was right. He had somehow known that he was in love, but Steele hadn't even thought of it his relationship with Jenna as love, not really. It was true that he had sort of had feelings for her when he was a pup, but was it not just puppy love, but real, true love? He could remember the tingly feelings when he used to play with her, the strange shakiness in his bones, and his cheeks burning a bright red when she would lick him on the cheek. It was so weird, this feeling, but was it love?

He had always seen love as being ridiculous, almost fairy-tale like. True love didn't exist, and it was just convenient for him that his fans loved him, but was it true love? It wasn't love that a couple felt; it was mostly out of adoration. But when it came to Jenna, she didn't care about his looks, or his money, or his fame. He hadn't noticed it until now, but he saw when they had first met all those years ago, he had felt love. It was really true love, and he knew it.

If that was the case, why couldn't he admit it? What was holding him back? Was it his ego? Was it his reputation?

 _Of course it is!_ He thought. His reputation as the "toughest" dog in Paris would certainly be ruined if anyone found out he was in a relationship. Males didn't love! They're sole purpose was to mate with others and produce offspring. True love was for pups and those Romeo and Juliet types!

At least, that's what his father had told him. For the most part, his father and mother had never really met each other as pups. They were married as soon as they turned 18, just as their parents had planned for them, and because of that, that was the only thing that he knew about love. Philippe had once told him that even though they were married, they really didn't love each other, even if it was said that "love would come to pass after marriage".

It was different now from this kind of old style of love. The kind of love that seemed to blossom in France, and possibly throughout the entire world, had given everyone a chance to truly express their feelings, to get to know each other, to build good relationships that would last a lifetime. However, this was completely taboo for the young malamute, and he wondered as to why this kind of "lovey-dovey" feeling was gone from his mind.

"Steele?" Philippe said, as he made his brother come back to reality, "Hello? Is anyone there?"

"Oh, uh, I don't know," Steele replied quickly, "what do you think?"

"I think you _are_ in love, Steele." Philippe responded, smiling again, "But you're trying to hide it."

"Huh? I'm not hiding anything." Steele retorted, "I'm not _in love_ , brother. We're just friends."

"Then why did you follow her to Perros? Why did you send her a box of perfume?"

Steele froze, "You…know about the gift?"

"Maybe you shouldn't leave anything you don't want anyone to see on the dinner table, brother."

Steele sighed, "What are you getting at, brother? Why do you care that I'm with Jenna? Are you jealous?"

"No, I'm just…proud." Philippe then stood up from his seat to sit next to the malamute.

"What?" Steele replied, confused, "What do you mean, proud?"

"I'm seeing my little brother finally grow up into a real male." He then patted Steele on the shoulder, to which he brushed off.

"I'm already grown, Philippe." He groaned, "I'm 24."

"You're still young, brother. Now, I'm at the ripe age of 37, I count as being grown."

"What's your point? Why the hell do you care?"

Philippe put a paw on his shoulder again, but Steele didn't flinch, "Because I understand how you feel. Believe me, I've been there, done that."

"That's what you always say." Steele was about to get up, but Philipe held him down.

"No, I mean it, now sit down, and let me tell you a story."

"Is this about that one dog you met? Come on Philippe I'm tired, I want to sleep."

"No, you're going to sit here next to your _big brother_ and listen to what he has to say." He then put his arm around Steele's, and he immediately moved away from him.

"Ugh, I'm not a pup, brother!" He recoiled, pushing the older canine away.

Philippe chuckled, "I was just joking. Now, let me tell you something, Steele. You're not the first one to fall in love. I've been around the block, trust me, I know these things." He then began his story of when he once met his first…and last love…

* * *

When Philippe was Steele's age, he was just as immature as he was. He was what the females called a "play-dog" who could attract any dog that he passed in the streets of Paris. Despite his position, his wealth, and his militant services, he realized that his actions Towards the females he dated seemed to make them reject him. He knew it was his fault, and he thought that true love wasn't something that belonged in the real world, it was something that belonged in fairy tales and romance novels.

Of course, it wasn't until he met her.

It was on a spring-filled night, and Philippe had been invited to a party with one of the other Counts in Paris. The party was filled with gentle-dogs and their fiancées, and even though the black husky was given a few winks from them and a few other girls, none of them were of interest to him.

Not except for one. She was sitting by herself in the house's parlor, sipping on some wine. She was a retriever with a beautiful coat of gold, with light blue eyes, and an equally golden necklace around her neck. It was apparent that she did not come with anyone, not a friend or male. Philippe walked up to her, curious as to why she was alone.

"You know," He began, walking into the parlor, "A female such as you shouldn't be by herself. Why don't you join us?"

"No, I'm fine here, Monsieur." She replied, with a warm smile that caught Philippe by surprise. She had the kind of smile that gave Philippe goosebumps, and made his heart flutter.

"Oh, um, OK," Philippe stammered, pulling at his shirt collar, "What is your name?"

"Emilia Corelli," She replied, "I already know who you are, Monsieur Comte de Chagny."

"Please, call me Philippe," He chuckled, "But still, you shouldn't be sitting by yourself. Nobody brought you?"

"Well, he was going to, but he stood me up."

 _What?_ Philippe thought, _why would anyone do that to someone as beautiful as her?_

"I'm sorry," Philippe responded, "would you like if kept you company?"

The retriever gasped, slightly blushing, "Oh, Monsieur Comte, you don't have to."

"I insist, Madame, someone as pretty as you shouldn't be alone on such a fine evening."

 _Did I really say that out loud?_

"I would be honored, Philippe." She smiled again, and she scooted over on the couch so Philippe could sit next to her.

That night, it was an experience unlike anyone could ever imagine. Emilia (or Emily as she was called by everyone) had grown up in Paris all her life, and whilst she received a good amount of money from her family, she too had never been able find true love. Instead, she spent her lonely days writing and publishing stories in the papers. This all changed when Philippe asked her if she would like to come to dinner with him afterwards, to which she gladly accepted.

For the next few weeks, everything that Philippe had once known about the world seemed to change forever. He soon saw that when he was with Emily, he felt pure and utter bliss and passion in his heart. When she would catch himself in her eyes, he felt joy, and when they kissed, he realized that there would be no way for them to separate.

Of course, it didn't last, as Emily could not stay in Paris, for her family was moving to Sweden. Philippe begged her to stay, but it was all in vain.

The world seemed different after that, but not for worse however. Philippe had never been happier, his experience with Emily had forever changed the way he saw the world. She made him see that there was love in the world, and anyone, no matter what that background was, or who they are, can fall in love just the same.

They kissed one last time at the Paris docks, and she boarded the boat soon after. As Philippe waved to her when it was time for her to leave by boat, he could still feel her gentle kiss on his lips. She had come into his life, her love had changed him, as he gazed at her golden shining fur, and it soon disappeared off into the distance, as the boat rowed off into the fading sun.

* * *

"That was 15 years ago brother, but you know what, I haven't forgotten about those long, spring days. When she came into my life, I was a changed dog, brother."

"OK, but what does this have to do with me and Jenna? I mean, it sounded kind of…corny."

"When I saw you gazing at her at the Gala, and when you talked about your days with her in Perros, I saw a 'familiar' look in your eyes, brother. Deep down, you love her, but being the masculine dog, you don't want to admit it, since word could get out of the _great_ Steele de Chagny being in love. But, I think it would make you more of a dog than any other in the entire world. It takes a real dog to fully express his feelings, and come to grips with them. So, I'm going to ask you again, Stephen de Chagny, are you in love with Jennifer Daae?"

Steele didn't know how to answer; he was practically paralyzed from the words that his brother had said. He knew there was no way he was going to get out of this one.

"Yeah…" He said finally, shrugging his shoulders, "Yeah, I guess I do."

"You don't have to be afraid to say it, brother." Philippe placed his paw on his brother's shoulder again, "It's not like I'm going to put it in the papers."

"OK, yeah, I'll say it again, I'm in love!" He exclaimed, "But, I think you're missing one crucial detail about that."

"What is that?"

"She…hates my guts."

Philippe flexed his ears, "Why is that?"

"Well…" Steele scratched the back of his head, "Apparently she says I was a jerk to her."

"And were you a jerk to her?" Philippe cocked his head to one side.

"Kind of, but it wasn't really my fault. She's been acting strange lately."

"That doesn't matter, Steele. A male should always respect his female, no matter what."

"I know that, but she's been so difficult." Steele grunted, folding his arms, "She keeps prattling on about some Angel of Music or something."

Philippe raised a brow, "Um…ok…" He replied, "Well, that does sound rather odd, but I think you should at least give her some respect, brother. Remember what I said before, if you really love her, and then you should tell her how you feel. But, if it were up to me, I would probably just wait for a while, especially if there's still beef between you two."

"So, I shouldn't push it?" Steele asked.

"Right, just take your time, brother. Don't just rush into these things. Love will find a way."

"God, you sound like a walking, talking romance novel." Steele groaned. Philippe then put his paws together in a prayer position, before sighing deeply.

" _Ah, Monsieur Steele est de tomber amoureux!"_ He said jokingly, " _L'amour est dans l'air ce soir!"_ He then let out a laugh.

"Shut up," Steele replied, pushing his brother on his back on the couch, but he couldn't help but grin, "No need to rub it in." He then hopped off the couch, "Now, if you excuse me, I'm heading off to bed."

"Good night, brother." Philippe chuckled to himself, as he sat back on the couch. He was somewhat surprised by how his brother reacted to his question. He was sure that Steele would be in denial about this whole thing, but he wasn't. He almost felt like he was really talking with his brother, not some conceited alpha-male.

 _I'm proud of you, brother,_ he thought, _and_ _to think, the great Steele de Chagny has fallen in love, hehe._ He chuckled again, as he got up from the couch to call it a night as well.

* * *

Author's Note:

The next chapter is up! It's mostly on, as you can see, Jean-Claude's little investigation on the ghost. Though I was mostly wanting to focus on the in-depth of the character's Jean-Claude and Philippe de Chagny, mostly on the latter.

For the most part, Philippe isn't really a main character, nor is he really in the novel that much. He's a minor character at best, which isn't fair, since I think he could be a pretty decent character. Even though he is still a minor character, his significance in my story is much larger than his role in the novel. I kind of see him as a "older brother" sort of guy, wanting what's best for Steele. Besides, I think it's appropriate for him to give Steele some advice on things that he doesn't understand.

Hope you enjoy, please review, and if you have any questions, please feel free to ask.

\- Dante

I do not own Balto or The Phantom of the Opera. They, and their characters, belong to their respective owners.

Monsieur Jean-Claude, and Emily belongs to me.


	9. Part 1: Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 _A NEW MARGUERITE_

 _by Monsieur Louis Harris of Le Département des Beaux-Arts, published Tuesday, August 24, 1881_

 _As we all know, the Opera Canine is one of the most distinguished foundations of the 19_ _th_ _century, a God given gift by Monsieur Charles Canine himself, and it is my pleasure to give my fellow Parisians a quick overview of Monday's performance of Charles Gounod's Faust, as it is my sole duty to do so._

 _Upon entering the auditorium, I had expected to view the presence of the great La Carlotta in the lead role of Marguerite, the young love-sick peasant girl who falls in love with Dr. Faust upon the command of the demon Mephistopheles. My hopes were rather high, as La Carlotta has satisfied my palate before in her performance as Tosca in Puccini's Tosca, and Lady Macbeth in Giuseppe's Macbeth, but I was unfortunately incorrect._

 _So, imagine my disappointment when La Carlotta was somehow replaced by an unknown dog, who goes by the name of Jennifer Daae. Curious, I decided to give her a chance, as she might be somewhat decent. However, my surprise came when I found that she not only worked as the Canine's costume girl, but she also has never had the proper training that a "true" opera singer has had._

 _Someone like this does not, in my opinion, belong in such an establishment as the Opera Canine. Therefore, I highly recommend that Jennifer be replaced by La Carlotta, who has believed that Mademoiselle Daae had actually "planned" to take her place in the lead part. I for one will not tolerate such behavior, and she must return to her duties as the House's costume girl. It certainly "suits" her best._

 _Hopefully Monsieur Managers and Monsieur Belmont will take this review into account and… Please refer to page 8 for more details…_

Jenna had gotten the paper as soon as she heard news that the review of the first performance of Faust had hit headlines. However, once she had read the above snippet in her dressing room, she was nearly crushed with disappointment.

 _I…I don't understand,_ she thought, completely embarrassed as she almost wanted to hide under in her dressing cabinet, _what did I do wrong? I mean, I followed everything that he had said, but I guess it wasn't enough. Maybe I should speak with him about this._

Just then, Monsieur Belmont knocked on the door, "Mademoiselle Daae, may I have a word with you?"

"Yes, come in Monsieur," She replied. The short-tempered beagle came into the dressing room rather upset of what he had read in the paper that morning.

"Mademoiselle, I've read that you're opening performance was rather _off_." He began, "And, might I add, you actually planned to replace La Carlotta? Is this true?"

"What?" Jenna responded, clearly confused by what that statement in the papers about her being a fake, "I didn't plan anything, I swear I didn't."

"Then why did Monsieur Harris say so?" Monsiuer Belmont retorted, "That critic is always right, you know."

"Maybe there was a mistake, somebody had lied to him, given him bad information?"

"I'm not buying it, Mademoiselle. I'm not exactly pleased with the way you clearly tricked us. I thought that you had proper training, but upon taking a closer look at your resume, I've found that you've never even taken any classes or courses in the Paris Conservatorium!"

"But, I've had training."

The beagle raised a brow, "Oh, with whom?"

Jenna shuffled her paws, "Well, I can't exactly say who he is, but he's given me an amazing gift, and I know you really don't believe what Monsieur Harris said, do you?"

Monsieur Belmont sighed, "Jennifer, I understand where you come from, and who your Father is, but I just want you to know that I do believe what Monsieur Harris said about you. I knew something was off about you, but I didn't think that this was for real. I'm sorry, Madame, but I'm going to have to show this to the managers. It seems unfair and wrong for La Carlotta's career to be ruined like this."

"What!" Jenna gasped, "You can't!" She knew if Monsieur Belmont reported this to the managers, then they would surely fire her for this.

"I'm afraid I have no choice," He said sternly, "Now, if you would please come with me, Mademoiselle."

Jenna felt ashamed as she walked with Monsieur Belmont down the hall, down to the Grand Staircase, and finally to the manager's office, where said manager (Monsieur Kaltag was the only one present that day) were not exactly happy with this.

"Is this true, Madame?" Monsieur Kaltag asked, clearly upset with what Monsieur Belmont had said, "Did you intentionally replace La Carlotta?"

"No, I didn't," Jenna repeated, "I never wanted to replace her, I just wanted to be in the lead role, that's all. I meant no harm. You can't honestly believe just one critic, can you?"

"Oh, so you admit it then!" Monsieur Belmont interjected.

"Monsieur, let me handle this," Kaltag assured the beagle, "Mademoiselle, I'm afraid that we can't exactly tolerate this kind of behavior, as I've read many of Monsieur Harris' works, and he's always 100% accurate. So, I'm sorry, but were going to have to let you go."

"But, Monsieur, I didn't do anything wrong," The husky pleaded, her ears drooping, "This is all a big mistake."

"I'm afraid I have to do this, Jennifer. Now please, take your things, and clear out of the Canine." Jenna hung her head in disappointment, saddened by the fact that she would never forgive herself for this, but before she got to the door, La Carlotta suddenly entered, making the husky jump.

"Monsieur Managers, I would like to have a word with you." She said, clearly upset about something.

Monsieur Kaltag groaned, "What is it this time, Madmae?"

"Have you read what that Monsieur Harris has said about Mademoiselle-," She then noticed that Jenna was in the room, and pulled her close to her, wrapping an arm around her, "Oh, you poor thing," she cooed, "getting bullied by that jerk critic."

Jenna was somewhat uncomfortable, as she wasn't expecting this. This was the first time that La Carlotta had actually said something nice to her (or had acted nice to her).

"Um, uh…" She began, but La Carlotta shushed her.

"Monsieur Moncharmin, there's been a horrible mistake," She continued, "That Monsieur Harris has framed poor Jenna in order to ruin her _amazing_ first performance, and I for one will not stand for this kind of stunt that he's pulled. I am absolutely appalled."

"So, Monsieur Harris lied?" Kaltag inquired.

"Yes, and I shall file a complaint immediately, this poor dog has been a victim of a horrendous crime," She then held Jenna tighter, making her feel even more awkward and uncomfortable, "In fact, I demand that you give her job back to her immediately!"

"But, La Carlotta, she's-," Monsieur Belmont pleaded, but was soon stopped when the poodle growled at him, giving him a dirty look.

"Um, on second thought," He said, grinning and sweating nervously, "She should get her job back, Monsieur Manager. Hehe," He then whispered, " _as soon as possible_."

Kaltag sat got up from his desk, "I think La Carlotta is right, Monsieur Belmont. Perhaps we were too harsh with Mademoiselle Daae, and I think she should stay."

"Oh, I knew you'd see it my way, Monsieur Manager!" La Carlotta cheered, giving Jenna a tight hug, "Come, my dear, I'll take you back to your dressing room."

"Um, thank you, Carlotta," She replied, still not sure as to why the poodle had stood up for her, but she was just glad that she was able to stay at the Canine.

As the two walked back to Dressing Room 1, Jenna thanked Carlotta for doing that for her.

"Oh, you are so welcome, darling, it's my pleasure." She smiled.

"Thank you, but thought you never liked me." Jenna replied.

"Oh, that's because you were a costume girl, and I never thought that you were anything but a costume girl. But, when I heard you take the role of Marguerite, I was astounded by what they said about you. I am truly impressed."

"But, I heard you were upset me replacing at the Gala."

"Oh, I overreacted, the bronchitis made me a bit cranky. I think you deserved it. In fact, I think you should take my place as Marguerite from now on."

Jenna came to a stop, "You're not serious, are you?" She had always dreamed to be accepted by the singers of the Opera House, including La Carlotta, and now that dream might actually come true.

"Dead serious, Jenna dear, I'll tell my friends to come tonight and cheer you on."

"Wow, thank you." Jenna smiled, "But, why are you being so nice to me? Last I checked you were scolding me for not making your dress perfect."

"That's all in the past, Jenna." La Carlotta smiled, "Now run along, you have an opera to perform, Mademoiselle."

As the poodle opened the door to Dressing Room 1 for the husky, her mouth turned into a devilish smile, seeing how she easily fell for her façade.

 _Step 1 is complete. Now, for Step 2…_

* * *

Later that evening, the second performance of Faust was to be performed, and instead of Carlotta, Jenna was going to be playing Marguerite again, and whilst she was getting ready for her small scene in Act 2, La Carlotta had done some planning. As you can see, the poodle's plan to ruin Jenna's career was coming into bloom, and even though she seemed to have gained Jenna's trust, she knew that Jenna would have any second doubts about this sudden recognition. Monsieur Harris had also done his part. She would generously reward him for his efforts, but there was still more to be done.

She had called up all of her friends and supporters in Paris to come see her newest "camarade", and she boasted and bragged that she was going to completely stun them with her voice.

The only thing she said was wait for the "signal" to give her what she deserved.

 _Oh, they'll be stunned alright,_ she thought, as she knocked on the door to Jenna's dressing room again, carrying a bag in her teeth.

Jenna gasped, almost dropping her powder when she saw her door suddenly open, "Oh, um hello Carlotta, what are you doing here?" She asked the poodle.

"Sorry about the sudden appearance, but I wanted to give you this." She then pulled out what looked like a bottle of champagne that looked unmarked.

"Oh, um thanks…again." Jenna replied.

"No need to thank me, Jenna, but I just wanted to give you something special, and by special, I mean, a little good luck." She then pulled out two small glasses, popped the top of the bottle, and poured the clear liquid into the glasses

"Here, drink this, I always have a little sip of champagne before a performance."

Jenna took the glass, "But, it's already Act Two."

Carlotta frowned, "Well, it doesn't matter, you'll do great anyway." Jenna seemed like Carlotta was serious about all of this, and the two singers drank down their glass.

"Now, go out there and show them up, Jennifer." La Carlotta smiled, "I'll be cheering you on."

Jenna smiled awkwardly, as Carlotta closed the door on her way out. The husky got back to powdering herself, despite feeling a bit odd from the champagne, but she shrugged it off as nothing.

Act Two started up, and the stage was filled with songs filled with cheer as a crowd of town's people, students, and soldiers. After their ensemble finally ended, and the soldier Valentin had declared to his companion Siebel to look after Marguerite whilst he was away at war, who also fails to defeat Mephistopheles, Faust tries to woo the young peasant girl (Jenna).

" _Ne permettrez-vous pas, ma belle demoiselle, qu'on vous offre le bras, pour faire le chemin_?" Faust sang, as he offered to escort Marguerite to wherever she pleased, out of adoration.

" _Non, monsieur! Je ne suis demoiselle ni belle, demoiselle, ni belle, et je n'ai pas…"_ Marguerite replied defiantly, rejecting his offer, but seemingly out of nowhere, Jenna felt something off about her voice. Her voice suddenly became dry, and she was unsure as to why she was feeling odd. She was forced to stop, which caused the audience to stare in confusion.

 _Come on, keep singing, it's probably nothing, just clear your throat_ , Jenna thought to herself quickly, and after immediately taking a few quick seconds to clear her voice, she tried the verse again.

" _Non, monsieur! Je ne suis demoiselle…ni…belle…"_ Jenna had to stop midway, as her voice grew weak and hoarse, as the notes from her mouth became small and wheezy. She covered her mouth, as she wasn't sure as to what she was wrong with her.

However, this was just part of this terrible ordeal. The dogs that took up most of the front of the bottom rows were Carlotta's fans and friends, who were ordered to wait for the "signal" to in fact the poodle's horrible scheme.

And as soon as she fumbled her words, they knew exactly what to do.

"She really does sound like a crock!" One of Carlotta's close friends rang out, causing the other dogs around her to laugh. Somehow, the other audience members weren't sure what was happening, and even though some of them kind of thought that this was rather odd that their once loved singer had messed up, terribly, and with the previous accusation by Monsieur Harris, they eventually started laughing as well. In fact, some of those fools actually believed that critic's lie, and they started jarring the poor husky as well.

"What is this?" "I knew she couldn't sing!" and "Go back to Alaska!" Were just some of the horrible insults that were thrown at the husky onstage, who was covering her face with embarrassment with her paws. The other opera singers that were around her didn't like what was going on, and immediately crowded around her, and started yelling at the audience members for unfairly bashing the young singer.

As this terrible scene went on, and whilst the Managers tried to calm everyone down, Monsieur Belmont, Dixie, and Slyvie took the now weeping husky back to her dressing room.

"Don't listen to them, Jenna." Dixie assured the husky, handing her a tissue, whilst she lied on the couch, "What happened anyway?"

"I…I don't know…" Jenna stammered, as she wiped the tears from her eyes, "I was doing fine…I guess I messed up. This is all my fault!" She then covered her face again with her paws.

"Maybe we should leave her right now," Monsieur Belmont requested, "Come along ladies." Dixie and Slyvie were somewhat upset with what had just occurred, but who would do something so cruel?

Well, why don't we go backstage, and ask a certain giggling poodle diva?

 _I did it!_ She thought, as wanted to jump for joy, _that costume dog will be no more after this! Now then, for the final step…_

After a few minutes of searching, she managed to find Monsieur Belmont, who was a bit worried about the husky singer.

"Oh, don't worry about her, I'm sure she'll be fine." Monsieur Belmont told her.

"The poor dear…but, who's going to play the role of Marguerite?" Carlotta asked over dramatically.

Monsieur Belmont thought for a moment, and he came to the conclusion, "Why don't you, Madame, and try and save this performance?"

"Oh, I couldn't," The poodle blushed, "But…if you insist,"

"I do, and-," La Carlotta then took hold of Monsieur Belmont, and they rushed off to Dressing Room 1.

La Carlotta entered the dressing room, and found Jenna moping on the couch.

"Oh, you poor thing," She cooed, putting a paw on her back, "I'm so sorry Jenna,"

"You don't have to apologize," Jenna replied sadly, "It's my fault."

"Oh, that's not true."

"How do you know? That was the most horrible experience on my life! I don't think I'll ever sing again."

"Jenny, honey, look at me," The husky looked at the poodle straight in the eye, "Listen, I'm going to be honest with you…" She then paused, and suddenly smiled, "I think that's a good idea, a _very_ good idea. So, maybe you should _get going_ , costume dog."

Jenna fell silent as she let what Carlotta just said sink in. Carlotta then got up from her spot, and went over to the vanity mirror, "You don't belong here in, costume dog, not with the elite that the Canine deserves, such as myself. Now, if you don't mind, a certain prima donna needs to get ready for her spotlight."

The husky walked over to the door, feeling completely ashamed and terrible at the fact that she was the victim of the worst schemes imaginable, and she hung her head, closing the door behind her.

Once the mess in the Grand Theater was covered up, Monsieur Belmont announced that the role of Marguerite would be played by La Carlotta, to which most of her friends cheered in response. Act 2 had to be skipped due to event that occurred a few moments ago, so they had to go on to Act 3, which was exactly what the poodle wanted. Act 3 had Marguerite's best song, to which she would be able to amaze the audience once again, her triumph finally be able to be achieved.

Act 3 began, and it soon came to La Carlotta singing the King of Thules aria, which brought numerous cheers for the poodle, and right after that, the famous Jewels Aria came up.

The poodle took hold of the mirror from the basket of jewelry, as the orchestra built itself up, she thrust into the song like the fantastic singer she was.

" _Ahhhhhhhhh…! Je ris de me voir si belle en ce miror,_ " She sang, her pearly white teeth shining in the light, " _Ah! Je ris de me voir si belle en ce miror, est-ce toi, Marguerite, est-ce toi? Réponds-moi, réponds-moi…réponds, réponds, réponds vite!_ "

As the song progressed, the audience cheered for the poodle, the diva smiling her way through the song, as she realized that this was her chance for her reputation to reach new heights!

Above the singing poodle, Joseph Buquet was busy watching the poodle (and grinned as he chewed on his cigar, staring at the poodle's rump) he thought he heard some kind of thumping sound of the rafters. He looked from side to side, and when he saw only darkness, he shrugged it off and continued his smoke.

 _Got a pretty good view there, Monsieur?_

A voice suddenly whispered in his ear, which made the pit-bull spin around, but before he could do anything, he fell silent as a dark figure grabbed hold of him.

" _Marguerite, ce n'est plus toi, ce n'est plus ton visage, Non! c'est la fille d'un roi,_ " Carlotta vocalized, as the entire audience fell silent with awe and adoration, as the poodle was nearing the climax of the song. She knew once she was finished, her entire career would sky rocket into the very heavens itself.

" _Qu'on salue au pass-,_ " Carlotta cut herself off, as she suddenly screamed in terror, as the body of a dog fell from the rafters above her. The body stopped falling in midair, as the rope around the Chief of the Flies neck snapped, suspending the dog in the air, killing him instantly.

Upon seeing this, the entire audience was shocked at the dead Joseph Buquet that was now hanged before them, and started up a tumult of cries and gasps, and poor Carlotta ran screaming off stage, the curtain coming down after her.

* * *

Damn, that's messed up. Hopefully La Carlotta will get what she deserves, including Monsieur Harris, but did Joseph Buquet really have to die?

Oh well. Anyway, Chapter 8 is here. Please review and give me some feedback on what you think.

\- Dante

I do not own Balto, or The Phantom of the Opera. They, and their characters, belong to their respective owners.

Monsieur Belmont belongs to me.


	10. Part 1: Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Upon the sudden disaster in the Canine, Inspector Jean-Claude raced to the Opera House, along with a few authorities to investigate the body of Joseph Buquet. Monsieur Kaltag, and the rest of the managers, along with some of the staff were huddled around his body backstage, which was covered by a white sheet on one of the tables.

"Uncover the body, Monsieur Moncharmin." The Inspector ordered, and the Chinook did as he was told. As he lifted the white sheet, Jean-Claude was somewhat surprised by what he saw. The pit-bull's face was contorted in fear, his face cold as ice. However, the Shepard noticed something, mostly around the dog's neck. It seemed bruised.

"Do you know the cause of death, Monsieur?" Monsieur Nikki asked, as he and Star were somewhat perturbed at the dead dog before them.

"Look closely at his neck." Jean-Claude said, moving the dog's shirt collar, revealing the bruised throat, which was still red from the rope that had choked him.

"Was he suffocated?" Star asked.

"Correct Monsieur, it's probable that whoever killed him strangled him before throwing him over the edge of the rafters. The question is, why would he do so? He could have just strangled him, and left his dead body on the rafters. It wouldn't make sense to throw a dead body over the rafters like that."

"Maybe he wanted to make a scene?" Monsieur Kaltag inquired.

Jean-Claude then thought of something. _What if this killer wanted to make a scene? And, why would they kill someone as random as Joseph Buquet? Did the murderer have something against him?_

 _Wait, the Chief of the Flies clearly knows about the ghost, and he has stated that he saw him in full view. And the only one that I know that would do this sort of thing is probably the Opera Ghost! It makes sense since this kind of the thing has "happened before". I see…the Opera Ghost clearly used this as a warning tactic. A rather clever move on his part…_

"Monsieur Inspector?" Kaltag said, as Jean-Claude had fell silent. He ignored the manager. He knew if he talked about the ghost being the killer the managers would obviously not believe him, so he kept his thoughts to himself. He would probably need it for later.

"Monsieur Babet, please take Monsieur Buquet away to the morgue. I have something to do." He then left the group of dogs to their business, and went over to the very back of the stage, and walked for a bit until he found a door marked _Costume Room._

 _I have a strong suspicion that this Daae has something to do with this. I know it sounds odd, but from what I heard from the acting-manager, he detailed that the accident occurred after Mademoiselle Daar was replaced by La Carlotta. What if she had a paw in this murder?_

The Shepard knocked on the door, "Is this where Mademoiselle Daae works?"

"Yes, and this is her," The voice of the husky sounded a bit depressed.

"This is Inspector of Police Jean-Claude. May I speak with you please?"

There was a slight pause before Jenna answered, "Yes, you may come in." Jean-Claude opened the door, and found the husky with her head on the desk.

"Oh, did I come at a bad time?" Jean-Claude asked, seeing how Jenna seemed upset about something.

 _What if I'm wrong? She doesn't seem to have any part in this. Still, I'll have to ask her…._

"No, Monsieur, it's fine." Jenna smiled, "It's just been a tough night."

"Understandable." Jean-Claude answered, "I hope you're not in too much of a terrible mood to answer a few questions?"

Jenna's raised a brow, "I thought you already had."

"Oh, this isn't about the Opera Ghost, Madame, but about what just happened tonight."

Jenna laid her head back down, her depressed demeanor returning, "I'd rather not talk about it."

"Are you sure?" The Shepard inquired, sitting down in a chair across from the husky, "Perhaps what happened tonight is making you feel bad."

"Well, yeah, it kind of is."

"Would you mind telling me what happened?" Jenna was convinced, and told the Inspector what occurred that day, from the time La Carlotta had saved her job, to the moment she was humiliated on stage.

"I don't know if I'll be able to show my face ever again," She covered her eyes with her paws, "I just can't."

"May I ask you some qeations now?" Jean-Claude asked, crossing his hind legs.

"Yes, go ahead." Jenna replied.

 _Ok, from what she said, La Carlotta actually did this, but the thing is, did she kill Buquet, or did someone else kill him? The way I see it, the ghost probably got upset with the fact that Jenna was humiliated. What if I'm right, and the ghost killed Buquet? It's a good assumption, but did Jenna tell him to do it? Does she have a connection with the ghost? From the notes that the manager's received, the ghost (O.G.) details that Jenna is to be the lead role, and speaks of great praise in her name._

 _Yes, she knows something, she has to know something…_

"Mademoiselle, did you know of Joseph Buquet's death?" Jean-Claude asked.

"Well, all I've been in here for the past hour, and I heard a bunch of screaming and hollering, but no, I didn't know somebody was killed."

 _She didn't know someone was killed? Nearly everyone was in an uproar from what Monsieur Belmont said. Is this some kind of act, or is she telling the truth?_

"Hmm, well, do you know why Joseph was killed?"

"No."

"Well, answer me this," Jean-Claude crossed his hind legs in the other direction, "do you think the Opera Ghost killed him?"

Jenna flexed her right ear, "I don't know, do you think he did?"

"Well, I'm not 100% positive, but it's mostly 90%. For one thing, the ghost doesn't like being talked about, and Joseph Buquet has frequently about him. So, it seems probable that he would go after the dog, but I didn't think he'd kill him. So, with this in mind, I find it rather odd that this would occur just after Carlotta takes the stage. Why didn't he kill him when you were performing?"

Jenna didn't like where this was going. It almost sounded like she was being suspected of killing the Chief of the Flies.

"I don't know," She repeated, getting a bit nervous "What are you getting at?"

"I was just about to answer that." Jean-Claude crossed his arms, "What I'm getting at is that his ghost has constantly praised you, Mademoiselle, and from what the notes say that the managers have received from him, he clearly wants you in the lead role of every opera, including _Faust_. So, forgive me for asking, but, do you have something to do with this?"

It was clear to the Shepard that Jenna was getting nervous, but who wouldn't if they were accused of murder?

"No, why? Do you think I killed him?"

"Well, no, but I think you're some kind of an accomplice. For instance, from what the ghost has said about you, it almost seems like he admires you, and would probably do anything for you, and punish those that would oppose that."

"What?" Jenna was aghast that she would take part in a murder. "I didn't know that."

"He seems to fancy you, Mademoiselle, but there's one thing that I don't understand. Why would he do this for you?"

"I don't know, but wouldn't that be dangerous, Monsieur? To be in cahoots with a criminal?"

 _Hmm, never thought of that, and she thought of that rather quickly. She's definitely more intelligent than I thought. Ok, if that's how she wants to play this game, that's fine. I've got something for her, something that I've been meaning to ask her about._

"Mademoiselle, I have another question for you. I've noticed from what your two friends, Slyvie and Dixie, they've said they heard you speaking with a "voice" in your room, one that seemed to be singing alongside you. They said you were meeting with your "teacher"

"And, forgive me asking, but how come you don't seem to know that he's doing this? If you are correct that this Angel of Music is your teacher and companion, and from the evidence that proves that the Opera Ghost is a phantom that disguises himself, and he can speak to others, well, that proves something to me. It proves that this Angel of Music is the Opera Ghost, and, if he really is a criminal, then this means you've been meeting with a criminal, not an Angel. Also, if this ghost would do something for you, then that means _you_ probably told him to kill Buquet, or the ghost killed him to display a warning to all who would oppose his admiration for you."

Jenna seemed completely stunned after Jean-Claude's assumption was told. She couldn't believe what she was hearing, as this all seemed to point to her being an accomplice with a murderer.

"Do you think I'm a murderer?" Jenna asked, clearly upset by the Inspector accusation, "Monsieur, I had nothing to do with what happened. I was completely humiliated by Carlotta, I was made a laughingstock because of her, and all of a sudden you think I killed Buqeut because of it."

"Madame, I never said _you_ killed him directly. I assumed you did, but I also said the ghost did this, which makes more sense. Still, if you have something to do with this, then you will be suspected as an accomplice. It's not a 100% proof exactly, but it's close, very close."

Jenna glowered, "Monsieur Inspector, I don't have anything to do with this. I don't know why, but it seems like everyone hates me now. The entire audience insulted me, and accused me of no formal training, almost like I didn't deserve to be here! Maybe you're one of them, maybe you're just one of them, trying to pull me down like the rest of them!"

The Inspector could see the tears welling up in her eyes. _Hmm, maybe I was too harsh. I guess I should keep my thoughts to myself, but this is the only way to see if they're right. But, in her current state, I don't think she was capable of murder. Her friends, and some of the staff said she was a nice dog, one that wouldn't hurt a fly. Still, I'm sure if I was humiliated like this in front of hundreds of dogs, then I'd want to do something about it, but murder does sound extreme. It's clear she has nothing to do with this, but there has to be something she's hiding, I just know it…still…_

"Mademoiselle," Jean-Claude began, "Maybe I was wrong. I still think you have something on your mind, but murder and revenge is not one of them. I apologize if I upset you."

"Thank you Monsieur, but I'm just not in the mood right now."

"I understand. I'll take my leave now." Jean-Claude got up from his seat, "Still, I think that something has to be on your mind." He then pulled out a small card, "So, if you have something to tell me, please, feel free to stop by my office at the _Palais de Justice_."

"Thank you, Monsieur," She took the card in her paw, and laid her head back on the desk. Jean-Claude left the costume room, still pondering about this entire thing.

 _I know she knows something. That was too obvious a move. I'm sorry, Mademoiselle, but your emotions don't move me. You know something about the Opera Ghost that no one in Paris does, and I'll figure it out soon enough. But, forcing her to tell me about him won't get me anywhere, seeing how she wants to keep it a secret. I'll have to find some other way to the truth._

 _Monsieur Fantome, you're playing a dangerous game, you really are. I think Mademoiselle Daae has been taken under your spell, and I'll find out who you are, soon enough…_

* * *

Steele de Chagny had waited for about three weeks, but it felt like a lifetime for the young Vicomte. He had promised to his brother that he would let Jenna have some room to breathe, and until the time was right, he would try again to win her over.

Now, on September 19th, a rather chilly Friday morning, Steele thought that this was a good day to try and get him and Jenna back together again.

 _She has to say yes,_ Steele thought, as he clumsily tied a ribbon around the bouquet of red roses, _I hope she's not too angry with me._ The malamute then carefully took the flowers in his teeth, and walked over to the door, but upon opening it up, he saw their butler coming up to him.

"Oh, there you are, Monsieur Vicomte, I have a letter for you." Steele took the letter in his paws, and saw that it was addressed to him. He opened it, and was shocked to read its contents:

 _To Steele de Chagny,_

 _Steele, I know that we haven't really been great friends, and I know that you want to be with me, and I do too. I honestly, truly do, but I'm afraid we can't. My teacher has forbid me to do so, as he says being with "another dog" would distract me from my career._

 _I'm sorry, Steele, but we can't be with each other. If you truly care for me, you'd respect me for my decision._

 _Your childhood friend,_

 _Jenna_

"Monsieur Vicomte, is something the matter?" The butler asked the malamute, who seemed upset by what the letter had said. He felt the excitement in his heart drift away, almost crushed by the fact the Jenna didn't want to see him.

 _I don't get it, what is she thinking?_ Steele thought, ripping the letter to shreds and throwing the roses on the ground. _Maybe she really does hate me._ He sat down on the ground, clearly upset, as he didn't even want to think about his once childhood friend.

He then heard footsteps, and he saw his brother come out from one of the rooms wearing his morning robe, "Steele, what's the matter?" He ran over to him, as it looked like Steele was clearly troubled.

"Why would you care?" Steele frowned, looking away from the black husky.

"Stephen, what happened? Is it because of Mademoiselle Daae?"

"How'd you know?" The malamute asked, looking at his brother.

Philippe chuckled slightly, "I saw the roses, somewhat over doing it, I prefer yellow."

"It's not for you, Philippe, it's for Jenna." Steele sighed. "That was until she gave me a certain letter in the mail." He pointed over to the ripped up pieces of paper on the carpet.

"What did it say?"

"She said she didn't want to see me ever again. Apparently, her 'teacher' thinks I would distract her from her career. What kind of nonsense is that?"

"Ouch," Philippe grimaced, "Well, maybe it's for the best."

"What?" Steele was shocked that his brother agreed with the singer's decision, "Why wouldn't she want to be with me?"

"Maybe because you can be rather 'tough'." Philippe replied, "A jerk, overconfident, impatient, a bit of a hot-head-,"

"I get it!" Steele groaned, "But, it doesn't make sense. I thought she would come running back to me. I mean, I was going to try again today, but maybe that's not possible."

"Well, maybe she wants to move on, Steele. You have to respect her decision. That's what a real male would do, you have to understand what she wants, and if it's best for her, then you have to respect her for that."

"I guess so," Steele shrugged, "I just don't get it, Philippe. I really don't. I mean, it's not even her decision. It's her 'teachers'."

"Hmm, that does sound odd." Philippe replied, "Why would her teacher convince her to stay?"

 _Maybe this teacher doesn't like me,_ Steele thought, _I honestly believe whoever this teacher is, he doesn't want me and Jenna to be together._

"I think she's been at the Opera too much. It's messing with her head." Steele snickered, "Maybe there's something going against us both?

"You think this is her teacher's doing?" Philippe asked the malamute.

"I think so, but I'm not sure. But, I don't want to ask her. She thinks I'm crazy in love with her, and she thinks that I think she's with someone else."

"Oh, I see," Philippe answered, as this made sense. His brother could tell that Steele would definitely do something like that.

"So, what should I do?" Steele asked Philippe.

"I don't know, but maybe you should try again tomorrow to talk with her, ok?" Philippe got up from his spot, "If it were up to me, I would probably speak with her about it, and nothing else. Don't try to get too involved, and try not to accuse her of doing wrong."

 _Yeah, seeing how far that got me,_ Steele thought, as their previous arguments definitely set them apart. _Still, I don't understand why her 'teacher' would do something like that._ Then, a thought struck the malamute's head, _What if I'm right? What if this teacher is another dog, who wants to keep us apart? What if Jenna has no control over him, and she's being forced to tell me that she doesn't want to speak with me again?_

Steele never thought that this was possible, and even though he knew it was wrong to get jealous, it almost sounded like this other dog was jealous, probably even more than the way he acted. This assumption was plausible, but he couldn't prove it, so he proceeded with the rest of his day, and he asked Philippe if they could go visit the Canine to watch Jenna perform. Philippe reluctantly agreed, unless he was with him at all times. He didn't have to worry, though, as Steele was still keeping his promise.

They sat in the same balcony box they sat in during the Gala, and Steele remembered the day when he saw her sing. He was completely in love with the husky on stage, but he could he really admit that to her? Would that make her come back to him?

 _Probably not,_ he thought, crossing his arms and sighing heavily, as the opera began, _she probably wants nothing to do with me._

Act 1 started with Dr. Faust, moping about his studies and lack of love for life, and he soon summons up the demon Mephistopheles in blast of smoke and fire. He plans to make a deal with him, to change his life forever.

" _Et que te donnerai-je en retour?_ " Faust asks as to what he should give in return for the demon's powers.

Mephistopheles grins a devilish smile, and responds, " _Presque rien; presque rien: Ici, je suis à ton service, mais là bas, tu seras au mien!_ "

It's clear to Faust that the demon wants his soul, and the demon pulls out a scroll, and demands he signs his name in blood.

" _Eh quoi! Ta main tremble! Que faut-il pour te décider? La jeunesse t' appelle; Ôse la regarder!_ " The demon wonders as to why Faust isn't sure about his decision, and then decides to persuade him to sign by giving him a vision. The demon waves a paw over to a light begins to glow in the back, and the image of certain ruby-colored husky came into view as the beautiful Marguerite, spinning a spindle of yarn.

 _Jenna…_ Steele stared at the husky, as her beauty seemed to be even greater with the light behind her, almost like she was an angel from heaven. It was almost like he was Faust, longing to be with his once childhood friend again. He felt terrible, as this might be the only way they'd be able to see each other. It hurt even more when Jenna didn't even see him in the balcony, despite it being rather close to the stage.

"Brother?" Philippe whispered, "Is everything alright?" Steele wasn't paying attention to his brother, as he was fixed on the husky onstage. He felt bad for the young malamute, as he had never seen him this upset in all his life. He was somewhat surprised, as this meant that Steele really did care for the young singer, and seeing her like this was definitely not good for him.

"Steele, I think we should go." Philippe said, tapping Steele on his shoulder. Steele responded with a nod, and the two left the Canine for the night.

For the rest of the night, the young malamute was in complete despair, as thinking about Jenna was making him feel terrible. He sat down on his bed, and proceeded to fall asleep.

That night, he had a nightmare. He was back in Perros, and he and Jenna were wrestling in the grassy fields, and they snuggled up next to each other.

"I love you, Steele," The red husky smiled, licking the malamute on the cheek.

"I love you too, Jenna." He licked her cheek back. They soon drew close to one another, and they were about to kiss each other, forever bonding them together, when Steele opened his eyes. Jenna was gone. He got up from his spot on the grass and looked around, and soon saw Jenna with a mysterious dog dressed in black, with a dark face with piercing yellow eyes. They were dancing with each other, and they gazed into each other's eyes. Steele's heart nearly broke when they kissed each other, something that he was supposed to do.

"Jenna!" Steele called after the husky, and ran towards her, and he tried to attack the black dog, but as he leaped forward, he passed through the dog like it was a ghost, but he didn't land on the grass behind them. Instead, he kept falling, his body plummeting into some kind of dark abyss.

"Jenna!" He cried again, as the husky and the black dog got further and further from him, as he fell and fell into the black pit.

Steele awoke with a start, as he realized he had fallen off his bed, his head hitting hard on the carpet below. He groaned as he got back on the bed, as that nightmare of his was somewhat disturbing. He knew it meant he was jealous and angry at the fact that Jenna didn't want to be with him. He almost felt like hiding in under his bed he was so upset.

However, things suddenly changed a few days after that, when he surprisingly received another letter from Jenna. But this one wasn't about their relationship. It was much more urgent:

 _To Steele de Chagny,_

 _I need to speak with you as soon as possible. I have a major problem that needs to be fixed, and I need your help, seeing how you're the only one I can trust._

 _Meet me at the Canine at 7:00 PM tonight at the Grand Staircase. I'll be waiting for you._

 _Sincerely_ _,_

 _Jenna_

Steele was surprised to read that Jenna needed him, seeing how distant they were. What could this problem be, and why did she want him to help her, of all dogs? Perhaps there's more to this plea for help than he thinks.

Unbeknownst to him, however, it will be something far more shocking than he thinks…

* * *

This chapter continues what happens in Chapter 8. It seems like Jean-Claude is actually starting to understand more things about the Opera Ghost, but does he know everything? And will he figure out who the ghost is?

As for Steele, the poor guy seems to be down in the dumps, so what could this sudden message from Jenna be about, even though she just said she doesn't want to see him again? What caused this to happen?

Well, you will have to wait till the next chapter! Please review and tell me what ya think!

\- Dante

I do not own Balto, nor do I own The Phantom of the Opera. They, and their characters, belong to their respective owners.

I own Monsieur Jean-Claude and Monsieur Belmont.


	11. Part 1: Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Steele seemed anxious as the time passed very slowly on an oddly dreary Saturday on the 26th of September. It was apparent to Philippe that something was troubling his brother, but he didn't want to get involved. Steele merely kept it to himself, even when 6:00 finally came by. He snuck out of the estate, hired a carriage, and drove immediately to the Canine.

 _It's real quiet today_ , Steele thought as he sat inside the carriage. He noticed that there seemed to be a lack of the regular noise of pedestrians and shopkeepers and high-class dogs in the streets and the pups that were usually at play, racing on the sidewalks. There really wasn't much of that during this time, even though it usually was. Something strange was going on, almost like the mood of the day had completely changed, the clouds above the city slowly turning from a dark orange to a deep purple and blue, the night soon approaching.

Steele's carriage made it to the Canine, and surprisingly, all of the lights were on. He walked up the entrance of the façade and slowly opened the front door. There was almost a strange feeling as soon as he entered the House, almost like an ominous presence was about the place. The once pristine golden interior seemed to have taken a darker tone, going from a bright yellow, to a dark gold. This was obvious due to the lights and lamps, a few of the them flickering on and off. Steele could feel the presence of something, or someone watching him, as he placed himself at the foot of the Grand Staircase.

 _The hell's going on today?_ He thought, putting his head in his paws on the marble floor. _Why did Jenna want to meet here? Why couldn't we just meet at my place? Or her apartment? Or somewhere else?_ He had to wait for Jenna to arrive, and doing so in what looked like a creepily and unusually uninhabited Opera House wasn't one of them.

About 30 minutes passed, and Steele was getting ready to leave. He, like his brother, could not take being patient, and heavily sighed, rolling on his back, staring at the skylight above the Staircase. Whilst he waited, he contemplated with what Jenna was going to talk to him about. Did it have something to do with their relationship? Maybe she wanted to patch things up?

 _I doubt it, but it's not like I won't say no. Still, why does it have to be here in this-_

Psst!

Steele thought he heard the sound of someone above the stairs, and he soon saw the red husky descend the gilded stairwell.

"Jen-," Steele began, but Jenna immediately hushed him, placing a paw on his snout.

"Please, follow me, we can't stay here." She said. Steele noticed that the husky seemed rather anxious, almost like she was being stalked. He hadn't seen her this way before, and he immediately knew something wasn't right. Either way, Steele gladly followed the husky up the stairs and towards wherever she might take him.

Jenna lead the malamute up the staircase and towards on the hall that was next to the Grand Foyer, and they took a left to a small circle of statues and windows. Steele really couldn't help himself, and stopped himself.

"Jenna, what's going on? What did you want to talk about?" He asked.

"Steele, please, I'll tell you, but not here, we have to get away, he could be behind us." Jenna replied, as she looked behind her shoulder, "This way!" Jenna then lead the malamute down another hall, past the Grand Foyer hall to another section that lead to more hallways, with busts of different dogs along the walls. Steele still wanted to know what Jenna was wanting to say, and even though this strange behavior was making him a bit frustrated, he kept his mouth shut, and continued to follow the red husky.

As they ascended the floors of the Canine, it seemed to get darker and darker, the lights flickering about, almost like the entire House was having some kind of electrical problem. Occasionally, Jenna would look over her shoulder, almost like something, or someone was following them. Steele thought it was trick of the light, but he too thought he saw what looked like a black shadow along the walls was close behind them. This was all too confusing, but he still followed the husky in hopes of understanding what this was all about.

They made it to the 7th floor, and Jenna wasn't sure where to go to next. In her current state, she was somewhat discombobulated.

"Jenna pant* slow down a bit pant*," Steele panted, having never ran that much in a while. He felt like he was running laps. "Where are you going?"

Jenna really wasn't sure, and she was running out of options. They were at the last level of the Opera House, and there wasn't anywhere left to go…expect up! She then remembered that the rooftop was still accessible to the public, and that was the only place she knew well in the Canine. She would usually go up there when the sun was bright and the breeze was just right, and sit next to one of the golden angel statues above the façade, looking over the beautiful city and its residents below her. It was a place where she could think and be alone, and safe, which was what she really needed at the moment.

"Steele, we're almost there, we have to get to the roof," She said, and they soon managed to find a small flight of stairs that lead to the very top of the Opera House, the second level of the roof, which was only used for construction workers. As she opened the door, they were soon hit with a blast of the cool air, and they were outside.

Steele was surprised to see that the roof was in the shape of a pyramid, with the sides of the shape having small steps that lead to the middle of the pyramid which housed a few platforms. The pair ascended the steps, and as they grew higher, they neared the statue of Apollo's Lyre, his arms outstretched heaven-ward, his golden lyre shining brightly in the fading sunlight. He felt the cool air brush his fur, and he soon caught up with the red husky, making it to the horizontal platform. There was nothing after this. This was the final point of the Opera Canine, this long parapet of stone and brick. They placed themselves underneath the statue, Apollo and his companion's backs turned to theirs, its dark shadow cast over them.

Jenna hoped this would be enough safety for them. Now it was time to come clean.

"Jen, why did we have to come here?" Steele complained, shuddering in his black coat, "It's freezing up here!"

"Steele," Jenna began, "I apologize for all of this, but this was the only way. He probably won't get us here."

"Who's this he?" Steele asked, "Is someone following you?"

"Well, sort of, he never used to, but now he is. I can't really explain it."

"Jenna, I'm being serious, if this he or whatever is trying to chase you or hurt you, I'll take him down. You can count on me." He grinned, clearly glad that this might be an opportunity to protect Jenna, but the husky seemed rather reluctant.

"Why do you care?" She said, turning her head away, "I don't think you'll understand."

"Is this about what I said in your dressing room? Look, Jen, I was…"

"Jealous?" The husky interjected, "Yeah, I know. Maybe this was a bad idea-," The malamute was seriously getting frustrated with this, and he knew that this might be his last chance at getting Jenna back with him. He knew he wasn't one to comfort others, and even though showing his "soft side" was probably going to embarrass him, he just had to know what Jenna wanted to tell him. So, he had to suck in his gut, and give it a try. It might make her trust him more.

He suddenly took the red husky's paw in his, and looked into his eyes. "Jenna," Steele began, "I know we haven't been able to have a normal conversation, and I know we haven't exactly been the friends we used to be when we were pups, but I just want you to know, I've…um…" He rubbed the back of his head, "I guess I've had a change of heart."

"What do you mean?" Jenna asked.

"What I mean is, I…well…" Just say the words! The three magic words! That's all it takes! "Just trust me on this, I'll understand whatever you tell me. I promise I'll understand you."

"But, how can you?" She replied, "I don't even know if I can trust you anymore."

"Just trust me," Steele then pulled her close to her, "I promise you I'll believe you, whatever it is you say, I'll understand you. Now, please tell what's going on, it's killing me!"

"Well…" Jenna looked around the rooftop, and after making sure the coast was clear, she then pulled the malamute over right next to the statue's base, and sighed, "OK, I will, but please, Steele, you have to understand that everything I'm about to tell you is true. It's been one of the strangest and possibly scariest experiences of my life. Don't repeat this to anyone."

Steele nodded, "OK, I promise," With this, Jenna began. However, in order for us to truly understand out heroines' predicament, let's go back to her first day in the Opera Canine.

* * *

 _Several months ago…_

Ever since she was a pup, Jennifer Daae had been told that an Angel would be sent to her from her Father in heaven. However, this didn't happen, and upon finding this out, she seemed to lose faith in what her Father had told her, and promised her. This didn't really help with the fact that things were looking so well for the now 20-year-old ruby colored husky. Despite having a small apartment, with a few furniture from her Father's old house in Perros, a small handbag, a few francs, and a bit of money that was left to her by Madame Valerius, she hadn't had much luck in the ways of work. There wasn't that much in terms of work, and even though she would pretty much accept anything that was thrown at her, she was still unable to find a decent job that would suit her.

This all changed when she had found a small ad in the papers, detailing auditions at the Palais de Canine. She felt something in the back of her head saying "Go try out!", despite having never had a singing lesson in a while, and she really didn't want anything to do with music. After her father had died, she hadn't been able to find the courage or will to sing again. So, auditions were out of the question.

Despite this, she was somehow drawn to the Opera Canine, with it's beautiful façade and glamorous statues and incredible interior somehow bringing her towards the front doors. And, without even noticing it, she soon found herself asking the now retired Manager Levefre for a job. The old grey husky asked her if she wanted to audition, since there were openings for the chorus, she still couldn't bring herself to sing (she knew since she had actually tried to sing a few notes, and noticed that her under practiced voice was completely off key). She felt embarrassed, and was glad that Levefre understood her situation. She soon asked him if there was anything else that was available, and he soon brought up the idea of being a costume dog (one that Monsieur Belmont desperately needed at the moment), a job that would require her to make all of the costumes for actors. She agreed, and with a shake of her paw, she was made the costume dog of the Canine.

She knew this job was for her, for many reasons. For instance, the costume room was in the very back of the Grand Theater's stage, so it was far away from the music that she had left behind. Another great thing about this was that she was mostly by herself, so she was rarely bothered by anyone. Even when her newly acquired friends Dixie and Slyvie would stop by to chat, she would mostly be either very busy, or would want to be by herself. The designer dogs didn't really understand their husky friend, but they respected her privacy nonetheless.

After about a week after becoming the Canine's newest costume dog, everyone in the Opera House was talking about their newest member. A few of the staff members would say she was nice, whilst some of the dogs up in the rafters, including Joseph Buquet, would try to catch a glimpse of her slick but furry form. The male actors thought she was quite beautiful, whilst Madame Aurelia thought she was a rather odd sort of character. Overall, Jennifer Daae seemed out of the ordinary, but someone that seemed normal enough to fit right in with the rest of the staff.

The female ballet dancers and chorus members, however, didn't exactly feel the same way. They didn't like that fact that she was so pretty (funnily enough, Jenna was in fact much more beautiful than most of them) and they wondered as to why she didn't audition. It was soon found out that she was related to the famous violist Gustave Daae, and they soon became confused as to why Jenna hadn't thought of being in the chorus or becoming a singer or actress.

"Maybe she thinks she's better than us?" One female opera singer said to her friends at a dinner party, "I bet she thinks she's too skilled to be a part of the chorus!"

This somewhat made sense to them. They believed that Jenna had numerous amounts of training, both from her Father and from the Paris Conservatorium.

"I've heard she doesn't want to be anywhere near the stage!" Another singer had said to her friends, "What kind of dog doesn't want to be in an Opera House, but still joins one anyway?"

These rumors made the rust-colored husky a regular thing to talk about in the regular line of gossip at the Canine. The employees would usually whisper to themselves, sometimes the ballet girls would giggle or laugh behind her back, or Buquet at his bunch would try and flirt with her. This was all somewhat embarrassing to say the least. It was like being to new kid at school, and she didn't like the way people talked about her. So, she slowly began to isolate herself, as she refused to spend time with anyone. She didn't go to the various different events in the Canine, she sat at the very back of the theater during a staff meeting. She ate lunch alone, and didn't really speak to anyone, besides the actors coming for their costumes. She spent all her time alone, and she soon began to accept it.

After only a month since she joined the Opera House, Jenna wasn't exactly as enthusiastic as she originally was when she asked to become a costume dog. True, the work wasn't hard, and the pay was reasonable, but she couldn't stand being talked about behind her back. Sometimes she would stop her sewing machine and just cry softly with her head on her desk, almost feeling like she didn't belong in the Canine.

 _I don't deserve to be here,_ she thought sadly, trying to hide her tears, _I don't belong amongst these dogs and their beautiful voices and tremendous wealth and acting skills. I don't want to be here anymore…_

Her hopes were almost gone, until one day. She was busy working on a nobleman's suit for the upcoming performance of Don Giovanni. The costume room was a bit stuffy, so she had taken off her bandanna. She was working rather diligently, wiping the sweat from her brow.

 _Jenna…_ The husky's ears perked up as she thought they had picked up someone's voice in distance. She stopped her sewing, but when she didn't hear anything but silence, she returned to her work.

 _Jenna…_ The voice returned, this time it was a bit clearer. Jenna got up from her seat and walked over to the door. Upon opening it, she looked around the place, but she noticed that she was alone. She wasn't sure who was calling her, but she decided to ignore it and went back to her sewing.

It wasn't until a few minutes later she heard the voice again.

 _Jenna…Jennifer Daae…_ The husky was now getting irritated. She then called out, "Hello, who's there?"

 _Jenna…Listen to me…I have come for you…_ Jenna wasn't sure where this voice was coming from, and from the looks of things, she didn't like the idea of being picked on. Was someone pulling a prank on her?

"Who's there? If this is a prank, I'm not falling for it."

"Do not be alarmed…I have watched you from afar…and I have come for you…you see…I am you Angel of Music…"

Jenna was completely taken aback by this statement. Sure, she thought the voice was probably some dog playing a trick on her, but now, that idea was thrown straight out the window. The voice had said it was the Angel of Music. The Angel of Music? The one that her Father spoke of in his stories? It was said that the Angel of Music would come to those that were in dire need of help, when all of their hopes and dreams were dashed away, the Angel would descend from Heaven and come to their aid, blessing them with the gift that only an Angel could give.

And he was here in the Opera Canine, and Jenna had heard him. However, she was still skeptical, "Are you really the Angel of Music?" Jenna asked, "Prove to me that you're my Angel." After she asked this question, she suddenly heard what sounded like music from an orchestra start to play. It sounded near to her, almost like it was disembodied and omnipresent. As the music built itself up, the voice began to sing what sounded like the last notes from Puccini's spellbinding opera Turandot

" _Dilegua, o notte! Tramontate, stelle! Tramontate, stelle! All'alba vincerro…vincerrro…vincerro!_ " The voice suddenly boomed with a fiery passion, almost like an Angel's voice had suddenly penetrated the very earth itself. Jenna was frozen in her spot, as the heavenly voice surrounded her with a sensation unlike anything she had ever felt before. The voice had proven it to her, and he was right. He really was the Angel of Music.

Jenna's eyes lit up, as she nearly cried as the voice sang to her, "I don't believe it," She began, putting her paw on her mouth in disbelief, "I thought my Father was wrong, but he was right. He sent you to me!"

" _Yes, he has, and I have come to give you a gift…a gift unlike anything you've ever seen before. I have watched you for many days, and I understand that you are very sad, and unhappy. Those fools in this place don't understand you, but I do, I truly do, and I am here to help you. I will give you your voice back, and you will become just like…no, you will be better than any opera singer imaginable!_ "

Jenna's ears drooped, "No, I don't think so," She replied sadly, "My voice sounds terrible."

" _Do not fret, my dear. Why do you think I'm here? I will show you the way to greatness, I assure you. I promise you this, with my spirit, and your voice, in one combined, I will give you the gift of music!_ "

"Do you mean, like, lessons?" She asked.

" _Yes, I will give you lessons. It is my duty to serve you, my dear. I will be your private instructor, a teacher of sorts._ "

"OK, um, I think we should meet here. I have some free time for about an hour at 2:00 PM. Is that an ok time for you to teach me?"

" _Yes, I like that. I will meet you here, every day, for an hour of singing lessons. Do not forget, and never be late._ " Jenna thought she felt something move past her, like some kind of presence fade away, and she knew that the voice had vanished.

Jenna received her promised music lessons each and every day after that, at the exact time of 2:00. Despite Jenna's lack of training, the "Angel" was patient, and didn't mind if Jenna wasn't up to par with his level. He had somehow managed to remember where Jenna's Father had left off in his lessons, and immediately picked it up from there. Soon, Jenna became better and better, each day she would practice and practice, humming underneath her breath whilst she worked, or sometime she would go up to the roof and sing, where no one would be able to hear her (she was still somewhat shy).

Jenna felt happy, more so than she did in a long time. When her Father had passed, she was seized by a terrible depression, but now, it was like that curse was lifted from the husky, and she now felt stronger each day she sang with the voice in the costume room. Weeks turned into months, and she was soon praised by the voice, as she had managed to get up to his level.

" _I'm proud of you, Jenna,_ " The Angel said, " _You are finally at my level of power and skill. And to think, you never wanted to sing again? I beg to differ._ " The voice chuckled.

The husky blushed, "Thank you, I wouldn't have done it without you."

" _Well, now that you've shown and proven yourself, it is now time to put those skills to the test._ "

"What do you mean?" She replied, confused by what the voice had said. This was also around the time of the Gala de'l Opera and Monsieur Levefre's retirement party. She wasn't planning on attending the Gala, nor was going to attend the party, but it was a surprise to her when Monsieur Belmont come into her workplace, telling her that she was to take Carlotta's place in the Gala. She wasn't sure if this was fate, or the Angel had been right, she wasn't sure, but she gladly accepted the role.

Jenna's performance was a resounding success, as the audience cheered for the young husky. She couldn't believe it when she actually sang on the stage. She had heard her own voice before, but she had never noticed that it was this good. The voice didn't sound like hers, and she, along with the audience, were completely shocked that this unknown husky had blown them away. She was so overwhelmed with happiness that she fainted on the spot.

After this, Jenna was awoken in her workplace by her friends, and this was also where she met Steele again. It wasn't until their first date that she had remembered who he was before, but, this was where she had to hide her knowledge of the Angel. She hadn't wanted to harm the malamute, nor did she want to break apart their relationship (well, Steele took care of that) so, she had no choice but to keep herself composed and secretive, her behavior obviously confusing and irritating Steele. This, however, could be backed up with Jenna not exactly having ever been on a date with a male before, as she never had any real friends, let alone a boyfriend. So, this, combined with her secret of the Angel, and overall awkwardness, almost made Steele and Jenna no longer be friends again.

However, Jenna had tried to get Steele to understand her secret, and at least respect it, and after Steele had laughed at the idea of her taking lessons from the Angel of Music, she too began to question her Angel. Was she really going crazy? Was she hearing voices? No, the voice was real, and Steele had heard it from behind her dressing room door. However, her heart had taken a hold of her mind, and she truly believed that the Angel was real. It seemed like her Father's stories had gone to her head, but what would happen if this turned out to be far more real than before?

She found this out after her last encounter with Steele.

" _I am your Angel...come to me...come to me..._ " The voice had commanded her, as it drew her closer to the large mirror that was literally leaking out smoke, with a large pair of yellow eyes hypnotizing the husky, beckoning her forward. She was so mesmerized that she had forgotten her bandanna.

Jenna had passed through the mirror like a stain of breath upon a window, and she closed her eyes when a large blast of wind hit her like a blizzard, and as soon as it was over, she opened her eyes.

Everything was dark around her, and even when she turned around, she still was unable to see where she was, the mirror from her room was now a blocked wall, as she couldn't move it.

 _Where am I?_ She thought, a small twinge of fear coming over her, why did the voice lead me here? She could remember that there was a large blast of wind, and without even noticing it, she appeared here. Unable to do anything else she turned back to the passage, and decided it would be best to see where it would lead.

As she slowly moved down the hall, she touched the walls around her as she tried to make her way down the dark passage. She could tell the corridor wasn't narrow, as it was easy for her to move about it, but she was unsure as to where she was going.

It was an eerie place, and the only thing she could hear was her own nervous breathing and the faint sound of water dripping, and she jumped when she thought she felt something fuzzy touch her paw, and gasped when she the squeak of a rat could be heard near her. She pushed the creature out of the way, and regained her composure, and continued to walk down this seemingly endless hall.

 _I don't like this,_ she thought, _where is the voice of the Angel? Why did it bring me here?_ She was getting scared at the thought of being lost in this place, but once light finally came into view, she started to run towards it. However, once she got to it, she jumped when something cold touched her chest.

Jenna found herself at the top of what looked like a long, spiral staircase, which seemed to descend into some black pit below. She tried to contemplate what she was to do next, as this entire place was completely unnerving.

However, before she could move, felt something cold touch her shoulder. She gasped and turned, as a dark figure dressed in black (which seemed to have come out of nowhere) came near her.

"Wh-who are you?" She asked the figure, who seemed to be drawing near her. She soon recognized the figure when it's yellow, glowing eyes pierced the darkness around them both.

"Are you the...Opera Ghost?" She asked, terrified to think that the infamous ghost that haunted the Canine had brought her here. She had heard of the ghost, but she thought nothing of the endless rumors and sightings, but she knew that the ghost had yellow eyes and wore all black, much like the figure before her. Were the rumors true? Was this the Opera Ghost that stole from the House, that terrorized it, and killed Joseph Buquet?

The figure nodded, and proceeded to walk towards the frightened husky.

"Keep away from me!" She cried, "Why did you bring me here?"

The ghost's eyes soon looked at the husky with adoration, and finally, he spoke. "I did this...for you..."

Jenna gasped, as the ghost's soft tone of voice did not sound like a monster, but it sounded...normal. She had known that no one had ever heard the ghost's voice. Almost like this was a real dog. But as the figure's voice lodged itself in her brain, she made a startling conclusion.

"That voice...you...you're my...Angel," Jenna said, realizing that this figure, this ghost, was the alluring, beautiful voice behind her wall, the one that taught her, the one that showed her what was really inside of her, was a real dog!

Jenna soon became angry, as this dog has not only lured her here to this place, but he had also lied to her about being her Angel.

"You lied to me!" She exclaimed, "I thought you were my Angel, but you're just a...a... a regular dog!"

"No, I am no Angel, Jenna." The ghost replied, somewhat sadly, "I am not a ghost either, or a phantom. I am neither wolf, nor dog. You may call me...Balto."

The dog, now known as Balto, slowly lifted one of his large paws, and held it out to the husky, who slowly backed away.

"Don't be afraid, Jenna." He said, "Please, I did not mean to lie to you. It was the only way to get you down here. Please forgive me."

Jenna wasn't sure if she was able to trust this dog. Not only had he lied to her, but this dog was also the opera ghost. How on earth would she go with a thief and a murderer?

But, she remembered that this was the and dog that had given her the chance to sing again, to show all of Paris her incredible voice, and gave her back the happiness that her Father once gave her. She owed a lot to this dog, and she knew it too.

"OK," She replied, "I'll go with you." She accepted his offer, seeing as to how there was no way out of here, and besides, there would probably be no way to get back to her dressing room without Balto, who probably knew the entire Opera House's layout and all of its secret passages.

The dog seemed to smile, as he walked to the edge of the spiral stairwell, and lifted his paws, gesturing the husky to take his paw.

Jenna slowly gave the dog her paw, but recoiled when the pads felt unnaturally cold to the touch.

"Sorry about that," Balto replied, "It's natural for the them to be cold." Upon taking her paw again, which felt cold still, but gentle, the dog led Jenna down into the black abyss beneath them. "Watch your step." He commented.

Jenna obeyed, as she carefully stepped down the steep steps of the staircase, and noticed that whilst Balto walked, his paws did not make a sound against the damp stone steps.

Eventually, after what seemed like forever, the two finally reached the bottom, in which they were now amongst a much different part of the sewers, one that was unseen by canine eyes. The water still had that dull green color, but the strange thing about it were the structures of the pillars around them, as they curved in tall arches, and they seemed to ascend into the nothingness above their heads.

It was so surreal, almost like it was out a painting. Jenna then noticed Balto hop into what appeared to be a gondola (which was strange since Jenna had never seen one) with an eerie lamp at the end of the boat, which illuminated a few spots of the murky sewer water. Balto had to stand on his hind legs to balance himself, as he took up a long pole from the side of the boat, and he soon alleviated the gondola, making it not move.

"Come," He said, holding out his paw once again, "There is so much I want to show you," Jenna reached for his paw again, and he soon helped her into the boat, and once she had placed herself in front of him, he slowly moved the staff back and forth, once on each side, to make the boat move ever so slowly down the murky path.

The boat moved smoothly across the water, with Balto gliding his paws over the staff, being as careful as possible. Jenna meanwhile wasn't sure what to think, as there had been some doubt when this dog had promised that she would not be harmed, and considering how gentle he was with her, it showed he had some kind of respect for her well-being. Jenna was reassured by this, but kept her doubts to herself.

The gondola carried itself through the murky sewer water slowly, and as Balto made a swift turn, they turned a corner to find taller arches, which led to yet another pathway that seemed endless. However, this wasn't true, as there seemed to be some sort of blue light illuminating from beneath the waves.

Jenna gasped with awe as the gondola turned into a much larger section of this underground river, which turned out to be a massive lake, whose width was nearly as long as the Opera House above. Jenna saw a misty fog engulf their surroundings, including the faint glimmer of what looked like candles underneath the water, which glowed with a bluish hue. It was like it was something out of a dream, a strange, surreal dream.

"We're almost there," Balto said, as he continued his way down the massive lake, steering clear of the candles that rose from the depths of the water. They soon came upon a large stone staircase at the end of this cavern, it soon led to a large area that was occupied by a large house, at least, that's what it looked like. It seemed like a building, despite there being only a front entrance door.

The boat came to a stop at the foot of the staircase, and Balto placed the rowing stick on the ground. He then stepped out of the boat, and gave Jenna his paw. "This is my home. Watch your step," He said, and he carefully lifted Jenna out of the boat. The two then ascended the stairwell, and they came up to the door in the cavern. and using a claw, Balto slowly carved it into the side of the door, unlocking the hinges.

That's a strange way to open a door, Jenna thought. Balto then opened the door, and kept it open for the husky to go in first.

"Welcome Jenna," Balto smiled, and as Jenna entered the place, she gasped, for this "home" was quite incredible. There was a small parlor in one corner of the room, there were two doors that probably led to other rooms. There was no carpet, but stone, whose rocky hardness that had been carved into a smooth texture. There was a large medieval gate at one end of the lair, and next to it, was a massive organ, that almost took up one part of the wall. A smaller piano was also next to the organ, and next to that, here was a desk and table, with various papers strewn about it, a small ink bottle and quill. Several furniture was around the place, and whilst it was more like a cave than a house, it had a "homey" sort of feel to it. There was hardly any lighting, as the only ray of light illuminated from numerous candles, decorated all around.

"Do you like it?" Jenna turned to face Balto, and noticed something odd about him. Before in the darkness she could not make out what he was wearing, but now that her eyes had adjusted, he could see his form much more clearly. Much like other dogs she had seen, he wore a gentle-dogs outfit with a black dinner jacket and white suit and collar, however, the striking thing about this wolf...dog was his face, as it was covered mostly by a large, black, ebony mask, that covered the top part of his face, and a bit behind his ears, which were poking out through holes in the top, his entire nose, and it ended at his mouth, as it didn't cover the bottom half of his snout. It was strange, as it seemed to stick out from the rest of his form. Was he hiding something? Like an injury perhaps? Or was he just doing it for fun, almost like he was trying to be dark and mysterious?

"It's...it's nice. Strange, but overall nice," Jenna replied, looking about the room, "I like it, it's just...well..."

"Oh, I see..." Balto looked down at his paws, "it's because of...my mask, right?" He placed a paw on his black mask, almost ashamed of having to wear it.

"Why are you wearing a mask? Are you hiding something?"

Balto seemed to glance about the room, "Uh, it's best I don't tell you," he said rather quickly, "Shall I give you the grand tour?" He gave a grin, in which his teeth shown in a flash of the candlelight. They seemed much sharper than any other dog Jenna knew. However, despite this overall oddness that Balto was giving off, he seemed harmless enough, despite being the Opera Ghost.

Balto led Jenna around his "lair" and showed her most of the main place. He said the organ, piano and desk was where he wrote music, as he was no Angel, but a composer. He said that he excelled in the art of music, and he was inspired by the greats of the old age of music.

Jenna asked where the two doors on the wall led to, and Balto showed her the first one. Inside was a room that held a large coffin, with white and red roses around it, as well as skulls.

"What's this for?" Jenna asked.

"This is where I sleep." Balto answered.

Jenna seemed confused, "What, in a coffin?"

Balto chuckled, "No, I sleep there," He motioned his paw over to one side of the room, which had a small blue blanket placed on the ground.

"Then, what's the coffin for?"

"It's for..." Balto paused, "Well, I don't really know why I put it there. I don't really know why I have it to begin with, but I have it for…reasons. I had to put it somewhere." Balto then walked over to the other door.

Jenna blinked, as this was somewhat absurd, seeing a coffin ready to use in the middle of a room was kind of random, she assumed it was for someone's funeral, or perhaps it was for scenery purposes. She wasn't sure, and she closed the door, and walked over to the other room.

"What's in here?" Jenna asked.

"A guest room... you know, for visitors..." He said this quickly, and looked away from the husky. Jenna noticed this, and wondered why he was acting so mysteriously. She gazed into the guest room, and it looked rather stunning. The walls were covered with dark red curtains, the satin bed equal in color. There was a small desk in the corner, a large drawer closet, and another vanity mirror, much similar to the one in her dressing room.

"Well, that's pretty much it for my home," He said, "And now, Jenna, I suppose you have questions, a lot of them as a matter of fact. So, go ahead and ask away."

"Oh, ok." Jenna began, "Are you...really the Opera Ghost?"

"I am, Jenna." Balto chuckled, "I suppose you've heard the rumors."

"They say you're a thief, and a murderer, and a monster."

"They always have..." Balto whispered, but Jenna didn't hear it.

"Are you?" Jenna asked. This was probably the question that she had been wanting to ask. It didn't really matter if this dog was the Angel of Music; she was just hoping he wasn't a criminal hiding inside the Opera Canine.

"I know what they have said, and yes, I have stolen...things, but I can assure you, it's all in good fun."

"But what about one of the workers falling from the rafters?"

"That was an accident, just an accident. I was merely going on my way, but he just happened to see me, and he fell out of shock." Jenna believed him, but she was still unsure.

"Ok, but why do you wear a skull mask?"

"Oh, you mean this?" Balto ran over to one of the doors and went inside. He came back out with the skull mask that everyone in the Canine had seen.

"It looks rather...creepy." Jenna said, "Is it a real skull?"

"Not really, it just looks real. Made it myself, fashioned it from my own head. It was pretty easy..."

Jenna didn't exactly like the way Balto would make his voice trail off, and she decided to ask him what she had wanted to ask him after all this time.

"Balto, why did you bring me here?" Jenna asked.

Balto sighed, "Jenna, I know I sort of had to lie to you to bring you here, but the truth is, I've always wanted to bring you here. You see, I've made you my student because I wanted to show you my genius, in hopes that well...well..." He shuffled his grey paws, "I've been in need of a friend, and since I've gained your trust, I was wondering if you would, you know, want to be my companion, one that I can rely on, and one I can trust, like a friend?"

Jenna seemed a bit touched, but even though Balto was harmless for the most part, she still wasn't too convinced. He might be her teacher, and probably the nicest and kindest creature in the world, but he was the Opera Ghost, a criminal hiding within the Opera House. She definitely needed to be more convinced.

"Can I just be your student?" She replied, "We can meet down here instead of behind the walls in my workplace or in my dressing room, like face-to-face?"

Balto's black face lit up, "Sounds great my dear," He then took Jenna's paw in his, "Together, we will take Paris by storm!" Balto raised a paw to the sky, as Jenna felt somewhat surprised by this sudden outburst.

"Oh, sorry about that," He blushed, "Sort of overreacted." He chuckled, and walked over to his piano, "Shall I play something for you?"

"Ok," Jenna responded, "What are you going to play?"

"Why, it's a song of my own," Balto then opened a thin black folder with the words Music of the Night on the front in gold font, "Made specifically for you." Jenna simply blushed a bit, as she never had a song written for her before.

He continued, "You see, Jenna, now that we have met, I am now able to show you something far more than singing lessons could ever give you. Music is more than just a gift, it is a God sent, something only the greatest of dogs could be born with. I have only given you a fraction of the power and glory that I have achieved over the years." He then scarcely caressed his paws over the keys on the piano, "Now, listen, as I, your Angel of Music, send you into a world of majesty and enlightenment."

The wolf-dog slowly placed his paws on his piano, and like some kind of magician, slowly lifted them up, as he commanded a disembodied orchestra to start playing. Where it was coming from Jenna did not know, but it played almost hypnotically, and it was clear to her that Balto was about to sing, and as the rising symphony began to play, the entire world seemed to freeze in time, as Balto began to sing, slowly and softly, " _Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation, darkness stirs and wakes imagination…_ "

Jenna nearly gasped, as the sound of the wolf hybrid's voice was absolutely alluring, even in these first few notes. It didn't just sound like a regular opera voice, it sounded like a ghost had passed through his throat, as his voice echoed within the hollow walls of the lair. It was unlike anything she had heard before. True, she had heard his voice from behind the walls of the Canine sing those beautiful notes, but to see, to hear those notes come out of an ordinary being was almost astounding, unnatural.

" _Silently the senses abandon their defenses…_ " He then slowly lifted himself up on his hind legs, and gracefully passed the piano, and walked towards his slowly,

" _Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendor,_ " The way he moved! His entire being was like a spirit within him had possessed him, his body moved in such a way that allured the husky, almost like he and the music that played within the lair had become…one. He swayed his arms about, his footsteps silent as he 'glided' across the stone floor, " _grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender._ "

As he neared Jenna, he dared not touch her, his paws gracefully passing over her fur, his pads barely feeling the white and ruby red hairs. This entire experience was strange, almost like she was being taken under a mesmerizing spell, his yellow eyes staring out of his phantom like form. It was almost like he was no longer the Opera Ghost she had seen, or the Angel that he claimed to be. He was truly a spirit of music, and she was his servant, as the world around her was no more, and it was taken over by the hybrid's dark, lustrous realm.

He then lifted a paw, and caressed the husky's cheek, " _Turn your face away, from the garish light of day,_ " She felt herself turn her head, almost like the hybrid had commanded it, like she was under his control. He then moved his paw under her chin, carefully lifting it and drawing it towards him, as the two gazed into each other's eyes.

" _Turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light and listen to, the music of the night._ " Balto gave a small smile, and used the other paw to move itself over the husky's eyes.

" _Close your eyes, and surrender to your darkest dreams,_ " Jenna did so, and the voice of Balto seemed to become even greater when she could not see him, almost like some kind of disembodied angel was singing to her. It was clear to Jenna that this song was more than just entrancing. She seemed to be attracted to the hybrid in some way, his overall mysteriousness and voice had won her over, and she was helpless to resist his urges. " _Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before,_ " He slowly draped his arm over the husky's shoulders, drawing her closer to him, but they still were not touching. " _Close your eyes, let your spirit start to sour…_ "

Jenna's eyes were still closed, but like a marionette, as Balto lifted his paw above their heads, Jenna lifted her head up just as the paw did, almost like he was lifting her into the air. She then opened her eyes to gaze at the hybrid next to her. " _And you'll live, as you've never lived, before…_ "

Balto then backed away from Jenna, and lifted his paws again, and continued his song, " _Softly, deftly, music shall caress you, hear it, feel it, secretly possess you…_ " Jenna was even more mesmerized by the hybrid, as he stepped back, caressing himself, his paws moving over his suit and chest and sides, using another paw to lead Jenna along with him.

" _Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind,_ " As he got to the large medieval gate, he turned around, and raised his arms to ceiling again. He seemed to sprawl against the portcullis, his claws grasping against the black bars, and he turned again, his back to the gate, his body in some kind of seductive pose. " _In this darkness which you know you cannot fight, the darkness of the music of the night…_ "

Jenna then went over to the hybrid whose arms were stretched against the gate, and was about to touch him, but the hybrid flinched, making Jenna walk away from him, and he let go of the gate, and walked towards her again, his voice rising itself from its soft key to a more booming tone, as the music itself grew itself to a large crescendo. " _Close your eyes, start a journey through a strange, new world, leave all thoughts of the world you knew before, close your eyes and let music set you free!_ " His voice grew to immense proportions, almost like a thunder clap of power and control. He had such control over his voice it was phenomenal. As he hit the last note, like a composer at the end of piece, as he raised up his arms like his voice, and waved his paws over his head, silencing the music for a brief moment. He then gave Jenna his paw, to which she took, and he gently, ever so gently drew his arm over her neck, her back to his chest, and she felt herself lie her head against Balto's arm.

" _Only then can you belong to me,_ " The two dogs then rocked back and forth, almost like a rocking chair in tune with the music, which seemed to slow itself down into a soft, melodic tone, almost like a lullaby,

" _Floating, falling, sweet intoxication,_ " Jenna then felt the urge to touch the hybrid that was holding her, and she almost touched the black mask covering his face, and Balto caught it in a swift motion, and caressed her being, this time scarcely feeling her soft fur. He seemed to tremble, as this was the first time that he had actually felt her like this, and it made him feel sensations he had never felt before. "Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation…"

He then held her paws, and lifted her up on her hind legs as him, as they slowly moved around the lair, " _Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in, to the power of the music that I write…the power of the music of the night…_ "

Jenna, completely entranced in this song, felt herself slowly come close to the hybrid's chest, their paws still touching, and the incredible experience was more than she could bear, and she collapsed into Balto's arms, half-awake and half-asleep.

The hybrid gasped, as he wasn't expecting this to happen. He lifted the husky in his arms, and quickly walked over to the spare room with the red satin bed. As he laid her on the pillows of the bed, he looked over husky. She seemed even more beautiful in the dim candle light. He couldn't take his glowing, yellow eyes off of her, her attractiveness almost as alluring as his voice.

" _You alone can make my song take flight…_ " He sang softly, as Balto's song came to a close. Jenna slowly opened her eyes to see the hybrid standing over her, but Balto moved his paw over her face against, telling her to rest, and as she slowly drifted off into a deep slumber, the last thing she heard was hybrid's last few notes in his song.

" _Help me make the music of the night…_ " The hybrid slowly lifted a paw up the sky, his voice somewhere off in the distance, and it faded away, much like the music that had encompassed them both.


	12. Part 1: Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"What?" Steele asked, completely stunned by what he just heard. "Are you serious?"

Jenna nodded, "It's true, Steele. Balto is the real Opera Ghost. I didn't believe it at first, but it's true."

"And he lead you down to his lair? Why would you do something like that?"

Jenna looked away, "I don't know, I...I felt like I was in some kind of trance...his voice was so beautiful, it was so divine, I thought I would burst when he first started to sing...it seemed to fill me with a sweet, strange sound, and I felt like I was filled with all of the majesty that only an Angel could bring."

"Well, what happened after that?" Steele asked, somewhat eager to hear more. Jenna immediately continued.

* * *

Jenna awoke, her eyes somewhat dreary from what seemed like an eternal slumber. She found that she was no longer in the velvet red bed that was in the underground lair, instead she was back on the couch in her dressing room, almost like that entire experience was some kind of absurd dream.

One unlike any she had ever experienced. She could still remember the voice of the ghost leading her towards the mirror, the voice that turned out to be one of the strangest dogs she had ever met. She couldn't believe it, it didn't seem real, but it was. This dog…Balto was his name, had sang to her, and she could still his soft yet powerful voice still echoing in her ears, his cold paws caressing her body, gracefully cradling her in his arms. It was something that she wouldn't ever forget.

 _I have to see him again_ , Jenna thought, whatever the masked hybrid had done seemed to work. She was so allured by him that she had to see him once more. She knew she would the next day during her practices, which would occur in Balto's lair beneath the Canine.

As the next day came, Jenna excitedly waited for Balto to appear in the mirror, and he did, and they soon ventured into the underground lair below. This went on for several days, but Jenna soon began to spend more hours with Balto, singing duets with him, her voice almost equaling to his, yet his always overpowering hers.

At times they did not practice, and they merely sat and seemed to get to know each other better, especially when Jenna had asked where Balto had come from, as they sat in the small parlor.

"I was born in Alaska, just like you, and I was abandoned as a pup. That was, of course, until a great music teacher…I forget his name…anyway, he adopted me, and he soon found that I was extremely talented in music. Of course, I was unable to attend any of the schools since…well…" His voice trailed off, as it did whenever he seemed to speak of personal things. Jenna didn't mind too much, but it was rather odd.

"What happened after that?" She asked.

"Well, I soon left Alaska, and I ventured across the Bering Strait into Russia, and I was soon found by a traveling carnival that had come from a band of gypsies. They picked me up and I performed amazing feats of magic, so much so that it stunned all those that saw it, even the Czar of Russia awarded me for my performances. For some reason, they didn't really appreciate me…and after a certain incident…no, several incidents, I ran away from them, and well, I met Charles Canine, the one that created this Opera House."

"Really? I didn't know that." Jenna replied.

"Yes, it was a very nice dog. I found that he was creating an Opera House here in Paris, and he ventured to create a landmark of sorts. I asked if I could help in his funding, and he gladly accepted my offer. So, now you know why this little place of mine is here, and why this lake is here as well. I built it, I practically created this Opera House!"

Jenna was somewhat surprised. She had no idea that this wolf-dog had done such things, but, there were still a few things she didn't understand.

"Well, why do you live down here? Why not buy a house? I mean, I know you get money from the Managers, so why don't you move elsewhere?"

Balto chuckled, "I would, but this is my sanctuary. It's a place that's full of the wonders of music and theatre. It's a place that no one has ever been too, besides you of course, and I intend to stay here."

"But, you don't have to hide away in here, Balto. Why don't you come up to Paris? You used to, so why don't you? It must be lonely down here."

The hybrid seemed to stare at the ground, "Well, it's complicated…it's mainly due to certain, uh, circumstances that I can't explain…" He then got up from his spot, "Now then, it's getting late, I suggest you get going before you're missed."

Jenna thanked Balto for his time, and he lead her back to her dressing room. This went on for quite some time, and Jenna never minded spending time with Balto. He was full of surprises, and would always impress her with whatever kind of feat her could accomplish. He could throw his voice on objects or statues, making them practically come to life. He could make things disappear, like a quill or a piece of paper or a coin or (if she was considerate enough) Jenna's bandana. Jenna never understood how he could do such things, but Balto never spoke of his secrets.

In those hours underneath the Opera House, Jenna never wanted to leave that place. Sometimes she would spend the night in the guest room, where he would sing her to sleep. She didn't know what it was, but no matter what the circumstance, she would always return to that lair on the lake, where Balto was always waiting for her.

However, after about 2 weeks of being with Balto, things were getting complicated. Not only was Jenna being asked by her friends and the acting-manager where she had run off to, but she was also interrogated by Inspector Jean-Claude, who asked her if she knew anything about the Opera Ghost. Of course, Jenna knew that she had to lie, as no one would really believe her, but she definitely had to worry about Jean-Claude.

"The Inspector of Police has been asking for you," Jenna told the hybrid as she was lead into the lair.

"I know," Balto snickered, "he thinks he so smart, but, he can't catch a ghost!"

"But, Balto, aren't you the slightest bit worried about what might happens if you're found out?"

"There's nothing to worry about, Jenna. Everyone in this Opera House had been completely fooled. They actually think that I'm a phantom! A ghost! True, that Inspector is good, but he won't find out. No one else has dared face me, and it's very unlikely that someone would just come down here." His ears then perked up, "Someone like you…"

"What are you saying?" Jenna asked, confused.

The hybrid then came close to the husky. "Jenna, have you told anyone that I'm down here, or anything about the Opera Ghost being real?" His voice seemed rather desperate.

"No, I haven't." She said, reassuring him, "You can trust me, Balto, I won't tell any dog, I swear."

Balto smiled, "Good, I knew I could trust you. Now, to our lessons."

Later that day, when Jenna got out of the Canine, and found a carriage that was ushered for her. It was a strange sort of brougham, with dark red curtains and overall gothic sort of style to it, with pointed tips at each side, and the horses were black as night.

"Mademoiselle Daae?" The driver asked the husky, "I was asked to pick you up."

Jenna was a bit confused as to why a carriage was here for her, "Who told you that?"

"He's inside, Mademoiselle." Jenna walked up to the door, and it opened. Inside, she could see the black figure of Balto sitting in the corner, a seat adjacent for her next to him.

"Balto?" She said to the hybrid, "What is this?"

The wolf-dog's eyes lit up, "I know this sounds weird, but would you like to take a little ride with me?" Jenna had planned on heading home, and she was about to decline, but she felt it wouldn't be so bad. What's one ride?

She entered the coach, and sat down on the equally red seats next to the hybrid. Upon closing the door, the carriage rode off.

Jenna hadn't been told what Balto was planning, but she assumed it was just a regular carriage ride. As she sat next to the hybrid, she noticed that he was oddly close to her, and she shifted over to the side. She hadn't noticed that it was rather cold inside, and she shivered.

"Are you cold?" Balto asked, "Here, take my coat." The masked wolf-dog gladly took off his cloak and offered it to the husky.

"Are you sure you won't be cold?" Jenna asked, as she though Balto's suit jacket wouldn't exactly keep him warm.

"It's fine, you take it. You're shaking like a leaf." She nodded, and wrapped the cloak around her. As she looked out the window, she noticed that this was almost similar to the carriage ride that she and Steele had had during their first (and rather unsuccessful) date. Upon thinking of the malamute, she wondered as to what was going on with him.

 _I hope he's OK…I wish he'd try to understand…but I can't let him find out about Balto…but…_ She realized that it hadn't occurred to her as to what kind of feelings that went through her whenever she was with the hybrid. When she was with Steele, she felt like they were somehow apart, almost like they've never even met. But in this short time with this masked wolf-dog, she felt like she was spending a life time with him. Did she have feeling for him?

 _Well, he certainly is nicer than Steele. Strange, but nice. I don't think he would hurt a fly…_ She then remembered earlier that day after the terrible death of Buquet, and when Jean-Claude had asked her about her knowing something about the Opera Ghost. Ironically, she did, she was sitting right next to him…but was the Inspector right? Was she really associated with a criminal, and maybe even worse, a murderer?

She looked over at the hybrid, who had his glowing yellow eyes fixed on his paws. Had her feelings somehow blinded her? Was this masked wolf-dog that acted like such a gentleman to her, really the monster that everyone in the Canine had thought he was? She couldn't help but shiver at the thought of him actually being a killer. It was dangerous enough that she was seeing him.

But, there was something that seemed different, something off about him. At first, she was afraid of him, but suddenly, he would offer his paw to her so graciously, and would always praise her in the letters to the Managers, and even during practice he would be overjoyed whenever she was around him. This was completely different from how everyone thought of him. He seemed like some kind of gentle creature, one that would never bring harm to her. She was almost touched by how kind he was, how soft his voice was to her, as he never yelled at her when she made a mistake, almost like he treasured her like she was his prize possession.

Did he have feelings for her? Did she have feelings for him? This was all so strange, but Jenna seemed to get used to the idea that Balto was the Opera Ghost, as the coach headed down the road somewhat slowly.

She broke the silence between them, "Balto, can I ask you something?"

The hybrid turned, his eyes fixed on hers, "Yes, what is it?"

She fixed the cloak around her, "Why me? Why did you choose me to be your student? Why not anyone else?"

The hybrid blinked, "Because, I think you deserve it, Jenna. I think you deserve all the praise in the world."

"But why? Why me?" The hybrid then drew closer to the husky, as were a few inches away from each other.

"Because I love you." He answered in such a tone of voice that it nearly made Jenna's heart flutter. It sounded like it was the first time he had ever said that to someone, let alone hers.

"Y-you…you what?" She asked, completely aghast.

"I love you, Jenna," He repeated, "I always have. I know I haven't been honest with you, but the thing is, that's the reason why I brought you down into my lair. I've watched you from behind the walls of the Canine, and as soon as I did, I felt something that I've never felt before. It seemed like…you were the one for me…" He smiled. Jenna couldn't believe what she was hearing. That was the first time anyone had ever confessed their love to her. She didn't know how to respond, her cream-colored cheeks nearly turning as red as her fur.

"Balto, I…" She replied, almost trembling, "I don't know what to say," The hybrid then took her paw in his.

"Don't say anything," He said, as their eyes gazed into each other's, "I just want you to know that I love you, and that you mean to me, so much more than my music, or my voice, or the Canine, or all of Paris…" He then paused, his yellow eyes averting to the side, "…and I was wondering if you felt the same."

Jenna couldn't think straight, as all of this was happening so fast. She began to question herself almost immediately. Being told that you're loved by someone was something that she had never experienced before. True, her and Steele had a friendship since they were kids, it didn't seem like love. Of course, she didn't know how Steele really felt, so she merely thought he didn't exactly care.

But this masked wolf-dog, this dog that had given her voice back, her courage back to sing again, the happiness that she once felt with her father had returned to her, she never thought that this, all of this, was for her.

Love, it was all out of love.

She almost teared up at the idea that Balto had feelings for her, feelings that seemed so much greater than her and Steele's childhood friendship. She didn't know what to feel at that point, nor could she think of anything to say.

"Balto, I..." She began, but stopped herself. She still wasn't sure why, but there was still something off about Balto. Was it because he was a criminal, or a murderer? True, she didn't think he was a bag dog, probably misunderstood, but still…

"Why did you kill Buquet?" She asked, as she remembered that Jean-Claude's suspicion of him killed the stage-hand was still fresh in her mind.

The hybrid chuckled, "Um, that's not the answer I was looking for."

"No, I mean it. Why did you kill him?"

"I killed him…because of what La Carlotta had done." Jenna then saw something change in the hybrid's eyes, almost like they became darker in hue, "I also did away with that annoying critic Monsieur Harris…" He chuckled, "I hope they find his body soon…"

Jenna was now shocked, as Balto had actually murdered two males…because of her.

She remembered what Jean-Claude had told her, that the Opera Ghost (Balto) might have had some feelings for the her, but it had never crossed her mind that he had killed for her. The Inspector's assumptions were pretty much true. This proved to her that he really was a criminal.

A criminal that had just confessed his love for her.

But, she had somewhat expected that he was going to obsess over her, like a crazed madman would. It did seem like obsession. But the way he spoke to her, how he acted around her, it seemed like he was just an ordinary gentle-dog that wouldn't harm a soul.

So why did he kill Buquet and Monsieur Harris? Why did he steal from the Canine? Why did he have to hide within the Opera House? There were so many questions that she wanted to ask, but she didn't know what to say at that moment. Balto saw this, and slowly moved away from her.

He sighed, "Listen, I know you might be upset, but I couldn't stand what that poodle had done, nor what kind of garbage that Monsieur Harris had written about you."

"But what about Buquet?" She asked, almost disturbed that he would do such a thing, "He didn't do anything."

"I don't see why he didn't have to die. He speaks badly of me, and of you. That alone brings death." As he said the word death, it seemed to be in a deep, dark sort of tone. Jenna wasn't sure whether to scold him for committing murder, or to be scared that she was alone with him inside this carriage.

"You're…afraid…aren't you?" Balto said, his demeanor changing into a rather gloomy one, "I understand. Perhaps I shouldn't have told you…I just couldn't stand what that poodle did to you, nor can I ever stand seeing you so…unhappy, Jenna. I can't help myself. I'm sorry."

Jenna found the strength to place a paw on the hybrid's, despite how cold it was. Balto looked up, somewhat shaken that she was touching him.

"Balto, I understand what you were trying to do. But, you shouldn't have done something like that. Don't you think that they didn't deserve it? I know what Monsieur Harris did to me, but I didn't believe it for a second. And what La Carlotta did was somewhat pathetic. But I don't think that Harris or Buquet needed to die. You shouldn't have done that Balto, even if it was for me."

Jenna could see that Balto seemed almost sorry for what he had done. "Jenna," He began, "I understand what you mean. I guess I was…angry. I'm sorry that you feel this way. I promise to never harm anyone ever again. Would that still make you trust me?"

 _What? Trust him?_ Jenna thought, somewhat confused that despite what he had done, he still loved her, almost like that's all that mattered to him. She wasn't sure why, but this was exactly like what had happened before. Despite her doubts about the hybrid, she still seemed touched by his feelings for her, even though he literally told her that he had committed murder.

This was all too confusing for the husky, as all these conflicting emotions were starting to make her head hurt. Instead of responding to his question, she merely rubbed her sore head.

Balto didn't say anything after that, instead, he turned away from the husky, his yellow eyes occasionally glancing at Jenna next to him.

After their little carriage ride, Jenna had been dropped off by Balto at her apartment.

"I will see you tomorrow, my dear," He said, "Be prepared. I have an offer for you, one that you must no refuse." He then shut the door, and left the husky at the door to the apartments. She sighed, as she realized that the hybrid had left his cloak with her, and she went into the building, and went into her small apartment.

She turned on the electric light, and quickly sent herself to the bed that was originally her Father's. She laid herself down on the old pillows, and reminisced what had happened. She couldn't understand what had occurred between the two of them. Why did she associate herself with this dog, that lived underneath the Opera Canine, and was literally a criminal? What drew herself to him? Was it his voice? Was it his strange demeanor, and the mysterious aura that was about him?

Or was it something else? Yes, indeed, everything that he had done for her struck with awe and wonder and adoration, and the love and care that he felt for her touched her heart. But, there was still something that racked at her brain, something that she was somewhat afraid to ask about.

It was that mask. That black, ebony façade that was always placed upon the hybrid's face, one that covered his snout, his nose, and his entire face. She was always curious about that mask, and it was one of the things that seemed to draw her attention. It was hiding something, something that she longed to see. But what was it? What was he hiding?

 _Maybe he's been injured?_ She thought, _or maybe he was burned in some kind of accident that scarred him. I just have to know what's behind that mask of his. Maybe I can ask him tomorrow. If he really does trust me, then he would probably trust me with seeing whatever he's hiding._

Unfortunately, she would soon learn that it's nothing what she imagined it would be.

Later that next day, Jenna had been called by Balto to his lair, much like she always did. But this time, Balto seemed somewhat excited, probably for whatever he had in store for the husky.

"Um, Balto, can I ask you something?" She said to the hybrid, who was busy locking the front entrance.

"Anything, Jenna." He replied.

"Well, you told me that you had some kind of surprise for me?"

"Oh, yes, I do. Well, it's more of an offer, one that I've been dying to tell you." He then ran over to his desk, and from inside one of the drawers, he pulled out a black folder which was filled with pages, all so neatly placed inside.

He then displayed it like it was a trophy, "This, Jenna, is my greatest work, my greatest achievement!" He declared, "It's my very first full symphony, I call it Don Juan Triumphant! "

"How long have you been working on it?" Jenna asked.

"It's been in the works for some time, and I'm almost finished…but, there's still something missing." He then walked over to his piano and placed the work on the music stand, "But I don't know what."

"Can I hear it?"

"No, it's not finished."

"That doesn't matter, Balto. Maybe I can help you w-," The wolf-dog then turned his head to face the husky.

"I knew you would say that!" He smiled, "You see, it's been my dream to become a great composer Jenna. I've always wanted to show the entire world of what I can achieve. Much like you, Jenna. I can tell that you've always wanted to show off your skills as well. So, with that combined, I've had some kind of spark, a kind of jolt in my mind." He then paused, "You see, Jenna, you are my inspiration to finish it. Don't you see? The real reason why I've brought you here, it isn't just to make you a star...it's to show the world my music. If only they could see past...my...oddness, then they would be able to accept me for who I really am. I'm not evil, and I am not wicked, and I am not a ghost. I want to be around other dogs, I want to be around their parties, their social outings, I wish to see the world like a normal dog would ...not like a dark, mysterious shade would. Don't you see that I've done all of this is for you to shine? It's because I care about you, it's because you deserve the glory, and I deserve the recognition. That is why you must sing in my work, and after you have done so, after my words are put to your angelic voice, the entirety of Paris," He then paused to look up, his yellow eyes gazing at the ceiling, "No, the world will see my name...Balto...alongside the great composers of the classical age, probably alongside the new age as well. Don't you understand what I intend to do Jenna? With my work and your voice, we can be great together!"

Jenna had never seen Balto this eccentric before, and she sort of felt sad for him. It almost felt like he was some kind of lost soul, pining away for the world above.

"So, I'll be singing in your piece?" Jenna asked.

"Yes, it's going to be a song of love, passion, and desire…" He then opened up the folder, as Jenna sat next to him on his stool, "Unfortunately, I haven't written it yet."

"Would you like me to help you write it?"

"Of course!" Balto replied, "If you're going to be singing it, then you might as well have some kind of contribution towards it."

In the next few days, the two dogs spent hours brainstorming, coming up with what some kind of song that would fit the extremely dark piece that was Don Juan Triumphant. At times, Balto played the notes of his massive organ, the notes coming out with a thunderous power. Jenna couldn't believe how incredible his work was, as he played it with such skill and passion, almost like his life depended on making it perfect. As for the one song that would play at the end, Jenna obliged to help, and seeing how the composition was had a dark, mysterious feel to it, with low, black notes that seemed like it was trying to display the passion and soul-absorbing power of love, she came up with a song that wasn't really her style, but Balto of course helped in that, seeing how dark he was.

Finally, at long last, on September 25th, 1885, the two had come up with a song that was filled with incredible passion, the lyrics flowing together as one, almost like it was meant for the both of them.

"You're going to be onstage?" Jenna asked, as she realized that the piece was written for two singers. "Won't you be bothered?"

"No, not really. I mean, I'm just the composer, and no one will really care."

"But, you're mask it…" She stopped herself, as she saw that he seemed somewhat disturbed when she mentioned the dark façade on his face.

"...my mask?" He asked somewhat solemnly.

"Well, I was just…curious that's all." She knew this was a rather touchy subject with the hybrid, but she couldn't help but ask.

"Well, I suggest that you don't pay it any mind…" He replied solemnly. His eyes stared at her, almost as if he was saying 'I know what you want to do. You probably want to see what's behind this mask.' It's true, that black mask, that shining ebony mask that held so many secrets had puzzled the husky's mind for several weeks. I she truly longed to see his face, to see as to why he had to shield himself from her, from the world above. Surely it wasn't bad, right?

"You...you want to see what's behind...this...don't you?" He said nervously, one of his large paws gently touching the smooth cheek of the black facade. "I... can't..."

"But why not?" Jenna answered desperately, "You trust me don't you?"

"Don't do that!" He exclaimed, "You're making me feel guilty. I've already told you once, and I will tell you one last time. You must never remove my mask."

"Balto, you know I don't mean you any harm. Is it something bad? Is it an injury? If it is, just tell me, I'll understand."

"No, you wouldn't," He replied sternly, turning his back to Jenna, "This is something far worse than any injury. Far worse. Your heart and mind would not comprehend what lies beneath this mask, what kind of...terror that lies on my face."

Jenna then gently clutched his shoulder with her paw. He turned to look at the husky, an apprehensive and pitiful look on his face.

"Balto, please, I truly understand what's wrong with you. You're afraid of whats out there, what others would think of you. You don't have to be afraid to show anyone who you really are. I mean, look at what you've done already. Your voice is incredible, your music sweeps the world off its feet, and you've given me the most amazing gift that no other dog could give. Don't be afraid to show me your face, Balto. I won't be afraid if you're not."

"No!" He cried aloud, " I can't! I can't show you!"

"But why? I'm not afraid."

"You would be; I know you would. Everyone else has. Even my mother...my poor, unhappy wolf mother never wanted to see my face. Even my husky father never saw me. He left after I was born! I wear this mask to hide away this horror, to protect you from what lies beneath it. Please, can't you respect that?"

"I do, Balto, but I told you don't have to be afraid anymore. I trust you more than any other dog in the world. I trust you as a teacher, and I trust you as a friend. Can't you trust me?"

He then sighed, and looked at her, his face clearly showing pity.

"Jenna, I trust you as well. You're the only friend I've ever had, and you're far more than just a mere student in my eyes. You've shown me compassion, and friendship and... and...love." He then took her paw, "I would do anything for you, I would jump into the Siene if you told me to, but please, I beg of you, don't make me do this."

"Balto, I…" Jenna realized that the hybrid was clearly uncomfortable about this, and merely trying to take his mask off was somewhat disrespectful. Perhaps he really was that embarrassed of whatever was behind it. Jenna sighed, as she tried to control her curiosity. "I'm sorry I asked. I was just curious, that's all."

Balto nodded, "Thank you, Jenna." He walked over to the piano, and slowly opened the folder of his composition, "Now then, shall we rehearse our song?"

Jenna nodded, as she walked up to the piano. Balto turned to the very end of his piece, and much like she did with the song he sang to Jenna on that first day, he took a deep breath, and slowly lifted his wolf-like paws, creating a slow and gentle symphony, and began to sing.

" _You have come here…in pursuit of your deepest urge…_ " He sang in a deep, somewhat seductive tone, " _In pursuit of that wish which till now has been silent…silent. I have brought you, that our passions may fuse and merge…in your mind, you've already succumbed to me, dropped all defenses, completely succumbed to me…now you are here with me…no second thoughts. You've decided…decided…_ " He then slowly made his way over to husky, and suddenly, Jenna began to see a change in the hybrid. It almost felt like he too was in a trance, but this time, he moved in a more entrancing way, far than he did when they first met.

" _Past the point of no return…_ " He continued, his body slowly swaying side to side, " _No backward glances…The games we've played till now are at an end…Past all thought of if, or when…no use resisting! Abandon thought and let the dream descend! What raging fire will flood the soul? What rich desire unlocks its door? What sweet seduction lies, before us?_ " On saying that last line, a sly smile appeared on his lips, which made Jenna blush.

" _Past the point of return…the final threshold! What warm, unspoken secrets will we learn…? Beyond the point of no return…_ "

Jenna hadn't noticed it, but this song was certainly romantic, almost 'sexy' in a way, and she felt like he was singing his heart out at this point. She knew she had to somehow upstage him, perhaps even try to match his skill. It was his piece after all, and she definitely wanted to make him proud.

" _You have brought me…_ " She began, as her crystal-clear voice flowed smoothly out of its throat, " _To that moment where words run dry…to that moment where speech disappears into silence…silence. I have come here, hardly knowing the reason why. In my mind I've already imagined, our bodies entwining, defenseless and silent. And now I am here with you, no turning back, I've decided…decided…_ "

The husky decided to lead the masked wolf-dog over to the guest room with the satin bed, for reasons she couldn't fully understand. However, as she sang, Jenna could feel something rile up in her body. At first it felt like some kind of chilling sensation. It felt different from whenever she sang on stage or during practice. It was a new kind of feeling, an incredible, but dark sort of feeling. She could feel it in her bones, her hairs standing on end, and her body trembled with ecstasy. She wasn't sure why she was feeling this way, but since she started singing it began, and there was no way she could stop it.

" _Past the point of return...,_ " She continued, flashing an artful expression on her face, " _No going back now, our passion play has now at last begun,_ " As she sang, the husky slowly made her way across from Balto, playfully rubbing her bushy tail against his cheek. The hybrid shivered, as he wasn't expecting her character to somehow change, but he loved it either way.

" _Past all thoughts of right, or wrong,_ " She then made her way over to the bed, and placed a paw on it, " _One final question,_ " She slowly rolled onto her back, her slender, furry body being displayed for the hybrid next to her, " _How long should we to wait, before we're one? When will the blood begin to race, the sleeping bud burst in to bloom, when will the flames at last consume us?_ "

She then laid down on her side, as Balto slowly caressed her face, smiling, his eyes glowing. He then slowly lifted her head with his paw, as they both sang, their voices almost matching in power and passion, " _Past the point of no return…the final threshold!_ " They then drew their arms around other, as they held onto each other for dear life, " _The bridge is crossed, so stand, and watch it burn!_ " They both trembled, almost like they couldn't control the emotions that were flowing through their bodies, their voices slowly down and becoming soft, " _We've past the point...of no...return…_ "

The song was complete, but neither dog made a sound. They continued to stare at each other, almost like they truly believed in each other, and the love they felt had encompassed them both.

Suddenly, the hybrid seemed to have a look of sadness come into his eyes, as he softly sang a line that was not present in the song they had written, " _Say, you'll, share with me…one love…one lifetime…lead me, save me from my solitude…say you'll want me, with you, here, beside you!_ " His voice then became a loud cry, a sob of desperation almost, " _Anywhere, you go, let me go too! Jenna, that's all I ask of…_ " In a swift motion, he grabbed the mask that lied the secret that Jenna had longed to see, and one that Balto finally decided to reveal, and tore it off from his face.

* * *

"Then what?" Steele asked the husky, who seemed completely frozen in fear, "He tore of the mask, and then what happened?"

Jenna was practically shaking with fear at this point, but she had no choice but to continue...

* * *

Time seemed to stop, the entire lair became dark, with the candles barely illuminating the walls around the two dogs, who were almost frozen in their spots. Balto had suddenly broken that barrier between him and his face, for the first time in many a year, and he let the ebony mask drop to the floor, presenting the face before the husky, who was mere inches away.

However, she realized at that very moment, as her expression turned from shock to complete and utter horror, as that terrifying visage stared at her with a kind of terrible, sick grin, she could feel a scream almost come out of her chest, but nothing came out.

The face was a dull red, but it wasn't normal. By God, she wanted to, she had to look away! But she couldn't, there was no way she could look away from that monstrous face. The fur from the once enchanting hybrid's face was somehow not there, it simply was not there. All that was left was that redness, that dull blood tissue that had somehow incased over his face. She shook with fright as she saw that his nose was not present, but instead of a regular cartilage, there lay a large, black hole, from where she could see the inside of it clearly. As her gaze shifted to his mouth, the fur on his chin was still present, as it was on his ears, but that didn't exactly help much. She noticed with disgust that his lips were no longer present to shield that horrible grin on his face. It wasn't exactly a grin, it was more like the entirety of his canines were showing, up to the part where they ended on his cheeks. His yellow eyes continued to stare at her, as they seemed to be lodged inside large, black holes. His face truly was a skull head; the rumors had been proven. He truly had a face of death.

Neither of the dogs made a sound, and they scarcely breathed. The rest of the world seemed to fade away, and all that was left was the husky, staring with complete shock at the gruesome image before her. Somehow, in some horrible way, the incredible dog that she once knew was somehow replaced with this creature, his desperate gaze turning into that of pain and anger. Suddenly, Jenna's vision failed her, and she fainted away.

The husky awoke to the sound of some kind of booming crescendo, pulsating and almost shaking the very walls of the room she was in. She then drearily remembered what happened moments before. The song that Balto and her had sung together, and Balto tearing off the mask, that was still on the floor of the bedroom. She couldn't help but shiver when she remembered every gruesome detail of that awful face of him. However, her ears perked up at the sound of the organ that was vibrating all around her. She knew Balto must have felt terrible, and she couldn't help but feel bad for him. He probably wanted to show her his face, despite his previous protests.

 _No wonder he wears a mask,_ she thought, walking over to the door, to hide that…face… She shook her head, trying her best to get rid of that image in her head. She slowly opened the door, and upon poking her head out, she saw Balto, with his back to hers, as he sat on his stool, his paws pounding away at the organ keys. He struck every key down with incredible force, the pipes on the organ blasting out note after note. It was almost like every single one of his emotions was being taken out on that instrument.

"I can hear you…" He said depressingly. Jenna sighed, as she slowly made her way out of the room, and she crept over to the hybrid.

"Balto…" She began, "I'm…I'm sorry about what happened. I didn't mean to-,"

"I knew it," He interrupted solemnly, "You…you're just the same. You're just like all the rest."

"Balto, please, I swear I didn't mean to be-," The hybrid spun around on his chair, to reveal his hideous face.

"Afraid?" He growled, "You're afraid, aren't you? Even after you wouldn't be," The wolf-dog then chuckled, his soft, pure voice was now like that of a monster. It sounded deeper, and darker, "It's truly something, isn't it? How easily one can change their opinions on someone, based on their overall appearance." He then placed his paws on each side of his face, rocking that sick head back and forth, "Well, are you satisfied? I'm very handsome, huh? I'm exactly what you wanted me to be, huh? You're a liar, Jenna, you lied to me. I…I thought I could trust you…"

"Balto, please, listen to me, I'm sorry for what I did," Jenna wasn't sure what to do, as this didn't seem like Balto. It was almost like he was a completely different dog. Considering her previous assumptions, she knew that Balto was still a criminal, and if this is who he really is, then who knows what he could be capable of. "I really want you to know that."

"Don't you see, Jenna? Don't you see that this is who I am?" He slowly walked towards the husky, who couldn't help but slowly back away, that face getting closer and closer. "Well, I'm still regular Balto, your Angel of Music, the Opera Ghost, and your incredible teacher and friend. But this," He then drew himself up on his hind legs, "this is what I hide, this is the true horror that lurks within the Opera Canine!" He then squinted darkly at the husky, "And you found him."

Jenna didn't answer, as she wasn't sure what to do. She had to find some way to make Balto calm down, but she was too afraid to try anything.

"You think that I'm a bad dog, don't you? All those rumors about me are somewhat true, but they don't know everything. I'm just a lost soul, who wants nothing more to be accepted, but this face of mine is a curse, a terrible disease that decays the body, and unfortunately it has started on my face, ever since I was born. I thought you could take, I thought you could handle it!" He soon became desperate again, his voice almost breaking out of sadness, "I thought you, my dearest friend, would love me back, and after all this time, this was my final task for you to accomplish. I thought someone as kind, as generous, and as beautiful of a dog like you would understand." He then slowly turned away from the husky, "But, I was wrong."

"Balto, please, I was afraid, but there's nothing wrong with you. Your face isn't the problem, it's-," Jenna was once again interrupted as the hybrid suddenly, as he forced Jenna to the wall behind her, as he shook with a furious anger, as he angrily gazed down at her.

"You don't know anything, Jenna!" He whispered, "I've had this all my life. It's been a problem that I've never been able to fix. Sure, a mask can hide it away, but I can't deny it forever." Jenna could see the tears forming in his eyes, "I…can't even…look at myself in a mirror…every night, I dream of a better place for me, a place where I can touch my face, and there will be fur, just like the rest of my body, but no! I can't have that kind of happiness. That's why I live down here, that's why I can never show my face, nor can I ever be with others. It's because of that dangerous curiosity that you clearly have, you just had to look, didn't you?" Jenna cringed the hybrid's awful face drew closer and closer to her, and she turned away, "Look…look at me!" He growled, forcing her to make contact with him once again, "I want you to see, Jenna, I want you to look at the face you wanted to look at. You think this is another mask, but you're wrong. Oh, you are so wrong. Go ahead, scream, try and shield yourself from the horror that's before you. Feast your eyes, and glut your soul on my cursed ugliness!"

Jenna was shaking like a leaf as she couldn't tear herself away. Her heart was beating 100 miles per hour, and she felt like she was going to die of fright.

"Please, Balto," She whimpered, "I'm sorry, please, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. Please, don't be angry, I didn't know, I swear I didn't know."

"So, I should just let you go after all of this?" He backed away from the husky, leaving her frozen on the spot, "You'd probably tell that Jean-Claude, or the Managers, or you're friend Monsieur Vicomte, wouldn't you? You'd tell the whole world about me. I know you, I know dogs just like you. One minute they love you, the next their running away from you!"

"Balto, please, can't you just listen to me?" Jenna begged, "I'll say it again, I'm sorry for what I did. I'd never hurt you, much like you'd never hurt me." She then walked up to the hybrid, who turned his face away, "I'm not like the rest of those dogs, Balto. I don't see you as a monster, I really don't. I've trusted you as a friend, and as a teacher. You're an amazing dog, Balto. I know you don't really think I'd ever hate you."

The hybrid then sighed, "How can I trust you? I thought you'd…love me…"

"I know what I did was wrong, Balto, but you have to understand that I'll never forget all that you've done. You're still the same wolf-dog that I know, and I know you can trust me again. Please, Balto." The hybrid looked down at the floor, and he seemed unconvinced. Jenna knew she was running out of options, and there just had to be some way to cheer him up.

His mask, she thought of the mask that was still left on the floor of the bedroom, and she immediately went over to fetch it. Upon returning, she handed it over to him.

"You…you really do understand, do you?" The hybrid's confidence seemed to be coming back, but Jenna could still see the doubt in his yellow eyes. He then took the mask from the husky, and he quickly placed it on his face.

That face of his was finally gone, for now.

"I guess I should apologize, Jenna. I didn't mean to snap at you." He made his way over to the coat rack, and took his cape and hat from it, and placed it on himself. "I'll take you back to your dressing room, now."

Jenna followed the hybrid across the lake and up the long staircase in complete silence. They had nothing to say to each other, and Jenna was still perturbed from what had happened, and she knew Balto was just as doubtful as she was about him.

Finally, they were near Jenna's dressing room. "I will leave now." Balto said, but before Jenna could turn to leave, he spoke up, his face had a hopeful expression, "You will come back, right?"

Jenna replied, "Yes, I promise to come back. Good night, Balto."

The hybrid nodded, "Bonne nuit, Mademoiselle." With one final smile that Jenna could make out in the dark, the hybrid vanished into the pitch-black darkness that surrounded them.

* * *

"Then what happened?" Steele asked, as he was somewhat excited by what he had been hearing.

"He left me there, and to tell you the truth, I didn't feel safe in my dressing room, nor did I feel safe in any part of the Canine. So, when I went home that night, I immediately wrote to you, saying that I needed your help."

"And now where here." Steele answered. He looked around him, and noticed that night had fallen on Paris. He hadn't realized that it was so late, but he didn't feel like leaving.

"And that's everything you wanted to know, Steele." Jenna said solemnly, "I'm sorry I've kept all of this from you. I just didn't know who to turn to."

"I don't get it, Jenna." Steele began, "You said he loves you, but then he acts crazy when you took of his mask. Hmm, sounds like a psycho to me."

"I don't know, Steele. That's the thing. I don't know how to feel about him. I…I just don't know what to do." Jenna sniffled, "He's done so much for me, and he's by far one of the most amazing dogs I've ever met, but his face was so…" Jenna couldn't finish. She felt conflicted. Could she really be this cold-hearted towards him? No, she'd never felt that way towards anyone before. She never looked down on anyone, no matter what kind of flaws they had, but this time, she wasn't so sure.

Steele wasn't sure either. He had sat there and listened to one of the strangest stories he had ever heard, and he really wasn't sure if he wanted to really believe in what she was saying, but it sounded so absurd. Jenna had never expressed such terror in her eyes, such pity in the way she spoke of this 'Balto' that he seemed somewhat guilty that he had accused her of seeing another dog.

Looks like I was right, he said, but I didn't think it would be this crazy. But, if she doesn't love him, does that mean…

"Jenna, you said he loves you?" Steele inquired.

"Yes, he does, far more than any other dog."

"So, does that mean you're going to go back to him tomorrow?"

"That's the problem, Steele. I don't know what to do. After what happened down there, I don't know whether to pity him for being deformed, or be afraid of him for having committed murder. He seemed so nice to me, his voice was so entrancing, and his eyes were filled with all the sadness of the world. But he…he…" Jenna lowered her head in her paws, "I'm afraid, Steele. I don't know what he's going to do to me, now that I know his secret. Now that he's confessed his love for me, I don't think he'll ever let me go. He treats me with so much respect and he's by far the kindest dog I've ever met." Steele silently scoffed to the side, "I just…I don't know what to do." She then placed her paws over her eyes. Steele saw that she was upset, and he did his best to comfort her.

"Jenna, look, I don't know him, this Balto guy seems kind of weird, to me that is," He whispered, placing a paw over her shoulder, "but do you love him back?"

"I don't know, Steele," Jenna replied, "He loves me, and he's done so much for me, but I don't know what to feel anymore. I don't know what it is, but I feel like he's no longer the same dog he was before I took off his mask. I feel like I've unleashed a monster…a monster that loves me." The husky sank to the ground again.

"Come on, Jen, don't you know that he's obsessed with you?" Steele added, "Don't you see he's manipulated you into loving him? I mean, it's sounds like he's just some creep to me."

"Why do you care?" Jenna responded, shifting her head on her paws, "I thought you didn't really care about me, or anything that has to do with our friendship?" She tried to sniff away the tears that were coming down her face, but she let them fall, "I'm just so confused, and lost, and afraid…"

Steele seemed to see that Jenna was clearly upset (and this time it wasn't his fault). He hadn't really understood Jenna's relationship with Balto. He almost thought that they were just friends, but after she had said he loved her, he seemed a bit jealous. But that all seemed to fade when he had suddenly become violent with her when he took of his mask. This, along with what she said about him being the Opera Ghost, and a wanted criminal by the Inspector Jean-Claude, he realized that Jenna wasn't at all too conflict with who she wanted to be with.

His eyes lit up, as he gazed down at the weeping husky at his feet. This was his first, and only chance.

But, how was he going to comfort her? He had never done anything like this before, he had never ever shown any kind of affection towards anyone. True, they were friends, but he had never said the three magic words that every other love-sick canine said to their mate. Even when he had admitted his feelings to Philippe, he still seemed somewhat embarrassed. But now, something seemed change in him. He almost felt like the brave, naïve, and nostalgic pup he once was, one that always wanted to be the best at everything. And the one that had come to Jenna's rescue, all those years ago, when he had rescued her bandanna.

A sudden wave of emotion came over him, one that was foreign to him. He felt a strange sense of fear, and heat inside of his chest, one that he hadn't felt in a long time. He realized, by looking at the husky, what he had to do.

Jenna then gasped when the malamute suddenly took one of her paws. He then reached out and kissed her on the lips, almost making the red husky stagger back. Her eyes went wide with surprise, as she was completely taken aback from Steele's lips pressing against hers.

They then broke the kiss, and they fell silent, their faces blushing fiercely. Jenna had both paws over her mouth, not sure what to do or say. No one had ever kissed her that way, and even though it was only a few seconds, it felt like a lifetime. She didn't know how to react to the kiss, but her body was getting warmer, her cheeks burning with embarrassment.

She looked over at Steele, who had his back turned, his fur blowing in the cold wind brushing past them along the rafters of the Canine. She couldn't believe it. This was really him; this was really the Steele that she once knew. Only that Steele from Perros, the little malamute dog that rescued her banana from the ocean. Only he would kiss her, and probably love her too. Her heart fluttered, even more than when Balto confessed his love for her. It was a feeling that she longed for, after all those years of being alone, of being lost and afraid of the world.

Could this really be happening? Does this mean that...Steele...

"Steele," Jenna began, breaking the silence between them, "You...do you...do you really..."

Jenna was then silenced, as Steele came up to her, and placed a paw on her mouth, silencing her. He had a glimmer in his eyes, one that Jenna had never seen before, one that she hadn't seen in a long time.

"I love you…" Steele said, an unfamiliar yet happy smile came onto his face, his hard, cold blue eyes shimmered with bright color. That façade of pride and selfishness was gone, and he kissed her again, this time holding her in his arms. A cold wind blew against their fur, but they didn't notice it. The world around them wasn't there, it was only them two, holding each other, in a loving embrace, one that the two young dogs wanted to last for eternity. Their problems were behind them, and the only thing that mattered was the love they now shared.

After they broke the kiss, they remained silent, staring at each other, their faces visible in the moonlight. "Steele..." Jenna said, her voice as soft as rain, slowly smiled "Do you...really mean that?"

The malamute smiled back, "I do...and I always will..." He inwardly laughed at himself, mostly in embarrassment and triumph, that he had somehow, found a way to get her back. But this was no planned scheme of his, nor was it forced out. It was a true emotion, one that he had never felt before in his life. It was a genuine, pure feeling of joy and happiness that only he could feel; it made him feel awash with...with...love.

Yes, that was it. It was love. His brother was right about him, and Steele knew in his gut, his hardened heart, and his stubborn brain that he was right. There really was a deep emotion inside of him, one that only needed a small tug from a dog that understood those same feelings, and the rest followed suit. He never felt like this before, and he wanted it to last for the rest of his days.

The pair hugged, then started laughing with each other, as Jenna playfully tackled the malamute on his back, as she snuggled up next to him. Steele smiled as he looked at his love, and Jenna laid next to him, her paws in the air. A strange, fuzzy feeling suddenly came into his chest. It was something that he hadn't felt in a long time since they were pups and the two felt happy. It was a nostalgic feeling that had been lost for 15 years, and it finally returned not just as friendship, but as true, passionate love.

"I love you, Jenna," Steele said, licking her face. Jenna winced as she was licked a few times, and smiled back at the malamute. She felt so much better after that, she no longer felt scared or worried, despite the feeling like someone was still watching the two lovebirds. They stayed there for a while, as they watched the night stars' twinkle over the city, which seemed to be filled to the brim with romance and love.

Steele breathed out through his nostrils, taking in the cool, night air, but when he opened his eyes, he saw Jenna get up from her place.

"Jenna, where are you going?" He asked, rolling over on his side.

"I just remembered, I have to perform as Marguerite tonight. Are you coming to watch, Vicomte?" She asked, wagging her tail slowly, caressing it over the malamute's chin.

"Oh course I am." He said, quickly getting up, "You lead the way…love," He smiled, and Jenna smiled back. The two huskies then slowly descended the steps from the platform, their warm love still fresh in their hearts.

As moon finally rose up over the city of Paris, the cold, swift winter breeze came over the Canine's rooftops, all the way up to Apollo, who, if one looked closely enough, was being perched by what might be confused as a black bird, with his large, black cloak outstretched by the wind, almost like wings, and his cold, dead paws scratching at the gold lyre, his claws leaving marks on the strings.

He had been standing behind the statue of Apollo's Lyre, listening in on the two husky's conversation. He heard every, single, word, every sentence that was said, and every note they had sang, and he nearly clawed his already horrid face off as he heard the song they were singing and their little dance upon the parapet, almost like they were involuntarily mocking him behind his back. This dark figure was a wolf-dog, his face covered by a black mask. He groaned and cringed, as his lean, lanky body scaled up the statue's back, where he now stood, his hind legs skillfully balancing on Apollo's outstretched arms, his front paws dangling down over the golden instrument above him.

 _Why...why Jenna...I thought you...grrrrr.._.He felt a slight pain somewhere in his chest. _I thought you loved me...I thought you would somehow understand me...and look past my...grrrrrrrr!_ The pain suddenly came back, this time even harder than before.

He then hung his head, as it positioned itself right on the golden lyre's strings. He couldn't control himself, as he felt hot tears of pain pour out of the holes in his eyes, and trickle down his blood red face. He had never felt this sad in all his life, he felt like the entire world around him was crashing down.

Until...he heard it...was it in his mind...was it some kind of sound off in the distance? No, it was crystal clear in his head, the voices of his beloved Jenna and that other dog, their voices echoing in his mind.

" _I love you….I love you…I love you…_ " It played on and on, like a broken record player. It drowned out the fierce cold wind, the dog's growls, his cries of anguish. It grew louder and louder, and the wolf-dog whimpered from the

" _No...stop..._ " He begged, but the voices drowned him out. Over and over the words "I love you..." rang in his large ears. Balto nearly screamed as he pictured Jenna dancing again with that other dog. Balto never liked Steele de Chagny, though he never spoke of him around Jenna, for fear of possibly losing her. But now, it was far too late.

" _Aaaargggghhhhh!_ " He cried, as the pain returned. He howled out in agonizing pain, his body aching with grief the likes of which the hybrid had never felt before. That cry pierced the silent night, as he clutched his chest, his heart almost collapsing in on itself from the strain. He hated Steele, he hated Jenna. He wanted to destroy them, and ruin them, so they could never belong to each other ever again.

 _Wait..._ he thought, as he felt a small twinge of pain in his head.

Finally, the voices in his head slowly faded away. He growled, his teeth bared, that turned into a sick, sadistic smile, drool dripping from his exposed mouth, as he felt something snap, something deep inside the pits of his mind. It left him with only one feeling, one emotion, one thought:

Revenge

He drew himself up at his full length, his voice booming out against the peaceful night. " _Let it be war against you both!_ " He raised his arms to the heavens, as he felt some kind of darkness over take the entirety of Paris, the moon slowly fading away from sight.

If one raised their ears to the Canine as they walked past the majestic House, they might have heard a laugh, one that was hysterical and insane, as madness seemed to descend on the black figure atop Apollo's Lyre, who triumphantly raised itself up to the darkened sky.

* * *

The audience roared with applause, as the rust-colored husky stepped out from behind the curtain to accept her bows as Faust came to a close that night. A few threw flowers, and some shouted and howled with praise. Jenna bowed gracefully, glancing over at Steele, who was positioned with his brother Philippe, who seemed somewhat proud of his brother, having heard the news that they were really in love.

However, in the midst of the ovation, a laugh could be heard, which seemed to overpower the applause of the audience, and as they fell silent, the laugh boomed and thundered forth a terrible, familiar voice that caused Jenna, Steele, the managers, even Madame Aurelia to freeze with fear.

"BEHOLD! SHE'S SINGING TO BRING DOWN THE CHANDELIER!" The voice roared and continued its insane laughter, and a terrified scream could be heard from somewhere in the balcony. The husky drew her eyes to the painted ceiling, and gasped, covering her mouth with her paws, as she saw that massive, 600 kilo chandelier give way, its chain breaking off its hook, as it rapidly plummeted to the stalls below. As it crashed down on the audience, the entire theater, which was once filled with happiness and joy, was now a cesspool of fear and panic. As the canines below dashed out of their seats, screaming and scrambling their way to the exits, jumping over each other and crashing into each other, a few of the canines remained where they sat, as they viewed the broken and destroyed object before them, covering their eyes as they reluctantly viewed the crushed, mangled bodies of dogs that had been unfortunately too slow to dodge their impending doom.

Jenna was frozen in her spot in shock, knowing exactly who had caused this tragedy, as she watched everyone run out of the theater. Her stationary form vanished in an instant, as the curtain came down in front of her, the sounds of frantic screams and terror-filled howls echoing through the night.

End of Part 1


	13. Part 2: Chapter 1

Author's Note:

This took me quite some time, but I do believe that the outline for Part 2 is finally (or almost for that matter) finished. It hasn't been that long since I've uploaded the last chapter, but I felt it necessary to upload the first chapter as soon as I finished it.

Also, I would like to thank those of you who have viewed my first story, from here, my DeviantArt account, and on the Balto Animation Source Website, with over 4000 views.

If you would like to support fanart for the story, or possibly a few comics based off of the story, please feel free to support me (HydeCorner) on DeviantArt.

Take care everyone!

\- Dante

Balto, Jenna, Steele, Star, Kaltag, and Nikki © Universal

The Phantom of the Opera belong to Gaston Leroux

Jean-Claude, Officer Babet, and Madame Aurelia belong to me

* * *

Part 2

Chapter 1

Inspector Jean-Claude was sitting in his office, having gone over most the subsequent damages that were caused by the terrible chandelier accident. "Accident," as Monsieur Kaltag had put it, "simply an accident." True, this was no doubt plausible, as the chains from the chandelier are the only things that were holding up the massive object.

4 dogs dead, their bodies crushed and mangled, having no time whatsoever to avoid their impending demise. Jean-Claude realized that this could have been the work of faulty wiring or the wear and tear of the metal chains, but of course, his mind went straight to the Ghost.

The Ghost that was clearly making his reputation slowly tip over the mountainside, and almost down the drain. He knew better when he had investigated the accident, and despite having knowledge of the Ghost, his fellow officers were clearly not amused by his assumptions. A Ghost caused the accident! How absurd! Yet, they did heeded his word anyway, and after having issued a search warrant, and once it was accepted, he sent a team of officers to search the Opera Canine to find any sort of evidence that the Ghost existed.

They searched every floor, and every room, from the roof to the cellars below. Jean-Claude concluded that the ghost lurked somewhere inside, however for some odd reason, the Inspector was unable to gain access to the more 'lower' levels of the Opera House.

He had asked a few of the workers that worked the always burning furnaces as to why most of the lower levels were blocked off. One of them, the Pampin that had witnessed the head of fire, said that there were rumors that there was a large labyrinth of mirrors down below, as well as a place unexplored by Parisians. Jean-Claude, unperturbed by this, proceeded to try and find a way underground, however most of it was either blocked off, or abandoned. However, when his officers tried to find a way through the sewers that covered most of Paris's underground section, they made a startling discovery.

Officer Babet and a small team of 3 other officers had ventured into the sewers, mostly located around the Opera Canine, just below the streets of Rue Auber, Rue Halevy, Rue Gluck, and the Rue Scribe, which are streets that form a diamond shape around the Canine. Within these sewers, they did not find a secret entrance. Instead, they found a long line of...barrels.

Barrels? How odd that is. Why would there be barrels in the sewers? Upon further study of these barrels, which were quite large ones in size, they found that they were in fact filled with powder...gun powder. Officer Babet reported this back to Jean-Claude, and found, in total, approximately 80 barrels, all attached by wires, that stretched around the diamond-shaped perimeter around the Opera House. Due to safety reasons, the team were unable to get them out, for fear that they would detonate, and realized that they had no choice but to leave them there until they could find a way to remove them.

Jean-Claude was perplexed by the barrels in the sewers, and wondered if the ghost had anything to do with it, but he unfortunately came to a standstill. Seems you had the upper-paw this time, Monsieur Fantome, he thought, as he sat inside his office. He wasn't about to give up now, but it seems that at that point, there really wasn't much to do. It seemed like the ghost had won this round. However, despite his efforts to sway them to search further, the his team of officers (excluding the faithful Babet) proceeded to drop the case.

And neither did the Prefect of Police. The large mastiff had had enough with Jean-Claude's case, and after realizing that it was clearly going nowhere, and Jean-Claude's overall state of mind was not all there. He was far too concerned with capturing the so-called Ghost that he was in no starting to get behind in his work as Inspector, as the Prefect had declared, "You're duty is to protect the canines of Paris, not go on a wild goose chase through some damn Opera House."

However, he saw true dedication in the still young Shepard, and merely cautioned him to just drop the case.

 _Drop the case, he says,_ Jean-Claude thought, growling under his breath as he sat in his office, papers strewn about his desk like an endless sea _. And risk more lives at the paws of some maniac? I don't think so Monsieur._

He then took his seat back in his office box, where Officer Babet, his faithful companion was waiting for his arrival.

"But, Monsieur, I honestly think he's right. I hate to see you like this. It's like you're letting this ghost nonsense get to your head."

"Please, spare me; the last thing I need is more judgement from others that don't understand the magnitude of what I'm doing." He then looked over at the window, out into the streets, staring out at the dogs he had sworn to protect, and sighed, "Babet, do you think I've failed?"

"Jean-Claude?" Babet asked, sitting down across from the Shepard, "What are you getting at?"

"I don't know," The Inspector placed his head in his paws, "I don't think I've failed, but it just feels like it...I could have saved those dogs if I could, yet that damned ghost has gotten the better of me."

"Inspector, with all due respect," Babet began, taking off his cap, "I believe that…well…I think you are obsessed with your work."

"Monsieur, I know what I am doing," Jean-Claude looked up at his fellow officer, "and I am fully aware that my work has gotten…out of paw in some way."

"Monsiuer Inspector, please just listen to me. I'm afraid that you've going too far with this case. You have no evidence that this ghost exists, nor do you even know where he is! For the past 4 months this case is taking a toll on your mind." He went up and put his paw on the Inspector's shoulder, "I will not idly stand by and watch you destroy yourself."

"You're merely overreacting," The Inspector replied, "I understand you're worried, my friend, but this case must be solved. I've spent months searching and searching that damned Opera House, and yet, I feel like I haven't been looking in the right places." He sighed deeply, "I suppose you're right, Babet, this Ghost seems to have pushed me to my limits. I'm not sure if I can go on with this case anymore."

Officer Babet was getting a bit scared from what Jean-Claude was saying, but he knew there was no way he could let him sit there and mope. He hadn't seen him look so down, and he wasn't about to let this madness continue.

"Monsieur Inspector, I apologize for what I said, but you must understand that I…well I think…you should continue this case."

"Way ahead of you," Jean-Claude said suddenly, "I was merely testing you to see if you were still the only dog here that trusted my vision." He smiled, "I can assure you, I won't be beaten so easily."

"I thought I knew you better than that," Babet chuckled slightly. "I knew you weren't really going to give up."

"Babet, we've known each other for a while, but you don't know everything." He fixed his posture in his chair, "Unfortunately, I seemed to have come to a standstill. I've searched everywhere, and it seems I've been abandoned by the entire force. There is still something missing, something that I can use to prove I'm right."

"The Opera Ghost's identity, Monsieur?"

"Correct. What that is, I'm not still not sure. The only known image I have of him, is my own," Amongst the sea of papers he pulled up a picture that he had drawn a few weeks ago. It was a face portrait of the Canine's workers descriptions: A dark, shadowed head covered in mist, wearing a gentle-dog's coat, with glowing, piercing yellow eyes. That's all he knew, and it was the only image he had of him, this image of some kind of elaborate illusion that the Ghost had cleverly created.

 _If I had his identity, his face, his name, his age, or whatever the hell, I have to find some way to know who he is. But how? How? His disguise is far too concealing to be identified, and I can't be sure if he is a wolf-dog hybrid, or if that is yet another persona…wait…_

"Monsieur Babet?" Jean-Claude asked the officer across from him.

"What is it Monsieur?" Babet replied, seeing that 'look' on Jean-Claude's face whenever something was up, or if he had an idea.

"Where is the New Year's Eve festival taking place again?"

"I thought you knew, Monsieur. It's at the Opera Canine. They're having their yearly Masquerade Ball. Why?"

"Masquerade Ball…Masquerade Ball…" Jean-Claude could feel his body tingling.

"Um, Monsieur?" Babet asked, a bit perturbed by the Shepard's excited smile.

"Babet, where is the nearest costume store?"

"Costume store? You're going to the Ball Monsiuer?"

" _We,_ Monsieur, we are going to the Masquerade Ball."

"Well, I would hope so, it's the largest festival that takes place here in Paris."

"I know, I know, but it's just…I'll tell you later," He zipped off to get his coat and hat, "Come, we haven't a moment to lose, the festival is this Friday."

Monsieur Babet wasn't sure what the Inspector had in mind, but whatever it was, it wouldn't delay in helping him if it meant this case could finally be brought to rest. He went after the Inspector, eager to find out his plan, and to put into motion.

* * *

 _Le Bal Masque del 'Opera_ is began on its regular yearly date: December 31, in the year of 1885. It was the dawn of a new era, a chance for change and happiness for all…and it was a way for everyone to kick away the sorrows of yesteryear by throwing the largest Masquerade party of all time.

It was an elaborate festival, one that everyone could attend, young and old, rich and poor. All you needed was a costume, a mask, and you were set. The entire Opera House was surrounded and engulfed with a sea of colors. Dancers danced around the entrance, and some posed for photographs with friends. Some showed off their elaborate costumes, which were always the best part of the event. The costumes ranged from regular suits with masks, or over-the-top outfits. Some had feathers, some decked dresses with scales of different colors, some had large dresses, and some of the more daring females wore skirts, and some even dressed as males!

Besides the various colors they were dressed in, they all shared one feature: they all wore a mask. Some wore regular masks that covered their eyes, or skulls in bright colors, heads of other animals, masks attached to sticks, or masks with feathers or fake gems or scales, or whatever was fitting for them. It seemed like all of Paris was now hidden from sight, the dogs from different social classes laughed, danced, and partied with each other. It did not matter whether they had money or fame or certain families, or feuds or rivalries, or love or hate, they all gathered inside as one mass in the Opera Canine, ready to party their tails off.

The Managers of the Opera Canine were also prepared to do just that as well. They had found a great moment of peace after the Canine had reopened. It was rather shocking to say the least. No notes were delivered by Madame Aurelia, there were no threats, and the _loure_ sign on Box Five had been removed. Monsieur Kaltag felt a strange sense of glee, as the Opera Ghost seemed to have vanished, and with a cheerful grin, he opened the doors to the Opera Canine for the winter opera season.

Messieurs Kaltag, Star, and Nikki had arrived shortly after the festival began, and they had readied themselves for such an event. They had never been to Le Bal Masque de'l Opera, and tonight would surely be an occasion they couldn't pass up. Kaltag was dressed in an outfit similar to that of a bullfighter, with a black hat with little beads dangling from the rim, with a red scarf under his arm, a rope over his shoulder, and a black mask on his face. Nikki wasn't sure what to go as, as he wasn't one to dress up, but he managed to find a jester outfit, with a Fool's hat and cane that came with it.

He smugly put the costume on, telling his friends they owed him big time. As for Star, the poor sap was unable to find a costume, as most of them were sold out. All that was left was a clown outfit, a white one with furry black buttons, and a cone shaped hat with equal black buttons. He frowned when he put on the outfit, but decided to go ahead a wear it anyway.

As the trio entered the Canine through the front doors, passing by the various dogs in costume, they soon found themselves amongst an even greater mass of colors, with wave after wave of dogs coming down the steps of the Grand Staircase, or through the upper sections, or on the dancefloor; some roaring drunk, and some dancing to the tune of whatever kind of music was being played.

Kaltag began, "This party is incredible, phenomenal, amazing, incredible-,"

"It looks awesome!" Star declared randomly (as he always did), and as he shielded his head from an incoming blow from his Chinook friend, he was spared just for the occasion.

He looked up at the Chinook in surprise. "Not tonight, Andre," He grinned, "Not on such a wonderful night as this."

Star was taken aback by this, "Um, oh, OK," He replied, beaming with excitement, "Does this mean, um, you'll, uh...?" He scrunched up again as Kaltag raised a paw over his head, and merely gave it a light tap.

"I'll think about." He added, and the trio walked amongst the numerous dogs, and were lost from sight.

Meanwhile, the Chagny carriage pulled up to the Opera Canine, carrying a rather excited husky and a malamute who was anything but excited.

"Steele, put your mask back on," Jenna ordered the young Vicomte, who was dressed in his army uniform. The husky wasn't one to dress in fancy clothes, so she merely wore a silver neck brace decked in diamonds (a gift from her lover) instead of her bandanna, and a small gold ring attached to a necklace that was also around her neck (however she had it covered under a few patches under her fur.

Ever since the Opera House was repaired, but the Canine's Winter Season was in full bloom, with our lovely heroine in the lead role in every opera in those few months. She was given standing ovations and raving reviews for each performance, however, she humbly accepted the gifts with a smile.

Whilst all this was happening, Jenna was also taking some much needed time away from the Opera Canine, to spend time with her newest fiancee, Steele de Chagny. Steele had asked if Jenna would want to move into the Chagny estate, but she refused, deciding to stay at her apartment.

Nonetheless, the two were as thick as thieves, much like they were all those years ago. Philippe would always smile warmly in her presence, and would always watch with happiness whenever he would watch them race in the yard (to which he would always reluctantly agree in joining in). He had seen a change in his brother, one that seemed almost for the better. He was still that tough dog that he always knew, but ever since Jennifer Daae came into his life, all that was slowly starting to melt away.

Steele no doubt couldn't agree more. He seemed happier, more lively, and less bold and harsh (as Jenna was trying to teach him to act like the respectable gentle-dog that he was, but of course some habits never change). Yet, they seemed at peace for now, and they spent every minute, each second with each other, whether they were in bed, or on the grassy yard of the Chagny estate, gazing up into the stairs, cuddled up next to each other.

"Sorry, it itches," The young Vicomte whined, "Why do you always have take my brother's side?" Earlier in the day Philippe had asked Jenna if she could take Steele along with her to _Le Bal Masque de'l Opera_. An event that he was trying to avoid for reasons his brother didn't understand.

One could guess that the great Steele de Chagny was not on par with "dressing-up".

"Because he's always right," She smirked, "I think it's a good idea. You've been with me to events like this before."

"Well, I guess you're right, I suppose." Steele replied, realizing he couldn't say no to the husky, "Also, why are you hiding the ring I gave you?" He had noticed the gold band glistening from behind her fur, and pushed it out of the way so it could be shown, but Jenna stopped him with a paw.

"Please, no, not right now," She responded, sounding somewhat bothered in her tone of voice.

"Why not? I think everyone should know we're engaged. Remember, we were going to announce it tonight."

"What?" The husky exclaimed, "Here? With all these dogs? Can't anything be private?"

"I don't see why it has to be," Steele responded, "I thought we agreed on this, you told me you were excited to tell everyone."

"Steele, I understand, but...it's just..." She looked over at the gleaming Opera House nearby, "What if...what if… _he_...finds out..."

Steele hadn't forgotten about the hybrid that had taken Jenna away from him, despite never seeing him before. Even at that, he didn't trust him, criminal or not, and he knew that he had to keep Jenna away from him. Even being at the Opera Canine was dangerous, with the wolf-dog lurking in its depths.

Jenna hadn't forgotten either, and it pained her to even think of Balto. She tried to forget it, tried to put it at the back of her mind, but that face always came back to her, his divine voice echoing in the walls of her bedroom, his fiery eyes forever embedded in her skull. She couldn't shake off the feeling she felt the night he sang to her, or the song they sang together. She hadn't felt anything like it; it was indescribable, and it sent a chill up her spine.

"Look Jen," Steele said, putting a paw on her shoulder, "Don't worry about it. You know how you get whenever you bring him up. That was months ago; so just try and put it behind you, OK?"

"But..." Jenna was about to respond, but Steele gave her a stern look. "OK, I'll try." She sighed, giving a small smile.

"Alrighty then, let's go." He then gave a knock on the carriage door so the driver could let them out.

As they walked to the entrance, and opened the front doors, they were in the midst of a sea of laughter and joy, as midnight would soon be fast approaching. Steele carefully led the husky over to one of the upper balconies so they could be out of the way from the other dogs.

Of course, they weren't alone for long, as the Managers, along with Madame Aurelia by their side, who was wearing her regular Canine attire, but with a classic London style hat worn by regular English ladies, and a white mask over her eyes, came over to greet them.

"Pleased to have you here, Monsieur Vicomte." The Chinook warmly shook the malamute's paw, "And of course, our beautiful, gorgeous, and lovely star, Mademoiselle Daae."

"Thank you Monsieur," Jenna replied, holding out a paw for the Manager to kiss.

"So, Monsieur Vicomte, have you two any plans?" The Box-Keeper asked, "You know, for the New Year?"

"Well yes, we-," Steele began but Jenna gave him a glance, "Um, Jenna, shall we dance?"

"Of course," Jenna smiled, knowing that Steele wouldn't give away their secret. He soon led his fiancée downstairs to the dance-floor.

Whilst this was going on, Inspector Jean-Claude and Officer Babet were dressed in their regular uniforms, with black masks covering their faces, and they had just entered through the side of the Canine.

"Monsieur Inspector," Babet asked his Shepard friend, "Could you go over the plan again?"

"I thought I told you on the ride her, Monsieur." Jean-Claude rolled his eyes. Babet was certainly his best officer her knew, but he wasn't exactly the brightest. "OK, you're going to scout out the dancefloor, whilst I go on the higher levels."

"But, is this really necessary? How do you even know the Ghost is going to be here?"

"Take a look around you, Babet," He draped an arm over his companions shoulder, and showed him the multitudes of dogs around them, "This is practically the perfect spot to catch him. As you know, not one dog here knows one another, and with the various outfits and masks of different colors, there is no possible way for the ghost to be spotted."

"Sorry, I have to stop you, Monsieur," Babet said, "Doesn't that defeat the whole purpose? How we are even supposed to find him? Every single dog in Paris is here!"

"Well, if you or I see how the Ghost is described, then holler at me. You'll know him when you see him."

"Should we inform the Managers of your plan?" He asked.

"Unfortunately we can't. It's clear to me that they don't give a damn about the Opera Ghost. Sure, Monsieur Firmin and Andre are trustworthy, it's that Monsieur Moncharmin who isn't so persuasive. He's the leader in their little circle, and it's clear to him that they have to listen to him. We've just been lucky so far, what with that search we did a few months ago. I told you what he looks like, so once you spot him in the crowd, whistle, and I'll be there. Now go!"

The officer nodded in response, and went off to perform his duty. Jean-Claude also went back up the steps, hiding himself from sight.

Meanwhile, Jenna and Steele was busy doing a little waltz among the large crowd of other couples, but despite Jenna's previous excitement, it slowly seemed to be fading away, and the malamute could clearly see it in her face.

"Hey, what's the matter?" He asked, "Am I not dancing right?"

"No, Steele, it's nothing," Jenna replied.

"Are you sure? I've been practicing."

"No, it's just...what if..." The husky almost jumped when she thought she saw a skull head out of the corner of her eye, but it was just another dog drunkenly motioning along the dance floor.

"Jenna, what did I tell you?" Said Steele sternly, "Don't worry about it. Even if he's here, he won't find out about our engagement."

"I know, but..." Steele then lifted Jenna's chin with a paw, and grinned.

"Come on, don't worry, just keep your eyes on me. It's going to be fine." The pair continued to dance with each other, and as they did, Madame Aurelia then walked over to the top of the Staircase, trying to get everyone's attention.

The Border Collie announced, "Everyone, settle down please, the Manager's would like to make an announcement!" Her voice was surprisingly loud, and heads turned, and the place was silently listening. "Thank you. And now, ladies and gentlemen, the Managers of the Opera Canine!"

As the Managers walked over to the top of the steps, everyone cheered for them. Kaltag grinned and bowed alongside his companions. "Friends, colleagues, and fellow Parisians, it is with an honor for us to wish you all a wonderful new year!" Everyone clapped again, "And before we continue with the party, I have a special announcement to make. I have just received news that the Vicomte de Chagny, Steele de Chagny, has just been engaged to the wonderful, incredible, and lovely star of the Opera Canine: Mademoiselle Jennifer Daae!"

Everyone cheered and howled with praise as a spotlight fell on the couple in the dance floor.

"Steele!" Jenna whispered, clearly not on par with showing everyone their personal life, "Did you do this?"

Steele chuckled, "Well, let's just say, yes I did. It is a special day for us." He then made a signal to the Managers with his paw.

"Why?" Jenna asked.

"Also," Kaltag continued, "the great Steele de Chagny has something else to say to his one true love." The crowd around them moved away from the couple.

"Jenna de Chagny," Steele declared, bowing his head, "Will you take this dance?" The dogs around them cheered, making the young husky blush slightly.

"Yes, of course," Jenna replied with a smile, "You may have every dance, Monsieur Vicomte." With that, the orchestra began playing the Waltz Suite from the ballet Sleeping Beauty, and the couple held themselves in each others arms, and they began to dance around, as they closely followed the flow of the music.

"I love you Jenna," _Steele_ grinned, "I don't think there's any other dog in the world that can compare to you."

"Steele, you say that everyday," Jenna replied, "I love you too." The two then kissed, sending even more applause for the young couple.

 _"INSOLENT BOY, THIS SLAVE OF FASHION; BASKING IN YOUR GLORY!"_ Seemingly out of no where, a loud voice echoed throughout the main hall, and everyone fell silent as it boomed over the silence. " _IGNORANT FOOL, THIS BRAVE YOUNG SUITOR, SHARING IN MY TRIUMPH!"_

The couple stopped dancing, as Jenna gasped with fright. _It's him,_ she thought with a chill going down her spine, _my God he's here._

The lights began to flicker on and off, and they soon turned off completely, leaving everything in mostly darkness, except for a red light that illuminated at the top of the stairwell. Flames erupted from the spot, and like some kind of demon from Hell, the figure of the Opera Ghost ascended from the floor, almost like he really was a spirit.

The Ghost's form was covered in a red suit, with a black undershirt and black gloves on his large paws, some sort of red pirate hat on his head, with a black feather sticking out of it, a long black cape draped over his shoulders. His head was covered by his regular skull head, his yellow eyes piercing out from the hollow sockets.

The flames dissipated, and some gasped in shock, and some were far too terrified to speak. The Ghost seemed to stand at the top of the stairwell, as he stared out at the guests. Each time he abruptly turned his head, the guests from either side of him gasped, and some fainted from shock.

Jean-Claude, who was still stationed at the upper part of the Staircase, was staring out with his mouth agape, realizing that this being in front of him was the real Opera Ghost. There was no doubt about it. This was the Ghost of the Opera Canine, in all of his fiendish glory.

The Ghost chuckled slightly, his voice somehow echoing loudly amongst the crowd, sending chills down everyone's spines. He lifted a paw in the air, and bowed.

"Greetings to you all," He said, as calmly and formally as possible. Some gasped yet again, having never heard the Ghost speak before. "And welcome to my Opera House. I am pleased that you all are enjoying yourselves, and…"

"Your Opera House?" Kaltag exclaimed nearby. Nikki and Star tried to shush him up, but there was no stopping him, "I don't know what's going on, but you're not fooling anyone!"

"Kaltag, shush!" Star said, shaking like a leaf, "Are you crazy?"

"Yeah, don't make him mad!" Nikki added. The Ghost slowly looked over at the Managers, his eyes making contact with theirs, and he slowly walked over to their side. As he neared him, Kaltag slowly started to lose his courage, as he wasn't so sure if his pride was going to hold up against such a dog. He obviously was surprised at what was going on, but now he wasn't sure if this dog was kidding.

The Ghost stopped once he was only a foot away from where they were standing. Kaltag was trying not to sweat as his two friends were clearly trying their best to hide behind him. The Ghost seemed to smile, and he suddenly put out his right paw, making the Managers jump with fright. Poor Star couldn't exactly take the sudden scare, and fainted.

"It's very nice to meet you at last, Messieurs Managers." Kaltag wasn't expecting for the Ghost to have such an odd yet calm tone.

"Um, pleasure is ours…?" Kaltag slowly lifted a paw, and shook the Ghost's paw. He recoiled when he felt the coldness from his pads.

The Ghost walked away from the Managers, and made his way over to the other side of top of the Staircase, and as he approached the Inspector of Police, the Shepard growled.

"Oh, Monsieur Inspector," He began, "It is such an honor to be in your presence." He lifted a paw and gave it to Jean-Claude.

The Shepard bared his teeth at the cloaked figure, and batted the gloved paw away from him.

"Oh, did I pinch a nerve?" The Ghost asked, "How rude of me." He snickered, and he went towards the edge of the Staircase, and as he peered down at the crowd below, he spotted a pair of very familiar dogs.

He then slowly walked down the golden steps of the Staircase, each step as silent as the crowds of dogs around him. The large mass of dogs quickly backed away from the Ghost, leaving only Steele and Jenna on the marble dancefloor.

"Monsieur Vicomte!" His voice boomed, his paws raised to the sky, "It is such an honor for you to join us with your newest…" He then growled, "…fiancée, Mademoiselle Daae." He stared out at the couple, his yellow eyes seeming to burn with anger.

"What do you want freak?" Steele declared boldly. The Ghost chuckled, and slowly walked towards them, not taking his eyes off of the terrified husky.

"I…I would like to briefly speak with Jennifer Daae, if that is alright with you Monsieur." He then shot the malamute a glare, "I'm asking _nicely_."

Steele growled. He wasn't about to let this dog try and hurt Jenna, but Jenna whispered to him, "Steele, please, let me speak with him,"

"No way, I'm not going to lose you," He whispered back.

Jenna looked at her childhood friend, "Please, let me talk with him. He won't hurt me. I know he won't." She looked over at the wolf-dog who was still staring at her, and despite her fear, she knew she had to speak with him.

Steele nodded, and slowly walked away from the Jenna, but he still remained close enough just in case.

The young husky slowly walked towards Balto, and so did he. The pair had not seen each other in a long while, and despite what had happened, Jenna felt like this wasn't the same Balto she once knew. His eyes were far more sinister than they were before, and the wolf-dog knew for a fact that she was only one to know what lied behind that mask.

They merely inches away from each other, the very tension in the air seemed to rise as Jenna looked into the eyes of her Angel, the dog she once admired. Yet, she knew in the back of her head she was afraid of him; the skull mask wasn't exactly helping either.

Finally, Balto spoke, "Why?" He whispered so as only they would be able to hear each other. His once bold tone seemed to deflate into one of misery, "Why did you…betray me?"

"I…I…" Jenna began, but Balto lifted a paw, interrupting.

"I was there, watching, above Apollo's Lyre, as you and that Vicomte… _danced_ …" He hissed, "I could not believe my ears. You…you lied to me…"

"Balto, I…" Jenna's voice seemed to be fading. She hadn't realized that Balto was listening to her tell about their encounter to Steele. Could she tell him why though?

"Please, no words." Balto declared, "I am…angry, about what you did, but…" He then gently took Jenna's paw, "I have love in my heart, the likes of which you cannot imagine. However, I also have hatred inside it as well; if I cannot have one, then I will indulge in the other. I will give you another chance, to be with me, to love me, and to see who you really want to…" He then stopped himself, as his eyes made contact with the ring on around her neck.

"So, this is what this idiot gives you?" He grabbed the necklace, and snatched the ring off it, tearing it from her neck. "A ring that isn't even worth the love that I can give you. You don't deserve it, you deserve so much more."

"Hey!" Steele had had enough, and he leaped in front of the husky, "Give that back you freak!"

Balto's eyes flashed like lightning, glowing within the hollow sockets of his mask, "Hear this, Vicomte. You may share some sort of connection with Mademoiselle Daae, you don't deserve her. You aren't worthy to grace her presence, not with your snooty ways. Get in my way again, and I will make you pay!" He then glared at the husky behind Steele, "And as for you my dear, you may come back to me whenever you please, but know that in the end, you will be the one to decide who you truly love. I have it in my heart to let you choose." He slowly walked over to the middle of dancefloor, "Farewell, and Happy New Year…"

A whirlpool of fire surrounded the hybrid yet again, and in a flash of light and smoke, he disappeared, descending into a hole beneath him.

Suddenly, Inspector Jean-Claude found his chance, and as soon as the flames cleared, he jumped into the hole, following the Ghost into the depths below. Depths as in, just a four foot drop. He had expected to somehow come face-to-face with the Ghost again, but this time, he found himself in a room of sorts, covered with mirrors.

"Where are you?" He cried, unsheathing his pistol. "Come out you damned Ghost, your charade is up!"

As he looked around the room of mirrors, he could hear a laugh echoing in the walls around him, and as he saw the red figure of the phantom hybrid out of the corner of his eye, he spun and pulled the trigger.

" _Missed me!_ " The Ghost declared triumphantly, " _You'll have to be quicker than that!_ " Jean-Claude growled, realizing that all he did was make a crack in one of the mirrors. He knew that the Ghost was in here, he just had to be!

He then spun and shot again when he saw the Ghost's image again, but it connected with another mirror again.

" _Too slow, Monsieur Inspector!_ " The Ghost laughed again, " _Try again!_ "

"Damn you, Fantome!" Jean-Claude cried, "Why don't you fight me like a real alpha, and stop hiding in the shadows?"

"Because this is _my Opera House_ …" Jean-Claude spun around, and saw the Ghost had appeared right in front of his face, "And you're not welcome here!" Balto then pushed the Inspector with amazing force, and sent him straight through one of the mirrors.

The Shepard was slightly dazed, and as he opened his eyes, he found he was still in the Opera Canine, but in a empty hallway beneath the House. It happened to be in a section of the Canine he had investigated before, and as he looked at the mirror he had come from, it had been replaced by a brick wall.

 _No, no, no!_ He angrily slammed his paws on the wall, _I was this close!_ He sighed deeply, and put his back to the wall. Once he composed himself, he went back up the ballroom, where the festival was still going strong, what with the Ghost now gone, but the air was still a bit intensified by the Ghost's sudden appearance.

"Inspector!" Jean-Claude's ears perked up as Officer Babet ran up to him, "Are you insane! What the hell was that? You could have been killed!"

"Don't fret yourself Monsieur, I'm fine," The Shepard replied. "However, I think there are more important things to worry about." He then smiled, "You know, I never believed in ghosts, but now, I do believe that this plan of mine worked out far better than I thought." The Inspector felt more triumphant than any other detective in the world.

 _You really are real, aren't you, Monsieur Fantome?_ He thought, chuckling to himself, _well, you'd better prepare yourself. Because now, I've got you right where I want you._

The festival continued into the night, and despite the Ghost trying to crash it, it did not perturb any of the guests, and they howled and cheered for the New Year to come.


	14. Part 2: Chapter 2

Author's Note:

The next chapter is up, and here we have some interesting character development, just with Jenna's character, but the character that she's portraying: Christine. It seems to me that Leroux doesn't really give us any information that Christine had any kind of love for the Phantom. True, she probably felt sorry for him, but what about her feelings before that? He doesn't really explain as to what she's actually feeling, since she's probably feeling a lot of things at once. So, in a way, I decided to fix that problem here as we get to see a bit more of Jenna's overall conflicted feelings for the Opera Ghost, something that seems fitting for a character like her, and for Christine Daae herself.

Hope you enjoy it! Don't forget to review and follow if you wish to see more! :)

\- Dante

Jenna © Universal

Inspector Jean-Claude belongs to me.

* * *

Chapter 2

Jenna slowly laid her head on the pillow in her apartment, having experienced a terrible night on New Year's Eve. It was supposed to be a night of fun and wonder, but now it was nothing more than a reminder for the monster she had unleashed, and the nightmare she was trapped in.

She sniffled, as she rubbed against her pillow, trying to remain strong. She had been brought to her apartment by Steele, and despite the Vicomte wanting to stay with her, Jenna strongly protested, to which the reluctant malamute agreed.

 _Why did this happen to me?_ She thought, wondering as to what the source of this madness had begun. _I_ s _it because of the mistake I made? I never wanted to hurt him, but…but what did he mean by "_ In the end, you will be the one to decide. _"?_

The husky glimpsed out the window, the darkness of the sky seeming like some kind of errie blanket being placed over the city. She deeply sighed, realizing that she was somehow trapped between this horrible triangle of love and betrayal.

 _But, I thought he would understand. I didn't betray him, did I?_ She asked herself, _is he jealous? I know he has ill feelings for Steele, so should I be worried about that? Would he want to try and hurt him? No, Balto would never do that…but…_

Jenna turned over to her other side, as she pulled up the covers up to her neck with her paws. She hadn't felt so conflicted in all her life. She had to tell someone…someone that could try and help her…someone like…

She immediately hopped out of bed, and went over to one of the drawers in her bedroom. After turning on the lamp, she opened the drawer and pulled out the card that the Inspector had given her.

 _Perhaps…he could help me…or at least help me try and understand this whole predicament._

But could she? This would mean exposing the true identity of Balto to the police, and to the one who she knew was hunting the Opera Ghost. If she did this, she would not only betray Balto yet again, there was also one terrible question that she would have to endure: What if he finds out again, and what kind of horrible thing would he do next?

 _No, he won't find out. I'll speak to him in private…but…but what if…_ Jenna felt a chill go through her body. She knew that Balto was somehow only stationed at the Canine, but what if he could move about Paris? With the way he silently moved across the floor, and his darkened appearance, he could easily be hidden from sight within the dark shadows of Paris.

He could possibly come to her apartment without her knowing, listening in on her, and check her while she slept.

With this thought, Jenna ran to the window, and as she lifted it up, she peered outside. To her relief, all she could see was a few dogs laughing and walking along, and a carriage pass by.

She sighed, _just calm down, Jenna. He wouldn't do that sort of thing. He may love me, but not_ that _much._ She went over to the card that Jean-Claude had given her. _Still, I'm going to speak with the Inspector. At least he'll help me try and figure this out._

She grabbed her bandana from the chair she had left it, and after fixing her fur a bit, she went over to her door, locked it behind her, and she rushed off to the Palace of Justice.

* * *

Much like the night before (and many from the previous months) Inspector Jean-Claude was up past closing time, as he was still cooped up in his office. However, his mind was elsewhere, as he was deep in thought.

 _The ghost is real…the ghost is real…the ghost is real…_ He repeated those words over and over in his head. He had just witnessed the most crucial piece of evidence he had ever seen: He had just encountered the Opera Ghost, and having felt him when he went after him in that room of mirrors.

 _I know I was close, but at least I know he exists._ He smiled joyfully, _at last, I'm right! He does exist…he's a rather lanky sort of fellow, and he certainly does have wolf-dog paws and ears. Very large, and very strong. He pushed me through a glass mirror! How is that possible? How can someone so skinny be so strong? It's abnormal. This could be a problem, since he might not have an issue with fighting someone in paw-to-paw combat. Besides, he's a rather sneaky fellow, like he's some trained assassin or something. Interesting…_

 _Anyway, there is still some questions that need to be answered. First, what was with the room of mirrors I jumped in? What was that for? Was it specifically designed as a trap room, or some sort of macabre fun house? The fire was clearly an illusion, a truly incredible one at that. How he does this is unknown to me._ He slightly chuckled, _Well, I suppose entrance is everything when you're pretending to be a phantom._

 _Secondly, I've noticed that he clearly showed distaste towards me, so he somehow knows I've been tracking him for some time. How does he know? I guess he listened in on my conversations with the Managers, and my interviews with the Canine employees and staff. Clever that is, I'll give to him. But I wish I knew how he does this._

 _Third, and this is probably the most important detail I saw at the festival. He seemed to show some sort of interest in Mademoiselle Daae. I know I couldn't hear what they were saying, but it seemed like he was somewhat upset with her and the Vicomte de Chagny._

 _I guess she does have some sort of connection with the Opera Ghost. What that is I still don't know. Perhaps she doesn't work with him, but they know each other, including the Vicomte. I guess I'll cross that bridge when I get there._

 _Finally, there's that damn question I can't figure out…what is the reason, the motive that drives this dog? Why does he lurk in the Opera Canine, and what does Jennifer Daae have to do with this? Every criminal I've taken down has had reasons for their misdeeds, no matter how stupid or unbelievable. But what's his?_

Jean-Claude laid back on his chair, rubbing his eyes, and peering over at the grandfather clock near the door. It was 1:30 AM. He hadn't gotten much sleep, and he felt it was time to head on home. But just before he could get out of his seat, he heard a knock at his door.

"Monsieur Inspector?" Officer Babet opened the door, "I'm leaving for home, and I suggest you do the same. It's past midnight."

"I am, Babet, I am. Let me just get some things together." Jean-Claude gathered some papers up from his desk and placed them in some of his drawers, rather quickly. He was rather skilled with filing his notes, organizing them neatly in a row.

Babet then turned his head, and said, "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what, Monsieur?" Jean-Claude answered, looking up from the desk's open file drawer.

Babet peered over in the darkened building, "It sounds like someone is knocking on the entrance door."

"At this hour?" Jean-Claude replied, wondering who was knocking.

"Should we let them in?"

"Go ahead, I'll speak with them." Babet nodded and ran over to the front door. Jean-Claude closed his desk drawer and sat down on his leather chair, fixing his collar a bit.

Babet then returned from the entrance, "Well, who is it Officer?" Jean-Claude asked.

"You won't believe this," Babet responded, "its Mademoiselle Daae."

"What?" Jean-Claude replied, raising a brow. It was a strange coincidence for the husky to be coming over at such a time, but it seemed even stranger that she was one of the dog's that he had suspected to be in cahoots with the Ghost.

 _Perhaps she wants to tell me something. I gave her my card after all. Hmm…_

"Send her in." The Shepard ordered, and in a flash, Babet went over the entrance door, and lead the husky over to the Inspector's office.

"Mademoiselle Daae," Jean-Claude smiled, as he walked over to the husky, giving a small kiss on her paw. "I wasn't expecting you to come here."

The husky shuffled a bit, "Well, I had to come. I'm have a sort of…problem...and I was wondering if you could help me."

"That's what I'm here for, Mademoiselle," Jean-Claude grinned, walking around to his chair again, "Would you like some champagne?"

"No, thank you." Jenna replied, as she sat down on a chair near the desk.

"Alright," Jean-Claude could see Babet was still in the doorway, "You may go now Monsieur." The Officer wasted no time in leaving, as he closed the door for the Inspector.

The Shepard placed himself on his desk, with the husky sitting down across from him, "Now then, tell me, what's on your mind?"

The husky sighed, "Well, I suppose you've been wondering…about…well…the Opera Ghost…"

"Yes, and…?" Jean-Claude replied, sitting a bit straighter in her chair.

"I…I want to tell you that…" Jenna gulped, "I know something…about him…something important…"

"Are you alright, Madame? You seem bit shaken up. Do you need some water?"

"I'll be fine," She replied, "I guess I'm just…nervous…"

"Why is that?"

The husky darted her eyes from left to right, "Monsieur, have you ever felt like something…or someone…is watching you?"

"Not that I know of. Why, are you being stalked?"

"Well, no…but…it just feels like it. Like being trapped in a cage."

"I see. So, what is the real problem here? I'm sure you have more to tell me."

Jenna swallowed a bit, trying to calm down her nerves, "Yes, and it's about him…the Opera Ghost. Only, he's not really a ghost, as you saw."

"Yes, I know. But at any rate, please, inform me on what you know."

With this, Jenna relayed her story to the Inspector. The first time she heard the Angel of Music's voice, the sudden realization it was in fact the Opera Ghost, who turned out to be a wolf-dog hybrid named Balto. She told of her singing with him, her lessons with him, and when he confessed his love to her. She then nervously recalled when she beheld the horrid face of the Opera Ghost, and when she managed to tell this to the Vicomte.

Jean-Claude couldn't believe his ears, for he just heard one of the strangest stories he had ever heard. Was it even believable? It sounded like some sort of vivid dream turned into a nightmare. But, it was certainly real, as the husky across from him seemed a tad exhausted from having to remember every detail she told Steele.

"Are you OK, Mademoiselle?" He asked, "I can get you some water if you want."

"No, I'm alright." She answered, "Just…a bit worked is all."

"Yes, I understand," Jean-Claude replied, "Confession aren't easy to do. Some break down completely, some deny it completely. I'm glad you told me the truth. I'm sure it must have been tortuous to keep all of that locked up."

"I just…" Jenna put her head on her paws on the desk, "I just don't know what to do."

"Do you mind if you answer a few questions for me?"

"OK," The Inspector pulled out a few pieces of blank paper, and a quill and ink.

"Now then, when he confessed his 'love' to you, did you feel the same way? It seems odd that a criminal would do something like this. True, I've witnessed some crazed individuals obsessed with females, but the way you put it, it seemed so…innocent and docile."

"It was so sudden," Jenna answered, "He just went right out and told me. But, he said it such a way, in such a sad and desperate tone, it sounded like he was pouring out his soul to me. He trusted me like I was the only one cared for him."

"And do you?"

Jenna paused. Did she truly have feelings for the deformed hybrid beneath the Opera Canine? What kind of spell had he placed on her? Was it by her own will that she ventured time and time again down into that lair on the lake, or did Balto somehow manage to lure her with his voice?

"I don't know, Monsieur." Jenna got up from her chair, "I don't know what to think. I mean, he's done so much for me."

"Do you think he is jealous of your relationship with Monsieur Vicomte?"

"I know he doesn't like Steele, but I don't think he's capable of doing us any harm…" Jenna turned to face the Shepard, "But, he isn't exactly happy at the moment."

"I see," Jean-Claude folded his paws, "How do you propose we solve this problem? Does this…Balto…still trust you in anyway?"

"Well, from what he said at the festival, he said that I have a chance to go back to him."

"And are you? Do you trust him enough to do so? If you say he would never harm you, would you still do it despite his actions against others that defy him?"

Jenna thought for a moment. _Can I trust him? He doesn't seem to be the same Balto that inspired me to sing again, nor is he the dear friend that I once knew. It's like he's turned himself into some kind of vengeful spirit, an Angel of Death. He's revealed himself to me, because he knows that only Steele and I know about his existence, and about his true identity._

"I don't know if I can trust him, Monsieur. I know that he has done bad things, but it seems like he's doing this not just for me…but because he's…angry."

"Angry at what?"

"At the world, Monsieur. He's lonely, and he's afraid. And it seems like I'm the only one that he trusts because I seem to be the only one that can show him kindness."

Jean-Claude could definitely see something in the young husky, something that never actually occurred in cases such as this. "You…pity him, don't you?"

Jenna turned her head towards the window, looking up at the night sky, and sighed, "I've never wanted to hurt him, Monsieur. I just can't shake the feeling that I might have some sort of sympathy for him. But how can I? He kills those that he hates, and he steals from those that defy him. He causes terrible accidents and harms others, and the only one he deems worthy is me. Me, of all dogs." She then pictured her first encounter with the Ghost down in his lair, "But his voice. His voice was one of the most alluring things I've ever heard, Monsieur. It sounded like a soft, timid whisper, slowly building into a thunderous boom. It filled me with wonder and happiness, and that's probably why I stayed. But had I known that he had feelings for me I wouldn't have said no. It's just he probably never knew that I probably didn't feel the same way for him. So when he took off his mask, possibly to try to convince me that he was normal, you can't even imagine the sorrow he felt when I was repulsed by it." The husky could still see those yellow eyes, glowing and twinkling like the stars above the city, "Yet, when he revealed himself to me, when he showed me that horrid face and all that pent up anger and frustration and rejection that he probably kept from me after all this time, I saw…I saw this sadness in his eyes, like he was this poor soul, crying out…to me, for me, to try and understand him…and to try and comfort him…and love him. But…now I don't know if I should love him…or pity him…or adore him…" She then sighed again, tears welling up in her eyes, "…or fear him…"

Jean-Claude remained silent, as he continued to listen to the husky speak. He concluded that she was clearly conflicted, and that she was obviously stuck in between some kind of adoration for her friend and teacher, and the fear and doubt she felt for him being deformed and a criminal. He rather surprised to say the least. No one had ever done something like this before. He had seen someone so gentle feel things that she probably never felt before…like hate. But it didn't seem like hate. It almost seemed like guilt, something that was clearly upsetting the young singer.

The main fact the Jean-Claude seemed to realize was that the Ghost's actual motive wasn't something out of rage or anger for his isolation from the world above, nor was it just to make everyone fear him. He killed, he stole, he sang, he loved…for her. He seemed to be doing all of this for her. In hopes of somehow wanting to make her love him, to give him the kindness that he deserved. Jean-Claude almost scoffed at this. It sounded selfish to make the husky decide for her own. He knew that the husky was caught in the Ghost's grip of pity. It was clear to him that he _wanted_ her to feel guilty, and after this, she would soon return to him because he knew she would. That didn't sound like love, it sounded like pure obsession and jealousy. And the fact that this poor husky, who wasn't fit to be in this kind of bizarre situation; it was almost upsetting to be honest, almost like she was helplessly devoted to this dog, one that would probably never let her go.

"Is there more you want to talk about?" The Shepard asked, breaking the silence within the office.

The husky went back over to the desk, "I suppose I've told you all I know."

"Well, it seems to me that you are conflicted, Mademoiselle. I'm glad that you've told me about this, but unfortunately, there's only so much I can do. In fact, I think I understand as to what he meant by 'You are the one that will decide.'"

"What do you mean?" She asked, somewhat still perturbed by those words.

"I believe that not only does he still trust you, but he trusts you enough to make the right decision. I don't know if he will try anything crazy, but you must be on your guard. True, he may seem harmless, but you must understand that according to me, and to the law of Paris itself, he is a dangerous criminal. He seems to trust you…and if you want to take my word for it, it sounds like he _knows_ that you'll agree to his terms. I do hope you know what you're doing, Mademoiselle, you're playing a very dangerous game."

"I understand," Jenna replied, "I still don't think I can make a choice right now, not with him still being angry at me. I just wish I knew what to do."

Jean-Claude got up from his chair, "Well, I do hope you find the answer you're looking for, Mademoiselle." The Shepard went over to the coat rack and took down his trench coat and hat, "Would you like me to take you home?"

"That would be nice. Thank you, Monsieur."

"Pleasure is all mine," He smiled warmly, "Just know that if you need any help, don't hesitate to come find me. I'll do all in my power to make sure he never harms anyone ever again."

Jenna gulped, as the Shepard went over to the door. She knew she made a mistake for coming here, and yet again telling the secret that she was forbidden to tell. She prayed that Balto wouldn't find out, and she hoped that things would not get any worse.

 _I know he doesn't hate me, and I know he still somewhat trusts me…but the thought him getting angry, and somehow planning on doing something terrible makes me feel…_

"Are you coming, Madame?" Jean-Claude asked, placing his hat on his head and opening the door.

"Oh, yes, I am." The husky replied, her thoughts suddenly halted as she followed the Inspector out of his office, and out of the Palace of Justice.

 _And yet…I still fear that…_ She thought with a twinge of anxiety, _he already has something in store for all of us…_


	15. Part 2: Chapter 3

Author's Note:

Finally I'm finished with this chapter! Took me a while since I couldn't figure out some of the parts to it, and how they'd fit together. Thankfully, I managed to figure it out in no time!

It seems like Madame Aurelia knows more than she's letting on...hmm, and this Russian seems more mysterious than the Opera Ghost. Who he is will have to wait to find out!

Please review and follow.

\- Dante

Kaltag, Nikki, and Star © Universal

Inspector Jean-Claude and Madame Aurelia belong to me.

* * *

Chapter 3

About a week went by after the New Year's festivities, and the Managers were quite thrilled to get back to their work. Not only had they seemed to have lost contact with the Opera Ghost for quite some time, it was apparent to them that it might be permanent. The trio was exceptionally pleased, as they looked forward to whatever the day might bring.

Unfortunately, my friends, Lady Luck was not on their side that day.

Monsieur Kaltag unlocked the door to the office, a satisfied and happy grin on his face. The Chinook was probably the one that was the most cheerful, as the thought of the Ghost never returning was music to his ears. Well, whatever that "music" was came to a screeching halt as soon as his eyes met the desk.

Uh, oh…He thought grimly, his grin quickly turning into a shocked expression. There, on the mahogany desk, was a letter, with the familiar red, wolf skull wax stamp placed on it.

"Oh no," Nikki groaned. He knew as soon as Kaltag's face dropped, he knew something was up. "He's…he's back, isn't he?"

Kaltag somberly nodded. He wished he could get the image of the Red Death Ghost out of his head, with the fire that he came in on. He didn't believe for a second that dog in costume was really the famed Opera Ghost! It was absurd, preposterous even!

Of course, in the back of the Chinook's head, he knew better. He sighed as he walked over to the desk, and picked up the letter. The skull head had a sick grin, almost like it was mocking him. He angrily tore it open with his claws, and read the contents, his colleagues peering at it next to him:

 _To the Managers,_

 _It has been a while since I have written to you three, and I do hope my appearance at the festival did not scare you away. Otherwise, you would not have time to read this letter. For this one is very important._

 _I have a proposition for you, gentle-dogs, one that I hope you accept. I have a dear friend, a composer, who has been 'a part of my life' for quite some time, and he wishes to perform his work at the Opera Canine, something that he has waited his entire life for. He begs that you accept his offer, and, being his dear acquaintance, wished nothing more than to also see him 'triumph' on one of the greatest stages in the world._

 _Of course, one must know this will come with rules, for he has asked me to give you instructions that you must and will follow:_

 _1\. This work is important to him, and he wishes to grace this beautiful work of art to some of Paris's greatest. Therefore, I have prepared a list of dogs that I would like to request a showing of this piece, on a specific date, and specific time. This is also inside the envelope._

 _2\. Despite this first rule, there will be some exceptions. Over the course of these months, I have seen to it that only 2 dogs will not be attending this performance: Inspector Jean-Claude of the Le Prefecture de Police, and Vicomte Steele de Chagny. These dogs have been nothing more than a nuisance for me, and to have this incredible work tainted by their presence would no more than turn it into a disaster._

 _3\. This work isn't just a symphony by itself. There is but one song that is most fitting for the piece, and it requires 2 singers…Don't worry, I have chosen the two dogs that will be performing. Our lovely Angel of the Canine, Mademoiselle Jennifer Daae, and a nameless dog that I will pick, one that wishes to remain anonymous._

 _4\. Jennifer Daae has done quite well in this past season, however! I have seen that she needs improvement. All do, as she still has much to learn, and if she wishes to excel, she will return to her teacher at once. He has notified me that she has 'rather strange' affairs with the Vicomte, one that will surely damage her career. Therefore, Vicomte Steele de Chagny, until further notice, shall be banned from the Opera Canine, on par with the 2nd rule._

 _5\. This includes Inspector Jean-Claude, who has been carrying out investigations that I deem completely inappropriate (and rude if I might add). He has seriously damaged mine, and your reputation here in this Opera House. Thus, he too shall be banned from the Opera Canine until further notice._

 _6\. I require my monthly salary of 20,000 francs. However, during tonight's performance of Macbeth, you will leave this in the regular way you are told to do so, and be left in Box Five, which, as you know, will be empty, so as Madame Aurelia will retrieve it._

 _All these rules must be accounted for, and will be followed over the course of this month. The performance of my dear friend's piece will be given on January 31, 1886, at precisely 10:00 PM, not before, and not after._

 _If these commands are ignored, or if anyone dares to ruin any part of this performance, then a disaster beyond your imagination will occur. I strongly suggest you meet with Mademoiselle Daae, the acting-manager, or any others that are going to be a part of this production to assure them of their role in this piece._

 _I guarantee, this will be a performance that no one will ever forget…_

 _Signed, your friend,_

 _O.G._

"No…no…no…" Kaltag repeated to himself, his frustration building. The last thing he wanted to think about was more petty and ridiculous orders by that damned Ghost. In a burst of fury he ripped the letter in half, declaring "I'm getting sick of this Opera Ghost!"

Star and Nikki started to pat him on his shoulders, "Woah, woah calm down Kal," Star assured his friend.

The Chinook shrugged their paws off, "No, no, I'm fine…I just don't understand it! 4 months! Of relief! Of peace! Of harmony! Now it's gone!" He threw his paws up in defeat, "God, why…?"

"Well, what do we do?" Star asked, "Do we do what he says?"

 _Do what he says? And be his servants again!_ Kaltag thought, as the thought of reliving that nightmare from last year reared its ugly head, _I think not!_

"Gentlemen," Kaltag declared, turning to his friends, "I propose we do something about this. Are we going to let this Ghost push us around?"

"No!" The pair of huskies cried in unison.

"Are we going to put up with his notes and threats any longer?"

"No!"

"Do you think we're scared of him?"

"No!"

"Yes!" Star suddenly shot out. Realizing his error he covered his mouth, but not before getting a smack on his noggin by Nikki.

"Hey!" He cried out in pain, rubbing his head, "I thought you said I wasn't going to get hit again?"

The brown husky snickered, "He didn't say nothin' about me, pipsqueak."

"OK, settle down you two," Kaltag intervened, "Let's be serious here. If we're going to take on this Ghost, we have to at least get some help…" He then gulped apprehensively, "And I, unfortunately, know who we need help from…"

The Chinook took up some paper from his desk, and quickly scribbled a few lines on a piece of paper, and went outside. He soon came back, having given the note to one of the servants, told to deliver to Inspector Jean-Claude.

Monsieur Kaltag knew this would probably cost him his pride, having to finally give in to whatever that crazy Inspector was up to with his case. It was something that made his stomach churn, but the manager would do anything to get this mess fixed, and have the Opera Ghost out of their lives.

"Hey, check this out!" Monsieur Star told his colleagues. He had taken out the list that the Ghost had sent. The Managers stared at the long list of dogs names, and Star knew most of them (having waited on some of them at his old waiter job). Listed were the names of upper-class dogs, politicians, lawyers, judges, a few members of rich families (the Chagny's were not included for obvious reasons), actors and actresses, opera singers, musicians, scholars, managers of various companies, police officers, the Chief of Police, and some members of the French Government. There was also a message at the bottom, stating that there will be a full house on the performance night.

"Strange," Kaltag said, "He must really want this to be a special performance."

"You kidding?" Star exclaimed, "This could attract a lot of attention for us!"

"Hold it, Andre," Nikki responded, "We still don't know if we should follow his orders."

"Firmin is right, Star," Kaltag added, "I don't really trust this Ghost. I don't think this even makes sense. Why would he want to do this? Shouldn't he know that every single rich dog in Paris has come to the Opera Canine? What's the point in doing all of this, and why just for one night?"

"You sound like the Inspector, Kal," Star giggled.

Kaltag placed a paw on his snout, "Look, all I'm saying is I'm not very happy with the Ghost coming back, and thinking he's going to get away with this is making me nervous…which is why I decided to message the Inspector about this."

"You sure, Moncharmin?" Nikki asked, knowing full well how much the Chinook disapproved of Jean-Claude prattling on about the Opera Ghost.

"Yes I'm afraid we have no choice…" Kaltag sighed, his ears drooping, "I just hope he doesn't rub it in,"

A few moments passed, as the Managers waited for the Inspector to arrive. As they did this, Kaltag was writing down a few things on his desk, which attracted Star's eye.

"What are you doing Kal?" He asked, walking over to his friend's side.

"Writing out the Ghost's stupid checks," The manager replied, signing off the last check, "Might as well get this out of the way."

"Do you want me to take them, Kal?" Star grinned, his face beaming. Kaltag looked over at him, a mere lack of impression on his face. "Please, I'll be careful." He begged.

The Chinook sighed, "Fine, here you go," Kaltag handed over the two checks to Star, "But please don't lose them. Deliver them to Box Five immediately."

"Yes, sir!" Star declared, saluting his friend, and he placed the checks in his coat pocket. However, as the dog walked up to the office door, it swung open and hit him straight on his noggin.

"Monsieur Andre?" Inspector Jean-Claude asked, surprised at what he had done, "Are you alright?" The manager landed on his back in a daze, and he slowly got up, stars dancing in his eyes.

"I-I'll…be fine…" He mumbled, sauntering almost drunkenly out the door. The Inspector raised a brow, not sure whether to be concerned that he hadn't caused the poor dog brain damage, or to shake his head for his clumsiness.

"Don't worry about him, Monsieur," Nikki said to the Shepard, almost chuckling at Star's "graceful" exit, "He's taken harder blows then that!"

"I see…" Jean-Claude replied awkwardly. He then shook himself, and took of his hat, "Anyway, Monsieur Moncharmin, you've requested that I come to your aid?"

"Maybe…" The manager replied, not looking up from his desk, "I don't suppose you know why I called you here."

"Oh, that goes without saying, Monsieur…" The Inspector chuckled. The Chinook held back a growl.

"So…" Kaltag replied.

"So, you need my help, don't you?" Jean-Claude was grinning, having known all along that it was a matter of time before the stubborn manager would finally crack. He merely stared straight at the Chinook, his smirk still on his face.

Kaltag's brow began to twitch, and he sighed deeply. "Alright, alright!" He finally burst out, "I admit it! I was wrong, you were right! The Ghost is real! He exists, he's alive, and he's a living, breathing dog!"

The Inspector chuckled once again, "I knew you'd finally see the truth, Monsieur Manager. It isn't easy for someone as proud as you to admit something like this."

 _What, were you expecting me to grovel or something?_ Kaltag thought, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, don't rub it in…" He scoffed, "Now, we just received a letter from the Opera Ghost, detailing…oh, here!" He practically threw the letter at the officer, quickly lighting a cigar and puffing a few rings, turning his back to the Shepard.

 _What?_ Jean-Claude had only read a few paragraphs, and he knew immediately that something strange was going on. He had recalled the name _Balto_ when Mademoiselle Daae had told him about it a few nights prior, but why would the Ghost refer to his real name in incognito? There was no way someone as smart as he would reveal his identity to the public, but all of sudden he decides to release a symphony to be displayed at the Canine?

 _What is this?_ He thought, _what is he up to now? I can see he doesn't want me here…very funny Monsieur Fantome…but what is all this about a symphony? I do remember that Jennifer Daae had told me that he was working on some sort of life-long work. Is this symphony his? I can see he tried to hide the fact that he was actually this Balto, and he certainly fooled the Managers, but not me…but what is his plan? I didn't think that the Ghost would act this way. It seems like all gloves are off now that he's revealed himself to me._ The Inspector placed a claw to his chin _, I think things are taking a turn for the worst._

The Shepard thought for a moment, walking over to a chair, and placing himself in it, a paw to his chin. Kaltag, on the other hand, was still wondering if this was such a good idea to ask him over.

 _Maybe I have this all wrong…maybe this Ghost isn't as harmful as I thought…the way Mademoiselle Daae has portrayed him, he seems like a dog that has done terrible things, because equally terrible things have probably happened to him. Perhaps this symphony is like some kind of redemption to the canines of Paris? Is this his actual plan? It sounds like he is making a big deal out of this…_

He crossed his hind legs, _well, whatever the reason is, he clearly doesn't want I, nor Monsieur Vicomte to interfere. Of course, that isn't going to stop me…but I must be cautious… So, until then, I'll have to go looking elsewhere. But where? Where can I find him? I've practically searched this damned Opera House from top to bottom!_ The Shepard knew he had to start somewhere, so, he proceeded with the first thing that came to his head.

"Monsieur Manager, may I ask you something?" He began.

The Chinook swiveled his office chair to face the Inspector, "Yes, go ahead."

"Has it ever occurred to you, Monsieur, as to how the Ghost sends his letters and notes?"

"Well, I don't know," Kaltag replied, "I always thought that the Box-Keeper would put them here."

"Strange. Doesn't this door to the office have a lock?" Jean-Claude inquired.

"Yes, it can only be unlocked via the Master Keys."

"How many are there?"

"Three…well, actually, only Firmin and I have keys. Monsieur Levefre only gave us two, since he said the third one went missing years ago."

"Do you think the Ghost might have stolen it?" Kaltag inwardly cringed, as bringing up the Ghost wasn't something like doing, but it would do anything to bring this madness to an end, he realized he had no other choice.

"Well, I suppose. What do you think?"

Jean-Claude placed a paw on his chin and thought for a moment. _Well, if the Ghost has a Master Key, then he could easily unlock all the rooms in this Opera House. Makes sense, but how does he get into them so quickly without being seen? There's simply no way that he just waltzes into a room without someone recognizing him, so how does he do it? Is there some other way he does it?_

"I'm not sure, Monsieur." Jean-Claude answered, clearly stumped.

"Do you think he, oh I don't know…walks through walls?" Kaltag almost laughed, as the thought of this was completely absurd.

The Shepard then got an idea, _maybe…maybe I have been looking in the wrong places…of course! It's too obvious for him to be in any place that's accessible to the public. Yes, he probably lurks in some unknown area, but what if…what if in order to get to these places, he uses secret passageways!_ The Inspector had recalled that Jenna had stated that she was lured down to the Ghost's lair via mirror. He knew that might have been a passageway, but what if there were more in every corner and corridor in the Opera Canine?

His ears perked up, his expression changing. The Inspector recalled his theory on the Ghost knowing the ins and outs of the Opera Canine, having previously worked with the original owner, Charles Canine. He knew that the Ghost probably knew everything that went on in the Opera House, but what if he knew how to get around it, without being seen? _Of course…trap doors, hidden passages in walls, secret tunnels…_ He could clearly see the image of the Ghost coming out from inside a wall, and dashing into another one via a secret door. _They could be everywhere in this Opera House! They could even be in…_

Kaltag was staring at the Shepard with a confused (and slightly worried) expression. He, unlike Officer Babet, hadn't exactly been used to the way the Inspector did his 'unusual' work practices. "Monsieur…?" He asked.

Jean-Claude looked up at the Manager, "Monsieur, may I have a quick look inside this office?"

"Why, what for?" Kaltag asked. He then cringed as he knew what the Inspector was planning,

The Shepard didn't hear him, as he wasted no time as he started to scan the walls of the office, knocking and padding his paws on them.

 _Good Lord,_ Kaltag thought, as he placed a paw on his head for the second time that day, _Why did I come to work today?_

The Inspector knocked on the walls, and he placed an ear to them. _Now then, if I were the Opera Ghost…or is it Balto…or whatever…_ He thought, _where would I put a secret door?_ He tapped and knocked on each side of the walls, but after going through all sides of the office, he realized that it was too crowded inside to keep a door in the wall. Even he knew that the bookcase was far too obvious to have a door, as it was far too heavy to move, what with the large books on them.

 _Strange…I'm sure it's in here…_ Jean-Claude realized that there was nothing in the walls. _I assume that Monsieur Kaltag is right. Perhaps Madame Aurelia does put the notes here. But how does she get in? Why does that Collie even work for the Ghost? That's what I should be asking. I know the Ghost threatened her that time 5 years ago in Box Five, but…does she work for him, like a…_

Before Jean-Claude could complete his thoughts, Star came into the office, having come back from Box Five. The look on his face seemed to contrast with his previous glee.

"Star, did you give the checks to Madame Aurelia?" Kaltag asked his friend. The purple husky gulped, not really wanting to answer.

"Um…sort of…" He answered, shuffling his paws.

Nikki went over to the manager, "Are you sure?" He stared at the husky with a displeased look.

"Well, no…I mean, yes!" Star shook, sweating a bit, before saying finally, "OK, OK, I lost them!"

"You dolt!" Nikki growled

Kaltag placed a paw on his head, groaning at his friend's lack of following simple instructions, "If you're going to do a job, then you might as well do it yourself," He replied, not really wanting to argue. He got some more check notes from his desk and signed them quickly. At that moment, the door to the office opened again, revealing the Box-Keeper.

"Good day, Messieurs." She bowed, also addressing Monsieur Jean-Claude. "How are you today?"

"Fine, I suppose." He asked. His eyes squinted slightly, his assumptions of her being the Ghost's accomplice rising as he stared the Collie. She had to know something about the Ghost. Why else would she be the only one actually warning others about him?

"Mademoiselle," He asked, his tail slowly moving from side to side, "Might I ask you a question, about the Opera Ghost?"

"Monsieur Inspector," Aurelia replied, not too sure with the Inspector asking question again, "I've already given you enough information as it is."

"Yes, you are correct, however…I believe you know more."

The Box-Keeper seemed uneasy by the Inspector's statement, and he could tell that she was bothered by this. He inwardly smirked, knowing that he had her.

"I'm sorry, Inspector but I know no more than anyone else." She responded sheepishly, "I'm afraid I've already told you everything."

 _She's lying through her teeth,_ Jean-Claude thought, _she thinks I can't tell, but she has to know something. From what I know, she's the only one that's more concerned with the Opera Ghost's threats and presence ever since I first investigated this place. She has her paw in this matter more than anyone else, and I'll find out why. Why would she be so afraid? I can understand that for sure, but why is she the only one? She has to work with him. Why else would she constantly be sneaking around?_

"Sorry Mademoiselle," The Shepard replied bluntly, "I'm always one to stick by my beliefs, and I believe that you work with the Opera Ghost in secret."

The Border collie's eyes went wide, "What? What are you saying?"

"What I'm saying is that you, Mademoiselle Aurelia, are working with a criminal."

"Wait a second, Monsieur Inspector," Kaltag interjected, "I think you've let this Ghost nonsense go to your head. How do you even know she has anything to do with this? You can't just accuse others for no reason."

"Yeah, what's the big deal?" Nikki added.

The Inspector rubbed his head with a paw, "Well, I suppose you're right, it is wrong for me to falsely accuse others of wrongdoing…but I have proof."

Monsieur Kaltag wasn't sure whether to slap himself for actually letting this obsessed, crazy dog come into his office, or to collapse from the enormous amount of absurdity that came along with him! However, he decided to keep silent, and puffed a few rings of smoke in his office chair.

"Proof?" Madame Aurelia replied, somewhat ticked at the Inspector's accusation, "What sort of proof do you have Monsieur?"

"Well, first, I'd like to know whether you take money for the Opera Ghost's monthly payments."

"Yes, I do. What's your point, Monsieur?"

"I'd like to take a look at those checks that Monsieur Star had taken to Box Five."

"But I lost them." Star said.

"Do you remember how you lost them?"

"Well, I think I did. I went up the Staircase, and went to the Box hallways to Box Five. On my way down the hall I remember passing by Madame Aurelia…well, I bumped into her by accident. But when I went to put the checks in Box Five, they weren't there in my pocket."

"Why didn't you just hand the checks over to Madame Aurelia, since she's the one that takes them to the Opera Ghost? It would have been a lot simpler…unless she already received them."

The office fell silent as they looked over at the Box-Keeper, who was clearly uncomfortable in her current situation, "What? I didn't receive any checks."

"Strange. Wouldn't it be easier for you to just come in here and take the checks anyway, without the Managers having to take them to Box Five every time?"

"Well, not exactly," Aurelia replied, "The Ghost has instructed that I take the notes from Box Five, to not quell any suspicions."

"Suspicions of you taking money from the Managers?" Jean-Claude declared, "Or perhaps you already do that, Mademoiselle?"

"What are you trying to say? That I'm a thief?"

"No, I just find it odd that you are the only one that receives the Ghost's checks, as they mysteriously disappear from sight. So, did you take the checks from Monsieur Andre?"

"No, I didn't."

"Are you certain? Turn out your jacket pockets."

The Collie was clearly furious from being interrogated, but did as she was told. Once she placed her paws in both pockets, and took them back out, there was nothing there.

"See, are you satisfied, Inspector?" She replied grimly, folding her arms.

"No quite," The Inspector's statement made the Collie react with anger from being wrongly accused, and she slapped him across the face.

The Managers gasped, having never seen anyone strike an officer before. The Inspector shook his head, having never actually been struck by a female before, but it wasn't until he looked down at his paws, that he knew something was wrong. He noticed two letters had fallen to the ground from somewhere, and once he picked them up, he realized that they were the missing letters!

"What the-," He said as he opened the letters. He took out the checks inside, and they were in fact that checks that Monsieur Kaltag had written out the Ghost! He looked at the Box-Keeper, and realized they had fallen out of her sleeves when she struck him, possibly hidden from sight. He did notice that her sleeves were somewhat large at the ends, and he knew he was right. She had taken them from Monsieur Star, somehow taking them from his coat pockets without him seeing.

But for what reason? Why would she do that? There was no reason to since she would have received them at Box Five anyway. What was she planning?

 _Unless she…wait…that's it!_ Jean-Claude's ears perked up, and there was tingle in his back. He was getting excited again.

"Mademoiselle, it seems these checks have fallen from your sleeves," He stated. The Collie merely sat there looking down at her paws, realizing that he was all too right. "However, I'm not finished. I realize now what your plan was."

"What plan?" Kaltag asked, "What are you on about, Monsieur?"

"Monsieur Manager," Jean-Claude turned to face the Chinook, "you just wrote out two more checks, correct?"

"Yeah, I did," He placed a paw on the checks on the desk, "10,000 francs each."

"And you were going to give them to Star again to deliver to Box Five, right?"

"Well no, I was going to deliver them myself."

"And you now see that she still had the original checks all along, correct?"

"Yeah, as clear as day." He replied, realizing what the Inspector was talking about. The Managers looked at the Box-Keeper angrily, knowing full well of her intentions. She had planned on taking an extra 20,000 francs from the Managers, which would no doubt be sent to the Ghost, or possibly for herself, costing them valuable money.

"Please, Monsieur," Madame Aurelia pleaded, "I had no choice."

"Why did you do it, Mademoiselle?" Monsieur Jean-Claude asked, "You planned on stealing extra money? For what reason?"

"Because…I…" She stammered, tears coming to her eyes, "Please, I can't say…"

"Mademoiselle, if you don't tell me why you stole the checks, then I'll have to report this."

"No!" She exclaimed, "I'm not a criminal…I just…I was just doing my job, Monsieur."

"Your job is stealing money for a deranged criminal. You've probably been on this from the start…in fact, I bet you've done this before…" The Managers were taken aback by this. It made total sense that this could have happened. She could have used the Ghost's demand for a fine in order to make off with the extra money. Besides, it made sense that the Ghost didn't mind, as she stated that they were on good terms with each other. Who knows how much money she had stolen over those 5 years of her service!

The Box-Keeper shook her head, "I'm not a criminal, Monsieur, I swear. I just…I couldn't help myself. He makes me do it."

"The Opera Ghost?" Jean-Claude replied vigorously, "Why? Why does he make you do these things?"

"I'm…because he…I'm not his slave, OK!" She exclaimed, "I work for him, but I don't steal for profit. He's forced me to follow his orders. I know this might be an odd situation, but do you honestly think I want to do this?"

"But why do you do it? Are you afraid of him? Answer me!" Jean-Claude cried.

The Collie seemed troubled by something, "It's just…well…" She then began to back away, "I shouldn't say anymore…I've already said too much…" She then ran out the office door.

"Wait, Mademoiselle!" Jean-Claude shouted, running after the Collie. The Box-Keeper managed to reach the Grand Staircase, but stopped as the Inspector caught up to her. "Madame, what are you hiding?"

"Monsieur, I know no more than anyone else…" She exclaimed, "Please…I don't know anything…"

"Please, Madame, for all our sakes!" The Shepard declared.

The Collie glanced around her, and quickly took the Inspector by the paw, "Very well, but we mustn't speak here..." She led him up the stairs, and they quickly darted into the halls of the theater Boxes. As soon as they reached one of the stage Boxes, they stopped for the Collie to open it, and they went inside.

"Please, Monsieur, sit down," She said. Jean-Claude did so, and so did she. At last the Inspector would find out the information he was looking for.

"Now then, I know you're afraid and upset," Jean-Claude said assuredly, "But you must let me know what you know if you want this to end. I apologize for targeting you, but I know that you know something that no one else does about the Opera Ghost. I just want to help you."

The Collie shuffled her paws, "I wish there was some other way to tell you, Monsieur. You see, I work for him…because…"

"Wait," Jean-Claude raised a paw, "I want to know how the Opera Ghost gets his notes to the Managers."

"I place them in the office, Monsieur, with this," She reached into her collar, and pulled out a gold key. It was the stolen Master Key! "I was given this by the Opera Ghost when he told me his instructions on what I had to do. So, in order to make sure he didn't get caught, I put all his letters and notes in there, because it looks more natural. So, I became his advocate, in a way."

 _So that's why I didn't find a trap door inside the office,_ Jean-Claude thought, _he has the Box-Keeper do this for him._

"Still, I want to know why you work for him. Why does he make you do this? Are you afraid to question him? You clearly take the money that he's earned from the Managers, so why don't you just go away?

"No…it's because…someone helps me hide him…" The Shepard was shocked to hear that not only was the Box-Keeper in cahoots with the Ghost, but she also possibly knew him personally!

"Madame, why? Why do you hide a criminal? And who is making you hide him?"

The Collie was clearly on the verge of tears, but she did her best to compose herself, "Monsieur, please, do not repeat this to anyone." She began, "The person I work with is a certain someone called the Russian. No one really knows who he is, or what he does. Some say he's an explorer, and entrepreneur. But I'm not sure. Anyway, I work as his messenger, and I've worked for him long before I joined the Canine."

"So, he assigned you here? For what purpose, to steal money?"

"No, Monsieur…to take care of the Opera Ghost." The Inspector was now getting confused. Why would someone want to hide a maniac in an Opera House? Did this Russian have something to do with him?

"Take care of him?" He asked, wondering the meaning behind her words, "I don't understand."

"You see, Monsieur, the Russian knows he's here. He sent me here to investigate the Canine, sort of like a spy, in order to find out if the Opera Ghost was…"

"Alive?"

"Yes, and when I told him he was, he told me to stay here, to monitor him, to make sure he doesn't cause any harm…but I'm afraid it's too late for that."

"But, Mademoiselle, this doesn't add up. Why would someone hide him? He's a criminal, a threat to the dogs of Paris. If he told you to find him, then why didn't you contact the police?"

"Because, Monsieur…he knows him personally." He another vague response from the Box-Keeper made Jean-Claude confused yet again. How did this make sense? He knew from Mademoiselle Daae that the Ghost had told her a few details about his past, but he knew she hadn't told her how he ended up here in the Canine. So did this Russian have something to do with that?

"What?" He asked.

"The Russian hasn't told me everything about him, but he says that he knows him very well over the years. He said that he wanted me to make sure he stayed safe, as he said he went missing a few years ago. He said he knows everything about him, but he hasn't told me anything about his relations with him, only for a few details. He says he's a genius, Monsieur. An architect, composer, musician, scholar, a writer and a poet-."

"And a criminal," Jean-Claude interjected, "Do you know where this Russian lives?"

"He doesn't live in Paris, Monsieur. He lives in the forest, in a small hut on the outskirts of the city, where he lives alone with his two servants."

"Could you take me to him?"

The collie shook her head, "I'm afraid not Monsieur. He wouldn't like it if the police were involved in this. He said that the Ghost is dear to him, and the thought of him being taken into custody-,"

"I'm sorry, Madame, but despite what you say he is, to me, the Ghost nothing more than a criminal, one that must be brought to the justice of the law." Jean-Claude interrupted.

"Monsieur, the Russian isn't just hiding him, he doesn't condone his actions either. He knows of what he's done, but he has no say in because he has no clue of what the Ghost's intentions are in the Canine, whatever they may be. From what's he said, he says that he can't control what the Opera Ghost does. He doesn't like the fact that he's in this Opera House, because he knows what he can do."

"Why? Why does he care for him? And why can't he stop him? He's just a criminal that's needed behind bars!"

"Monsieur, please, heed my warning." Aurelia begged, ignoring the Inspector's question, "You mustn't go looking for him. This Ghost has already done far too much harm too this Opera House, and you know that he's after you as well. I'm not just afraid of him, I'm more afraid of what he's going to do to the Canine." She wiped away a few tears, "You don't understand the power he has over this House, Monsieur. The others may not show it, but despite their gestures and jokes, they're afraid of him. They're afraid to question him, to fight him, to go looking for him. He has a terrible hold on everyone in this place, and he knows everything that goes on in the Canine. You are underestimating him, Monsieur. You may be confident in your investigations, but you don't seem to realize what he's capable of. He has thousands of trap doors and secret openings in every room, every hallway. Believe me, I've seen him go through them. He's a silent as a mouse, which makes him far more deadly than any other regular criminal."

"I'm fully aware of what he can do, Mademoiselle," Jean-Claude answered confidently, "I've dealt with dogs like him before, and this is just another one I have to take down."

"But, Monsieur, The Russian has told me of what he's done in the past. He was once a trained assassin, and used to take on contracts for money, killing anyone he deemed unworthy or unfit to be alive. He isn't like any criminal I've ever heard of. He hides in the shadows, he uses various weapons to take down his opponents, and even without them; he's said to possess incredible strength and speed. A deadly combination, Monsieur. He knows too much, Monsieur. He knows _you_ know too much. The Russian told me that this madness can't go on, but he can't do anything about it, because he cares for him. I don't know why he does, but it's completely out of his and my paws. There's seems to be no way we can stop him. Besides, if the Ghost knew that the Russian was looking for him...then he might...oh please, don't do this Inspector Jean-Claude, it's far too much of a risk to take!"

Jean-Claude knew better than to underestimate any criminal. Despite his previous words, he knew this was far more than just a simple murderer or thief. He was going up against a trained assassin, one that was intelligent enough to not get caught after who knows how many years. And if this Russian knew that he was here, and that he knew him personally, he seemed to be the only one that could help him stop him. He knew in the back of his head he was somewhat unprepared. Yet, he didn't let this setback get the better of him.

"Mademoiselle, I can see that…" He replied, "But unlike most officers, I'm not willing to give up. I've never given up in my whole life, even when all hope seems lost, I'll do everything to take this damn Ghost down. He may be a trained killer, and his skills are still up to debate, I can assure you I will not rest until this nightmare is over."

Aurelia had noticed it until that moment, but she seemed rather hopeful in what the Inspector was saying. She hadn't expected someone like him to still be here, but it seemed like he was the only one that could finally free them from the Ghost's curse. Most would have turned away, but he was different. He was far more determined than any other officer she had seen, and she was blown away by his courage and strength.

"You're very brave, Inspector. Not many dogs are as daring as you are."

Jean-Claude smiled, "I'm…I'm just doing my job, Mademoiselle." He got up from his seat, and walked to the door, "As long as I'm around, then everyone, including this Opera House, will be freed from the Opera Ghost. Rest assured, I'll take on whatever he has planned…and _I_ plan on stopping him.

"So..." The Box-Keeper began, "are you still upset about me stealing the checks?"

The Inspector chuckled, "No, I'm not. In fact, Mademoiselle, you have now become a valuable asset to bring this case to an end...now, please, take me to the Russian, so that we can finally end this."

The Box-Keeper sighed, realizing that she had to do it. If this was the only way to stop the Ghost's wrath and control on the Opera Canine, then she would do anything to set things right.

She went out into the hallway with Inspector Jean-Claude, but right as they passed Box Five, she nearly gasped aloud, when she heard a small, familiar tapping noise, coming from behind the door.


	16. Part 2: Chapter 4

Ok, this chapter took me waaaaaaaaay too long for me to finish. Thankfully, I managed to get it all through, and I'm glad to still update my story. I haven't forgotten it, I've just been busy (and procrastinating...:/). But thankfully, you haven't seen the last of the Hybrid of the Opera! :)

Hope you enjoy! There will definitely more to come!

\- Dante

Balto, Jenna, Steele, Boris © Universal _._

Inspector Jean-Claude and Madame Aurelia belong to me.

* * *

Chapter 4

The high-pitched whistle of a train entering its station rang out against the cold air. It stopped once the doors opened, and the dogs inside poured out of it. Among them were Steele de Chagny and his fiancée, having planned days before to go to Perros-de Guirec to get away from the city of Paris.

Jenna would have wished they could have gone on another day, yet she was helpless to but to let her lover go ahead and take her. How could she say no? She always loved visiting their childhood place, taking strolls by the seaside, rolling around in the luscious grass plains with Steele always by her side.

Yet on this day, she wasn't all too thrilled. She hadn't gotten much sleep the previous night, tossing and turning in her bed for who knows how long, before finally drifting off. The husky pondered if she could be suffering from insomnia, but she knew this wasn't the case. Something else was bothering her, something that kept her up at night, her ears twitching and turning at each and every sound that came into them.

Ever since the thought of Balto coming after her - after what she had done to him, - she feared for the worst. The last thing she needed to think about was him. She knew this wouldn't last. There really was no way she'd deny it. She couldn't keep him out her mind. Just the idea of him stalking her every move, as she went about her day, watching in the shadows and corners of Paris and the Opera Canine, practically chilled her to the bone.

She was apprehensive in telling Steele about this however, for fear he would be upset. She knew the malamute would always disprove of her getting herself riled up over the wolf-dog, knowing full well that he didn't exactly like him.

 _I just hope he doesn't try anything_ … Jenna thought somberly, for fear that Balto truly might try to cause them harm. Whatever the case was, the husky decided to put the hybrid ghost in the back of her head, as she and Steele departed from the station and down the road towards the small village of Perros de-Guirec.

Steele proposed that they spend a night at the inn _Le Soleil Couchant_ , to which she gladly accepted.

The young Vicomte rented a room for themselves, and the two were lying next to each other on the small bed, doing their best to keep warm from the cold outside. They could see in the now dim candle light, fresh, white snow begin to fall from the sky, slowly caking the ground in a dash of white.

"It's a good thing we brought our coats," Steele joked to the husky next to him, "See what I did there? It's because we're dogs…and we have…fur…coats." Steele's voice began to drop as he could see the husky staring out at the window, not really paying attention to what he was saying. "Hey, you feeling alright Jen?"

The husky turned her chestnut-brown eyes to the malamutes, "I'm sorry Steele, I was just…thinking…"

"Thinking? About what?" Steele grinned slightly, pulling the husky closer to him, "About, oh I don't know…me perhaps?"

"Not really," Jenna replied, shifting slightly, "I've just had…" She shook her head, "Oh never mind, it's nothing."

The malamute snorted, "It better not be about that...Balto."

The husky didn't answer. Steele knew exactly what his love was constantly thinking about. He wasn't dumb, he knew for a fact that Jenna couldn't keep her mind off the hybrid. He knew this ever since they finally got back together. What he didn't know, was how she felt about him.

 _I can't believe that freak_ , Steele thought, getting her emotions all tangled up. The malamute didn't exactly understand what his love was feeling, and this frustrated him to no end. Steele breathed heavily through his nose. He knew better than to be ticked off at his fiance's current mood, but he just couldn't grasp what she was thinking. He had tried in vain to ask her what the matter was, but she wouldn't tell him.

 _Why doesn't she just tell me what's wrong?_ _I thought we were supposed to trust each other._ Steele would have questioned himself more, but he decided to put it aside.

Still, he knew he had to somehow put this to rest. And now was a better time than ever.

"Jenna," He began, almost bluntly, "Tell me, what did you feel for Balto when you were in his lair?"

Jenna snuggled up closely to her love, trying her best to not trouble herself over the malamute's question. She was almost surprised at how he somehow figured out what she was thinking, but she said nothing of it.

"Well…" Jenna answered, "It was a strange feeling. Like something came over me. I don't know what it was, but it was feeling I'd never forget."

Yeah right, Steele thought. He knew that the husky was only trying to cover up her emotions. Yet he still pressed on.

"I was just wondering. You've been thinking about him haven't you?"

Jenna gulped, "No…well I was, but no I…" The husky seemed to stumble over her words, realizing she was figured out.

"Jenna, what have I told you before?" Steele sat up from the bed, "I keep telling you, you need to get rid of that wolf-dog from your head. It's messing with your mind. All I'm saying is, you just have to let it go." Steele put his arm around his love, "So, just don't worry about it, OK?"

"Well, what am I supposed to do?" Jenna also sat up, "How would you feel if you were being stalked by a dog that loves you?"

"Do you love him?" Steele inquired. He had been meaning to ask that question ever since Jenna told him about the sensations she felt whenever she was around the hybrid. She told him she was infatuated, hypnotized, practically seduced by the deformed wolf-dog. He didn't know if this was because he had some kind of magic spell over her, or if it was out of pure love.

He hoped it wasn't the latter. He prayed that this hybrid hadn't somehow poisoned their love, pouring lies into her skull.

Jenna didn't want to answer. She could feel her stomach turn. She hated that Steele had brought up this conversation in the first place. She didn't know how to respond.

"Steele, please…" She finally replied, getting up from the bed, "I don't want to talk about this."

"Come on, Jen, I want to know," Steele urged, "What do you feel for him?"

"Why do you care?" Jenna asked, turning to the malamute, "I thought you didn't like talking about him."

"I don't, but…" Steele grumbled, "Look, I just want you to know, that I can't stand you acting this way. I don't like that you think of him, I don't like that you constantly say how much you wanted to be with him, how he's done so much for you. I can't stand it!"

Jenna hadn't known it before, but she knew it then. Steele was no doubt jealous. He may have been handsome to most, stronger and larger than most dogs, and practically polo-pony rich, but nothing could bring him to pure envy than that wolf-dog in the Canine. He hated that he had somehow given Jenna everything that she wanted, everything that she dreamed of. He hated that he could have stolen the bank of Paris for her if he could.

"Steele," Jenna began, realizing what Steele was feeling, "I didn't know you felt this way."

"Well now you know," Steele responded, "I don't understand what you see in that freak. Also, you didn't answer my question, Jen. Do you have feelings for him?"

"If you want to know the truth, that's the thing that I can't answer," Jenna walked over to the window, "I'm confused Steele. I don't know what to feel."

"Do you hate him?" Steele asked, getting up from his spot, "I mean, he tried to attack you when you saw how ugly he was."

"Hate him?" Jenna solemnly, "how can I hate him if he loves me so?"

"Well, what's the matter with you?" Steele practically exclaimed, "Do you love him, or do you hate him?"

Jenna could tell the malamute was getting upset, "Steele, please, don't get angry."

"No, no, I'm fed up with all this!" Steele barked, "I'm tired of that hybrid wanting you! I don't even know what's wrong with you. You're acting like your defending him or something!"

"What?" Jenna was not prepared for Steele's sudden outburst, "I'm not defending him Steele. You have no right to be acting like this."

"I have every right!" Steele shouted, "And you know what, I know exactly what you think about him. You love him, don't you?"

Jenna turned away from the malamute, "Steele…"

"Answer me!" Steele repeated, "Do you love him?"

She turned back around, "No but…no…I…I love you…"

" _Do you?_ " Jenna could hear the crack in his voice. It was almost like Steele was really upset, more so than ever before. She knew there and then that he was actually sincere in was he was asking.

"Steele…" Jenna began, walking up to her love, "I love you, Steele, and you know that…but I…" The husky shuddered, realizing that she was at a loss for words. She couldn't think, she just couldn't.

She soon found that she was running, running out of the inn, with Steele's urgent voice calling after her.

* * *

Jenna's paws pounded against the new-fallen snow as she raced out the inn, her legs taking her somewhere, anywhere. She didn't know why she was running, but she just had to run. Run from everything, run from her life, run from her love; she just had to get away.

Tears flew past her as she seemed to run into a nearby forest, the trees seeming like dark towers around her. She wasn't sure where she was, but at that moment, she didn't care.

The husky could then feel a chill go up her spine, her eyes and ears darting back and forth. Out of the corner of her chestnut-brown eyes she could make out shadows, dark figures begin to surround her, following her every step in the white snow. She continued to run, to try and get away, somehow escape these unknown entities. Was she hallucinating? She didn't know, and she could feel the shadowy beings getting closer, their yellow eyes never coming off her, never getting out of her sight. She tried to run faster, but she stopped when one of the figures suddenly jumped at her.

She screamed, and covered her eyes, hoping in vain for all this madness to stop. She slunk to the ground, her head in her paws, as she cried softly to herself.

She slowly raised herself off the ground, shaking from the sudden feeling of fear. She tried to get rid of it, but it festered on her brain. She wiped away some of the tears, not sure what to do at that point. The cold wind slowly blew past her as the husky sat in the snow-covered forest.

Suddenly, a sound entered her ears. It started low, and it soon became clear to her that it was off in the distance. It was the sound of a violin, its notes haunting and soft against the cold wind. She slowly raised her head to the sound, almost like she was entranced by it. She had heard that violin, many months before, and every time she came to Perros.

Every time she went to visit her Father's grave.

She managed to make her way out of the forest despite the darkened sky, and she soon made her way back to the village, but couldn't bring herself to go back to the inn. The sound of the violin was still resonating in her ears, and it lead her to the Church of Saint-Jacques, where the cemetery is located.

As she passed through the black gate, she noticed that the graveyard was much gloomier than before. The dark clouds covered the moon and stars, creating an eerie feeling all around the cemetery. She shivered slightly, realizing that it wasn't such a good idea to run outside without her bandanna or coat.

She made her way past the various tombs and stones, all covered in snow. The statues of angels remained motionless, as the wind seemed to stop, and snow began to fall softly, landing on the husky's rust-colored fur. The sound of the violin was lost as Jenna found her Father's grave, the statue of the Angel of Music no longer remaining as a symbol for beauty and everlasting love. Now it filled her with dread.

She slowly made her way towards the gravestone, her Father's name and image embedded forever in the stone. The husky could feel the tears coming to her eyes, as she recited in her mind a small part of a story her Father once told her.

 _Little Lotte thought of everything…and nothing…Her Father promised her…he promised her that he would send her…the Angel of Music…_ Jenna sniffled, feeling the tears pour down her face.

"Her Father promised her…" She sobbed, "Her Father…promised her…" She couldn't hold back anymore. She poured out everything that she was feeling. She didn't know what to do. All she could do was cry.

"F-Father…" She whimpered, "What am I going to do? I…I don't know if I can take this anymore. I'm just so afraid…what should I do?"

She stared at the small portrait of her Father, the older brown husky smiling back at his miserable daughter. She couldn't help but smile back, almost like he was standing right there in front of her, just as he always did. He was always there, no matter where she went, her Father was always by her side. Her Father knew best, her Father loved her more than his violin, and he would give her the world if her could. He filled the hole that her Mother had left, and he made sure she was always happy, always cheerful, and never sad or afraid. His warm smile made her forget the problems of her world, his warm embrace filled her heart with joy, and she never felt any kind of ill feelings when he was around.

It was much different now. She could see the image of her Father on the stone seem to fade away slowly. She reached out with a paw towards it, trying to keep him near her, trying desperately to not let him go away.

"Please…" She sobbed again, "Don't leave me…I don't know what to do…not without you." The image of her Father finally went away, leaving the still black and white image of the brown husky on the stone, un-moving and unreal.

 _A-At least s-say goodbye…you never got the chance to…_ She hung her head, watching the tears fall from her nose into the snow beneath her.

The moon cascaded over the cemetery with an almost eerie glow to it, as it waded behind the clouds up above. The husky could see snow fall slowly down from the sky as she entered the graveyard, which was always filled with the ever-present and non-moving statues. Each served its purpose, each holding a monument or tribute to the deceased beneath it.

Her Father, a violinist, had been buried beneath the Angel of Music statue, which once captured the beauty and mystery behind its divine form, it's wings spread out like an eagle, it's instrument carefully placed on its hands and arms. Jenna loved this statue, but at that present moment, she felt nothing but dread over it. Knowing all too well who had sought her as her Angel of Music made the young dog shiver.

And yet, even as she stared at her Father's grave for several minutes, her ears slowly rose as the sound of something-something off in the distance-begin to rise in the silent air. The husky recognized that sound. It was a familiar sound, like a far off memory of her Father performing atop the rooftop of their home in Perros, the very notes emanating from his bow seemed to stop all time and matter.

It began in a soft tone, and it seemed almost familiar to the husky. Almost like this specific melody was known to her. It was enchanting. It had a dark, but sad sound to it. Yet, as she turned to face the old and abandoned crypt behind her, she could sense it all around her. It was the same tune that someone-someone she knew-had played for her as she wandered the darkened graveyard all those months ago.

And from where it was coming from. She approached the crypt, covered with vines and decay, much like some of the other tombs in the cemetery. Her chestnut-brown eyes rose to the roof of the crypt, as she saw a foreboding, yet familiar being glide across the stone parapet.

 _Balto…_ She thought, as she saw him gracefully and skillfully strum the bow over the strings of the violin he was wielding, as his form was hidden from sight by his large cloak, cape, and large fedora hat, which seemed to have a few feather's attached to it.

Then, he sang. Much like when he did behind the walls of the costume room, from behind the mirror and in his lair. Jenna could not help but listen, his voice rising and falling with a kind of gentle depression that teased at her senses.

"Your eyes see but my shadow…my heart is overflowing…" The voice continued. It was filled with a kind of unbridled passion and melancholy she had not heard in so long, "There's so much you could hope to know…but you're not content of knowing…tenderly…you could see…my soul…"

He finally ended, stopping his playing, his eyes staring down at the husky, with a sort of tenderness in them.

"Jenna…my dear…" The hybrid said, as he seemed to hover down from his spot on the crypt, down to the top of the stone steps. "I knew you'd come back."

The husky gave a weak smile, her expression not matching her true feelings. "It's good to see you again, Balto." She could make out a cheerful grin come to the hybrid's face.

"Yes, and I do hope I wasn't disturbing you," He responded, "I can see this place is sacred for you."

"It is," She replied solemnly. "But, Balto, what are you doing here?"

The hybrid began to approach the husky, but this time, he seemed far more docile that he was previously. Jenna knew this could possibly be an act. But, was this shy, but gentle demeanor truly what he longed for, or was it just a ruse to hide his shattered and deformed mind?

Yet, she accepted this gladly. She was far more happy to see that the masked wolf-dog was back to being the kind and incredible teacher (and friend) that he once was. However, something in the back of her head told her to back away, but she ignored it.

"I wanted to see you, Jenna." He said, his voice soft like the gentle breeze that passed through them, "We haven't been able to be together…not since…that day…"

"I know…" The husky replied, "I've…" She sighed, "I've missed you."

The hybrid looked at her in surprise, "You missed me? In what way?"

Jenna knew what she was saying. She couldn't deny it any longer. She had longed to speak with the hybrid, in a normal conversation, like the good friends they once were. She truly wanted to see the hybrid, at least whilst Steele accepted the idea that she no longer cared for him.

But could he tell him that she was afraid? Deep down inside her heart she knew, she knew that she was afraid. It seemed to rise slowly in her gut as she stood there, contemplating on an answer. It would break his heart if she told him what she felt.

If he truly cares for me, then he'd understand…I know he- The husky's mind came to halt. She knew this wasn't the same Balto that she had met before, down in that lair. She knew what she had done, yet she was too afraid to admit it. I have to tell him, she told herself, I just have to…

"Balto…can I tell you something…important?" She inquired.

"Well, yes, go ahead," The wolf-dog chuckled, "I'm all ears."

"I'm…" Jenna began, almost biting her tongue, "I'm…" She started to shake, as she tried to find the right words to say. "I'm…not in love with you…"

The hybrid's large ears seemed to deflate, his eyes doing the same as he slowly looked down, "I see…" He said, "I can see that…but why?" His saddened voice then turned to that of almost desperation, "Why can't you?"

"Because Balto…" She sighed deeply, "I just can't love you, and I can't be with you."

"But Jenna, I can give you everything you've ever wanted. I would rob the bank of Paris for you, make you happiest dog on Earth if I could."

"Balto, I understand what you mean, but you have to accept the fact that I've…" She gulped, "I've moved on…I can't be with you because…I'm afraid…"

The hybrid's voice fell into some kind of miserable tone, "Afraid…of me…?"

The husky looked at the hybrid with an anxious expression, "Balto, please, you have to understand that I can't be with you, and Steele. Can't you see the situation you've both put me in? I can't decide between you, and I can't give my heart to both of you, because I don't know if any of this is going to work out…that's what scares me…" She said, the fear coming into her body, "I just can't be with you, Balto…I just can't…"

"But why?" The husky nearly jumped when she saw the hybrid's expression change to that of sadness, to anger. "Why? Why can't you be with me? I've…I've never spoken badly about you, I've always done everything for you, and I know you can trust me. I know you can, because I can trust you…or at least I did…"

"Balto, please, just listen to me-," Jenna began, but Balto stopped her.

"You just couldn't see, couldn't you? You're not afraid of our love, nor are you afraid of losing it…" He then slowly placed his paw on his mask, "You're just afraid of this…and what lies behind…the kind of monster that you've unleashed…"

"I've never wanted to hurt you!" The husky cried out, "I'm sorry, OK? I can't help it. You've become a monster, Balto, a cold-hearted monster…I'm not safe around you; can't you see that?"

The hybrid chuckled darkly, "So, you'd reject me, like all the rest? I'm nothing more than a fiend, aren't I? A fallen angel? Yet even that enemy of God had friends and companions in his desolation…" He then paused, "…yet I am alone."

The husky could tell that the hybrid was upset by her words, but before she could do anything, he suddenly moved close to her, causing her to fall on her back.

"Balto, wha-," She gasped, as the hybrid peered down from her, towering over her like some giant. She knew that what she had done seemed to be causing the deformed creature before her to spiral out of control, his mind slowly giving way to madness.

"I'm not Balto, my dear," The hybrid grinned his terrible grin, his entire canines shining in the dim moonlight, his eyes almost burning inside their sockets, "I am a fiend, a ghost, a phantom…you want to be afraid of me! You want to be afraid!" He then took hold of her, her large paws grasping front paws, as he pulled her close to him.

"Balto, stop it!" She cried, trying in vain to escape, "What are you doing?"

"Weep for yourself," The hybrid snickered, "I always thought that there might have been a chance for you to redeem yourself, but now, there's no chance anymore. You'd leave me, you'd run away from me like the rest of them! I just want to be with you. Forever! A female, such as yourself, that has seen me like this belongs to me! She loves me forever!" He gave a dark laugh, "I'm a kind of Don Juan, don't you know?"

"Please…" Jenna whimpered, "You can't do this…"

"I told you that you can never leave me, and you will never go back to that Vicomte!" The hybrid declared, "He doesn't deserve you! He doesn't comprehend the kind of love that I hold for you, deep down in my sad, black heart." She could hear the hurt in his voice, "I just wanted you to see me, Jenna, for me! Just a tiny bit of kindness, a word of sympathy, anything from the dog that I love…" He then smirked at her, as she shook in his grip, "…and now…I shall let you see…that you are still…mine…"

Suddenly, the wolf-dog's eyes grew wide, as they began to glow that fiery glow, just as he did when he first beckoned to her. Jenna tried to look away, but she couldn't. They were like candles, gently floating in a darkened hall, illuminating nothing but her, and the hybrid. She began to lose all feeling in her mind, almost like some kind of dark shadow was draped over her body. She soon felt the hybrid's large cloak wrap itself around her body, as she peered into his eyes. She scarcely breathed, as she seemed frozen in her current state.

"You resist me…" The hybrid's voice seemed far off, echoing and low, "…yet your soul obeys…"

The husky did not answer, as she felt light-headed. She hadn't felt these emotions in a while, and she wanted to treasure them, until she heard something, a voice calling to her. A voice, somewhere, inside her mind.

Jenna…Jenna…! The voice called out. The husky blinked, as she heard Steele's voice, somewhere beyond the darkened graveyard. She gasped as she broke free from her trance, and she soon saw Steele's form coming towards them, his teeth bared with anger.

"Steele!" She exclaimed, as the hybrid was unable to react, as the malamute shoved him to the ground. Jenna dropped to the snow, as Steele went to her side.

"Jenna, are you OK?" He asked, gently nuzzling the husky. "Did he hurt you?"

"No but-," Jenna's words were cut off, as she and her fiancée both looked at the wolf-dog, who was slowly rising to his feet. He seemed to be laughing, his movement jittery, as he turned to face them. Jenna gasped lightly when she saw that the hybrid cackled madly, throwing his head back; his booming voice echoing across the countryside.

"Well, well, well…" He smiled, his eyes wide and unblinking, "I'm so glad you could join us, Monsieur Vicomte. It's such a pleasure being in your presence."

The malamute snorted, unperturbed by the hybrid's words, "I'm not here to play games, freak. Now leave her alone, or I'll make sure you never touch her again."

"Funny," The hybrid giggled, "I was just about to say the same thing. You see, I don't exactly like you, and just the idea of you taking her, taking her heart away…it truly makes me angry…"

"So what?" Steele responded, "She doesn't love you, she loves me!"

"Are you sure?" The hybrid eyed at them suspiciously, "Are you certain she is true to you?"

Jenna gulped. "What are you talking about, freak?" Steele inquired

"What I'm saying is," Balto began to pace slowly, "I don't think she loves you. How could she? The only who loves you…" He then chuckled darkly again, "…is you…"

The malamute growled in response.

"Oh, did I touch a nerve there, Monsieur?" Balto replied, "I'm sorry, but it's true. You're selfish, and you don't understand that poor Jenna over there just can't stand you!"

"Maybe we should say the same for you," Steele began, "Wanna know why Jenna chose me? Because I've always been there for her. Yeah, we may not have gotten off on the right track, but you know what, I think I like being with her. She's sort of grown on me, like a little sister or something." Jenna almost blushed at that, "But you know why she doesn't want to be with you? For one thing, you're deformed, and you're disgustingly ugly. You're a completely crazed lunatic who's practically obsessed with her, trying to woo her with your sweet talk and beautiful voice," Steele mocked, "And besides, she knows that she loves me, and she doesn't trust you."

"Is that all?" The hybrid seemed to yawn, "I've heard worse, Monsieur, I've heard worse, believe me. But besides that, the point is, I think we should let her decide…what do you say, Monsieur?"

"She doesn't have to decide," Steele got in front of the husky, "She's already made up her mind. Why don't you get it through that skull of yours? She doesn't love you! She loves m-," Steele was abruptly cut off as he nearly dodged some kind of blast of fire coming straight at him.

The hybrid smirked, "You better watch your tongue, Monsieur." He snarled, "You're playing with fire now."

"Alright, that's it!" The malamute growled, as he took off his dinner jacket, "You wanna fight, then I'll give you a fight!"

"Very well," Balto replied, "But don't expect me to go easy on you…"

Jenna then got in front of her fiancée, "Steele, don't do this, it's not worth it."

"Jenna, I can handle th-WATCH OUT!" He shouted suddenly, as another fireball shot out at them. Steele had to grab Jenna and push her and himself out of the way. The fire ball exploded on one of the nearby tombstones, setting fire to the vines around it.

"Why you…" Steele growled angrily, as he got up and charged straight at the hybrid. He leaped, propelling his powerful legs, lunging at the wolf-dog, who seemed to stand frozen, a smirk plastered on his deformed face.

Steele thought he'd be able to hit his target, but in an instant, the hybrid seemed to vanish into thin air, almost like he'd past threw him, like he was some kind ethereal spirit. He landed on the ground, his nose scraping the snow-covered grass.

He managed to get back up on all fours, as he turned around to face the hybrid, who seemed to still be in the same spot. The malamute was almost stunned. Did he really just pass through him, or was he somehow that fast that he didn't even see him dodge him?

"It's always good to have reflexes, Monsieur." The hybrid teased, "You'll have to be faster than that."

The malamute snarled, his teeth bares, as he lunged at the hybrid once more, trying to strike him with his claws. But, to his astonishment, each time he tried to hit him, he seemed to move past each blow. Steele was pretty fast for his size, but it seemed like he wasn't even fazing this dog. It was almost like he really was a ghost!

Jenna meanwhile watched helplessly as they fought, trying in vain to think of a way to stop them. As she saw Steele attack and swipe, each blow missing its target, she saw that Balto was purposely trying to tire him out, making him get angrier and angrier, until he'd eventually let his guard down. She had to do something.

She sprinted up to the fighting dogs, "That's enough you two!" She exclaimed, doing her best to try and break them up, by getting in between them.

"Jenna, move out of the way!" Steele barked, "You're going to get hurt!"

"No, I'd never hurt her Vicomte," The hybrid said, "Now please, my love, move so I can be rid of this eye-sore."

"No!" Jenna shot back at the deformed wolf-dog, "I won't let you hurt him!"

The hybrid sneered, "Fine…that's fine by me…I will not hurt him…" He then folded his paws, "However, you must decide who you want to be with! It's up to you, Mademoiselle."

"Why don't you just give it a rest?" Steele groaned, "Jenna, come on, don't listen to him. He's crazy! You don't want to be with this lunatic, do you?"

The husky was clearly conflicted. She looked at Steele, then at Balto. She couldn't decide. What could she do? If she refused Steele, she'd lose the only friend she'd ever had. If she refused Balto, then who knows what could happen. There was no right or wrong answer to this quarrel, no way to escape. She was trapped in the middle. If she chose one, then she'd regret not choosing the other. Both dogs loved her, though both hated each other. One was true, one was noble, yet both truly felt with their hearts, not their minds.

She had to choose. She had to decide now. She bit her lip, as both dogs stared at her, waiting impatiently.

"Jenna, come on!" Steele barked, "Who's it going to be?"

"Jenna, please, I'll protect you, I'll love you forever…" Balto begged, "Don't go with him…"

The husky knew Steele was the most handsome dog, yet despite his attitude, his heart was in the right place (even though he never really showed it often.) She also knew Balto loved her dearly, possibly far more than any other dog. But the reality of this was that he was clearly unstable and unpredictable, and considering the damage that he's done, and the state of mind that he was in, it was dangerous to go with him, and equally dangerous to go with Steele.

The husky was nearly at the breaking point, and in swift motion, she quickly turned to Steele and nuzzled him. The malamute wasn't really surprised by this, but kept quiet as he nuzzled her back.

"N-no…" The hybrid whimpered, his eyes wide with shock. He hadn't believed it to be true, but it was. Jenna was truly in love with this dog. "N-NO!" He repeated, only this time he bared his feral canines, his yellow eyes burning with a terrifying fury. He felt that pain in his head once more, and he charged at the couple with surprising speed.

The hybrid, now fuming with anger, grabbed hold of the husky's bandana, and tried to pull her away from the malamute. Jenna was forcibly pulled by her neck fur into the snow, as Balto placed his arm around her throat.

"Let go of her!" Steele shouted, and he was about to do something, but the hybrid raised a paw.

"Ah, ah, ah…" He snarled, as sick, twisted smile coming to his face, "I wouldn't try anything, if I were you…not if you want to see your love again!" He cackled as Jenna tried to unloosen her bandana so she could get away, but the wolf-dog held her tightly, preventing her from loosening his grip.

She realized at that moment that Balto was clearly not the same anymore. He had actually tried to hurt her! She wrenched herself from his arm with all her might, and with a quick yet regrettable blow, she slashed the hybrid across his face.

Balto screamed in agony, letting go of the struggling malamute and clutched his face. He began to howl in pain as fresh blood began to seep from his already exposed flesh. The hybrid staggered a few feet away from the couple, and collapsed to the ground, growling and groaning in pain.

Jenna quickly ran over to Steele, and the two hugged, as they both watched the hybrid slowly rise from the ground.

Balto slowly turned around to face them, "Looks like you've done, Mademoiselle…" He said in a horrible voice filled with anger, "It seems…you've made your choice…" Once he faced them, there was a kind of darkness on his face, as blood slowly dripped down his face, his eyes wide and burning with absolute fury, "However…I will never stop…until you're mine…you will be mine…and know this, Mademoiselle…" He then let his grin drop to a frown, his eyes squinted, "…it shall be war upon you both…"

Like the Phantom that he was, the hybrid sprinted with surprising speed away from the couple, and disappeared into the darkness of the fog around them. Jenna and Steele also ran the other way, as the terrible laugh of the deformed wolf-dog echoed in their ears.

* * *

Madame Aurelia led the Inspector to a small tent, just on the outskirts of Paris in a secluded area near a forest. He had expected the Russian to live in such a place, for if he truly was this secret, he wouldn't be living anywhere extravagant.

"We are here," The Box-Keeper said to the Shepard, "I'll go in first, and let him know you're here."

"Are you sure he'd want to speak with me, Mademoiselle?" Jean-Claude wondered, "I don't think he'd like a police officer visiting his home."

"Don't worry, Monsieur," The Collie replied, "He is a good friend of mine. He'll understand when you tell him what's going on." She then went into the red tent, and after a few minutes, she popped her head back out, "You may come in, Inspector,"

Jean-Claude slowly walked into the tent, and realized how big it was inside. There were candles all about the place, a few carpets on the ground, and a table with a large map on it, with various papers strewn about it. There was what looked like strange nick-knacks around, with crates and barrels around the corners. The Shepard wasn't really sure what to expect, but noticed that a Russian Goose wearing a small Russian hat, his back turned to the two dogs.

 _This is him?_ He thought, _how ironic_. He then cleared his throat, "Begging your pardon, Monsieur," He then took off his hat, "I am Inspector Jean-Claude of the Prefecture de Police, and I-,"

"Yes, I know, I know what you're here for," The Goose chuckled, his voice old yet cheerful, "You're here on business, ja? Feel free to look around.

"Well yes, I am," He sat down on a nearby chair, "But I'm here about…well, let me inform you what I know, and we'll go from there…um…"

"Boris, now please, go on," The Goose smiled warmly, as the Inspector told him of his findings. However, as he went on, his smile seemed to fade.

"…and I believe that you know something about him, Monsieur." Jean-Claude continued, "I am need of your assistance. This dog needs to be stopped, and if you know of a way, then I'll gladly follow."

Boris straightened the glasses on his beak, and he calmly responded, "I'm sorry Monsieur, but there's nothing I can do about him."

Jean-Claude wasn't really surprised that he wasn't so easily convinced, but he had to press on, "Monsieur, at least tell me what you know about him. Madame Aurelia says you've known him as a friend, so could you tell me what you know?"

"A friend, Inspector?" The goose chuckled, "He's no friend…you see, he's my son."

The Inspector's eyes went wide, "What? What do you mean?" The goose then began his story:

* * *

Boris had once worked as a private investigator for the Czar of Russia's police force, and was usually traveling the world. However, it was April, and he was permitted to stay in the Motherland on some business.

Whilst he was on a small stroll in Moscow, he noticed that a large crowd was surrounding a small stage, a freak show of sorts, created by a traveling troupe of gypsies. The leader of the troupe, a pit-bull with a black scarf around his neck, and a scar over one eye, told the audience the show would be starting.

"Ladies and gentledog's," He announced, his creepy voice trying to stir up the audience "I am Javert, and I am here to give you a show unlike any that you've ever known. I am here to show you the strange and terrible creatures of the world!"

The audience gasped, and they awaited for whatever was to come. The show mostly displayed various animals, mostly of them canines. One dog was missing his front legs, making him walk about on his hind legs. He entertained the cheering audience by balancing on a pole. Another dog, a female, could contort herself into a glass box. Some could blow fire, and some could perform illusions and stunning magical stunts.

However, at the very end, Javert announced that there would be one more attraction, one that would chill the entire audience to the bone.

"Ladies and gentle-dogs, there is but one last attraction, one last spectacle that your eyes must behold. We call it, the Hybrid's Corpse!"

Some of the audience gasped, excited and thrilled. The pit-bull brought up some of his gypsy friends, carrying a large ebony coffin onto the stage. They placed it upright for all to see.

"Now, ladies and gentle-dogs, behold…the Fallen Angel!" Javert and one of the stagehands pulled open the coffins latches, and inside lay a small dog, with large paws, large ears, dark brown fur, and a black, ebony mask covering his face. His eyes shot open, revealing them to be a bright yellow.

"And now, ladies and gentle-dogs, prepare to be astounded by his glory!" The pit-bull waved a paw, and the dog slowly made his way to the front of the stage, his yellow eyes peering out from behind the ebony mask. All was silent, and then, the dog took a breath, and began to sing:

" _Ave Maria, Gratia plena_

 _Dominus tecum_

 _Benedicta tu in mulieribus_

 _Et benedictus_

 _Fructus ventris tui, Jesus_

 _Santa Maria, Santa Maria_

 _Ora pro nobis peccatoribus_

 _Nunc et in_

 _Hora mortis nostrae_

 _Ave Maria_ ," His voice rose in a kind of heavenly gesture, the audience gasping when they heard it. Boris looked about the crowd, and noticed that they were completely silent, stunned by the dog on the stage. His voice was unlike any they had ever heard. It was like an angel had come down to Earth.

" _Amen…Am-_ ," Before the hybrid could finish, Javert came up and pulled off the mask from the young dog's head. The crowd suddenly cried out in horror as they viewed the terrible and deformed image of the wolf-dog's skull, which was torn open from its skin and fur, his eyes dark and hollow in their sockets, his nose a cracked hole, and his teeth bare and almost grinning. He tried to hide it with his paws, but Javert grabbed him by the scruff of his neck, holding up the wolf-dog for all to see. The members near the stage almost fainted from shock, with some of the females collapsing from the sight of the creature before them.

"See here, ladies and gentlemen!" He cackled, "The horrible face of the Fallen Angel!" Boris was somewhat disturbed by the behavior that man was showing to the poor dog, who was whimpering, tears forming in his eyes as he dropped to floor, covering his face with his large paws. He felt pity for him, as most of the crowd backed away from the stage, and were soon gone.

The Russian Goose thought he saw the last of the wolf-dog, but no, he did not.

After about a week, he soon read in the papers that the ringleader of the freak show, the gypsy Javert, had somehow been murdered by strangulation, a rope tied around his broken neck. They had suspected it to be the wolf-dog, who had gone missing after the murder. Believing so, they placed a search on him to track him down.

The goose proceeded down a road, by himself no less, taking in the fresh night air, as he did so almost every night, his webbed feet making slight noise against the pavement. However, the stopped, as the sound of a nearby trashcan could be heard rustling in a nearby alleyway.

He had thought of this as a beggar looking for food, or a small rat skittering about the place, but he thought nothing of it as he passed it. However, he couldn't shake the feeling that perhaps, a certain wanted wolf-dog might be trying to hiding from his sight.

He slowly peered into the alleyway, and saw that behind one of the trash bins, he could make out a somewhat un-brushed tail. He chuckled to himself, and walked over to where the dog was. He looked behind the bin, and found a pair of yellow eyes staring back at him.

"P-Please, I didn't do it!" The young pup stuttered, "I didn't kill him, I swear! Please don't turn me in!"

The goose was unperturbed by this, "Little one, I don't claim to know if you did kill him, but I do know that a pup such as yourself shouldn't be out in this cold weather."

The hybrid seemed somewhat surprised by Boris's response. He slowly rose to his feet, shaking from the bitter cold, "S-So…y-you're not going t-to…arrest me…?"

"How do you know that I'm going to arrest you?"

"I c-can s-se-ee, that you're a-an officer…"

"But, what if I told you that I won't arrest you…" The goose tilted his head a bit, "…and perhaps that I might…look the other way…and possibly find you shelter…"

"N-no." The hybrid replied, "I-I mean…no, I don't need you're h-help…I'm f-fine on my o-own…"

The Russian shrugged, "Suit yourself," He left the alley, and continued his walk back to his place, and smiled when he heard the sound of a light footstep just behind him.

The hybrid followed him back to his flat, and after being offered a rather filling supper, he collapsed into a warm bed, the moon lying across his ebony mask. Boris had entered his room to check on him, and smiled at how peaceful he was. Yet, he saw that the mask on his face must have been uncomfortable, and slowly took it off the string that held it to the back of his face.

When he finally took it off, and the terrible, deformed face of death came into view as the moonlight caressed it, the goose was not the least bit alarmed, not like those spectators at the carnival show. He had a look of pity instead, as he saw that the hybrid's slumbering expression looked like it was not one of death, but filled with all the pain and sorrow of the world.

He put out a wing, and placed it on the hybrid's head in a comforting manner, but as soon as he did, the yellow eyes of the hybrid suddenly burst open. Upon seeing the goose over him, and his mask removed, he yelped out in fear, and he backed away to the wall, covering his face with his paws.

"Don't look at me!" The young wolf-dog cried, shaking like a leaf.

"It seems like I already have," Boris replied, chuckling slightly, "Twice in one month too."

"You don't understand!" The hybrid responded, "If you look at me, you'll die!"

"I will?" The goose exclaimed suddenly. He then felt his face and neck with his wings, then his chest, "Nope, still here." He said jokingly.

"Please, give me back my mask," The wolf-dog begged.

"But, why do you have to wear it?" The goose asked, sitting on the bed.

"Because I'm ugly, don't you see?" The hybrid revealed his face, his voice aching with despair, "I'm nothing more than a rotting corpse, a terrible mass of flesh and blood. I can never be loved, and no one will ever bear to look at me."

"Who told you that?"

The deformed dog shook, before looking away, "My…mother…" He said softly, "She hated my face. She kept my face hidden, behind this mask, my only gift from her. My father never wanted to see me. He never did see me, in fact. He left me and my mother when I was born, knowing she had given birth to a demon from Hell." The hybrid began to shake, tears dripping down the exposed flesh on his cheeks, "She never held me, nor did she want me near her. The others in the village we lived in always laughed and attacked me, trying to get rid of me from their sight..."

The goose held out a wing to the young wolf-dog, and he recoiled. Yet, he slowly crawled over to his side, and he held the weeping hybrid his arms. He never left his side all night, not until he knew he was safe.

Over the course of a few days, the goose hid the hybrid from sight, knowing that he was possibly a criminal. He asked the hybrid on how he managed to get to Russia, and he stated that about 2 years ago he ran off from his mother's house in Alaska, going across the Bering Strait, but before he managed to get to Russia, he was picked up by Javert and his band of gypsies. Not only did they tour Russia, but the hybrid stated that he was a horrible dog. He would always beat him and order him about, calling him names and showing off his deformity to numerous dogs, making them fear him and laugh at him.

He admitted to killing the pit-bull, and was scolded for doing so. He promised that he would never harm anyone ever again.

After about a year, the Russian managed to hide the hybrid from sight, purchasing him a place to stay, where no one would be able to find him. From there the hybrid delved into his passions: music, art, architect, and a like. The Russian soon found that he was a genius among dogs, having a voice and mind far greater than any historian or singer. He realized this was the perfect chance to show the country of Russia what he could do.

He went to the Czar, and after managing to get a private audience with him and wolf-dog, he performed various feats of magic and illusion, stunning the Czar so much he granted him admission into his home.

The Russian wasn't too thrilled about this, and suddenly, he realized, that the hybrid was no longer around. He never really saw him that much, and hadn't seen him for several years after that. It wasn't until later that he found out later that he had been hired by the Czar to be a contractor; his private assassin, taking out traitors and thieves, sneaking into warehouses and homes, strangling them in their beds or bathrooms, his skill in illusion easily enticing the Czar, who used it to his benefit.

Boris never saw the hybrid after that, and many years after that as well. He never saw his little wolf-dog ever again…

* * *

The Inspector was even more perplexed by this story, more so than Mademoiselle Daae's story. He didn't know whether to believe it or deny it. The thought of the criminal he was trying to go after, the feared Opera Ghost of the Opera Canine, was once a sad, lonely creature. He hadn't the slightest idea if he truly should pity the hybrid, or still wonder if any of this made sense.

He had never known that the Opera Ghost was indeed a tormented pup, and he had never expected him to have such a depressing backstory. Still, there was more he had to know. Despite what the Russian had said, and what the young husky singer had told him, he was still bent on finding him.

And yet…

 _I…I don't know what to say,_ Jean-Claude thought, _He was once a lost child, longing to be a part of the world, one that he felt he never belonged in…_

 _Like me…_ The Shepard realized that he too was once like this. His parents never really were around, and before he became Inspector, he was also a lost young dog, wanting to make it in Paris, to show others what he could do. Even though he managed to make it, this deformed dog never got the chance too. He remained isolated, alone and afraid. He wondered if this is what would have happened to him if he too never became Inspector. Would he too be lost? Would he truly understand the Opera Ghost's true motive?

 _He's doing this for himself…he's doing this for love…he's doing this to be accepted, to be seen, to be seen as a good-hearted creature…that's what he wants, that's what drives him…and that's what drives his criminal acts!_

"Monsieur, may I ask you something?" Jean-Claude began, putting a claw to his chin.

"Of course, Monsieur," Boris replied.

"Do you have knowledge of 'Balto' being the infamous Opera Ghost?" The Shepard inquired.

"I do," He replied solemnly, "Aurelia has told me so. I'm just glad that he is safe and sound in one place."

"Do you know of what he has done, or the crimes that he has committed against the canines of Paris?"

The goose paused for a moment, before sighing, "Yes…unfortunately, I do. That boy has done many terrible things…"

"Yes, he has. As of now I have yet to take action directly against him, and I ask you, as his previous caretaker, to help me catch him."

The Russian shook his head, "No, I cannot do that, Monsieur. It is out of my wingspan."

"Please, Monsieur," The Inspector pleaded, "For all our sakes, you are the only one that can call to him, to somehow draw him out of hiding. You know him better than any other in Paris, and you must help me bring him to justice."

"Justice?" Boris scoffed, "What justice will you bring him? Lock him up for life? Send him to be hanged?"

"What are you saying, Monsieur?"

"What I mean is, I feel like you don't understand him, Monsieur. You may not know it, but he is a troubled soul. The things that he has done, aren't done for his enjoyment. He is scared, he's afraid of the world, and the dogs that inhabit it. If he could reach out and touch them, instead of hiding in the shadows, none of this would have come to pass. All he's ever known is pain, suffering, misery, etc. He doesn't care for life because others denied him that; they denied him happiness. I know you are doing your job, Monsieur, I respect that. It's clear you are hardened, and clear on what you must do. But please, understand that under that face, under his black mask, behind those eyes lies a good dog, a dog that longs for peace and love, and one that longs to show himself for who he really is."

"Monsieur, stop defending this dog!" The Inspector barked, "He has caused harm to numerous dogs, murdering several and tormenting hundreds with his acts of violence and terror. He had placed the entirety of Paris in his horrible grip of fear, and I alone must bring him to justice, no matter the cost!" The Shepard sighed, wiping his forehead, "Monsieur, I understand your concern. You have every right, as a father figure to him you must fear for his well-being. It seems I never truly understood of what he once was, but I'm afraid I have no other choice. Balto must be stopped. I cannot afford him to continue his crimes any longer, I'm sorry, but it must be done."

The Russian fixed his glasses, before sighing again, "Monsieur…" He began, "…do as you wish…"

Jean-Claude nodded in response, "Thank you, Monsieur." He started to get up, but the Russian placed a wing on his shoulder.

"Monsieur…please be careful, and give my regards to Mademoiselle Daae. Make sure she…and my little wolf-dog will be safe…" He said. The Shepard nodded assuredly, and The Box-Keeper led him out of the tent.

"Are you alright, Monsieur?" The Border collie asked, "You don't look well."

"I'm fine, Mademoiselle," He replied, his previous thoughts, and the Russian's words still lingering in his head, "I shall take my leave. Good-night,"

The Box-Keeper smiled, but Jean-Claude could tell she was just equally as worried as her feathered friend. As the Inspector sat in his carriage on the ride home, he was deep in thought, pondering what the future of this investigation might bring.


	17. Part 2: Chapter 5

Author's Note:

Well, it seems I'm back from the dead! Haha, I apoligize if I took this long to work on this chapter. Many things have happened since last year, and I've been away for a while, but Hybrid of the Opera has not been forgotten.

I would just like to say I appreciate those that have viewed my story, and the fact that many have enjoyed it makes me feel great inside, so thank you all for your support!

Cheers

\- Dante Frost

* * *

Chapter 5

As the carriage entered the city of Paris, now covered in a dim glow, as it always did during the night, Jean-Claude had his paws on the windowsill, watching the buildings around him pass him by.

He deeply sighed, having wanted nothing more than to get some rest, and as soon as he got back to his apartment. Despite his calm demeanor, it occurred to him that this night was anything but calm. The information he had received from the Russian puzzled him, and racked at his brain. Never before had anything so strange such as this Opera Ghost case had made him feel so…so disheveled, so intrigued. He had felt something, something that made him rustle his fur a bit in his coat. It was the sort of feeling that he had never known in quite some time.

 _I see…I see now that this Ghost is much more than I thought him to be_.

He could have assessed the situation he was in, yet he seemed at a loss for words. This Opera Ghost case had truly pushed him to his limits. And yet, even as he entered his office, he knew that he had to keep going further. This case wasn't over yet.

 _Well, I've got his origin and name,_ he thought, turning the key to the door of the Palace of Justice, _now I just need to get him!_ Jean-Claude slowly entered his office, and turned the knob on the lantern at his desk. He sighed again as he looked over the paperwork on his desk, yet it was a relief that he could finally get some sleep.

He never told anyone that he slept in his office. Everyone just assumed he lived somewhere, what with the large amount of money he had. He merely saw it as an inconvenience to live anywhere other than his workplace. He was far too invested into his work to actually rent a place to live. This was his home, nowhere else.

"I'll look over my notes tomorrow," He said to himself, placing most of the papers in their designated drawers, before placing his paws on the desk. He yawned, "I'm sure I'll find some way to catch him. He's built up that Opera House like a fortress-,"

Jean-Claude opened an eye, his head slowly coming up from his desk. He could feel the hairs on the back of his neck tingling.

 _A fortress…that's it…how in God's name had I not noticed it until now!_ He quickly reached into a drawer, which contained the file on the Opera Ghost case. He had managed to snag an artist's sketch of the Opera Canine.

The Shepard stared at the drawing, smiling from ear to ear.

* * *

Later that next morning, the Managers of the Canine were hard at work, doing all they could to get ready for the big event at the end of the month. They sent out fliers and put up posters for this brand new symphonic piece that was to be presented for all to see.

Monsieur Kaltag vigorously wrote to every single dog on the Ghost's list, asking them to attend this important night, and by the time he was finished, he had to dip his paw in a bowl of hot water to ease the soreness.

"Is that the last one?" Monsieur Nikki asked the exhausted Chinook.

"Yes…yes it is…" Kaltag responded, nearly panting.

"You know Kal, you didn't have to write that much," Star chimed in, "I mean, all those big words!"

"Don't make me come over there…" Kaltag growled, causing the purple husky to whimper, "Now, is there anything else that needs to be done?"

"Well, we've already sent out the last of the letters," said Nikki, "and we've already had Monsieur Reyer look over the score that the Ghost sent to him, so he's working on that."

"And Monsieur Belmont has been working with Mademoiselle Daae for her duet performance," said Star, "So, it looks like things are going right as rain!"

"Excellent work, you two," Kaltag said with a small smile, as he leaned back in his chair. "I think we'd ought to relax for right now." He handed out some cigars to his two friends, and delightfully puffed a few rings, "I don't want any kind of excitement. Just a nice, relaxing, soothing, peaceful-,"

"Messieur Managers!" The door to the Manager's Office suddenly burst open, as a rather excited Inspector Jean-Claude entered. Kaltag nearly choked on his cigar as he let out a few coughs, not exactly thrilled to see the Inspector of Police at their office.

 _Great, now what!?_ Kaltag thought, calming himself down, and staring daggers at the German Shepard.

"Messieurs, I apologize for such a rude entrance, but you must heed what I'm about to say!" He placed a few papers on Kaltag's desk. "I've finally got him!"

"Alright Inspector!" Nikki cheered.

"Yeah, you're the man…er…dog!" Star cheered as well.

"Wait," Kaltag interjected, "you're not serious, are you Inspector?"

"Well, to a degree, yes and no. I've not caught him yet," The Managers groaned with disappointment, "However! I've got a surefire plan that will end his little game once and for all!"

 _Great…_ Kaltag inwardly growled, _here we go again…_

The Inspector told the Managers he would need Jennifer Daae, Vicomte Steele de Chagny, Madame Aurelia, Monsieur Belmont, Monsieur Reyer, several Officers, Officer Babet, and the Prefect of Police. Once all of the dogs were placed in the Manager's Office, (Steele de Chagny and Jenna would be arriving shortly,) he immediately told of his plan.

"Everyone, after months of being implanted into this case, which seemed to be never-ending, I've finally found a solution to all of our sorrows. As is well known, this so-called Opera Ghost has terrorized the Opera Canine for far too long, striking fear into the hearts of all dogs, and all of Paris for that matter. The employees are forced to work with their paws at the level of their eyes, for fear of being strangled to death. Today, his reign of terror is over!

"My plan is simple, but must occur at the right moment. No mistakes, and no mess ups. It's crucial that every part of this plan is perfectly executed. My idea is this: This Opera House is the Opera Ghost's domain, his labyrinth, his fortress. From previous knowledge, he's known to have worked with the Canine's original creator, this entire place being built especially for him. This may be his only advantage, but this will soon become his downfall.

"Where do you think the Ghost can go? To the streets of Paris? Out of the city and into the countryside? An assumption yes, but highly unlikely. It's possible that this is the only place that shields him from the outside world, and is, as I've said, his fortress. It's come to my attention that despite him being able to use trapdoors and secret passages, if he's exposed to the world, then we've got him!

"What I'm proposing is this. You might object to it, but please hear me out on this. We will go through with his performance, however, I wish to request approximately 50 armed officers and guards to enter the Opera Canine, about 25 of them barring the exits and entrances once the guests have been seated, and a few stationed on each floor of the House. The other 25 will be inside the Grand Theater. This will encase the Opera Ghost inside the Theater, with nowhere else to go! Once he's seen, we will fire at will, but I'll go over that part in the second stage in my plan."

The Shepard sat on his haunches, brimming with excitement from his speech, "Any objections?"

The dog's assumed silence for a few moments, as many of them weren't sure whether this whole idea would work.

"Jean-Claude," Spoke The Prefect, "Are you certain this plan of yours is…practical? It seems like a far-fetched idea that the Ghost will actually attend. Wouldn't he be listening in on us as we speak?" The dogs in the room darted their eyes around the wall, expecting the Ghost to suddenly appear.

"Here now, please try to understand Monsieur," Jean-Claude pleaded, "This is the only chance we have at catching him. I understand your protest, but you must see that-,"

"Jean-Claude, this Opera Ghost nonsense has gone on far enough!" Monsieur Kaltag interjected, "Why can't you just leave it alone?"

"Monsieur, it is my duty that-," Jean-Claude began, but was interrupted again.

"Monsieur," Officer Babet stated, "with all due respect sir, but this is taking things a bit far."

"Please if you would just listen-,"

"This dog seems madder than I thought," Monsieur Belmont whispered to Madame Aurelia, who in turn smacked him in the back of his head, much to the beagle's surprise.

"Jean-Claude, why won't you just come to your senses?" The Prefect stated, "Your wasting our time with this. You've gotten nowhere with this case, and now you want us to follow your lead? I highly doubt that-,"

"ENOUGH!" Jean-Claude suddenly raised his voice to an extent that the entire room fell silent. Babet seemed to quiver, having never seen the Inspector burst out like that, the dog's dark-brown furred face filled with anger. "Now will you just listen for one second! None of you understand the extent that this case has brought me. None of you have the slightest idea of what this dog is capable of, yet you continue to bash at it, as if it were nothing more than a myth! I have slaved for days on end, trying desperately pining for an answer to the method in this Ghost's madness, and it is shunned and ridiculed by my fellow officers of the "law" that we serve. This plan is the only option that I have left, my last chance at ridding this Opera House of this demon! I cannot describe the quantity of stress this case has given, more so than any other case that I've been through…" The Shepard breathed in heavy pants, as he slowly turned away from the crowd, doing his best to compose himself. "I…apologize Messieurs…I severely apologize…for my outburst…"

Babet went over to his friend's side, wondering if the Inspector was well, "Um…Jean-Claude…?" He stammered.

"Babet," The Inspector whispered, his anguished expression turning to one of pure delight, "My plan is working! Look at their faces!" The Officer glanced over at the other dogs, including Monsieur Kaltag, the Prefect, and the other officers appeared to be somewhat perturbed by the Inspector sudden rant.

"Monsieur Inspector, why must your plans always be so over-the-top?" Babet inquired, having known that the Inspector's strange methods were odd, albeit they were quite effective.

"Just follow my lead," Jean-Claude answered, not taking any heed to Babet's question. He then turned towards the other dogs, "Yes, Babet, you are right!" He stated in a most broad and theatrical tone, "It seems my methods are all for naught! Surely, I too thought that _I_ would be able to persuade such kind and generous dogs as you, but it seems…"

"Jean-Claude…" The Prefect began, but was left unanswered.

"No, I suppose that I've been abandoned by my fellow officers of the law!" He continued dramatically, causing Babet to sigh deeply, his paw in his face. "This is such a terrible predicament to be in, for I, The Inspector of Police, who has dedicated himself to protecting the citizens of Paris…"

"Jean-Claude, we get the picture!" The Prefect stated aloud, so as not to subject himself to the Shepard's obvious gloating any longer. "I see your point, and quite frankly, I don't see any other option for us to take."

"I knew you'd see it my way, Monsieur Prefect," Jean-Claude smiled triumphantly, "However, we must take caution. This is a dangerous mission we are about to undertake. The Opera Ghost is a trained killer, and is not one to use brute force. I'm fully aware of the capabilities of taking him out in an ambush, what I'm worried about is that he might pick us off one by one. He is not one to let himself get caught so easily. Look at how well he's evaded us in the past, especially from those that work here. So, keep your paws at the level of your eyes…" He then raised a paw, "…or he might catch you with his lasso and hang you. Is everyone clear on that?"

The room gave a successive nod.

"Excellent! Now, on the stage…" The Shepard was interrupted as everyone turned their heads as Steele de Chagny and Jennifer Daae entered the room, "Ah, our star and her fiancée! Pleased to see you both here!" He declared, "Now, I'll go over the first part of my little plan after everything is set in stone so as no confusion is made, however, I must discuss something with you Monsieur Vicomte…and especially with Mademoiselle Daae."

"What do you have in mind?" Steele asked.

"We're going to catch the Opera Ghost, but there is one crucial part to my plan that must work, and will only work if…well…"

"Go on," Steele encouraged.

"It will only work if we use Mademoiselle Daae…as…bait…"

The entire room gasped. Steele clutched Jenna closely to him "What are you saying Monsieur?" He replied angrily.

"The second part of my plan refers to the Opera Ghost wanting Jennifer Daae to perform on stage for the performance. Originally I was against the idea, as many of you are, as this plan of mine is already dangerous as it is. However, I know for a fact that Jenna can and will perform. The Opera Ghost has stated in his letters that he praises and adores the work that Jennifer brings to the Opera Canine, and has previously attended each and every performance. Therefore, there is no doubt in my mind that he will attend this performance!"

"On what grounds?" Monsieur Belmont spoke up, "You can't force her to perform! You said yourself that she'll be put in danger."

"I agree with Monsieur Belmont, Jean-Claude," Babet added, "I don't see how this is necessary."

"Let me explain it to you. Mademoiselle Daae will be protected, that I can absolutely ensure. It would be a great loss to not only her friends but to her fiancée, and I will not sit idly if the Opera Ghost tries to pull something off."

"Monsieur, I can't let you put her in danger," The Prefect declared, "let alone use her to lure the Opera Ghost out into the open!"

"Monsieur Prefect, I don't think you understand. I trust that Mademoiselle Daae will make the right choice."

"What?" Jenna asked, "What do you mean?"

"Well, I do know for a fact that you know the Opera Ghost better than anyone else, is that correct?"

Steele growled, not wanting to bring Jenna's relationship with the deformed hybrid into account, and he could tell by his fiancée's discomfort that it was all too personal to speak of.

"Is there something wrong, Monsieur Vicomte?" Jean-Claude asked, "Or would you like to vouch for her?" The whole room then turned their attention to the couple in the middle of the office, who could feel eyes being placed on them.

"Monsieur Vicomte," Kaltag stated shockingly, "Mademoiselle Daae knows that Opera Ghost?"

"Well, no she…" He then glanced at Jenna, who by the look on her face was telling him to go ahead and come clean, "Yes, she knows the Opera Ghost."

Suddenly, everyone started talking all at once. The Managers were no less surprised by this sudden discovery, and Monsieur Belmont finally understood as to how she managed to get the part at the Gala all those months before.

"Silence everyone," The Prefect asserted, "Calm yourselves down!"

"So she's known the Opera Ghost all this time!" Monsieur Belmont suddenly barked out, "Monsieur Inspector, string her up!"

"Monsieur Belmont!" Aurelia smacked the beagle twice again, knocking his glasses from his head.

"Well, what else can we do?" He declared, his temper flaring, "Haven't any of you seen that she's been in on it this whole time! If what he says is true, then she must be an accomplice!"

"Monsieur Prefect, could you get your officers to escort the acting-manager out of this office?" The Prefect nodded, and with a gesture of his paw, 2 of the officers went over to the beagle, who now gulped in fear as the dogs cornered him. He angrily fixed his now cracked glasses on his snout, and walked out the door.

"Thank you Monsieur Prefect. Now then, Mademoiselle Daae, I understand the relationship between yourself and the Opera Ghost, as it is truly something bizarre, however, I can see that you still trust him on some level, correct? After all he was your teacher…"

Everyone gasped once again, "That's none of your business…" Steele growled, baring his teeth.

"Oh, I can assure you it is, Monsieur Vicomte." Jean-Claude continued, "I mean, who has been down into his lair? Who has spoken and sung with him? Who has been shown love and affection by this creature, and how can we not forget that Mademoiselle Daae might have had feelings for-,"

Before the Shepard could finish his sentence, Steele started running towards him, but some of the officers quickly darted forward and got in his way. He lashed out as he struggled against them.

"Monsieur, I suggest you calm yourself down," Jean-Claude said to the enraged malamute, "I'm not finished yet."

"Yes, you are!" Steele barked out, "You know nothing of what we're going through!"

"Monsieur Vicomte, I understand where your anger is coming from, but I'm afraid we have no other choice. I take it that Jennifer Daae will agree to my terms, as she too clearly understands that she has no other choice as well."

"You can't force her to do anything!" Steele growled, "She's not performing!"

"I'm not forcing anyone. All I'm saying is that this is the situation at hand, and we must address it clearly. I wouldn't want her to go on either, but she must perform. This is our last chance to take down the Opera Ghost!"

Steele looked back at Jenna, "Jenna, don't listen to him!" He said, "You don't have to do this!"

"Jean-Claude, this is too much for her to handle!" Madame Aurelia added, "She is in no position to make such a decision."

"I, and my fellow Managers second that Mademoiselle," Monsieur Kaltag spoke up, "What if none of this works? You could be putting her life in danger, peril, and jeopardy!"

"Monsieur Inspector, I'll have to agree with the Managers and the Box-Keeper," Officer Babet said with concern, "now I think you've taken it too far."

"Not this again," Jean-Claude said under his breath, "Just be silent, all of you! It's her decision to make, so let the young husky speak."

"I don't think I can…" Jenna finally said, "I…I can't go through with this…"

"But why? Why?" Jean-Claude asked, "You have a duty!"

"I can't sing it, duty or not!" She replied.

"I won't let you sing, Jenna," Steele went over to the husky's side, "Besides, it's too risky!"

Jean-Claude placed a paw on his forehead, as the room was once again filled with talking. He knew for a fact that he was getting nowhere with this, but just as he was about to try and calm everyone down, he heard a small _plop_ on the Manager's desk, and when he turned around, he saw that there was another envelope, with a red skull of a wolf as the stamp.

He slowly made his way over to the table, and as the room watched silently (except for Monsieur Kaltag, who groaned inwardly) and he picked it up. He looked around the room, wondering if it had somehow come from the ceiling, or was thrown in. Either way, he undid the seal and opened the letter, and he read it aloud:

 _To the Inspector of Police,_

 _I hereby grant you permission to use the Opera House as you see fit. You are no longer banned from the Canine (despite your previous intrusions for which I am not too happy about) but yet you are allowed to roam my Opera House as you wish._

 _On another note, the performance of Don Juan Triumphant will be done as rehearsed by the conductor and his musicians._

 _However, this brings me to the topic of Mademoiselle Daae. She will perform the duet aria as it was written, and anyone who wishes to deny her this will be punished severely. Let's just say, Inspector, that you have made me have a change of heart (if I had one)._

 _Without further ado, I hereby declare the performance of Don Juan Triumphant to be set in stone! May you all have a wonderful afternoon._

 _Your dearest friend, and Angel,_

 _O.G._

 _P.S. Mademoiselle Daae, you know what the right choice will be…when either the Grasshopper jumps, or the Scorpion stings! And beware, for the Grasshopper jumps jolly high!_

With the letter now over, Jean-Claude looked over at the young husky, who had a look of fear on her face. He knew for a fact that his plan meant more than just catching a criminal. He had to take into account that Jenna's relationship with the Opera Ghost was a shaky one, whether he understood it or not. He hadn't quite gotten the reason as to what the Opera Ghost was referring to when he allowed him to use the Opera House, or whatever in Hell he was talking about with Grasshoppers and Scorpions, whatever that meant, yet, at this point in time, it wasn't on his mind.

The letter from the Ghost had shaken everyone up, including those who were against the idea that Jennifer Daae should perform. Most of them knew that he would not be trusted, as they clearly did not trust the Inspector, however it appeared to them that this really was the only way.

"Mademoiselle Daae?" Jean-Claude asked, "What do you say?"

Jenna hadn't been listening. She seemed lost in her thoughts. The idea that Balto wanted her to perform was bad enough, but the fact that this might persuade the crowd of dogs to make her do it was far from terrifying. At first she was somewhat surprised that they were on her side (despite her not really wanting to go through with it anyway) but now with what the Inspector was saying, and Balto's sudden persuasion, she felt almost against everyone in the whole room! She knew for a fact that the Opera Ghost scared them, no matter if they were Managers, or Box-Keepers, or even Officers of the law! It was all the same to them, that this criminal was far more dangerous than any other, and he could have been lurking behind the walls of the office as they spoke.

Did they understand? No, they didn't. Jenna couldn't deny it any longer, but she knew for a fact that no one could understand her relations with the Opera Ghost. Despite what Jean-Claude had revealed to the crowd, she knew it he didn't understand either. What went on in that chamber beneath the Canine was something should couldn't bear to comprehend, and as she sat on her haunches, her head down and her eyes staring at the red velvet carpet and her cream-colored paws, she could feel the entire room fixated on her, and her alone.

Thoughts wound wildly in her skull as she tried to process an answer to say.

 _Twisted everyway…what answer can I give...? Am I to risk my life…to win the chance to live…?_

 _Do I betray the dog…who once inspired my voice? Do I become his prey…do I have any choice!_

 _He kills without a thought; he murders all that's good! I know I can't refuse, and yet, I wish I could._

 _Oh God, if I agree, what horrors wait for me…in this Phantom's opera…_

"Mademoiselle, we're waiting for your-,"

"I'll do it," Jenna suddenly responded. Steele was aghast.

"Jen, you don't have to do this!" He barked, "I won't allow it!"

The husky turned to her lover, "Steele, I know what I have to do…I don't have much of a choice..."

"But…" The malamute was about to continue the argument, but decided against it. "Alright, she'll do it…on one condition."

"What's that, Monsieur Vicomte?" Jean-Claude asked.

"If anything happens to her, you'll be held accountable for it, Monsieur Inspector." The malamute stated grimly.

Jean-Claude nodded solemnly, "You have my word, I promise you this, Monsieur, I'll protect her with my life." He then went over to the Managers desk, and ushered all the dogs present to look over his master plan on capturing the Ghost.

 _The only disaster that will be happening here, Monsieur Fantome,_ Jean-Claude thought with a smirk, _will be yours!_

* * *

Within the bowels of the Opera Canine, far below the sewers and the rafters, the masked wolf-dog crossed from one end of his darkened lair to the other, his paws not making a sound against the stone floor. His night of triumph was coming soon, as the employees of the Canine were not the only ones getting ready for a special occasion.

He gleefully tapped his paws against his massive organ, playing a light tune, his happiness accumulating in the dim air around him. He had prepared everything up until this point. Things would be perfect, as was his will. Nothing would stand in his way.

Placing his ebony mask on his deformed face, the string on the back already tied, Balto stared at his reflection in the cracked mirror. He fixed his yellow eyes on nothing but their reflection. He sighed as this was all he could bear to look at in a mirror, without smashing it to pieces in a fit of rage of course.

 _If only…if only…_ he thought, but he shook his head. _No use in trying to reminisce, eh?_ He paced back and forth, as he did for many months before. His _Don Juan Triumphant_ was complete. He stared at the slightly worn composition, gazing over each perfected note, each stanza, each part had worn on his mind, but it was worth it. It was a long piece, longer than he had hoped, but he knew that by the end, he would come out as the victor.

He slowly closed the ebony folder it was placed in, his paws caressing the title words that were engraved in gold. He nearly shook as he saw at the bottom of the title, his name, engraved in cursive:

 _Balto_

 _Just like the greats, huh?_ He couldn't help but smile at his masterpiece. Perhaps if things went well he would reveal himself, and bow graciously to a thunderous applause of dogs, and…

His ears drooped, as he turned away from the piece. He knew in his heart that would never happen. Even if he made all of Paris fall silent, as they listened in on his wondrous achievement, they wouldn't applaud.

 _Oh I'll make them applaud all right…_ he glowered, staring up at the ceiling, as if he could see through the cracks and stare at the dogs that walked the streets of Paris. He knew better than to think they would appreciate his masterpiece. It was all for naught, and yet…

 _There's only one, that I know, who would be able to see…to see the beauty..._ The hybrid walked over to a section of the lair, and pressed a hidden switch that was disguised as a small column of stone and marble.

As he went inside, his eyes made their way small little shrine, one that was built for a certain rust-colored female husky. There was a small picture frame, that had the Jennifer Daae's face on it. Balto would always chuckle at his, as her cute smile could warm the hearts of any dog. All of his hard work would not be in vain. _She will see…I know she will…_

Of course, there were still obstacles he would face.

 _Monsieur Vicomte is an annoyance to me. He's nothing but a loud-mouthed pretty boy. He doesn't know anything of love, and Jenna doesn't deserve him…then there's the Inspector, and equal opponent. He's just as smart as I am…_ the hybrid couldn't help but scoff, _by a mile! Unfortunately for him, a magician never reveals all of his tricks at once, not until the final act! There will be more to come, that will be assured._

The hybrid closed the secret room with a push of the switch. He motioned back to the main section of his chamber, and placed himself in front of his organ. He would have wrinkled his nose, as most would when they were anxious…if he had one. He played a few notes, but stopped as he listened to the sound of instruments tuning themselves from up above.

 _Ahhh, the anticipation, the excitement!_ The hybrid gleefully ran over to a small model of the Opera Canine's stage. _As the curtain rises on this stunning achievement, I will finally take Jenna as mine, just like a real Don Juan!_ He carefully placed a small figure of Jenna that he made onto the stage, it's features slightly resembling the real thing. He smiled at it, knowing that he wasn't just doing this for himself. It was all for her, and he knew that after the performance, she will be his for sure.

 _This will be my final chance,_ the wolf-dog thought solemnly, _I only hope to God, if he's up there, that this works…_


End file.
